


Hearts of Gold

by Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7



Series: Hearts of Gold [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Fluff, Foul Language, Lemons, M/M, Minor or Background Relationship(s) - Freeform, Mpreg Bilbo/Thorin, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7/pseuds/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Dwalin had not interrupted Bilbo and Thorin in the acorn scene in BOTFA? Would Bilbo have revealed his secret feelings for him, or perhaps, Thorin would have chosen to instead? Find out here. Rated M for violence, lemons, and slash. Mpreg and AU. Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli do not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is The Arkenstone Really So Important?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new and very first (and hopefully not last) Thilbo Bagginshield fic! This is inspired from the acorn scene in BOTFA, as it says in the summary. I hope that you will enjoy it. Some, if not many, parts of it will be from the movie, and at least one part that I know of will be one from the book. This is rated M for violence and future slash scenes. If it offends you, please do not read this. Now, without further ado, let's continue on to the story!

Outside of the mountain of Erebor, the sky was a very dark midnight-blue. The cold breezes whistled against the edges of the rocks. All was relatively quiet.

It was a different story inside the mountain, however. The halls echoed with the pitter-patter and clinking of coins and metal.

Despite the late hour, Thorin Oakenshield had most of his Company searching for the Arkenstone. The only ones who weren't were Balin, Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, Óin, and Bilbo Baggins. Balin had been put in charge of the record keeping. Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, and Óin were in Laketown because Kíli had fallen gravely ill. Fíli, Bofur, and Óin stayed behind to make sure that he healed. They would join them when Kíli recovered.

Bilbo did not help find the Arkenstone at all. Thorin had exempted him from doing so, but he and the others did not know why. Instead, he was allowed to roam around the mountain unless Thorin demanded his presence.

At the moment, he (Bilbo) was walking down various corridors to the sleeping chamber that Thorin had set aside for him. He yawned, feeling exhausted and sleepy. The only thing he desired to do was go to bed. He often spent hours at a time standing near Thorin as he sat on his throne. That is, if he (Thorin) wasn't too occupied in raving about his treasure hoard and looking for the Arkenstone himself.

He reached his destination within minutes. After removing his coat, he laid on his old, worn bed and drew the blanket up to his chin.

Bilbo felt lucky that he was not required to do much unless it was to help Thorin decide where to search for it asked him to. Either that, or he had to be present when Balin and Dwalin gave Thorin an update of their progress. None of them had found it as of yet.

Or so it seemed.

No one knew it, but Bilbo already had, and was secretly hiding it in his coat. By luck and chance, he had managed to put it there on the night they had finally entered Erebor.

Unfortunately, the dragon Smaug-Chiefest and Greatest Calamity of the Age-nearly made this impossible for him to do. He had woken him up as he looked for the Arkenstone. (This job had been given to him months ago, when he signed a contract to be Thorin's burglar.) Not that it was quite so terrible that he did. He would never have located it otherwise. After several failed attempts, he managed to get it when Smaug could not see him.

_*Four days ago*_

_"I am almost tempted to let you take it..." Smaug crooned in a menacingly soft voice as he gazed at the Arkenstone (which was near Bilbo's feet) before turning to him. "...if only to see Oakenshield suffer."_

_Bilbo looked at it, then at him._

_"Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart, and drive him **mad** ," Smaug continued. He paused, then said, "But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So, tell me... **thief**...how do you choose to **die**?" _

_Then, just as he was going to swallow him whole, Bilbo quickly put on his magic ring and disappeared. This distracted Smaug long enough for him to snatch up the Arkenstone, pocket it, and run as he shot a jet of flames at the spot that he was standing in seconds before.  
_

_*Back to the present*_

Bilbo had planned to give the Arkenstone to Thorin if and when he was able to escape Smaug. As it was, he met him as he was running up the stairs to leave the treasure hoard's chamber. Thorin had wanted it then, but with a dragon looking for him, Bilbo knew that it was not the right time.

Nevertheless, Thorin believed otherwise. When Bilbo did not answer his questions as to whether he found it or not, he barred his way with his sword when he tried to run out of the chamber again.

It was not until he pointed the sword at his chest that Bilbo realized that a change had come over him. He tried to plead with him and make him see sense. He knew that the Thorin he knew would never have done this. For all he was stubborn, and at times moody and unrelenting, he was courteous and logical. He was also very caring, intelligent, loyal, brave, and strong. And he really adored his nephews.

Bilbo admired all of that and more about him.

Smaug approached them at the moment. The rest of the Company appeared then, but they all had to jump off of the staircase when Smaug shot fire at them.

For how long they tried to evade him and kill him, Bilbo did not know. It was not until Smaug figured out that Thorin and his Company had a connection with the Men from Laketown did he leave Erebor to revenge himself upon them.

The long night passed as Bilbo and the others watched him set the town on fire. Thorin did not seem to notice; he spent the entire time gazing into the mountain's doors.

Just when all hope had faded, Bilbo saw Smaug twitching and flying erratically in the air at dawn. He bellowed one last time before crashing down onto the houses underneath.

None of them noticed that Thorin had ran back into the mountain until they had finished celebrating Smaug's death. Bilbo was so elated and relieved that he wanted to give him the Arkenstone right then and there. But he was not standing on the rocky hill where he had been just minutes before.

They spent quite a while looking for him. He was not in any of the corridors or the forges. No. He was walking among the treasure hoard.

Bilbo had believed that Thorin had recovered from the dragon-sickness that taken hold of him the previous night. However, he was wrong. So utterly wrong. It had clearly remained dormant until after Smaug was killed.

Thorin did not sleep since that day. He likely would not have eaten either had Bilbo not urged him to. All he cared about was the Arkenstone, and never ceased looking for it, and having it looked for.

It broke his heart to see how this illness had befallen and changed Thorin. Ever since the day he had met him, Bilbo had been oddly drawn to the Dwarven king. Thorin seemed to be equally interested in him at first as well.

After he had joined him, his Company, and Gandalf on their quest, Thorin grew steadily distant and hard-hearted towards him. Bilbo could not blame him for this. He landed himself in some form of trouble quite a few times and endangered the Company in the process. Thorin was also rather unjust to or annoyed with him. Bilbo did not know or understand why.

Yet...there were other times when he appeared to be looking out for him. Not in a way that showed he feared him causing another unforeseen catastrophe, but as if he genuinely cared for him. He would help him climb up and down a steep trail, holding his arm or laying his hand on his back as he did. Bilbo always felt giddy whenever Thorin touched him in any way.

Besides that, he saved his life on the night of the Thunder Battle. If Thorin had not pulled him onto the mountain trail in time, he would have slipped off of the cliff he was holding onto and died a gruesome death.

For all he told Gandalf that he couldn't guarantee his safely, and would not be responsible for his fate, he apparently believed otherwise.

Thorin seemed to hate him for having to have saved his life. When Bofur said that they had almost lost him, he responded by saying that he was lost ever since he left his home. That he had no place among them.

Bilbo felt so hurt, ashamed, and rejected that he decided that he would just go back to Rivendell. He did not want to cause Thorin any inconvenience anymore. As much as he yearned for his approval (without knowing or understanding why), it was obvious that he could not, so why stay?

Bofur had tried to stop him at first, but relented after Bilbo had his say. However, he did not get a chance to leave because Bofur noticed that his sword Sting was glowing blue. Seconds later, the ground underneath them cracked, and they were in a goblin kingdom.

It was not until Bilbo had, in turn, saved Thorin's life that the Dwarven king realized that he was wrong about what he said about him. He admitted it to Bilbo before hugging him tightly. Bilbo could never explained how much astonishment and joy had coursed through him as he did, especially when Thorin whispered "Thank you" in his ear. He returned the embrace happily, and Thorin did not cringe or shove him away. And when he did move back eventually, he gazed at him with new-found respect and another emotion that he couldn't name. He then apologized for doubting him.

That was a turning point for both of them. Although the journey was still perilous and unpredictable, they did grow close to each other. Thorin helped him more and began to have more trust in him. He even agreed with Bilbo to have them ride in the barrels to escape Elven king Thranduil's Woodland Realm in Mirkwood. They would have talks, but only if they weren't too occupied or too exhausted, so it was seldom that they did. Bilbo and Thorin eventually learned more about one another and their different customs. In some ways they were alike, and in other ways, they were different.

He also noticed that Thorin wanted him to be near him for a majority of the time, even if they couldn't talk. His safety, especially, was clearly more important to him than ever.

Bilbo soon realized that he had begun to feel something for him that he never did for anyone he had ever known. That something was...love. He had fallen in love with Thorin, of all impractical things! He could not believe or understand it. How was it possible for a male Hobbit to fall in love with a male Dwarf, more specifically a Dwarven king, and not a female Hobbit?

He could never let Thorin find this out. Even if he was a queen instead of a king, he would never feel the same thing for a lowly Hobbit. He would never have had anything to do with him if he had not volunteered his service to him, or saved his life. Thorin treated him as a good friend besides, and nothing more or less than that.

Up until just recently, everything had been fine between them. Now that Thorin was ill with the dragon-sickness, he would seldom pay attention or listen to Bilbo, much less the others. That was odd because after he saved his life, Thorin nearly always did. Still, he constantly wanted Bilbo to be around him, now more than ever. This was if he wasn't admiring his treasure hoard, as mentioned before. Sometimes Thorin asked him to stand next to him on the throne area for no reason at all.

In a way, he wished that he didn't for all he liked to be around him. This new Thorin was someone he didn't know. He even looked like a dark shadow of his former self, with a crazed gleam in his eyes. Bilbo felt guilty whenever he was in his vicinity, knowing that he was withholding the Arkenstone from him. He often desired to give it to him, but he didn't know if that would make the sickness worse or not. Perhaps it was best if he didn't until he knew for certain that it wouldn't.

He rolled over in his bed. He hoped that everything would change sooner than later. He did not know how long he would be take this before losing his own sanity. This would not be happening if Thorin didn't care about the Arkenstone so much. His great need of finding it was causing everyone no small amount of distress and inner turmoil. They were all depressed, and he noticed that Balin was often close to tears.

With a deep exhale, he closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep. He knew that it would be another long day tomorrow.

* * *

Bilbo spent the next morning strolling around Erebor. He didn't go near the treasure hoard chamber because Thorin was there. He knew that he would ask him to be with him again if he noticed him.

He didn't know why he sought his presence whenever he happened to. Good friends they may be, but he had an inkling that Thorin's need for him to be around was passing the boundaries of normal friendship. There was no other possible reason for why Thorin wanted him to be close by, unless he knew something that he didn't.

He wished that he could leave, and that the others would too. There was no good reason to stay in Erebor at present. However, Bilbo knew that Thorin would not let them. They were stuck here until he gave the Arkenstone to him, or secretly hid it in the treasure hoard to be found.

For how long he walked around the mountain, he was not certain. He was in one of the guard rooms when he heard far-off footsteps, then Bofur's voice echoing through Erebor.

"Hello?" he yelled. "Bombur?...Bifur?...Anybody?!"

 _Oh no!_ Bilbo thought in a panic. _He has returned with Fíli, K_ _íli, and_ _Óin! I have to find them before Thorin does! I have to warn them!_

Their footsteps drew closer as he left the room. He was halfway across a bridge when he saw them going down the stairs that led to the treasure hoard chamber.

"Wait!" he shouted to catch their attention. "Wait!"

They started.

"It's Bilbo!" Kíli exclaimed.

"He's alive!" Bofur gasped.

Bilbo ran up to them. "Stop! Stop, stop!" he panted as he stood in front of them. "You _need_ to leave. We all _need_ to leave."

All of them looked deeply confused.

"We only just got here," Bofur remarked with a frown.

He shook his head. "I've tried to talking to him, but he won't listen."

"Wh-What do you mean, laddie?" he queried.

"Thorin!" he replied more loudly than he meant to, causing them to jump. "Thorin. Thorin," he added more quietly. "He's been down there for days. He doesn't sleep...he barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this...it's this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

This time, Kíli looked bewildered, not to mention worried. It was at that moment that Bilbo noticed that he wasn't ill anymore.

"A sickness?" he asked. "What kind of sickness?"

Bilbo didn't have time to explain. Fíli ran down the stairs, concerned about his uncle. Bilbo called his name to stop him, but Fíli didn't pause once.

They followed him until he stood on the landing near the bottom of the stairway. Everyone except for Bilbo gazed at the mounds of gold in shock.

At that moment, Thorin came out of a room and stood at the center of it.

"Gold," he whispered, causing them to look at him.

"Gold beyond measure," he went on as he turned on the spot. "Beyond sorrow...and grief."

He happened to look up then, and saw them watching him.

"Behold...the great treasure hoard of Thrór," he declared. He turned away, then hurled a ruby in their direction. Fíli caught it with ease. "Welcome, my sister-sons..." he added while laying a hand on his chest. Then he spread his arms wide. "...to the kingdom of Erebor."

Neither he nor Kíli, Bofur, and Óin could think of anything to say other than "Hello" and "How are you faring?" Then they exchanged worried glances before leaving to greet their family and friends. Bilbo would have joined them, but Thorin told him to join him at his side. Sighing internally, he obeyed him with little grace.

It was not long before Thorin ordered Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Óin, Glóin, and Dwalin to search for the Arkenstone again. He kept Bilbo with him as he occasionally checked in on them.

"Any sign of it?" he yelled down to them from an overlook at one point.

"Nothing yet!" Dwalin replied.

"Nothing here!" Ori called to him.

Thorin scowled in irritation. "Keep searching!"

Glóin looked up. "That jewel could be anywhere!" he complained.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls!..."

 _Well, that's true. It technically is since I have it_ , Bilbo thought to himself.

"...Find it!" he (Thorin) retorted.

Dwalin turned to the others. "You heard him, keep looking!"

"All of you!" Thorin added. "No one rests until it is found!"

Bilbo looked at him in dismay as he jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. He followed him, almost handing him the Arkenstone out of guilt _then_ , but thought better of it. He didn't know how Thorin would react if he knew that he had been secretly hiding it from him. In his current mindset, he'd probably kill him.

He was right in thinking that it would be a long day. Thorin wouldn't let him go to bed until it was late for the third night in a row. Much to his surprise, he patted his hand before he allowed him to. That giddy feeling arose in him again.

"Good night, Bilbo. I hope that you sleep well," he murmured.

"Th-Thank you, Thorin. I hope that you are able to rest too," he returned, looking at the purple shadows under his eyes. "Good night."

* * *

When Bilbo woke up the next morning, he heard the sound of metal clinking. He rubbed his eyes before leaving his chambers to wash up. Then he went to eat breakfast in the vast dining hall. He was the only one there besides Balin, Fíli, and Kíli. The others must have been in the treasure hoard chamber or in the throne room.

"'Morning," they greeted in low, tense voices. He noticed that they left out the "good".

"Hello," he returned with a yawn.

None of them spoke much as they ate. They finished before he did, but Kíli and Fíli sat with him as Balin left the room.

Thorin appeared when he had eaten the last of his food. He sent his nephews to help the others. They nodded morosely and with a nod to Bilbo, they walked out of the room.

"Come with me, Bilbo," Thorin slurred next.

He inclined his head and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief before leaving with him. Neither of them had anything to talk about as they made their way to the throne room. Bilbo couldn't think of what to say, and Thorin looked distracted.

The latter spent most of the next few hours glaring at nothing in particular. Bilbo didn't have to wonder why. He _did_ wonder why for the love of Eru must he stand there for such a long time without doing something. He would rather be pretending to help his friends look for the Arkenstone.

More time passed when he started to feel hungry. Thorin must have heard his stomach grumbling because he said, "You may go and have your second breakfast, Elevensies, or dinner. I am not sure if it is still morning. Please return when you are finished."

Bilbo had a nice, hearty meal and went back to the throne room. Only several minutes had passed before Balin and Dwalin came to report on their search.

Thorin stood. "Have you found it?" he demanded impatiently.

Dwalin shook his head. "No, we have not. None of us found it among the treasure."

Hissing in rage, he leaned on his chair. "It is here in these halls. I know it," he whispered.

"We have searched and searched," Dwalin insisted in an even voice.

"Not well enough."

"Thorin...we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it's still not FOUND!" he ended the last word in a shout. His voice echoed through the hall.

Balin spoke up next. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" he inquired.

Bilbo peered at Thorin as he turned, but shifted his gaze quickly lest he started to get ideas. It was especially dangerous to face his wrath at this time.

He (Thorin) approached Balin and Dwalin.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our kingdom," the former continued.

"It is the King's Jewel. _Am I not the KING?!_ " Thorin yelled, shaking his fist.

Bilbo and Dwalin could only stare at him as Balin sighed and looked away.

Thorin turned again, then looked at the opposite wall. "Know this," he deadpanned. "If anyone should find it, and _withhold_ it from me...I _will_ _be_ avenged."

He walked away then. Bilbo glanced at him, then at his feet as Balin and Dwalin also left.

 _I have to do something,_ he thought. _Perhaps I can ask Balin for some advice if Thorin doesn't mind if I go too._

Fortunately, Thorin didn't when he told him that he needed to relieve himself. Bilbo hurried out of the room and found Balin alone in one with shelves of books and scrolls in it. He was gasping and crying.

"Dragon-sickness," he began, hearing him enter the room. He turned to him. "I've seen it before. That look...the terrible _need_. It is a _fierce_ and _jealous_ love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

Bilbo stood in front of him. "Balin, if-if Thorin had the Arkenstone...well, if-if it was found...would it help?" he queried with a hopeful expression.

Balin froze in fear, then collected himself. "That stone...crowns _all_. It's the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it." He paused. "But will it stay his madness?" He shook his head. "No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse."

He gaped at him with his mouth open in horror and dismay.

"Perhaps it is best...it remains lost," Balin concluded.

With a nod, Bilbo assured him that he would keep what he said in mind.

He did not feel like returning to the throne room, so he sat in one of the corridors instead. He remained deep in thought for some time before pulling an acorn from an oak tree in Beorn's garden out of his pocket. He was skin changer that offered them shelter during their journey. It (the acorn) reminded him of Thorin and his oaken branch shield in many ways.

Abruptly, a menacing voice demanded, " _What is that_?"

Startled, Bilbo turned to see none other than Thorin standing outside of the archway.

The latter charged over to him. "In your hand?"

He rose to his feet. "I-It's nothing," he replied earnestly.

Thorin clearly believed he was lying to him, that he was holding the Arkenstone, because he ordered, "Show me."

Bilbo smiled and held out the acorn to him.

He gazed at it with a blink.

"It...I picked it up in Beorn's garden," he said.

Thorin looked at him in awe. "You've carried it all this way?" he asked with surprise.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden...in Bag End," Bilbo added.

Much to his amazement, he grinned as well. "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire."

Bilbo thought otherwise. "One day it will grow," he continued with a small laugh. "And every time I'll look at it, I'll remember. I'll remember everything that happened-the good, the bad-and how lucky I am that I made it home."

He ended his statement with a smile, and Thorin returned it. Bilbo chuckled as it grew wider. It even seemed like the dragon-sickness faded considerably. Warmth spread all over his face. He liked it when he looked at him like that. It make him happy to see him truly smile for the first time in days.

He swayed with a shy expression. "Th-Thorin...I..." he began as the Dwarven king continued to peer at him.

"Yes, Bilbo?" he crooned.

"I...I have grown...very fond of you." (Yes, that sounded practical enough.) "I just want you to recover from the dragon-sickness. Is finding Arkenstone really worth all of this...insanity?"

The smile slowly faded. "The Arkenstone is the King's Jewel. It signifies my right to rule my kingdom. Do you _not_ think that it is worth it?" he demanded in a tight voice, catching Bilbo off guard.

He did not respond. His honest answer was "no", but he did not want Thorin to fly into a rage.

Thorin scowled, his face clouding over. It was as if he had read his thoughts. He moved to turn away, but Bilbo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I only say this because you have changed, Thorin. This dragon sickness is affecting your judgment. You are not the person that I met in Bag End. The Thorin I know is reasonable and would never have behaved this way, especially over a jewel."

"Perhaps not, the Arkenstone is more than a _mere_ _jewel_."

Bilbo wanted to give up. There was no reasoning with Thorin at all while he was in this state.

Eventually, he sighed. "I can understand why you think the Arkenstone is so important. But what about _us_ , Thorin? Fíli and Kíli, and the rest of your family and our friends? What about...?"

He was going to finish with "me", but couldn't bring himself to it. He felt that his true feelings for him would be revealed if he had.

"What about us? Are we not worth more than the Arkenstone to you? Do you not care about us as much as you did before we arrived here and reclaimed the Mountain? Do you not care that we care about you? Do you not care your dragon-sickness is taking hold of you and threatening to ruin everything you, your family, and friends hold dear? Do you not care of how ridiculous you are being and making yourself look?! _Do you not_ _care_ _that_ _you are causing_ _all of us no small amount of **pain**?!_ " he yelled, tears of hurt and anger filling his eyes.

Thorin blinked, his questions having struck quite a few nerves.

He peered his feet, his expression changing every few seconds. Bilbo stared at him, moving away in case Thorin decided to attack him for presuming to shout at him as if he were a mere dwarf, and not a king.

Finally, he looked up, and an extraordinary thing happened. His eyes suddenly became more clear. It seemed as if most (but obviously not all) of the dragon-sickness had vanished. A good deal of sense had obviously been knocked into him. "Yes...all of you do mean more to me than the Arkenstone. And while it is very important to me...it...it could not take the place of my family, or our friends."

The next thing Bilbo knew, he laid a hand on his own shoulder. It looked as if he wanted to place it on his cheek, but thought better of it.

"And it could never take the place of you. You have a pure heart of gold, and that is worth more than a mountain full of Arkenstones. And sadly, a heart of gold is not something that many people possess. I...I hope that you never change, Bilbo, as I have grown quite fond of you too," he nearly whispered. Then he embraced him. "Please do not ever change."

He smiled as his forest-y scent entered his nostrils. "You have no need to worry about that. I do not plan to."

"Good. I am so sorry for all of the distress and pain that I have caused you. I am sorry that I allowed this to happen. I hope that you can forgive me...in time."

"I have nothing to forgive or not forgive. You were ill, Thorin, and not thinking clearly. I know you wouldn't have if you have never succumbed to the dragon-sickness. Underneath it all, I knew that your own heart of gold was still beating in your chest. I'm certain that it wouldn't have been long before you eventually healed and came to your senses."

"Thank you. Your unfailing kindness is more than I deserve. Nevertheless, I still hope to regain your trust and favor if it takes a hundred years."

Both of their faces were very close when he backed away slightly. They found themselves gazing into each other's eyes.

Desire appeared in Thorin's intense stare as he raised his hand to the side of his neck. He leaned forward and, to Bilbo's immense shock, kissed him on the cheek...

...and then on the lips.


	2. Our Feelings For Each Other Are Mutual

Bilbo froze as a plethora of emotions coursed through him while Thorin moved his surprisingly soft and gentle lips against his own.

Part of him was overwhelmed with amazement, awe, giddiness, and joy that the man he loved was _kissing_ him. That the man he loved seemed to feel something for him too. However, the other part of him held fear, bewilderment, uncertainty, and worry.

What if the little bit of dragon-sickness that remained in Thorin was making him do this? What if Thorin _didn't_ honestly feel anything for him? The last thing he desired was to be heartbroken.

As much as he desperately longed to kiss him back, there were questions that needed to be answered first.

Thorin soon realized that he was not going to respond to the kiss at all. He backed away with a rather frightened expression.

"Great Mahal! I'm so sorry, Bilbo. I apologize if I have offended and disgusted you. If I have, I will not blame you. I was wrong...I crossed the line," he said in a low, tremulous voice. "I know that the way you feel for and about me is not the same way I feel for and about you."

Well, that last statement certainly meant that at least _one_ question didn't need to be asked.

Bilbo gazed at him with nervous hopefulness. "What do you feel for me?" he whispered.

Thorin bit his lip, distracting him momentarily. "You have not seen it? Did you never wonder why I kept you in my presence a good deal of the time, even before I almost completely succumbed to the dragon-sickness? Or why I helped you, protected you, and sought your company nearly all the time during our journey here?" he asked in incredulity. "Bilbo, you are too observant not to have noticed this."

"I did notice all of that. I especially noticed it when you would make me join you in the throne room for hours at a time. I wish that you wouldn't. I felt annoyed and bored just standing there doing nothing," he remarked.

"I'm sorry for that. I only did it because I wanted an opportunity to tell you that I am fond of you. Fond in a way that I am not fond of my family or friends. I wanted to tell you this long before we ever arrived here. But I could not. We never seemed to have much time to talk on our journey. Over the last several days, my mind has been centered on that _damned_ Arkenstone and the gold. That is, if I was not thinking of you. I didn't know how to tell you aside from that. I could not bear the thought of offending you."

"Are you sure that what dragon-sickness is left in you isn't influencing you to reveal all of this to me?" Bilbo was compelled to ask.

Thorin looked irritated. "No," he replied in genuine honesty. "How could it be when I have just explained that I had longed to on our journey?"

"You _do_ have a reasonable point there. I am truthfully very happy that you told me this, Thorin."

His jaw dropped in surprise. He could not believe his ears. " _Happy_?! How in the name of Aulë can you be _happy_ that I have? You are a male Hobbit from the Shire and I am a male Dwarf king. Does that not seem like an odd pair to you, never mind that a good number of male Dwarves are Ones to other male Dwarves?"

"Perhaps it does, but not quite as much as you think. We may have a lot of differences, but it in other ways, we don't. We are even nearly the same height and size, if nothing else can be said."

Impressed by his observations and open-mindedness, Thorin rose an eyebrow. "But why are you happy?"

"Well...I have to confess that...I was drawn to you since the night we met. Since then, I have...fallen hard for you. I never told you for the same reason that you mentioned before, about Hobbits and Dwarves. But if we feel this way about _each other_ -and I thought it was only one-sided on my part, but I am clearly mistaken-then perhaps...perhaps it is meant to be. I think that it very well is. I never felt this way for any Hobbit, male or female," Bilbo admitted.

"Never?"

"Never. Only you. But I am certain that I am not the only one you have ever been fond of."

Thorin shook his head. "You are wrong. I was never drawn to another Dwarf. I've never even kissed another Dwarf. Only you."

He traced his fingers along his lips. Bilbo found himself kissing them lightly.

"I wish to court you..." he (Thorin) went on after a pause. "...but I think that for both of our sakes, I ought to wait until the rest of the dragon-sickness has completely left me. I'd rather have a clear mind as I did before when I am courting you."

"You...want to court...me?" Bilbo stammered.

He nodded. "Yes, but I understand if you desire to have nothing to do with me. I have no right to ask this of you. From what you have told me, I have caused you no small bit of grief. I still apologize, but I would deserve it if you do not accept it."

Bilbo shook his head. "I told you before that there is nothing to forgive or not forgive. You have no need to apologize either, so stop doing it. All of this aside, I would be more than glad to court you once you have made a full recovery."

Thorin gave him a rare smile and kissed his hair. "I will do little things to show my affections to you then, and go from there until we both agree that we are ready to court each other. I am afraid that I am not very experienced with that, but I will do my best. I'm only warning you in case I unintentionally offend you or seem distant and cold. I will not intend to be."

"I would like that, Thorin, and don't worry about not knowing how to show your affections. You will do fine, I'm sure. I will do the same if it is agreeable to you?"

"Of course. I would like nothing better." He embraced him tightly then. "And thank you for opening my eyes. No one has yelled at me to set me straight in a very long time."

Bilbo reddened. "I _am_ sorry for that...but not for knocking sense into you. I didn't mean to yell. I was just so upset and hurt that I couldn't help but vent. However, if you had been different, you would have injured me or worse for presuming to shout at you."

Chuckling gently, Thorin murmured, "Is it all right. I needed to be shouted at. And you are right that I likely would have brought pain upon you if I were different, but I would never want to hurt you.

"Go now, Bilbo. I need some time alone to think of how to rid myself of this dragon-sickness."

He smirked. "It may not be as hard as you believe it will be, but it will not be easy either. Just make an attempt to not worry or think about your treasure and the Arkenstone unless you absolutely need to."

"That is a very good plan, and you are right to say that it will not by as simple to do it at first. But I will make an honest effort to prevent what I have done in the last several days from ever happening again. I could not bear it if I lost you, my family, or the Company due to my greed and obsession for mere gold and jewels." He leaned his forehead on his. "Everything will improve, dear Bilbo. I promise. And if it doesn't, I know you will undoubtedly bring me back to reality again."

"Only if you upset me enough to make me realize that you need to be again. But I do not think it will happen anymore. You have recovered very quickly in just a few short minutes. You will be completely back to normal more sooner than later, I hope."

"I hope so too. I do not desire to be in this condition any longer. It is harming everyone here, including you and myself."

Thorin kissed him once more, and this time, Bilbo eagerly kissed him back. He laid his hands on his chest while Thorin rested his own on his back. Had Bilbo not been stunned when he kissed him the first time, he would have noticed how savory sweet he tasted. Thorin thought the same about him. Both of them hummed and moaned as their lips moved against each other's. Bilbo was relieved that he couldn't feel the Arkenstone in his jacket. There would be no guessing how he would react if he did.

Eventually, they had to move apart to breathe. Thorin caressed his cheek, and he leaned into his touch.

"Go now," he repeated in a soft voice. "I will speak to you in a few hours. Perhaps we can have tea or eat supper together?"

"Yes, I would like that. Oh, and if I may, I would like to ask you something," he added.

Thorin rose an eyebrow. "Yes, Bilbo?"

A blush crept up his cheeks a second time. "If it wouldn't be too much, perhaps you could smile more? I rather like it when you do. I know that in your past, you never had many reasons to. But you look much younger and...handsomer in the rare times that you truly do, instead of in spite or sarcasm. I'm certain that I'm not the only one who believes that you will turn into a grumpy-looking troll if you keep frowning more often than not."

Loud laughter erupted from the Dwarven king, startling anyone who was in earshot. Having never heard him laugh like that, Bilbo could not help but marvel over how musical it sounded.

"I will keep that in mind, and try to do as you ask," Thorin gasped after few minutes. He also looked pleased to know that he liked his smile.

Bilbo nodded to him and waved before leaving him standing there. He was still chuckling and shaking his head. The last of the dragon-sickness appeared to have vanished, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. It could have easily been a trick of the light.

He was walking through a corridor on the next level down when he noticed Balin leaning on a column. He gave him a knowing look while beaming at him with pride, relief, and delight.

"Good work, laddie. It is about time someone made him see sense. I won't be surprised if _you_ are the one that will help him go back to the Thorin we know...for the better. That is, if you haven't already," he stated.

"What-? How much did you hear?" Bilbo questioned.

"Quite enough, I will say. Enough to know that you are the only one who will motivate him to stop this nonsense."

Then Balin left him standing in the middle of the corridor. Bilbo wondered if he had heard _everything_ that he and Thorin talked about, and not just _part_ of it.

XXX

A couple of hours or so had passed when Fíli and Kíli told Bilbo that Thorin had called off the search for the Arkenstone. No one knew why he did-aside from Bilbo himself and Balin, of course-but they were grateful that he had a change of heart. However, Thorin kindly asked everyone to notify him if they _did_ find it.

"Uncle looks like his old self again too. I wonder what happened to make him go back to normal," Kíli said half to himself.

"I don't care what did, as long as his dragon-sickness doesn't return and make him an even bigger idiot," Fíli remarked.

Bilbo chortled. "Maybe he realized how irrational he was being and decided that he couldn't go on like that," he pointed out. That was all he would allow himself to say.

They nodded thoughtfully.

"I hope that that's the reason why," Kíli muttered. "I will go insane if I have to deal with this a second time."

"No doubt we all would," Fíli agreed.

Everyone except for Thorin, who had locked himself in a room, spent the rest of the day clearing away the rubble in the halls. None of the Dwarves let Bilbo pick up the heavier stones, so he conceded to help with the smaller ones wherever he was able. It took a long while, but a number of corridors eventually looked more tidy. The rest would be tended to over the next few weeks and the floors would be swept and washed down.

Bilbo had his lunch and tea when he was not cleaning. Thorin did not come to the dining hall to eat-as far as he knew-when he was there.

 _He is probably just thinking everything through as he told me earlier,_ Bilbo thought to comfort himself. He was rather disappointed that he did not turn up, but he did promise to have supper with him, if not tea. This cheered him up a good deal.

"What're you smilin' about, lad?" Glóin inquired in amusement while he was enjoying his own tea.

"N-Nothing, Master Dwarf," he responded.

Balin smirked and winked at him, causing his face to tingle.

"Don't trouble yourself over Thorin, Master Hobbit. If he has recovered enough from the dragon-sickness, he won't let himself wither down to skin and bones," he whispered so that only Bilbo could hear him.

For safety measures, the latter hid the Arkenstone in his chambers. There was a crevice underneath his bed that he had accidentally discovered when one of his belongings had rolled past the bottom of the blankets. It was far enough under it for anyone not to see if it they chanced to lift them up. (His bed was very large by Hobbit standards.) He kept the cloth over the Arkenstone just in case as he tucked it in crack, then placed the stone that hid the crack over it.

A twinge of guilt raced through Bilbo as he did this, but he still did not want to give it to him until the time was right. At least he didn't have to risk Thorin feeling it in his jacket anymore. How he didn't before was beyond him.

He would have joined the others in cleaning out the halls again, but his back was aching from leaning over so much. He decided to rest before leaving to eat supper instead.

Bilbo did not know how long he had been in his room when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to see Dwalin.

"Thorin wants me to give this to you," he announced, handing him a tiny scroll. He nodded and left.

With quivering hands, Bilbo opened it carefully.

 _Go to the dining hall after the others have eaten, please. I will be there waiting for you. I want us to be alone as we have our supper. I have told Bombur to set aside food for us,_ the note said in Westron.

"Please" was a word that Thorin was beginning to use more often. He mostly directed it at him, but there were times he said it to his nephews or their friends.

Bilbo took off his dirty jacket and breeches, then put on cleaner clothes. He also brushed his hair to remove any dust that may have lingered in it. No need to look as if he had been rolling all over the floor!

Ori came to his chambers near sunset to tell him that supper was almost prepared. Bilbo thanked him, but told him that he had something to do, and he probably wouldn't be finished until it was over.

"Go on without me. I'm sure that Bombur will set my supper aside for me," he added.

Looking bewildered, Ori just inclined his head. It was not like Bilbo to skip a meal-even if there was a task he had to do. "I'll ask him to, if you like."

"No need. Bombur will see that I'm not there, and he will."

Ori nodded again before leaving. Bilbo waited until he was further down the corridor to follow him quietly. He would stay in the hall until Thorin appeared.

He sat on a bench that was opposite of the dining hall. By listening to the voices inside, everyone sounded much happier than they had in the last few days. They talked about Smaug's death and how quickly Thorin came around earlier.

"Is he still in his chambers?" Nori asked.

"When he handed me a note to give to Bilbo, he wasn't. I dunno where he went after he spoke to Bombur before giving it to me," Dwalin replied.

"Speakin' of Bilbo, Thorin seems to be keepin' him by his side a lot lately. I wonder what it all means," Bofur observed.

There was silence for a moment, then Balin spoke. "Perhaps he just wants to be friends with him. They have been quite close since the morning after the Eagles left us at Carrock."

Many of the other Dwarves agreed with him. Bilbo was just relieved that he didn't tell them about the interaction he had with Thorin that afternoon.

An hour passed, and they started to troop out of the dining hall in pairs or small groups. Each of them greeted Bilbo as they walked by him. Bifur only waved to him, only being able to speak Khuzdûl. Bombur was the last one to exit the room. He trailed after his brother and cousin.

The sound of their footsteps had faded when a new pair echoed down the corridor. Thorin rounded the corner a moment later.

"Good evening, Bilbo. You didn't have to wait here for me," he remarked with a smile.

"I wanted to. Besides, I didn't know when the others would be done with their meal, so I chose to remain here until they were," Bilbo pointed out.

"That is a wise idea. Shall we have supper, then?"

Bilbo nodded.

Platters of food were laying on a much smaller table in one corner at the end of the dining hall. They dished out what they wanted and sat down.

An awkward silence descended upon them as they began to eat. For once, neither of them could find anything to talk about.

"How do you like it here in Erebor?" Thorin finally asked after clearing his throat.

Bilbo mulled his question over pensively. "I suppose that I like it here well enough. I'm not used to such a big place, but in time, I'm certain that I will be."

"Mmm. Is your bedchamber comfortable? I can find another one for you if it is not."

"No, no. That's fine. It is very comfortable in spite of how cold it's starting to feel at night. This winter may be a harsh one."

"Aye, they usually are in the mountains, especially in mid-winter."

"In Hobbiton, they rarely are. Only a few have been as far as I remember."

Thorin grinned a little. "I do not know whether to envy you or feel sorry for you about that. You may not be able to return to the Shire until the mountain thaws. Even then, the journey back will take about six, if not seven, months. It will be late autumn to early winter by then."

Bilbo chuckled lowly. "That is true. I only hope that the trip back will not be as dangerous."

"No, I have no wish for it to be either. Our journey here was insane enough for me to have almost no desire to do it a second time."

"I do not blame you for that."

There was more silence as they continued their meal. Thorin practically wolfed down his food, making Bilbo laugh again.

"It's good to see that your appetite has come back, to say the least. You've hardly eaten over the last four or five days," the latter commented.

Another smile lit up Thorin's face. "Unfortunately so. My hunger for food finally caught up to me just before supper. No doubt I will be feeling exhausted soon as well."

"I believe you ought to rest anyhow. You haven't slept at all since we arrived in Laketown. Perhaps you will feel less crazy then."

Thorin had to laugh at that. "I will be more than happy to take your advice, I'm sure. It...it feels good to be able to talk to you with a clear mind again, Bilbo."

"And you," he returned.

Both of them reached for a scone at the same moment then. Bilbo reddened as his thumb caressed his hand.

They enjoyed themselves so much for the rest of the meal. At times they laughed nervously as their conversations went on, and at others, they were quiet. They were new to this, and neither of them wanted to say what might be the wrong thing.

How long they were in the dining hall, Bilbo and Thorin didn't know. Nor did they know that they had been eating for so long that the sky was pitch-black outside of the mountain. Even when they were full, they didn't leave the room. They were too occupied in explaining Dwarven and Hobbitish courting customs.

It was not until Bombur came to take the half-empty platters that they decided to retire for the night. They were starting to feel sleepy from all of the food they had eaten. Bombur shot them questioning looks, no doubt wondering what was going on between them. However, he did not ask or give any comments.

Bilbo and Thorin left the dining hall and went to their chambers. The former had just changed his into his nightwear when there was yet another knock on his door.

He cursed under his breath, grumbling about Dwarves pounding on his door at all hours of the evening. But his expression changed when he saw that Thorin was outside of it.

"I apologize if I am disturbing you, Bilbo," Thorin stated. He held out a couple of folded up blankets. "I just thought that you may need these. I remember you telling me that it can get very cold in here."

"Why...thank you, Thorin. But you didn't have to do this for me. I'm quite all right with the blankets I have."

"Keep them. I wanted to give them to you. The last thing that you need is to fall ill."

"No, I wouldn't want that!"

They shared a hearty chuckle. After calming down, Thorin leaned down to kiss him for a long minute. Bilbo held him close until he moved away for air.

"Good night, Bilbo. I hope that you sleep well."

"Same to you, Thorin. Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! In the next chapter, Bard and Thranduil will show up, so we will see what happens with that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next update! And if anyone wants to follow-up on the fanfics I will update in the future, look up Iridescent Bellisle Thilbo Cullenshield on Facebook and BellisleCullenshield on Twitter. Bye!


	3. Kíli Suspects & An Important Visit

Bilbo arose the next morning feeling lighter, happier, and more energetic. It had been a long time since he had woke up without being physically drained and sleepy.

A stack of clean laundry had been placed in the nearest chair. Thank goodness for that. He had been meaning to wash his clothes, but someone had done it for him. He wondered who.

He shrugged, knowing that he would find this out later.

Once he had washed up and dressed, he left for the dining hall.

The corridors were rather silent as he made his way there. It must have been very early for it to be so quiet.

Bilbo was right, for the dining hall was empty. There were noises coming from the adjoining kitchen, however. He opened the door to find Bombur starting a fire preparatory to making breakfast.

"Good mornin', laddie," he greeted.

"Good morning, Bombur," he returned. "I will help you, if I may?"

He nodded. "I would appreciate that, Bilbo. Thank you."

They set to work immediately. Bilbo heated up the water that Bombur had carried in while the latter fried up the bacon and sausages. The former helped make the eggs and biscuits. He also made enough leaf and chamomile tea for more than twenty-seven Dwarves.

An hour or so later, voices were heard in the other room. All of the food had been cooked by that time, so they brought the platters in.

Everyone was sitting down and waiting to eat. Nearly all of them were talking amongst themselves, except for Thorin, who turned to watch them as they placed the trays on the table. He nodded to Bilbo with a tiny grin.

Bilbo's heartbeat sped up and his cheeks felt hot. He jerked his head in return, then looked for an empty chair.

Fíli and Kíli, who were on Thorin's right, waved to draw his attention.

"Over here, Mister Boggins! We saved you a spot!" the latter yelled cheerfully.

"It's Baggins, Kíli," Bilbo corrected him as Thorin rolled his eyes in irritation. Fíli chuckled.

He did not realize that the seat that Kíli offered him was the nearest one to said Dwarven King until he had sat down and made himself comfortable, but when he did, he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Kíli frowned at him in worry. "Are you all right, Bilbo? Did I offend you?" he queried.

"No, no. Not at all. I'm fine, just very hungry."

He piled eggs and bacon onto his plate before another question was asked. He filled a mug with strong leaf tea and buttered two biscuits.

As Bilbo started to eat, he gazed at Thorin out of the corner of his eyes. He looked even better this morning after having a filling dinner and plenty of sleep for the first time in nearly a week. Even the shadows under his eyes had disappeared. He was just about his old self again, with the exception of a very dim shadow on his face, which showed that only remnants of the dragon-sickness lingered. But it was so faint that Bilbo wouldn't have seen it if he were across the dining hall. Other than that, nothing appeared to be wrong with him. Still, he couldn't help but wish that he had made a full recovery.

Thorin eventually noticed that he was looking at him. Genuine concern filled his expression. "What is it, Bilbo? Is there an important issue that you need to discuss with me? Is there anything wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just thinking that you look well-rested."

Relaxing visibly, he smiled again. "I am, thank you. I feel more energetic than I have all week."

"That's good to hear."

"Mmm. Did you sleep well? Were you cold after you went to bed?"

"I was a little, but the blankets that you gave me helped. I must thank you again for your generosity."

Thorin waved his hand. "That won't be necessary, dear Bilbo. I only wanted you to be comfortable."

Kíli's mouth was half open as he raised an eyebrow. " _Dear_ Bilbo? Since when did you two become such good friends, Uncle?" he demanded with an amused tone.

Fíli, Bofur, Nori, and Ori turned to hear Thorin's response. Even Balin appeared interested in what he would have to say. Not to mention all of them wanted to laugh about the " _Dear_ Bilbo" question. The said Hobbit was discomfited as their attention was also focused on him.

"We have been good friends long before now. If you had noticed this, _dear K_ _íli,_ just as you notice everything else because you never mind your own business, you wouldn't have asked me that asinine question," Thorin replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kíli huffed and rolled his eyes in embarrassment. His brother, Bofur, Nori, and Ori chortled over him having been told off. Bilbo smirked. Further down the table, he saw Balin's own eyes twinkling.

Both he (Bilbo) and Thorin were inwardly relieved that the subject was dropped. They had agreed the previous evening that they would not announce their pending courtship until it was the right time to, and not a minute before.

The rest of the meal passed by without any more prying questions or disagreements. Bilbo chatted with Fíli, Kíli, and Ori if he wasn't talking to Thorin. He also watched him stuff himself full with satisfaction.

He (Bilbo) was helping himself to sausages and was absentmindedly reaching for more biscuits when he saw that none were left. He felt slightly disappointed, as the biscuits were very tasty.

A boot nudged his left foot then. He ignored it, thinking that it was an accident, until it kept pushing him.

"Oh, what in Yavanna's name is going on _now_ -?" he fussed in a low voice as he peeked under the table.

Thorin's hand was offering him a few biscuits. He swallowed thickly before taking them, turning pink when Thorin squeezed his arm gently. Bilbo was starting to see that Thorin was more affectionate than he believed himself to be.

He nodded to him with a grin and thanked him. Thorin winked back since none of the others were paying attention to him.

"I couldn't eat another bite in any case. My stomach is about to explode," he remarked.

"Ah. Well...thank you again," Bilbo murmured. He was unable to think of anything else to say.

Breakfast ended a short time later. Everyone left the dining hall to tend to whatever duties they had. Bilbo stayed to assist Bombur with clearing away the dishes and platters. Bifur and Kíli joined them, the latter wanting to have a talk with Bilbo. The former was going to help his cousin wash everything.

Kíli waited until the Bifur and Bombur were occupied with this dishes to drag Bilbo to the side.

"Begging your pardon, but is there something going on between you and Uncle?" he inquired in a whisper.

"No, not that I'm aware of," he lied. "Why?"

"Because I think there is. Or, at least, it may just be a one-sided issue."

Feigning confusion, Bilbo asked, "What exactly do you mean, Kíli? I'm afraid that I don't follow."

He glanced at Bifur and Bombur furtively, then turned back to him.

"I noticed that Uncle Thorin kept looking at you in a certain way during breakfast. It's like he thinks you are the Arkenstone itself, but as if you are more than it. Add to that, he has been taking you under his wing more often than not lately."

"Oh? Hmm. If that's true, then I haven't noticed it. Not the looks he has been giving me anyhow."

Kíli pursed his lips. "Well, whatever happens, just be careful. Uncle Thorin is quite overprotective about those he cares about. And if he feels something more than friendship for you, as I'm beginning to suspect he does, he will become possessive of you. Dwarves tend to be that way if and when they fall in love..."

" _In love_?! Oh, come now, Kíli. Really. Don't be ridiculous..." Bilbo gasped, afraid that he and Thorin had been found out.

Kíli then looked serious...and that was a rarity. "I mean it, Mister Bilbo. Don't reciprocate if you are unable to, or give him hope for something more than friendship if there is none," he admonished. "But whatever happens, I just hope that the both of you will be happy."

He clapped his shoulder with his trademark smile after saying this and left. Bifur and Bombur did not need anymore help, so Bilbo followed after him a minute later.

He spent the rest of the morning clearing out the halls with the others again, having second breakfast and Elevensies in between times by himself. He thought of what Kíli had told him during the entire time. Because it was him, Bilbo was not at all surprised that he noticed how Thorin felt about him. Nevertheless, he would have to tell him that they had to be careful around his nephew until they did not have to any longer.

Thorin himself had been nowhere to be seen; he was likely in the throne room. At least, Bilbo _hoped_ that he was-or anywhere else-and not in the treasure hoard's chamber.

It was after dinner when Dwalin and Ori stepped into the corridor that everybody was working on. They had been keeping watch at the doors of the mountain.

The former whispered something in Balin's ear, who then turned to Bilbo, pursing his lips with a slight frown. He was clearly deep in thought about something. After a minute, he came to a decision and nodded. He then uttered a phrase in Khuzdûl to Dwalin before gesturing to Bilbo.

"Master Baggins, please come with me," he requested.

He inclined his head. "Certainly."

"What's goin' on, lads?" Bilbo heard Glóin ask as he followed him.

"Survivors from Laketown are entering Dale, and that accursed Elf-king Thranduil and Bard-that bowman who gave us houseroom-are approaching Erebor," Dwalin replied.

"What d'ya s'pose they're comin' here for?" Bofur queried next.

"I dunno, but we'll find out soon enough, I'll warrant."

Bilbo mulled over everything that was said. What did Thranduil and Bard's arrival have to do with why Balin needed him?

He asked him this, and he replied immediately, as if he had been expecting this question.

"I'm not the one who does. Thorin might. You're the only one who really helps him see reason besides me, and we both know how he feels about Elves, particularly Thranduil. Your presence alone has begun to keep him calm and level-headed. He will likely listen to whatever he has to say...even if he decides to agree to disagree with him."

"Ah. I hope you are right, then, for all our sakes."

"So am I."

Thorin was sitting in the throne room, reading what seemed to be a very important document. Bilbo smiled at how handsome and majestic he looked in his best Royal blue robes and silver crown.

Thorin looked up as they drew closer. "Yes? Is there a problem?" he inquired urgently, noticing Balin's serious expression.

He raised his eyebrows. "That remains to be seen. Dwalin and Ori saw Thranduil and Bard approaching the mountain not ten minutes ago. There are also other survivors entering Dale from Laketown," he responded.

Thorin scowled fiercely. "What does that Elf-scum want with _us_?" he demanded in a low, tight voice.

"I do not know for sure. Would you like me to have them brought here, so that he and Bard can tell us?"

He gave an exasperated sigh while laying the document aside. "Fine. The sooner they are here, the sooner the conversation will be over."

"Now, there's no need to be that way, laddie. At least try to be respectful and polite to him and Bard, please, or we'll all end up in a mess. That's the last thing we want or need right now," he stated, trying to placate him.

He did not comment on this.

Balin exhaled deeply, and with a smirk and cryptic wink at Bilbo, left the room. Now he and Thorin were finally alone with each other for the first time since the previous evening.

Bilbo walked up to him as soon as Balin was gone. "He's right, you know. From what you have told me about Thranduil's disposition, it seems as if he would go to war if the wrong thing was said. There are only fourteen of us. None of us would be able to hold off a full-fledged attack," he pointed out.

Thorin beckoned him over with an amused expression. "Yes, that is unfortunately true. I can only hope that he does not try to haul us back to Mirkwood to fill out our prison sentence," he muttered darkly.

Of course, they both knew that he was attempting to make a joke out of the situation.

Bilbo chuckled. "I doubt he came to do that. He wouldn't have come alone with Bard otherwise."

Thorin laughed also as he reached out to pull him gently onto his lap. "I can't argue with that logic. Do you and Balin always have to be right about _everything_?" he joked again.

"Oh, I'm quite sure that _that_ isn't possible or true. No doubt we are often wrong about one thing or another. He's not perfect, and neither am I."

"You are to me, dearest Bilbo."

And with that, Thorin pressed his lips hard against his. Bilbo laid a hand on his cheek as he blushed over his compliment. He never felt more touched in his life.

"Good...to know...You are...to me too...dear Thorin," he gasped as Thorin trailed heated kisses along his jawline and neck. "Mmmm...we'll have to stop this soon before the others come. Kíli is already suspicious of us, or of you, at least."

He moved back with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Bilbo told him about what Kíli said to him after breakfast.

"I have no doubt that Balin secretly knows about us, however," he added. "I think that he heard our conversation yesterday, but he wouldn't tell me how much of it he heard. He supports us, though. He's trying to be subtle about it, but I can see through his some of actions that he does."

"Balin always knows when to be subtle, unlike Kíli and Fíli most of the time. They talk too much. I only hope that my nephew isn't telling everyone about what he suspects."

Snorting, Bilbo pointed out, "We would have known if he had. Everyone would have been asking us prying questions."

Thorin rolled his eyes at the idea of it. "True enough. But-" he continued with a grin. "-let us not concern ourselves with that until we have to."

He leaned in to kiss him again, but the sound of footsteps echoed in the distance.

Bilbo pecked him on the lips quickly before climbing off of his lap. Neither of them could been seen locked together in such an intimate position.

"You don't have to leave. I would like you to be here. Could you please stand where you usually do?...Thank you," Thorin murmured.

As the footsteps drew nearer, the expression on his face grew ever darker with contempt and hatred. Bilbo was almost afraid that it would end up getting stuck that way. He tried to relieve the tension with a smile, and it worked, if only a little.

King Thranduil and Bard the Bowman soon entered the hall. The whole company followed them, several of them brandishing their weapons.

Thorin stood, doing his utmost not to sneer at Thranduil as he and Bard bowed to him out of mere politeness and respect. He nodded to them in return. Óin pulled out his ear trumpet so that he could listen to their conversation.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Erebor, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and Bard of Esgaroth. I trust that your journey here went by smoothly?" he inquired as graciously as he was able.

"It has, King Thorin, son of Thráin. Thank you. However, I cannot say to same for Bard," Thranduil responded silkily while shooting him a hateful glare.

Bard inclined his head. "Yes. The trip to Dale has not been easy. Many of the people in Esgaroth had been injured or killed when Smaug attacked us, and our small town has been destroyed. Therefore, we decided to find shelter in Dale."

Thorin pursed his lips in sympathy. "I am very sorry to hear of your losses, and I hope that you would please accept my condolences..."

While he continued to speak to them, Bilbo was suddenly aware that Kíli was gazing at him with a frown. He turned to look at Thorin, then at him again, as if he was trying to figure something out. His eyes widened in realization after he continued to do this for another moment, and raised his hand to cover them with a silent chuckle. Fíli and Bifur whispered to him, clearly wanting to know why he was laughing. Kíli shook his head and did not answer them. Dwalin punched his arm and told him to "be serious!", making him wince.

"This isn't the time for any of your jokes!" he added in a hiss.

"...How was it that Smaug was killed?" Thorin asked next, not noticing them. Bilbo shifted his attention back to him.

"I murdered it with the last Black Arrow that my ancestor Girion possessed, which had been handed down to me," Bard explained. "I had used other arrows preemptively, but they did not work, of course."

Everyone exchanged shocked, but joyful glances.

"No, I would have thought not," Thorin agreed after a moment. "Still, I am grateful to you for ridding all of Middle Earth of that accursed beast. I will be sure to give you a substantial reward for doing so."

Bard waved his hand. "There will be no need for that, King Thorin. My reason for coming to Erebor has nothing to do with collecting a reward."

"I insist. I would like to give you one as a token of my thanks and gratitude," he declared.

He opened his mouth to protest, but thought it best not to. "Very well. Thank you," he conceded stiffly. "Now, if I may, I would like to tell you why I have come here?"

Thorin bobbed his head and motioned for him to do so.

"I have come in our hour of need to ask you to fulfill the promise that you gave us back in Laketown. We barely have enough food and blankets, or medicine for all those who are ill or wounded. Will you not aid us by providing the gold that you promised us?" he pleaded.

At the mention of gold, the almost-invisible shadow that was on Thorin's face darkened. Not by much, but enough for the ones who were standing close to him to notice. Greed filled his entire being.

There was no knowing what his initial reply would have been if his clouded eyes had not fallen on Bilbo when he looked up to give it.

His Bilbo's expression was a mixture of fear and desperate hope. For a long moment, it was the only thing he could see. Not his family and friends. Not Bard. Not that Elf-scum of a king. Just Bilbo's face.

 _No_. He could not do this. He could not allow the dragon-sickness to take hold of him again. It had brought him nothing but turmoil, especially when it came to the Arkenstone, the gold, and his other treasures.

Furthermore, he could _not_ let Bilbo down. The last thing he desired was to hurt the one he loved. He could not let down his nephews or friends either. He would give all of his gold and the Arkenstone away rather than betray those who were dear to him or let others starve.

Closing his eyes tightly, he willed away the sickness until it was as dormant as it had been since the previous afternoon.

Bilbo was doing his hardest to keep himself from beaming with pride and satisfaction when he opened them. Thorin nearly smiled himself, knowing that his technique had worked.

He finally nodded to Bard. "Yes, of course I will aid you and provide you with whatever else you need. I am not one to leave a promise that I made unfulfilled, especially to someone who has done the world a great service," he announced.

Bard knelt in front of him. "Thank you for your kindness and generosity, your Honor," he remarked. "I pledge my service to you, such as it may be."

"I thank you for that, but that will not be necessary. Your duty is to your children, to help the other survivors from Laketown in any way you possibly can, and to rebuild Dale. We will also help you however we can."

On that note, the former bowed his head before standing. He moved back so that Thranduil could have his say.

Thorin's mood changed as his attention shifted to him next. "And what, may I ask, is _your_ reason for coming here King Thranduil?" he questioned with forced politeness.

"If you _remember_ from when I had spoken to you in Mirkwood, King Under The Mountain, I believe that I had mentioned that I would like for you to return the gems that so rightfully belong to me," he replied in a voice that barely concealed the underlying malice.

Thorin bristled fiercely at him for having the audacity to speak to him as if he were a lowly Dwarf! He would not allow such presumption! Nor would he let himself be talked down to!

"What of it? I do believe that I had never agreed nor promised to return them to you at all. You were too preoccupied with locking me in your cell."

"Had you accepted my offer in the first place, I would never have done so. Not to mention you would have arrived here much sooner. I would have set you and your Company free."

"None of it matters any longer. Smaug has been slaughtered and Erebor has been reclaimed without your help."

"That you were able to at all astounded me, even more so when Bard told me how you planned to do it."

"I am surprised that Bard took it upon himself to when it was none of your concern in the end."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at him. "Perhaps not. But the fact that your insufficient actions had caused Smaug to destroy our closest trading center _is_."

He glared every member of Thorin's Company until his eyes fell on Bilbo, who in turn gave him a blank stare as he looked him over shrewdly.

"So, this is the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins of whom Bard told me a great deal of. Tell me, O great King Under the Mountain. What purpose was it to allow your _most trusted_ Hobbit to go into the heart of the mountain to get the jewel that is your birthright? What king would put his loyal friends in such danger of a fire-breathing dragon that would have killed them in a mere blink of an eye?" he inquired, knowing that these questions would push his buttons.

And push Thorin's buttons they did. He was tense with fury and guilt. Fury that was directed at the accursed Elven king who dared to criticize and insult him. However, he was upset with himself for his lack of reasoning, for allowing himself to put those that he cared about in harm's way, and guilt for having done so.

Not to mention that the look on Bilbo's face was twisting the sword of guilt that he felt had plunged into his stomach. He had apologized to everyone, including him, the day before. They were more than happy to forgive him since they knew that he was not in his right mind after they had arrived in Erebor. However, Thranduil had caused the guilt that still lingered within him to intensify.

He pushed his emotions aside for the time being and sneered at him. "Well, if you were so concerned about your closest trading center being destroyed, perhaps _you_ ought to have been the one to kill the dragon, since you were aware that tragedy may strike when we arrived here. Would it not have been more beneficial for Bard and his people if you had? They wouldn't be homeless as they are now, would they?" he demanded smoothly.

The Elven-king's nostrils flared. He could also detect a hint of embarrassment crossing his features. It didn't help that several members of the Company were whispering with amusement behind him. Even Bilbo looked thoughtful; it was as if he could not doubt that there may have been some merit to his claims. As for Bard, he felt it best not to get involved. He just remained in an impassive silence.

Thorin had to prevent himself from grinning smugly. He knew that they were now even, if he had not won this argument at least.

"You may have whatever gems are yours and hie yourself out of my kingdom. I do not wish to waste any more of my time debating with you. I have enough on my plate as it is," he stated. He turned to the others. "See to it that they are given that which they need, please. Make sure that Bard, especially, receives three extra chests of some of our finest treasure as his reward. Bard, King Thranduil, you may take your leave," he stated, nodding to them.

Bard bowed low while Thranduil simply inclined his head. The latter made to follow the Company when he frowned at Bilbo pensively, then at Thorin before turning to look at Bilbo a second time. He quirked an eyebrow, but did not say anything as he left. However, a mirthful smile threatened to split his face.

"What is so funny?" Bard asked.

"I will explain later," was all he would tell him. "Oh, and King Thorin, I would like to discuss reestablishing our trade routes upon my next visit."

He nodded. "Very well. I will be expecting you, then," he said in a half-bored voice.

Balin explained how they would divide the treasure when Thranduil and Bard caught up with him and the others. Dwalin offered to total up the amounts that would be provided, but Glóin shoved him.

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ the one who's the treasurer here, and you know it. What do ya take me for? An Orc who can't count?" he asked in offended dignity.

They were still bickering even after they had left the room. Thorin and Bilbo shook their heads in amusement.

"Dwalin and Glóin are cousins, sure enough," the latter commented. He knew that nearly everyone except Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur were related to Thorin.

He chuckled. "Yes. Do you want to join them? I know you hate standing there for no reason. Besides, I have to read all of these tedious documents..." he remarked, gesturing to a number of scrolls. "...so you will definitely end up growing bored."

"Only if you think it's best."

"No need to look so disappointed. We can talk later when and if I am not busy."

"I look forward to it. I expect I will see you at supper, then."

They shared a long, passionate kiss. Bilbo soon moved away from him to breathe when he remembered what happened moments ago.

"Er...Thorin...Kíli and Thranduil seem to find us hilarious. I noticed that they kept looking between us before they either smiled or laughed. I couldn't understand why. We weren't doing anything that would make them suspicious. I was only standing there, and you were just sitting here having your conversation."

He rolled his eyes a second time. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Bilbo. It is likely just an asinine private joke."

But then, Thorin glanced at the spot where he had been standing and pictured himself residing in his throne. A minute later, he understood why they were making a fuss about it.

Not that he truly cared. He already knew that Bilbo was going to...

"What is it, Thorin?" he queried, distracting him.

He realized that he had been smirking. "It's nothing, Bilbo. Why don't you join the others now, and make sure that Thranduil doesn't make off with anything that doesn't belong to him?"

"All right. Oh, and I am proud of you...about earlier, I mean."

"Thank you. I tried my best not to let it overcome me."

"You did very well. Don't doubt it."

After kissing each other one last time, Bilbo left the room.

The transactions with Bard and Thranduil went by without too much trouble. The latter sneered a few cutting remarks, but because he knew that he was outnumbered by fourteen Dwarves, he kept his mouth shut for the most part. He did not attempt to steal anything...not that he would have been able to without being seen. Everybody was grateful for this. None of them were in the mood for a confrontation.

Some time later, he and Bard had received what they wanted/needed and returned to Dale, their sacks loaded heavily with gold.

Bilbo sighed after they had disappeared and lit his pipe. He felt tired now, and wished for the day to be over. Or at least, that the hours would pass by quickly until it was suppertime.

He certainly didn't want to miss _that_ part of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! I meant to have this posted last weekend, but this has been a difficult chapter to write. I will be taking a break from the story to work on a chapter of one of my other stories, but I will come back to this one after I complete the other one! Until then!


	4. Tough Decisions and Misunderstandings

The next several days edged by slowly. Each one was filled with hard, tiring work. There was still cleaning to be done, as well as repairs for many areas in the mountain. Firewood had to be brought in in droves to prepare for the long, harsh winter.

Some of the members of the Company would go to Dale to help Bard and the other Men with their own repairs. They usually left in the middle of the afternoon with a great number of tools. They would not return until late in the evening half of the time. A good number of the Men would thank them and promised to return the favor when Dale was more habitable.

Bilbo helped wherever he could, often joining those that left for the nearby city. However, he did not stay for half as long as they did. He usually left them within a few hours to assist Bombur with making supper.

Thorin himself was even busier than usual. There was so much to plan, so much to do, or needed to be done. So much that needed to be discussed.

First, news that Smaug had been killed had to be sent to other Dwarves, especially their families. They needed to know that it was safe to come back to Erebor. Next, Thorin had to reestablish the old trade routes he had with both Mirkwood and Dale. He also had to think of how to get more food, as their stores would run low soon.

It was likely that he would have to negotiate with Thranduil about that. He was the only one nearest to them that would be able to provide them. That is, if the others did not catch enough food during their hunts. He hated that this was so, since he had no intention of being indebted to that Elf-scum for any reason. However, it may be the only thing he could do if the situation arose. He could not allow his pride to let Bilbo, his family, and his friends go hungry.

Balin was included in all of his plans, since he was his Royal Advisor. Fíli and Kíli also took part in most of them, which was why they were not helping with the cleaning repairs so often anymore.

Thorin's other duties included checking on everyone and everything. He made sure that they were all safe and that nothing was out of place.

He even managed to have Bilbo join him if he was not in Dale or working elsewhere in the mountain. He could at least keep an eye on him and make sure that he was safe, healthy, and unharmed. He was not quite as strong as the others, him being a Hobbit, so it would not do for him to become overworked. He did not want him to fall ill due to exhaustion.

Why Thorin allowed Bilbo to take part in his discussions with Balin and his nephews was a mystery. Bilbo had no royal experience, and therefore, could not have been of much use to them.

Of course, Thorin had his reasons for including him. Since he was certain beyond doubt that Bilbo was his One, it was only fitting that he would teach him how to manage things in Erebor. They were going to be sharing their duties eventually.

It was hard for Bilbo to understand everything, but he knew that he would in time. He was glad that Thorin and Balin explained things in depth to him. He would have been lost and confused otherwise. Furthermore, he was pleasantly surprised that the former wanted to let him join them. It made him feel even more close to him.

"Soon, I will teach you how to read, write, and speak Khuzdûl," Thorin told him once.

Bilbo was excited about this. He had wished to learn how to for quite some time.

There were only a couple of things that he did not like about the discussions. One was how annoying or tedious a great deal of the subject matters were.

Another was that Kíli often distracted him with immature teasing...even if they weren't in the conference or throne room. Honestly. He acted like the equivalent of a twenty-year-old Dwarf!

Bilbo had to repress a sigh of irritation every time he waggled his eyebrows at him. That is, if he happened to be sitting next to Thorin on that particular day. However, if Kíli was sitting next to his uncle, he would keep making pointed glances at him. Bilbo would have to lower his head to conceal his reddening face.

"What do you think of my uncle today, _Aunt_ Bilbo? Do you not think he looks handsome in his new robes?" Kíli whispered to him during breakfast one morning.

He nearly spit his food across the table. His cheeks burned and smarted. "Y-You are being intolerable! Stop bothering me with this foolishness!" he hissed. Aunt Bilbo, indeed! Only _he_ would think of the like!

"I'm not being foolish. I'm just interested in your opinion, Auntie," he remarked, enjoying his discomfort. He knew that he had gotten to him.

Personally, Bilbo thought that Thorin looked splendid. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

"My opinion matters very little. It's not my job to judge his appearance or his attire."

Kíli shrugged with a smirk. "Whatever you say, Aunt Bilbo. Whatever you say."

"Can you _please_ stop calling me that...?"

"What's going on?" Thorin suddenly demanded. "Kíli, I don't know what you are doing exactly, but stop harassing Bilbo. It's too early for your shenanigans."

He pouted. "Sorry, Uncle."

Thorin was not spared from his nephew's antics either. He had to force himself to ignore his smirks and waggling eyebrows during his conferences if Bilbo was next to him.

If Kíli was sitting with him instead, he would hear murmurs of aunts, queens, and consorts while Kíli cast sideways glances at him. Bilbo also seemed embarrassed at times if he was across from him (Kíli), but he could never figure out the reasons for it.

However, none of this compared to the day when Kíli requested to speak to him privately in the throne room one afternoon. Thorin was skeptical about this due to the mischievous gleam in his eyes, but he cautiously agreed to let him.

"What is it?" he inquired in a foreboding voice when the others were gone. "I hope it's not a joke that you have managed to formulate. I'm not in the mood for it right now. If it is, I swear I'll-"

"No, no, Uncle Thorin. It's not that. I just wanted to know why you make Bilbo stand there," he replied quickly. He gestured to the part of the throne area where the said Hobbit often was.

Thorin's expression became neutral. "Why I do is none of your concern. I have my own reasons and they have nothing to do with you or anyone else."

Kíli would not be deterred. "But you _do_ know whose position that is, don't you?"

"I told you that it is none of your concern. And yes, you know fully well that I do know."

He pursed his lips. "I hope so because I want to be certain that you know what you're doing."

Then he mumbled something that caused Thorin to scowl deeply. He leaned forward to smack the back of his head hard.

"Ahhh! What was that for?!"

"Get the hell out! OUT! I've had enough of you for one day! OUT! NOW!" he yelled.

Kíli bolted away from him.

* * *

Thorin would go to Bilbo's chamber not long after supper if most of his duties were finished and out of the way. Bilbo was usually reading and enjoying his Old Toby around this time, but was always happy to see him.

He always knew if it was him judging by the way he knocked on his door. There would be eight subdued taps, as if he didn't want them to echo. He would open it quickly because he knew that Thorin did not want to be caught in his doorway.

For hours, they would sit on Bilbo's couch, talking about anything and everything. (Thorin had remembered that Hobbits liked to be comfortable, so he gave him one of the best chambers.) They would have a snack and drink leaf tea if Bilbo was borrowing one of the teapots from the kitchen. Nice, hot tea was always welcome since the nights were growing colder.

Sometimes Thorin would read old letters, missives, and complaints that had been sent to his grandfather Thrór many years ago. The more petty, nonsensical, ridiculous ones anyway. Both of them spent a great deal of time holding their sides with laughter over the absurd contents.

"I don't understand how your grandfather could handle all of this. These people were out of their _minds_ ," Bilbo gasped once.

"There's no doubt of that. I don't even want to know what _I_ will have to put up with," Thorin chortled, almost dropping his pipe.

On other nights, they would simply hold each other close in silence. Neither of them spoke, just shared passionate kisses from time to time. Thorin had to keep reminding himself to not to get _too_ passionate. Neither of them were ready for a higher level of intimacy. That would come later.

It was on an evening like this when Bilbo accidentally discovered Thorin was, in fact, very ticklish.

His hands had been splayed across the latter's chest as he was nuzzling him. However, when he moved them to clutch his waist, Thorin jolted and chuckled.

"P-Please don't do that," he whispered.

"Don't do what? This?" Bilbo inquired in amusement while running his fingers along his side.

He trembled with a smile. "Y-Y-Yes, that! Don't do that."

"Ohhhh, so the great Dwarf king is ticklish, is he?"

"Yes, so...Don't you _dare_ look at me like that, Baggins!" (An impish, wicked grin had spread across Bilbo's face.) "Don't even think about...no! No, no, no, _no_ , _no_ , _noooooo_...!" Thorin protested before melting into laughter as he pinned him down and tickled his sides.

Unfortunately, Bilbo was not as strong as he was, so it was not long before he was overpowered.

"Come here!" Thorin growled playfully. He tucked him into his side and poked his underarms, belly, and waist. Bilbo tried to escape him amid his own wild laughter, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well. I see that I'm not the only one who's ticklish," he continued.

"Okay, okay, you w-win! You can stop now! Please!" he shrieked.

After managing to catch their breath, Thorin kissed his cheek.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. I would never hear the end of it if it was known that I'm ticklish."

"Not a word. I promise."

Thorin, in turn, learned how playfully sassy Bilbo could be. No doubt it was something inherited from his Took side.

He usually acted this way if the former was complaining about an occasion that happened a long time ago. At some point, he would demand out of thin air "Do I look like...?" this or "Do I look like...?" that.

"Yes," Bilbo would answer with a smirk.

Narrowing his eyes with an evil grin, Thorin would mutter, "That question was rhetorical, and you know it. Consider yourself lucky that I know you didn't mean it."

"And if I did?"

"If you did, I'd make you pay. Smart ass Hobbit."

"Oooh. I suppose I'd better watch myself then."

Thorin gave a chuckle as he traced a finger along his worn maroon jacket sleeve. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Bilbo, are your clothes the only ones you have?" he queried.

He nodded. "Yes. The others had been lost during the journey here."

"Mmm. I see."

Thorin decided that he would have a talk with Dori and Ori later. They were experts at knitting and sewing. Perhaps they could make Bilbo some new, warmer clothes. The ones he had now would not be suitable for much longer. They were too thin for this weather.

* * *

As more days passed, there was a gradual change in him. He became more sullen than usual, and had more quiet spells.

It wasn't so evident in the mornings and afternoons. Everyone was so busy that they hardly paid attention to Thorin's moods, even if he was speaking to them.

Bilbo was the only one who did. He knew right away that something was off during the nights he visited him in his chambers. He was distant, absentminded, and seemed upset over matters unknown. The shadow on his face was slightly darker too. If he asked him a question, his answers were often monosyllabic. He was less affectionate towards him as well.

He started to feel hurt, bewildered, and nervous as this continued every evening they were together. He wondered if he had unknowingly angered or offended him. Then again, he must not have, if Thorin still came to see him. Bilbo hoped that he would tell him what his problem was, sooner more than later.

When Thorin didn't by the fifth night, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

They were having their second cup of tea when Bilbo noticed that he was glaring at the wall. His own drink was all but neglected.

He placed his mug on the table and laid a hand on his. "Is something wrong? Are you all right?" he queried in concern.

Thorin started and faced him. "Hmm-? Oh yes, I'm fine," he responded.

"Are you sure? You have been like this for days. What's the matter? Did I do anything to upset you?" Bilbo prodded.

"No...it's not you, Ghivashel..."

It was the first time Thorin had called him this. He would make a point to ask him what it meant soon.

"...I'm sorry if I have made you feel ignored. I did not intend to."

He pecked him on the lips. "Do you want to talk about why you have been brooding so much? I understand if you don't."

Thorin narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right. I'm...I'm beginning to realize that one of my kin...or one of our friends...are being dishonest with me," he hissed.

Bilbo frowned in confusion. "Dishonest? What do you mean?"

He turned to him again. "One of them has found the Arkenstone and is withholding it from me. I know it. There is no other explanation for why no one has mentioned it even after I called off the search."

Fear, shame, guilt, and disappointment rose in him, but he squashed the first emotion. "You still want it, don't you?"

"No, I don't want it," Thorin responded earnestly, much to Bilbo's surprise. The shadow on his face did not darken; further proof that he was not lying. "What I _want_ is for whoever has it to stop hiding it and confess that they took it."

"Mmm," he grunted. He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes. What if he saw the truth in his? "It will make an appearance sometime. If someone hasn't taken it, that is."

"I hope so. I do not like it when someone feels the need to hide things from me."

Bilbo gulped down the rest of his tea, then lit his pipe. "No one likes it, to be sure. What does 'Ghivashel' mean, by the way?"

He smiled. "It means 'treasure of all treasures'."

His reply made him feel even more guilty. He wouldn't have called him that if he knew that the Arkenstone was hidden under his bed. He didn't deserve that name.

It took every bit of his strength to force himself to smile back. "Ah. That's nice to know."

Thorin's eyebrows drew together in worry. He noticed that Bilbo was not himself. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. My stomach just aches a little," Bilbo invented, giving a part-truth. "I must have eaten more than I should have during supper."

"Mmm. Perhaps so. You do eat enough to rival us Dwarves," he teased.

Bilbo chuckled nervously as Thorin patted his round belly.

"Would you like me to find Óin?" he inquired in a more serious tone. "He can make something for your stomach."

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary. I'm not in that much pain."

"Are you sure, Bilbo? It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Yes. I'm quite all right," he lied.

Bilbo felt relieved after Thorin left to go to bed. He needed to be alone so that he could think.

He had already known that it was only matter of time before Thorin realized that the Arkenstone may have been stolen, if not missing still. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that he truly had no desire for it any longer. However, if he didn't want it, then what did he plan to do with it? He wished he had asked Thorin that earlier.

Now, he had three choices to make. He could either leave the Arkenstone in a place where Thorin could easily find it, give it to him himself, or keep it. He was still uncertain if the dragon-sickness would come back, and he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't before returning the jewel to him. The last thing that he and the others wanted was for him to go back to the way he was more than a week ago.

Putting it where he could find it without trouble was simpler. If he decided not to give it to him, that is. But no, that was too cowardly. Bilbo was many things, but he was not a coward. No matter how much he didn't want Thorin to be angry with him, he knew that it would be better to give the Arkenstone to him.

Oh, this was all too confusing. What should he do?

* * *

Bilbo had trouble getting to sleep that night. And when he finally did, he dreamed of Thorin.

He was searching for the Arkenstone, even though it was in the middle of the floor, right under his very nose. He didn't notice it once, no matter how many times he happened to look _right at it_. He waved his arms and yelled to Thorin to catch his attention so that he could point it out. But he didn't see or hear him even when he shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

Bilbo woke up the next morning with his mind made up. He would give the Arkenstone to him personally. Thorin was more likely to appreciate that than if he learned that he had it by other means.

He knew it was a huge risk he was taking. Thorin may rage at him, perhaps even hit him. (He cringed at the idea of it.) The dragon-sickness may return...though he was certain that this was less likely to happen. Thorin didn't allow it to when he spoke to Bard and Thranduil days ago.

All he hoped was that Thorin would at least understand that he hid it for his well-being and safety. He didn't want him to think that he kept it for his own selfish reasons. He didn't want to Thorin to lose his trust and respect in him. He didn't want him to think that he wasn't his One either. He loved him, and it would tear him apart if Thorin withdrew his own affections from him.

He couldn't give it to him this morning or afternoon. Thorin was always busy with his duties until a little after supper. He would likely be more lenient if he had a full stomach.

It would not be prudent to give him the Arkenstone in his chamber. Bilbo didn't want any of his things to be ripped or broken if he threw a fit. Maybe there was a secluded area in the mountain that they could go to.

On that note, he got out of bed and went to help Bombur make breakfast.

Bilbo saw that Fíli was having what was obviously an important discussion with Thorin as they laid out the food. He was in the chair he usually occupied, so it would give him an excuse to sit somewhere else. He couldn't be near Thorin without feeling nervous. He was jumpy enough as it was.

Bilbo could sense that he was looking at him throughout the entire meal. He did not meet his gaze once, just concentrated on his breakfast.

When he had finished eating, he wrapped up a couple of biscuits with sausage in them, and stuffed them in his pocket with an apple. He would need food for second breakfast while he was doing repairs in Dale with Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, Dori, and Nori.

They were going to be there until it was almost time for supper, except for him. He would assist Bombur with the cooking again. The fresh air would help him to relax and make him brave enough to face Thorin later. He knew he would not have been able to sit through a conference or stroll around Erebor with Thorin so close to him.

It was easy to lose himself in fixing sections of walls and buildings. He assisted a group of Men with arranging household items and food imported from the Woodland Realm with Bofur too. He only rested when he was eating second breakfast, Elevensies, dinner, tea, or if he was exhausted.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Erebor, Thorin had been confused and worried all day. For some reason, Bilbo had avoided him at breakfast and left before he could ask him if he was all right. He did not attend his meetings and was nowhere to be found during his rounds through the mountain. Ori eventually told him that Bilbo was in Dale with his brothers, Bifur, Bofur, and Dwalin.

Thorin couldn't understand why he was being distant all of a sudden. He had been acting strangely since he told him about the Arkenstone the previous night.

Perhaps _that_ was the reason, other than his stomachache. Bilbo may not have believed him when admitted that he didn't want it. Of course, he didn't have a reason not to. He wasn't lying to him; he only desired to know who had it so that he could get rid of it.

Nevertheless, Bilbo has clearly disappointed in him. He would have to find a way to prove that he was being truthful when he visited him in the evening.

XXX

(Two hours before supper)

Bilbo waved good-bye to the others and returned to Erebor. He made his way to the kitchen once he arrived there. Bombur nodded to him with a smile.

"Perfect timing. I was just about to start. Can you be a good lad and help me put some firewood in the stove, please?...Thank you," he added.

Bilbo was sweaty, hungry, and worn out by the time they were finished. He was ready to eat the splendid stew that they had cooked. He sat down as far from the head of the table as possible after they had laid the huge soup bowls on it.

Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, and Balin were several minutes late. Bilbo didn't notice when they entered the dining hall, but he felt the hairs at the nape of his neck rise abruptly. He couldn't figure out why until he saw Thorin staring intently at him out of the corner of his eye.

His appetite vanished in one fell swoop. However, everybody would ask questions if he left without eating the rest of his stew. So he forced it down, nearly scalding his throat in the process.

"Is something the matter, laddie?" Dwalin queried.

"No. I'm just tired, is all," Bilbo sighed.

Dwalin grunted.

He put his dishes in the kitchen sink after he had finished and left for his bedchamber. He knew it was only a matter of time until Thorin came looking for him, demanding an explanation for why he had been avoiding him.

Indeed, the said Dwarf king planned to do so as he watched him leave the dining hall earlier than usual. He often stayed until everyone else was done with their meal. What was going on with him?

Kíli, who was sitting closest to him, noticed how tense he seemed. Then he turned to see Bilbo walking out of the room. Understanding filled his expression. "What happened, Uncle Thorin? Did he spurn your advances?" he asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Thorin blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about," he stated in earnest.

His nephew could see that he didn't, so he just shrugged. "Hmm. Well, did you two have an argument, then?"

"No, we didn't. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you to stop pestering me."

"Whatever you say."

Bilbo eventually made it to his room and locked the door. Then he went underneath his bed to retrieve the Arkenstone. He put it in his jacket.

It was not long when he heard Thorin's footsteps approaching his bedchamber. He had to steel himself out of his armchair when he knocked on the door. His heart pounded in his ears.

Thorin was looking to his left and right, making sure that none of the others were around. He fixed him with a stern gaze after that.

"Bilbo, can you tell me if there is anything I did to offend you? If I had, I would prefer that you speak to me about it, and not avoid me," he remarked, his brow furrowed.

"N-No. You haven't offended me, Thorin. I would have said so if you did. But I do have to talk to you about something important. Er...can we walk?" he inquired.

Thorin nodded. "Yes, certainly. After you."

He followed Bilbo down a number of corridors.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a secluded hallway."

"Ah. You should have said so before. There's one not far from here. Make a right down this hall...another here..."

Pretty soon, they were in a dimly lit passageway.

Thorin turned to face him. "Now...what is so important that you had to find a private corridor for us to talk in? We could have just stayed in your room," he pointed out.

Bilbo took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

He put the wrapped Arkenstone in his hand before he could ask why he was apologizing.

Thorin's eyes all but fell out of his head when he removed the cloth. "Wha-? Where did you find this?" he gasped in blank shock.

"In the treasure hoard when we first entered the mountain. I...I've had it for more than two weeks," Bilbo confessed. Then he waited for the explosion.

Thorin looked up and gaped at him for a long moment.

"Do you mean to tell me..." he finally breathed. "...that you had the Arkenstone for all this time, and didn't tell me?" he demanded in a soft voice laced with incredulity.

He did not answer.

"You withheld this from me out of sheer dishonesty?" he continued, his voice rising. "You...you would _lie_ to me?! Of all people, I trust _you_ the most, _and you would do this to me_?! Sorry, indeed!"

He lifted his hand, intending to throw the Arkenstone aside, and Bilbo flinched. Thorin felt his heart clench in sadness and pain as his grip on it loosened. He didn't want Bilbo to think that he would ever hit him out of anger. There was a sharp ping and a clatter as the Arkenstone landed roughly on the ground.

"What the hell, Bilbo! You could have told me that you found it! You could have came to me! You always can, and you know it! _Why didn't you_?!"

"Are you serious, Thorin? Do I _really_ have to tell why I hid it from you?" Bilbo countered in disbelief and exasperation. "In case you don't remember, the dragon-sickness had taken ahold of you! Did you honestly think that I or any one of us would have given the Arkenstone to you in that state?! I hid it from you because I didn't want your condition to get worse, and because I care about you! I didn't do it out of _sheer dishonesty_!"

Thorin scowled. "But that was still no excuse for you to lie to me!"

He frowned back. "I never lied to you about anything!"

" _But you didn't tell me that you had it either! That's just as bad as lying!_ " Thorin hollered. Bilbo saw that there was more hurt than anger in his eyes. He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. The last thing he ever desired to do was cause him pain. The only thing that relieved him was that there was no hatred in those blue-gray orbs.

"I didn't tell you for a damn good reason. And if you stop to think about it, you will see that I had done the right thing at the time! It was not ideal for me to give the Arkenstone to you then! _Don't get upset with **me** for wanting to help you! You ought to be thanking me!_ " he shouted.

They argued back and forth and swore so loudly that they attracted the other Dwarves' attentions. All of them came to investigate and found them yelling in each other's red (or in Thorin's case, purple) faces. The Arkenstone was on the floor between them.

Dwalin and Dori rushed to pull Thorin away from Bilbo. They feared that he would punch him if he grew more enraged than he already was. Not that he was going to, of course. Balin, Fíli, Kíli stood in front of Bilbo to protect him in case Thorin hauled off and did otherwise.

"What happened? What's going on?" Fíli demanded.

"A BIG misunderstanding, that's what!" Bilbo replied hotly. "Your uncle obviously doesn't know when someone does something in his own best interests! I only hope that he realizes what I did for him in time." He gave Thorin a sad look. "I'm sorry that I have upset and hurt you, Thorin. I didn't want to. But I know that things would have ended up much worse for you if I hadn't hid the Arkenstone for the time being."

He gently removed Balin's and Kíli's hands and walked back up the corridor.

Thorin struggled against Dwalin and Dori, but they wouldn't let him go. " _Bilbo! Bilbo, come back here_!" he screamed.

He didn't pause or turn around.

"BILBO!"

He still didn't look at him.

It wasn't until he was gone did they release Thorin. He broke away from them and left to go down another hallway.

"Thorin, no! Don't follow him in anger!" Balin pleaded.

"I'm not," he yelled back.

A brief silence passed, then Balin's voice drifted out to him.

"Wait! Don't you want the Arkenstone?"

Thorin scowled at him in rage when he saw him holding it up. "NO! Destroy it! I _never_ want to see that thing again! Get it out of my sight!"

He nodded, looking as if a huge weight had been taken off of him. Thorin huffed and stormed away, leaving behind a very confused crowd.

Bilbo eventually found his way back to his room. He slumped onto his bed as tears of sorrow flowed down his cheeks.

Even though he knew that Thorin didn't hate him for what he did, he didn't know how it would affect their relationship. He would understand it if he never forgave him for lying to him. Still, if he lost the love that Thorin had felt for him, he knew that he would never be able to heal from the resulting pain.

Bilbo laid down as more tears poured out of his eyes. He did not know that in a bedchamber not very far from him, Thorin was facing in his direction, also mourning over potentially lost love. Tears were on his face as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the long wait.


	5. Our Hearts Are Aching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say R.I.P. to the great Sir Christopher Lee. You will be sorely and dearly missed. Thank you for The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogies, as well as Star Wars! I also want to give my thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Bilbo was so depressed the following morning that he was unable to get out of bed. He didn't even have the strength to get dressed and eat breakfast in the dining hall.

Not that it really mattered; he wasn't hungry. Besides, if Thorin was there, it would only make him feel even worse. He couldn't bear to think of being in the same room with him. Thorin probably didn't want to be near him either for the time being.

Memories from the previous evening kept flashing through his mind as he laid there. Memories of him retrieving the Arkenstone, then giving it to Thorin. The shock and disbelief in his expression morphing into hurt, betrayal, misery, and rage. And finally, the argument.

A tear ran down his cheek as he pulled his blanket over his head. He started to wonder if he did the right thing. In his heart, he believed that he had. Still, his decision came with a price. There was now a rift between him and Thorin, and he had no idea of how to jump across it.

Bilbo hoped that Thorin would eventually forgive him and understand that he only hid the Arkenstone to protect him. That he would see that the last thing he ever wanted to do was make him think that he lied to him. He didn't want him to hold a grudge against him for a very long time. That would break his already shattered heart.

At least Thorin didn't hate him. It was the only consolation that he had, as he still loved him in spite of all this.

He had been laying there for quite a while when there was a knock on his door. Groaning internally, he remained silent. He was certainly not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

Suddenly, he heard keys jiggling, followed by a click as his door was unlocked and opened. He scowled and was about to yell at whoever came in to leave him alone when he saw that it was Balin. He was holding a tray of food.

"Morning, laddie," he greeted quietly.

"Hello," Bilbo returned, sitting up.

Balin walked over to him. "We didn't see you at breakfast, so I figured I'd bring yours to you."

"Oh. Thanks," he mumbled as he put the tray on his lap. He had no appetite, but he started to eat anyway so as not to hurt his feelings.

With a grunt, Balin sat next to him and rubbed his back gently. "I'm very sorry about what happened last night, Bilbo. Truly, I am."

He shrugged. "Don't be. None of it was your fault. It doesn't really matter any longer. I just hope Thorin is happy. He has the Arkenstone now, even if he doesn't want it."

A tiny smile spread across Balin's face. "Thorin doesn't have it. He told me to destroy it after you had gone. You ought to have seen his expression when I asked him if he wanted it. He said that he never wanted to see it again, and to get it out of his sight. All of us were relieved, I should say. We were afraid that he would be stricken with the dragon-sickness once more."

Bilbo was mute with astonishment. "Well...excellent. So the Arkenstone is no more, then?" he inquired when he found his voice. So, he had made the right choice after all.

"No more," he replied. "And good riddance, if you ask me."

He nodded in agreement. "I know that Thorin's happy about that."

"Thorin isn't happy about anything at all, to be honest. He tried not to show it, but he was sulking all through breakfast, almost looking as if his heart is broken. It seemed like it was a struggle for him just to eat. He wouldn't even talk to any of us."

Bilbo didn't comment on this, just turned away from him dejectedly.

Balin patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come around sometime."

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgives me for not telling him that I had the Arkenstone right away."

"Oh, he will, if he hasn't already. Just give him time to sort through all of this in his head. He'll understand that you only hid it to help him in the end. Wait and see. Besides, he likely feels as guilty as you do for some of the things he said to you. Or shouted at you, rather. I'm certain that he knows now that he was being irrational."

Then he fixed him with a piercing gaze. "And if you two are as close as I've seen you have been lately, that day won't be long in coming. No doubt he will also seek _your_ forgiveness."

"Which he already has."

Indeed, it was true. Bilbo had forgiven Thorin the previous evening. He knew that he didn't mean any of the things he had yelled at him.

"I understand that, my dear boy. But you think about what I've said."

With that, he took the tray from him and left.

Bilbo almost smiled. That was Balin for you, never letting on how much he really knew about a situation. Not unless he had to, that is. Of course, it only proved that he was more perceptive than anyone thought.

XXX

_Earlier that morning_

Thorin fared no better than Bilbo did. He would have stayed in his room himself if he didn't have duties to attend to.

As he reluctantly got out of bed, he thought of last night's events.

He should have known. He should have realized why Bilbo behaved oddly and avoided him after he had told him that the Arkenstone was being withheld from him from the beginning. Never in a million years would he have suspected that _he_ was hiding it...under his very nose too!

He was not upset with him for that, nor did he hate him for it. Not at all. That was why he was able to forgive him for doing so.

The only thing he wished was that Bilbo hadn't lied to him. That was the true reason behind his anger. Of course, he was more hurt and heartbroken than he was furious. But he had no right to be too upset about that either, as he had only done it to protect him from the dragon-sickness.

Add to that, Thorin knew that he didn't want to lie to him, except he had no other choice but to do so until it was not affecting him.

While he still trusted Bilbo-yes, even after what he had done-he did not like the idea that he may be forced to not to one day. He loved him so, and he didn't want to not be able to trust him.

Thorin knew that he would forgive him for lying in time. Nevertheless, he was not certain if Bilbo would ever forgive him for the words he practically hurled at him during their fight. He didn't mean any of the things he said, nor did he mean to even yell at him, but Bilbo may have thought otherwise.

Then again, he was too rational for that. He would see that he didn't mean what he said eventually. At least, he hoped so. Until then, he decided that they should give each other space until everything had settled down between them.

Still, he would have apologized to Bilbo right then if he thought that he wouldn't be too angry to listen to him. He was especially planning to say sorry for making him feel threatened when he rose his hand to throw the Arkenstone. Speaking of which, he hoped that Balin had gotten rid of it.

It was very quiet during breakfast for once. No one could think of what to say to Thorin, or each other for that matter. His presence made them feel rather uncomfortable. Besides, Thorin was too deep in his thoughts to pay attention to them. He wasn't in the mood to talk anyhow.

He noticed that Bilbo wasn't there. He didn't come to the dining hall late either. Thorin was not surprised. He didn't think that he would have any desire to be near him after what happened yesterday. Not to mention that he himself would have felt worse than he did already if he _was_ eating with them.

After the meal was over, Thorin went to the kitchen to find a tray. He piled food onto a plate and filled a mug with tea. Then he handed the tray to Balin.

"Give this to Bilbo, please, but don't tell him that it is from me," he whispered. He wasn't going to let Bilbo skip breakfast. That is, if that was what he planned to do.

"Very well. As you wish," Balin said.

"Did you destroy the Arkenstone?"

"Yes."

Thorin slumped. He was relieved that neither he nor the others would be under its curse anymore.

"Good. Thank you."

"It was no trouble, lad. It was a wise choice you made."

Thorin nodded in agreement and squeezed his shoulder. After that, he left for the throne room.

XXX

Bilbo grew tired of lying around after a while. He put on his clothes and went to find out where everybody was. Perhaps doing some work would take his mind off of things.

All of the Dwarves were going to remain in Erebor today. It was freezing cold outside, and they knew that it was best to stay inside.

With the exception of Thorin, Fíli, Kíli, and Balin, everyone was in a hallway where the rubble had been cleared away. The walls and columns had been fixed too. Now, the floor only needed a thorough scrubbing.

They grew quiet when they saw Bilbo walking over to them. Even though they looked sympathetic, their faces also held appreciation. He had to laugh a little when all of them thumped his back.

Nori smirked at him. "So you were the one who took the Arkenstone, eh? You're a better burglar than I am," he joked.

Bilbo instantly felt horrible all over again. He didn't like the idea of being viewed as a thief. "I wouldn't say that. I only wanted to hold on to it until it wasn't likely that the sickness would come back when I eventually gave it to Thorin," he remarked.

"Well, yer plan worked, that's for sure and certain. He did make Balin destroy it, after all," Óin noted. "We're all grateful to ya, lad."

Dori inclined his head. "Yes. I'm not surprised that it ended in an argument, but I and the rest of us do feel sorry that it came to that."

"Ya did the right thing, so don't go doubtin' yourself. I'm sure that Thorin knows this deep down inside. He'll forgive you when he's ready," Dwalin added.

Bifur declared a phrase in Khuzdûl, which Bofur immediately translated for Bilbo.

"Me cousin says don't feel too upset. You'll go back to bein' friends again."

Everyone else nodded.

Bilbo forced himself to smile. If only they really knew. "Thank you for your support. I needed it. In all honesty, I thought that you would resent me for giving it to him at all."

Bofur waved his hand dismissively. "Think nothin' of the sort. We only would have if he had gone back to the way he was before."

They spent the most of the day working in the corridors, with the exception of mealtimes. Bilbo was so preoccupied that he didn't have time to think of anything other than whatever he had to do.

Likewise, Thorin was busy with his own duties. He spent every minute that he wasn't doing his rounds in the throne room. The conferences and the documents that he had to read kept him from paying attention to how glum he felt.

He didn't see Bilbo save for when he had noticed him cleaning some of the halls with the others, or at dinner and supper. Of course, neither of them would talk, or spare each other more than a quick glance. The atmosphere between them was so tense that it could be cut with a knife.

* * *

Unfortunately, this ordeal continued in the days that followed. Bilbo's and Thorin's depression worsened as a result.

Bilbo felt hurt every time he passed by Thorin, who gave him the cold shoulder and didn't look at him once. He eventually started to believe that he was more upset with him than he thought.

It was becoming more difficult for him to eat, as he didn't have much of an appetite. He practically had to force his meals down his throat.

Getting to sleep with no easy matter as well. He would toss and turn for hours until his eyelids could no longer stay open. On the fifth night, he was so miserable that he broke down and cried himself to sleep. His heart ached for the entire time.

Pretty soon, he could hardly get out of bed in the morning. Anguish and lack of sleep made him fatigued. Therefore, he couldn't work without frequently stopping to take a break. It soon got to the point where Óin decided to tell him to rest for a couple of days. He thought that he growing ill; his face was paler than usual.

"Ya've been working too hard anyhow. You can help us when yer feeling better. Try to eat more too. Yer getting thinner," he added.

Of course, that was the last thing Bilbo wanted to do. It gave him more time to think, and at present, it would drive him insane.

He missed Thorin terribly. He missed the evenings that they spent together. He missed the soft touches and kisses that they would share. He missed being close to him. He missed looking into his blue-gray eyes. He missed feeling his love and affection. Hell, Bilbo missed everything about him! He hoped that he would forgive him, and soon.

Nearly everybody came to visit him to check on him and wish him well. Balin, Fíli, and Kíli would stay longer to tell him about Thorin's plans. The latter did not speak much, but would gaze at Bilbo with horror and sadness. He was also furious with his uncle. If he hadn't been such an ass, Bilbo wouldn't be in this state!

Thorin rarely allowed himself to acknowledge his own troubles. There was a kingdom that he had to rule. It wouldn't do to let himself wallow in his painful emotions.

He already felt horrible enough whenever Bilbo was in his vicinity, or if he walked by him. He didn't look at him twice if he knew he was there, and would ignore him as if he didn't exist. Thorin would stare gloomily at his retreating form, wishing that he could tell him that he was sorry. But how could he when Bilbo would pay no attention to him?

At night, he took strolls around Erebor because he was unable to sleep. He would go to Bilbo's room very late to check on him, when it was unlikely that he was awake. He would adjust his covers and kiss his cheek after staring at him with fondness and longing.

It tore him apart one evening when he found half-dried tears on Bilbo's face. He had obviously cried himself to sleep. He wiped them away before kissing him on the lips.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in his ear. It was his fault for causing him this pain.

Bilbo grumbled and turned onto his side.

What Thorin didn't know was that he woke up after he had gone, sensing that someone had been there not very long before. He couldn't figure out who, though.

Thorin's mood plummeted when he heard Óin mention that Bilbo had fallen ill a few days later. Either that, or he would if he didn't stop overworking himself.

He asked Bombur to make soup and tea for him, who followed his request without a word. Thorin filled a bowl for Bilbo, poured him a cup of chamomile tea, then asked one of the others to give it to him.

During his conferences, he noticed more than once that Kíli would glare at him in rage. He finally became tired of it and pulled him aside one afternoon, demanding to know what his problem was.

Kíli narrowed his eyes. " _You_ are the problem!" he responded in a hiss.

"What do you mean? How am _I_ the problem?" Thorin inquired, scowling in displeasure at his tone.

" _Bilbo_! He's _sick_ because of _you_! Whatever you did or said to him during that argument, you need to _fix it_ and apologize before his condition gets _worse_!"

And with that, Kíli turned on his heel and stormed away from him. Thorin seethed with anger at the idea of him presuming to tell him what he ought to do. Not to mention he felt even more guilty.

Bilbo was not physically sick, of course, even though most of the others believed that he was. He was only in despair and exhausted most of the time.

In the rare hours that he was energized, he would slip on his magic ring and leave his room in spite of Óin's orders. After all, he needed to gain some strength. He would wander through Erebor, moving aside to prevent anyone from walking into him. He knew that he would incur Óin's wrath if he was seen, as well as cause no small amount of shock and distress to the Dwarf who bumped into "solid thin air".

He was roaming the halls one afternoon while everyone else was in the dining hall for dinner. He had finished his soup quickly and decided to go for a nice stroll. He wouldn't need his ring for a while; the others weren't going to be in the corridors until they were also done with their meals.

He had just stepped into the entrance hall when he bumped into something taller than him. When he moved back, he realized that it was not a _something_ , but a _someone_.

And that someone wore a gray hat and robes, and sported a long gray beard.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo yelled cheerfully as he hugged him tightly. He was never more happy to see him in his life.

"Bilbo Baggins!" The Wizard exclaimed in surprise. He patted his back quickly and removed himself from his arms. "Where are Thorin and the others?"

"Eating in the dining hall. Why?"

"I have urgent news for him. Azog the Defiler is leading an army of Orcs and Goblins to this very mountain. They will be here in three days."

Bilbo's face grew paler than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! HA-HA, I left you with a cliffy :P Oh, and I am planning to write another Thilbo fic, an arranged marriage one. It should be posted sometime soon. Wish me luck!


	6. The Battle of The Five Armies, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, as always. I just want you all to know that this chapter is being split into two parts. The chapter would have been longer, and would have taken more time to write otherwise. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience because like you, I want Bilbo and Thorin to make up sooner. But here is part one! I hope you like it!

Bilbo was in a daze as he led Gandalf to the dining hall. He felt as if he were drifting underwater.

He had nearly forgotten about Azog the Defiler in the past few weeks. There had been so much going on that it wasn't much of a surprise. He should have known that he would make an appearance eventually. If he was a major problem before, he was doubly so now.

Bilbo groaned. He had had enough on his plate already without Azog causing him more distress.

Gandalf stared at him with concern. It was the first time since he arrived that he had truly looked at him. "Bilbo, are you ill?" he queried, realizing how pale he was.

"Hmm? Oh...no, I'm not ill. I have just been tired and depressed lately," he murmured vaguely.

"May I ask why?"

Bilbo shifted. "Er...I-I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you. It's personal."

Gandalf wanted to ask him some more questions, but decided to let the matter drop instead. He would have to find out what was wrong later.

Meanwhile, Thorin was picking at his food in the dining hall. Everyone else was chattering with liveliness.

Fíli noticed how despondent he was moments before, and asked him what was the matter. Thorin only shook his head to say "Nothing." He was not in the mood to talk.

If Kíli had also noticed this, he didn't mention it. He was still enraged at Thorin and had nothing to say to him. And if Bilbo didn't get well, he probably never would again unless he really had to.

He knew that Thorin loved Bilbo and vice versa. Oh yes, he knew. He could see it in the way that they looked at, and hear it in their voices when they spoke to, each other. He couldn't understand how no one else could see this, especially Fíli. But if they did, they didn't mention it.

He also knew that Bilbo wouldn't have been so ill and depressed if he didn't love Thorin. Nor would Thorin be his old mopey self if _he_ didn't feel anything for Bilbo.

Despite the fact that he teased his uncle and Bilbo about their not-so-secret relationship, he was truly ecstatic for them. Thorin had such a hard life that was filled with loss and trauma, and now he had found someone to love. Kíli was delighted to see how happy he was becoming.

Bilbo _had_ to be his One to have this effect on him. His disposition contrasted with Thorin's of course, but in this case, it was a good thing.

He was the type of person that his uncle needed. Bilbo was already changing him for the better. He made him calm and more reasonable, and he was not so aloof or grumpy anymore. Thorin even smiled and laughed more! Imagine! His uncle seldom did either for as long as he could remember, so this amazed him to no end.

Why they had not started to court weeks ago, Kíli could not guess. They clearly had a reason not to...whatever it happened to be. Nevertheless, he knew that Thorin intended to soon, if where Bilbo stood in the throne area was any indication.

Where he stood also gave his uncle a good chance to...never mind. He didn't really want to entertain the idea. Besides, Kíli could still remember the pain on the back of his head when Thorin smacked him for saying so.

The fact that Bilbo was a Hobbit did not bother Kíli. He himself was in love with Tauriel, an Elf from Thranduil's Woodland Realm. (He knew that most, if not all Dwarves, would give him hell for this-including Thorin. But he didn't care. He loved Tauriel and that was all that mattered.) He had always liked Bilbo and they were very good friends. He thought that Bilbo would be a wonderful "auntie" if everything worked out between him and Thorin.

He was not sure if it would at the moment, however. Ever since their argument, Thorin acted completely ridiculous! What he would not give to _not_ be his nephew for five minutes. He would smack or punch him and make him see sense! It wasn't that hard to apologize to someone. Well, not most of the time, anyway. Thorin needed to kiss Bilbo, admit that he loved him, and make up for Durin's sake...!

Kíli heard the door open right then. He looked up, and was taken aback when he saw not only Bilbo entering the room, but Gandalf as well.

Thorin stood as the others became silent, gazing at the Wizard in mute shock as well. "Gandalf! It is wonderful to see you! When you didn't return after several days, we feared the worst," he remarked.

Gandalf bowed to him quickly. "King Thorin! I'm happy to see that you are all alive too! I almost didn't believe Bard's story when he told me his part of the tale," he stated.

Thorin forced himself to smile. "Yes. Smaug nearly killed us all, but was unsuccessful. I was relieved when Bard told me that he managed to slaughter him. We can give you more details later. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?" he inquired next.

"I'm afraid that there is no pleasure to be found in the news that I have to give you."

Everyone paused.

"What do you mean? What is the matter?"

Gandalf's expression became even more serious. "Your foe Azog is bringing a legion of Goblins and Orcs here. I found out after I left you all at the edge of Mirkwood to attend to important matters elsewhere. They will be here in three days' time," he announced.

Silverware clattered loudly as most of the Dwarves unknowingly dropped them on their plates or the table. Thorin looked like a frozen statue. He was as pale as Bilbo was, who sat down. Hearing this news twice made the latter feel faint and weak in the knees. And he so _hungry_ , which surprised him to no end. The others had clearly lost their appetites, not that it was any wonder! Plus, they were all standing now.

It seemed like hours before Thorin spoke. "Azog is coming here to Erebor?" he breathed.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and if you are to defend your kingdom, you must make haste! I have already spoken to Bard and Thranduil on my way here, and they have agreed to help you. Well, Thranduil reluctantly did, I must say. He isn't very happy with you...but that is beside the point."

"Thank you for that. You saved time for us by asking them for help first," Thorin said. He shifted his attention to everyone else. "I need you all to meet me in the armory...except Bilbo. I will join you there in ten minutes. There is something that I must do."

"Why can't I go?" the aforesaid Hobbit inquired with indignation.

"Because you are _ill_ , and you need to rest. I told ya not to leave yer room!" Óin snapped with irritation just as Thorin made to answer him.

Gandalf fixed Bilbo with a stern stare. "You told me that you were not ill, but that you have been depressed and tired, Master Baggins."

He couldn't help but notice that Balin and Kíli eyed Thorin pointedly when he said this, who not-so-subtly squirmed with guilt. They obviously knew something that he had yet to find out about. Everyone else looked sympathetic.

"Because that is the truth," Bilbo pointed out, making him turn to him again. "I didn't lie to you; I haven't been sick at all. Óin has it all wrong."

"Well, in any case, you need to start eating more food. Otherwise, you _will_ be sick. You are getting far too thin for a Hobbit," Gandalf observed.

Thorin looked Bilbo over with horror. It was the first time that he had seen him out of his bed since Óin had confined him to his room. He had noticed his pallor, of course, but he never saw how skinny he had become. His poor Ghivashel. Thorin wished he had apologized to Bilbo sooner. Then he wouldn't look like this. What a jackass he was!

But his apology would have to wait a little longer. He sighed unhappily as he made his way to the door.

"Everyone, meet me in the armory as I have asked. Bilbo...stay here and eat as much as you need to, then go and rest. Please? You can join us in the armory tomorrow if you are well then. I'm afraid that I can't let you today. You look like you're about to pass out."

Bilbo gazed into his eyes. He could sense that there were other things that Thorin wanted to tell him, but knowing him, he would wish to do it privately.

Plus, he was somewhat elated that he was speaking to him for the first time since their argument. It was good to hear his voice. Still, it upset him that he would not let him partake in the preparations for the battle, never mind that he wasn't in shape to do so.

He nodded after a minute. "Very well," he replied stiffly.

Thorin inclined his head before leaving. The others followed, some clapping Bilbo's shoulder as they went by him. Óin reminded him to rest after he ate.

"And next time, stay in yer room when I tell ya to! I asked ya to for a reason," he added.

"I'm sorry. I only left my room to take a walk, and Gandalf arrived. I had to lead him here because he needed to speak to Thorin, and he didn't know the way," Bilbo explained.

Óin grunted and walked off. "Just eat. You need somethin' more fillin' in your belly than soup anyhow. I don't understand how ya didn't fall out already."

Bilbo exhaled deeply as he piled food high onto a plate.

He wolfed down his meal as if he hadn't eaten in a year. The food was delicious; he had nearly forgotten what it tasted like!

In no time at all, his plate was empty. He rubbed his full stomach contentedly. Physically, he felt better. He was not as weak or exhausted as he had been in the last week. And thank Yavanna, he was not lightheaded anymore.

However, dread was starting to creep into him once more as he remembered what Gandalf told them earlier. Just thinking of going into battle made him want throw his lunch back up. He began to think that perhaps it was a bad idea to have eaten as much as he did. If he hadn't felt sick before, he did at that very moment.

Bilbo sighed and put his dishes in the kitchen. He went to his chambers after that. He knew that there was no way on Earth he could rest now. Not mentally, at least. It would be impossible to.

When he made it to his room, he plopped down on the bed. He wished that Thorin had let him prepare for the battle in the armory with everyone else.

Then again, it was just as well that he didn't. Bilbo knew that he would not have been of much help in any case. He was beginning to feel drowsy due to his full stomach. Moreover, how could he do anything if he kept thinking that just a few days, one of them may be k...may be lost forever?

He couldn't bear to think about that...especially when it came to Thorin. That was his worst fear. If something were to...happen to him...he would merely exist afterwards if he did not die from heartbreak. He wouldn't have to ability to go on without him. Life would be completely meaningless.

No matter how much he missed and loved the Shire, Bag End, his armchair, his books, and his garden, he knew he could never go back. Not to live there, anyway.

His place would always be with Thorin now, wherever it may be, in life or death. He could feel in his heart that Thorin was his One. Bilbo knew it. Therefore, he would never leave his side. He didn't know how he could anyway.

If they _did_ make it out alive-and that was a big IF-it only made sense that he would remain here with him. Erebor, not the Shire, would be his home. It _was_ his home.

What made their situation worse was that they still hadn't reconciled with each other. He had no desire for Thorin to have a grudge against him if luck was not theirs at any point during the battle. Tears welled in his eyes and his heart ached at the thought of it all.

Bilbo decided that enough was enough. They couldn't go on avoiding each other forever. If Thorin refused to approach him soon, then he would just have to go to Thorin himself. He would apologize for lying about the Arkenstone and tell him that he loved him. Of all things, he wanted Thorin to know how deeply he felt for him.

He was not keen on the idea of going into battle. But he would fight for Thorin. For the love he felt for him, his nephews, and their friends. He would even die to protect Thorin, if need be. He would also fight for Erebor. It would be cruelly unfair for them to lose their home when they had suffered through so many terrible ordeals to reclaim it.

Somebody rapped on his door at that moment, interrupting his thoughts. Bilbo opened it and Balin walked in.

"Lad, I didn't mean to wake you up if you were sleep. I just wanted to ask if you would like me to have Sting sharpened for you?" the latter queried.

"Of course, of course. Thank you. That would be helpful...Here you are," the former said, handing his sword to him.

Balin smiled at him a little. "You look somewhat better now that you've had a complete meal. You're not as pale as you were earlier. Well, I'll let you rest, then-" (He noticed how sleepy Bilbo was starting to look.) "-and I'll have Sting brought back to you soon."

"Thank you," Bilbo repeated. "You don't have to knock next time...if you bring it back, that is. Just use the key."

He inclined his head and left with a wave. Bilbo laid back down and was asleep as soon as his head landed on the pillow. All of the worry and fright had tuckered him out.

XXX

Meanwhile, Thorin went to the nearest balcony and spoke to one of the messenger ravens that happened to be there. He gave it instructions to go to the Iron Hills and ask his cousin, Lord Dáin, if he would aid them for the upcoming battle. They needed all of the help they could get.

Gandalf was waiting for him in the corridor. "I'm relieved to see that the dragon-sickness did not take effect on you, I must say. It would have been terrible if it struck you as it had your grandfather," he remarked.

"It _did_...but only when we first arrived here. Bilbo eventually made me come to my senses on our the sixth day here. That was the first time in a very long time that anyone dared to yell at me, but I thank him for it."

"So the Arkenstone has no effect on you, then?"

"No...not that it could _now_ , in any case. I told Balin to destroy it."

Delighted surprise lit up Gandalf's face. "That was a wise choice to make, King Thorin. It should have been destroyed long ago. I know that Bilbo must have said something quite meaningful for him to make you snap out of it."

"He did."

"Mmm. Oh, and speaking of Bilbo, do you know why he has been depressed?"

Thorin's expression darkened. "Why do you ask?" he grumbled curtly.

Gandalf rose an eyebrow at his sudden brusqueness. He realized that he had touched a nerve. "For one, I have noticed that you two have been remarkably close since he had saved your life. And if _that_ is nothing to consider, I saw that your nephew and Balin looked at _you_ when Bilbo said that he was. Therefore, I may be right to believe that you know why, or have something to do with his condition," he stated. "What is going on between you two?"

Thorin paused. "I don't know what you're talking about," he eventually responded in a tight voice. "And even if anything _was_ , it would be none of _your_ concern. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the armory. There is a battle to prepare for."

He stormed away before the elderly Wizard could have another word in edgewise.

Gandalf huffed. Stubborn, pig-headed Dwarf. It seemed like he would have speak to one of the others if neither Bilbo nor Thorin would tell him anything. One who would have no problem talking to him. He had a feeling there was more to the situation between them than the Dwarf King revealed.

He sighed and followed closely behind Thorin. He knew exactly who he could ask.

XXX

The sounds of metal and steel clattering and being sharpened was all that could be heard in the armory. Plus, there was a good deal of yelling and calling out to one another on top of that.

All of the noise made Thorin's headache worse. It had flared up right after Gandalf-who stayed to help them out-told him that Azog was on his way to Erebor. He would ask Óin for some medicine after an hour or so, when he planned to resharpen his sword. But perhaps it would have been better to wait until he was done for the day. The noise would probably cause his headache to return.

He rubbed his temples wearily before looking over the suits of armor. They had been untouched during the years Smaug resided in the Mountain. There wasn't any time to forge mail of their own, so the armor from these would have to do for now.

Most of them were in perfect shape and there was more than enough for everyone. Some looked as if it would be a tad or two large for some of them, but it couldn't be helped.

Bilbo was the only one who would not be able to fit the armor. Thorin chuckled a little with amusement at the idea of him drowning into one of the suits, then flailing and shouting for one of them to help him out. It was the first time he had laughed in what seemed like months.

The only problem he had concerning Bilbo was deciding on whether or not he should let him should join them in battle. He honestly did not want him to at all.

First and foremost, he was worried about his health. It was certainly not at its best. He had nearly fainted while they were in the dining hall, for Aulë's sake! Bilbo had even told him once that Hobbits weren't meant to be as thin as he currently was. No. He _definitely_ would not allow him to fight if his condition did not improve.

His other concern would not have been labeled as concern. It was a staggering fear that grew larger as the minutes ticked by.

Thorin's greatest fear was that harm or peril would come to Bilbo. He knew that he was strong for a Hobbit when his health was in its prime. Nevertheless, his strength did not match a Dwarf's.

He knew that if Bilbo, his One, were injured or...or worse (his heart clenched in pain at the thought of it), it would kill him. Either that, or he would go insane, or both. He knew for sure that there wasn't a chance that he could live without him. And if he could, he would never understand how it was possible.

Life without Bilbo would be a life of emptiness. Not even the fact that he had a kingdom to rule would make him believe otherwise. Just imagining it made him want to cry. Something that, before the night of their argument, he had not done in a very, _very_ long time.

Thorin shook his head to himself. He would not allow Bilbo to fight with them. The risk of something happening to him was too great...no matter how much help they received from Bard, Thranduil, and Dáin if he chose to come.

However, if Bilbo truly wanted to partake in the battle, what then? He was nearly as stubborn as he was if he _really_ wanted something. It would not be easy to convince Bilbo not to if he disagreed with him.

Thorin knew that would have to find a way to keep him safe and/or protect him from harm if this was to be so. He already had an idea of how he could. But he would not back down without trying to reason with Bilbo first.

He would need to have a talk with him at some point before the battle anyhow. Not the day of, no, but later that evening or the next day. But that was only if Bilbo would agree to it.

First, he would tell him that Bilbo was sorry for being irrational about him hiding the Arkenstone. That he was the idiot. Yes, he would not be afraid to admit that to him. He could not _believe_ that he considered the Arkenstone almost as important-or as equally important-as Bilbo when they first arrived in Erebor.

He would also tell him that he was wrong for the things he said and for yelling at him. Bilbo had only been looking out for his sanity and well-being. He had done the right thing by withholding the Arkenstone from him. He did not want him to think that he never forgave him if something happened to him, and vice versa.

Thorin wanted to let him know that he loved him more than life itself too, and that if they survived, he would court him as promised. He would ask for his hand in marriage soon after...if he didn't the day they started their courtship. He wanted him to be at his side always, ruling Erebor along with him, and he hoped that Bilbo desired the same. He didn't care what anyone else would think about him marrying a Hobbit.

And it was not just Bilbo who he feared losing, but the others as well, especially his nephews. Dís, his younger sister, would murder him if her sons were grievously harmed.

They had already lost their grandfather, their brother Frerin, and her husband (whom Fíli was named after) in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Their father was still missing...perhaps he was dead now, too. If he was, they would had no way of knowing it, but it would not have been a surprise.

Thorin did not know how much more loss he could take; he had never properly grieved them as it was. He had been so preoccupied with earning a living, traveling, and taking care his sister and nephews that he never set aside any time to.

At least he had told them that he loved them before they had been killed (or in his father's case, gone missing). It was a bit difficult to, since he was not used to revealing something like that to _anyone_ even back then. He was never one to talk about his emotions much. (He had amazed _himself_ when he told Bilbo about his feelings for him weeks ago.)

Still, he did let them know it. That comforted him, if only a little. He knew that they would have been delighted to know that he found his One after their initial shock. They would have liked to have met Bilbo if they were still alive.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his reverie by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Gandalf scowling at him formidably, which made him rather nervous.

"I need to have a word with you. Now," the Wizard added firmly when he opened his mouth to protest.

Thorin knew from his tone of voice that whatever he wanted to discuss, he was _not_ happy with _him_. Not at all. He bobbed his head and grudgingly followed him to a quiet corridor.

XXX

_*Minutes before*_

Gandalf waited until Thorin's attention was elsewhere to approach Fíli and Kíli. He knew that he could get answers from them, if no one else. Well, other than Balin, but he had left for some reason. Those two _loved_ to run their mouths, Kíli more so than his brother, and noticed more than was necessary at times.

They inclined their heads when he stood in front of them.

"Hello, Mister Gandalf. What can we do you for?" Fíli queried.

"I would like to ask you both some questions, please, if you two don't mind," he replied matter-of-factly.

Kíli smiled. "Of course not. What would you like to know?"

Gandalf inquired if their uncle and Bilbo were-or had been-upset with each other. He said that he was curious as to whether it had to do with the latter's condition also.

Both brothers pursed their lips morosely, though Kíli looked furious as well as somber.

"I don't know if they still are, but they certainly were more than a week ago," the latter remarked.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf prodded.

"They had a huge argument. Bilbo had apparently found the Arkenstone, but he had been hiding it from Uncle Thorin because of the dragon-sickness that had befallen him during our first week here..."

"But he must have felt guilty about it, or maybe he thought that Uncle Thorin wouldn't fall under the dragon-sickness any longer, because he tried to give it to him in private..." Fíli added.

"It _would_ have been private if we hadn't heard them cursing and screaming at each other. All of us did even though we were in different areas of the mountain. Screaming and cursing is expected from our uncle, to be sure, but it gave us all quite a turn to hear _Bilbo_ doing the same...!"

"I can _imagine_!" Gandalf agreed, looking taken aback himself. Respectable Hobbit indeed! Not that he didn't think that he was anymore. Still, Bilbo was full of surprises, but that was to be expected. He was half a Took, after all. The Tooks were apt to be incredibly vulgar if they were furious. Or so he had been told.

Fíli went on. "We were all curious to see what was going on, so we followed their voices. We found them in a hallway shouting in each other's faces with the Arkenstone laying at their feet!"

Kíli nodded. "Some of us-me, Fíli, Balin, Dwalin, and Dori-quickly got in between them. Uncle Thorin was so angry that we were afraid that he would hit Bilbo. Not that that any of us really _believed_ that he would, but it was better to be safe than sorry. You know how Uncle gets when he's in one of his rages, especially if his face is _purple_!"

Gandalf _did_ know! "Did separating them stop the argument?"

"Yes, thank Mahal. Bilbo explained that Uncle Thorin clearly didn't know when anybody did something for his benefit, and that he-Bilbo-hoped that he'd realize what he did for him soon..." Fíli responded.

"He also apologized to Uncle for upsetting and hurting him before walking away. Uncle Thorin told him to come back, but he wouldn't. Uncle Thorin left too after that. Balin picked up Arkenstone and asked him if he wanted it. But he said no before telling him to destroy it, and that he never wanted to see it again," Kíli noted. "Er...can I tell you something else in confidence, Mister Gandalf?"

"Certainly," he replied.

They made their way to one corner of the room. He knelt down when Kíli beckoned for him to do so.

"We noticed that Bilbo became more and more depressed after that night. We thought that he was growing ill, but we were obviously wrong. Uncle Thorin has been depressed too, even though he tries not to show it. He's not doing a good job pretending not to be. He broods, mopes around, and picks with his food more than he eats it. Unless he's attending to his duties or having a conference, that is. He looks like he doesn't sleep much either.

"Today was the first time they had spoken to each other since the argument. It's a shame too. They had been _very_ close friends until then," he concluded.

He would never have said this with his brother present. Not yet, at least. He had the feeling that his uncle and Bilbo desired to keep their relationship a secret for the moment. But he knew that the secret would be safe with Gandalf, if no one else.

The said Wizard mulled all of this over with narrowed eyes. He began to realize that neither of them would have gotten into such a state as this unless...

Dawning comprehension lit up his expression then.

_Ahhhh._

_" **Very** close friends" indeed._

It explained everything. Everything that even _he_ had begun to suspect for months.

He knew something had to have been going on between them ever since Bilbo saved Thorin's life. Then again, there may have been long before he had. Thorin always seemed to be keeping him close and looking after his safety.

If only he had put more thought into that sooner.

And to find out that he repaid Bilbo with irrationality and ingratitude in the matter of the Arkenstone displeased and upset him. What had Thorin been _thinking_? Or had he _not_ been thinking at all?

Gandalf nodded. "I understand now. I understand quite well. Thank you."

Kíli could see that he did. He inclined his head in return as Gandalf patted his back as he stood. He watched as he strolled over to Thorin.

His uncle was in for it now if the expression on the Wizard's face was indicative of anything...

XXX

_*Back to the present*_

Thorin was sure of this too as they stood in a hallway not too far from the armory. He was about to ask Gandalf what needed to be discussed when his staff collided with his left temple.

"OUCH!" he roared, swaying as he clutched it. " _How **dare** you?!_ What the hell are you attacking me for?! Shit!" he added with a grimace; the pain spread and made his headache even worse.

"I'm not attacking you. I'm only _knocking some sense_ into you because no one else took up the task! _You fool of a Dwarf, do you know what you have done_?!" Gandalf demanded.

" _What are you talking about?!_ "

He scowled again. "I'll be more than happy to tell you! And I will only say it once! If you do not pull yourself together, and make some amends before the battle, you _may_ suffer a great loss in the midst of it. By then, it will be too late!"

The blood drained from Thorin's face as realization crept into it. "What...? Who told you about...?"

"Never mind who did! Just heed my warning or you will be hit with something _far worse_ than my staff! You will have no one to blame except yourself if that happens!"

And with this admonition, Gandalf swept away.

Thorin, on the other hand, was too stunned to move. He knew without a doubt that someone had told him about the argument that he had with Bilbo. Gandalf must have read between the lines of whatever had been said to caution him the way he had. Still, one didn't have to be a Wizard to do this. Balin and Kíli knew of their relationship even though they pretended not to, after all.

But what was the point of warning him? He hadn't told him anything he did not know already. He didn't need to be told to "make amends" either. Had he not planned to less than a half hour before?

Of course, it didn't make Gandalf any less right about what he said. Thorin grudgingly admitted this to himself as a chill descended upon him that had nothing to do with the draft breezing through Erebor.

He massaged his head. Perhaps it was best to ask Óin for that medicine _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please review! Part two will be posted soon, so stay tuned!


	7. The Battle of the Five Armies, Part 2

Bilbo woke up from his nap after a few hours had passed. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt more rested than he had in days, or if it was because he was hungry. He vaguely wondered if he had missed supper.

He yawned and stretched. At times like this, he longed for a window. Or his clock at Bag End. The one in his chamber apparently stopped running years prior to their arrival. He meant to have it repaired, but had forgotten to as of late. It would help him if he knew what time of the day it was.

Not that he really needed a clock in the mornings. He usually woke up in time to cook (first) breakfast with Bombur.

After lying there for a while, he decided to find out if everyone was still in the armory. They would likely be in the dining hall if they weren't.

Bilbo smoothed out his clothes before leaving his room. He had walked down several halls when he saw Fíli and Kíli turn the corner of another on his left.

"Oh, you're awake! We were just about to come and tell you that supper's almost ready!" the former declared.

"Are you feeling all right...health-wise, I mean?" the latter inquired.

Bilbo smiled a little as he approached them. "Yes, but I'll feel much better after I eat."

Kíli grinned back. "His health _must_ be improving, Fee, if his appetite has come back."

"Yes, there's no doubt of that."

They chortled as they made their way to the dining hall together.

Nearly everybody, including Gandalf and except Bombur, was already sitting at the table when they entered the room. They were astonished but glad to see Bilbo laughing.

Had Thorin not been sulking about Gandalf whacking him with his staff earlier-and the bump on his head he now sported as a result-he would have smiled himself. Nothing filled him joy more than seeing that Bilbo was happier than he had been in a while.

Perhaps he would even be in the mood to speak to him later.

"If your high spirits persist, Master Hobbit, you will recover in no time. Laughter is the best medicine, after all," Gandalf pointed out.

Bilbo inclined his head. Even Óin agreed.

Thorin was a little disappointed that Bilbo didn't sit in the chair closest to him on his right. Of course, if he knew that Kíli had tried to give him the said spot without looking suspicious, he probably would have thanked him. He had wanted a chance to ask him if they could have a private talk in his room.

Still, they did meet each other's eye at one point during supper. Bilbo happened to look in his direction once when he wasn't chatting with his nephews or the others.

For a long moment, they stared at one another. Then Thorin nodded cautiously. Bilbo returned the gesture with his own. A small, tentative grin also lit up his expression. His face even reddened a little.

The former took that as a good sign. At least he wasn't giving him the cold shoulder. He shot back a tiny smile.

Bilbo soon finished eating and headed to his room. He had only been reading a book that he picked out from the library for ten minutes when there were eight familiar taps on the door.

He was taken aback. That was a knock he had not heard since the fight they had. He still wondered if Thorin would come to him first, or if he would have to take the initiative instead. But Thorin apparently chose to do so himself. Bilbo stood and went to open the door.

The said Dwarf king, of course, was standing in the entrance. He nodded to him a second time.

"Good evening, Bilbo," he murmured.

"Good evening, Thorin. It's a surprise to see you here," Bilbo remarked.

A chuckle rumbled in his throat. "Yes, I suppose it is, considering it's been more than a week since the last time I was here. May we talk, please? I have something important to discuss with you."

He waved his arm. "Sure. Come on in."

They sat down and made themselves comfortable. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin when Thorin gently cupped his chin and looked him over. A blush crept into his cheeks. He had missed his touch.

"You have regained much of the color in your face, if nothing else," he observed with partial satisfaction in his voice. "I'm happy to see that you have eaten and slept as Óin and I have asked you to. Nourishment and rest are what you were in dire need of."

Bilbo nodded. Then he noticed that he didn't look too good himself. There were shadows under his eyes for the first time since he was afflicted with the dragon-sickness. And...was that a _lump_ on his left temple...?

"However," Thorin went on, interrupting his musings. "the fact still remains that you have gotten too thin. I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to partake in the battle. You do not have the strength to."

Bilbo was crestfallen. He had been looking forward to joining them in battle, and now, he wouldn't let him. "But I want to! It wouldn't be fair if all you can fight when I can't."

Thorin pursed his lips. "I understand that you feel this way, and I understand your desire to join us. Still, I cannot let you for the sake of your health."

"So, you expect me to just _sit here_ while all of you are fighting, then? Wondering if any of you will make it out alive in fear and suspense? Is _that_ what you want?" he demanded, anger replacing his disappointment.

"I didn't say that, Bilbo. And no, that isn't what I want. Even if you're health was perfect, I would be telling you this, but only because I would prefer that you didn't in that case. Your safety is my biggest concern. That is why I honestly do not want you to fight alongside us. You are not as strong as Dwarves are..."

"Do you think that I am weak, even when my health is in excellent condition? Is that what you're saying?"

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. This was going to escalate until everything was out of proportion if this continued.

"No, I don't, and you know this. I meant it when I told you that you have proven yourself to be stronger than one would think some time ago. I would never have said so if I believed otherwise. Furthermore, I was not trying to say that you are not equal to us Dwarves because you are not as strong as we are either. You know that I hold you in the same regard."

"I suppose you wouldn't change your mind even if I _did_ recover my strength by the day of the battle, then."

"Not likely, no. As I said, I am only telling you this because I want to be sure that you are safe. I don't want anything to happen to you because I care about you..."

Bilbo shot up. "Don't you remember that I care about you too?! Don't you think that I don't want anything to happen to you either?! Don't you understand that that is one of my main fears, besides one of the others getting hurt or...or..." He gulped. "How do you expect me to just wait for all of you to return, knowing that there's a good chance that...?"

He buried his face in his hand. "Get out, please. Just get out. I need to be alone right now," he muttered, unable to finish his question. He couldn't bear the thought of none of them coming back. And he wouldn't find out that they wouldn't until it was too late. What would he do then?

Thorin stood as well and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Listen. I understand you are afraid, and I understand that you are unhappy about this. But can you please do what I ask...?"

"NO! LEAVE!" Bilbo yelled as he struggled in his arms, but he wouldn't release him. "You've told me what you needed to tell me, now get out! Let me go!"

However, Thorin pulled him close and his mouth roughly crashed onto his. Seeing him so distraught gave him a fierce need to comfort him.

Bilbo froze due to being caught off guard-and partly because he was savoring the kiss somewhat; he had missed his lips-but yanked himself out of his grasp a moment later. It pained him too much knowing it could be the last kiss that they shared.

"GET OUT, I SAID!"

"No," Thorin countered evenly, though he felt hurt by his actions. "I won't leave until you give me your word that you will stay here."

"Forget it! If my strength comes back in time, I will fight in the battle whether you want me to or not! I'm not going to sit here in my room in dread. And if you don't like it, then that will just have to be too bad!"

He scowled, finally fed up. "Damn it, Bilbo! Why can't you just do this one thing for me?"

"Because I want to fight for all of you, and for Erebor, and you won't let me!"

"I want you to be safe! Is that asking too much?! I didn't come here for you to shout at me!"

"Well, did you think that I wasn't going to have my own opinion on the matter? Did you think that I was just going to agree with you?"

"No, but I thought you would at least be reasonable!"

"I am! Just because I don't agree with what you want, doesn't mean that I am being unreasonable!"

"And I still say that you cannot partake in the battle. That is my final word on the matter!"

"Watch me!"

Thorin clenched his teeth and stormed out of the room. This was getting nowhere and arguing just irritated them both.

He opened the door and nearly plowed into Kíli. The latter had been walking by when he heard their conversation. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he was interested in knowing what they were talking about.

Kíli was now glaring daggers at him. "Are you _serious_? _Another_ fight?! We already have one battle to worry about...we don't need another one _before_ it! You would tell Bilbo that he cannot join us, knowing fully well that he'd want to?! You are an _idiot_ , and you sicken me," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Thorin's eyes flashed as he narrowed them. "You had no business here in the first place. And you know better than to speak to me that way, boy. I don't deserve your disgust."

He shot him an angry smile. "Oh, yes you do. And I will let you know when you don't. If you and Bilbo weren't so close, he would have a right to be disgusted with you too." Then he left him standing there.

Thorin stared after him with his mouth half-open. It seemed as if he just couldn't do _anything_ right.

XXX

Bilbo groaned in exasperation after Thorin left and plopped onto his bed more heavily than he intended to.

He had to admit that it was partly his fault that they had quarreled this time. No matter how much he disagreed with Thorin, he shouldn't have allowed himself to get as upset as he did. There was no need to scream at him either. It wasn't as if Thorin had ordered him about.

He sighed. At this rate, they would never resolve matters concerning the Arkenstone. Not if they kept bickering with each other. He knew that Thorin had come to apologize to him, besides tell him that he didn't want him to fight in the battle.

Still, there was some time to hope for the best. After all, Thorin _had_ kissed him for the first time in days. He must have stopped feeling anger towards him. A grin spread across his face at the thought of his lips on his.

However, he also knew if they didn't bury the hatchet in three days, it may or may not be too late to afterwards.

Oh, sweet Yavanna. Why couldn't everything between them just be a little more simpler?

XXX

An hour passed when Thorin returned to Bilbo's chambers. He had needed time to calm down.

What a mess their discussion had ended in. He had only wanted to have his say, then forgive him for hiding the Arkenstone after that. But it was clearly not to be.

Bilbo's room was quiet as he approached it. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

He waited before knocking again.

Silence. Was Bilbo so displeased that he chose to ignore him once more?

When he did not come to the door the third time, Thorin unlocked and opened it.

Ahh. Bilbo turned out to be dozing peacefully. He had clearly been very tired; he hadn't even remembered to cover himself up.

He shook his head with a fond smile as he walked over to him. He lifted him up, then pulled the blankets from underneath him. Bilbo grunted, but didn't wake up or move otherwise.

Thorin pecked his cheek once he was tucked in and stroked his curly, golden-brown hair. He left a few minutes later. They would talk tomorrow if he was up to it, or if everybody wasn't too busy with the preparations.

Perhaps he and Bilbo could reach an agreement if he still wanted to fight, but _only_ if he recovered enough of his natural strength.

* * *

Unfortunately, no one seemed to have even a little bit of time for themselves the next day. There were still plenty of spare weapons to sharpen and armor to be fitted.

Bilbo did not join them. He was not sure if Thorin would let him. He had been very adamant about what he had told him the previous night.

He spent half of the day catching up on more rest. He ate every meal that Hobbits usually did. By nightfall, he wasn't quite sure that he ought to have consumed so much food. His bloated stomach ached a bit and strained against the waistband of his trousers.

Of course, having seven complete meals did wonders for him regardless of that. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes brighter than they had been just the day before. He felt more energized as well.

Thorin was secretly pleased over how abruptly this change occurred. Gandalf, Balin, and Óin did not keep their joy to themselves, however. Óin looked Bilbo over that afternoon and told him that his weight would be back to normal if he kept his diet up.

Neither Thorin nor Bilbo saw each other outside of mealtimes. The latter had wanted to speak to him, to apologize for yelling at him, but Thorin was clearly preoccupied. He decided to leave him alone for the time being.

Bilbo felt rather let down when he did not visit him that evening. He wouldn't blame him if it was because he was avoiding another outburst from him, though. If he were Thorin, he would be too. He was certain that he may still be annoyed with him also.

XXX

(Next day)

The messenger raven that Thorin had sent to the Iron Hills, named Roac, came back just before noon. Luckily, the said Dwarf king was passing by the balcony area when he heard its call.

He rose an eyebrow as he stood in front of it. Roac chirped in response to his questioning gaze and looked towards the west. Thorin faced the same direction.

From over the hill, he could hear rumbles and thumps. Sunlight beamed on metal and steel not longer after that. A legion of five hundred Dwarves made its way to the mountain's entrance. His cousin Dáin was leading them.

Thorin went back inside to find everyone and asked them to follow him to the doors. Bofur and Nori met them halfway there, intent on alerting Thorin to his cousin and his army's presence, but it obviously wasn't necessary for them to.

The entire group was waiting for them outside. Thorin beamed as Dáin climbed off of the pig he was riding on.

"Hey, cousin! I hear you've gotten yourself in a rather tight spot!" the latter called out to him pleasantly, as if being attacked by a multitude of Orcs was something that happened every day.

Both of them chuckled as they embraced one another tightly.

"Yes, I have. It's good to see you again! I was afraid that you may not have been able to come on such short notice. Thank you for helping us," Thorin remarked.

"It's no trouble to. You know that."

Because Dáin already knew Balin, Dwalin, Glóin, Óin, the Ri brothers (as they were also his cousins and relatives), and Gandalf, Thorin quickly introduced him to the others. He saved Bilbo for last, since he was very important to him, of course.

Dáin nearly smirked at the tone of his cousin's voice as he and Bilbo greeted each other. It sounded loving, unless his ears were faulty.

Thorin eventually gestured behind him. "Come in. We have many things to discuss, and plans to go over and revise. But you must eat first. I'm sure that you are all hungry."

"No, not really. We ate our dinner just before we arrived here..."

Almost everyone followed them inside except for those who had to tend to the ponies and Dáin's pig.

Bilbo listened to Thorin and his cousin with interest as they made their way to the largest conference room in Erebor. In only a few short minutes, he noticed that Dáin's personality was a combination of Dwalin's and Glóin's. He would later agree with Gandalf that he was not as reasonable as Thorin too.

He was surprised that he was allowed to attend the conference when Thorin did not want him to fight in the battle. Bilbo had wondered if he had simply overlooked him-this was a highly likely case since there were so many Dwarves in the room-when Thorin gave him a small nod. He didn't _seem_ to be averse to his presence. He felt relieved as he bobbed his head in return.

Bard and Thranduil came soon after. Thorin was expecting them; they had sent a request to have a meeting with him the day before.

Dáin was not at all pleased to see "that faithless Woodland sprite", which he had muttered under his breath. However, he kept his resentment to himself for once. He didn't want to cause trouble for Thorin. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Bilbo was delighted to see Bard at first, but soon grew irritated with the amused smirks that he and Thranduil gave him and Thorin. They could have been a little more discreet.

Tensions grew thick as the hours wore on. Half of them were becoming distracted, though others were calm, or seemed to be. Appetites were low, but nearly everyone managed to finish their suppers for all that. Final preparations for the battle came after.

The loud noises rang in Bilbo's ears, so he went to a quieter place. Thorin watched him as he did; he had been since they were eating in the dining hall.

Bilbo looked healthier than he had the previous evening. He had to admit this. He was happy to see that he was maintaining his diet for the second day in a row. Nevertheless, Bilbo was still rather thin. Not to mention his face was now drawn from added stress.

Of course, this wasn't saying much. Almost every face that he saw was too, some even more than his. He knew that he himself probably didn't look any better than half of them.

Now that he deemed Bilbo fit enough to join them in battle, Thorin concluded that he would allow him to have the option to. If he chose to back out at the last minute, he would understand, and never think him a coward for doing so. At least he had learned to fight on their journey to Erebor.

With that in mind, he left for his chambers to retrieve his most valuable armor. He also planned to arrange something with Gandalf on his way there.

Bilbo would have been glad that he had changed his decision if he had known that he was planning to. He was now standing on one of the east balconies, but had no intention of remaining there for long. The air was ice-cold despite there being no wind. Everything was still, like the calm before the storm, as his dear mother used to say.

It was hard to imagine that in less than twenty-four hours' time, the ground below would be filled with swords clashing, war cries, blood, the wounded. Death. Just thinking of it made him sick to his stomach, but it didn't lessen his will to fight. He would whether Thorin permitted him to or not.

Bilbo hoped that they would have a chance to talk at some point that night. If not...he'd rather not entertain that idea. He sighed and went to his bedchamber. Maybe Thorin would come to see him later.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side once again. Thorin couldn't even step out of his room without being needed by someone or other. Gandalf was one of them, so he had a chance to propose his arrangements.

Then again, it was probably just as well to wait to have his conversation with Bilbo. He knew that he still may be upset with him. Giving him a little more time to cool off wouldn't hurt.

He was eventually left alone after a while. Thank Mahal for that. Another headache was creeping into the temple where his now healing lump was.

Going off to an empty corner, he pulled out his highly treasured armor to look it over one more time. It was Mithril, a vest made of silver steel. A knife or sword could not penetrate it-the material was as hard as dragon scales. Nevertheless, was light enough to wear, though it would be somewhat big for Bilbo.

Balin, who was watching him, quirked an eyebrow and nodded. "So, you will be using your Mithril shirt, eh? A wise decision," he commented.

"No, it's not for me. It's for Bilbo. He wants to fight with us and I want to him to be as safe as possible if he chooses to. I would prefer that he didn't, but..." Thorin's voice trailed off.

"I understand, laddie. Are you going to give it to him now?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure if he'll have any desire to speak to me."

Balin eyed him sternly. "Do not tell me that you two are still angry about the Arkenstone ordeal. It has gone on long enough."

"I'm not, and if Bilbo is, he didn't tell me. But he is a little exasperated with me."

"Why? Don't tell me that you two had _another_ argument."

"He did not agree with me when I told him that I didn't want him to fight, to be sure."

"But did you have an argument over it?"

Thorin did not reply.

Balin exhaled deeply and laid his face in his hand, taking his silence for a yes.

Before Thorin knew what had happened, he was slapped so hard that he was abruptly gazing at the wall next to them. His cheek smarted painfully.

He turned to stare at him in disbelief. Balin _never_ slapped anyone...as far as he knew!

"King Thorin Oakenshield! If you have any sense, you will put your doubts aside and go talk to him! We are on the footsteps of a battle! We have no time to make things worse by fighting and being afraid to try to reconcile with each other!" the latter declared. It almost sounded like what Kíli had told him two days before.

"Fine," Thorin huffed.

He grumbled over how he was tired of being smacked around and hit with staffs as he walked away from him. Balin and Gandalf were lucky that he respected them highly. No one else would have dared to lay a finger on him! They knew he would have had their heads. He was just thankful that no one saw Balin slap him.

His surliness turned into dismay when he entered Bilbo's chamber. The latter was sleeping fitfully. He had clearly been waiting for something or someone. He drooping sideways, though he had been sitting up at first, and was loosely clutching a novel.

Thorin debated on whether he should wake him up or not. If there was an important time to speak to him, it was now. Still, he would need as much rest as he could get before early tomorrow morning.

After a minute, he figured that he could try to rouse him. But if he couldn't, he would leave him alone and think of a way to pull him to the side before the battle.

He shook him gently and murmured his name. Bilbo didn't stir. He did again, but he still didn't move.

Thorin sighed when he did not wake up the fifth time and draped the Mithril vest on his couch. He happened to notice a quill pen and paper on his desk as he did. He jotted down a quick note describing the said vest and wrote a few other things.

When he was done, he turned to look at Bilbo once more. He wished that he had came earlier. Any issues they had would have been resolved.

He leaned over to kiss him. To his astonishment, he felt Bilbo smile in his sleep and press his lips against his.

Thorin imagined how much bigger his smile would be if he knew how much he loved him. He knew that _he_ would beam like the sun if Bilbo expressed his own love for him.

And perhaps he was not frustrated with him anymore. Not if he kissed him back.

Before leaving, he squeezed Bilbo's hand, and he had to grin when he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can review this part if you want, or continue to part 3.


	8. The Battle of the Five Armies, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please review! See? I told you that Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli wouldn't die! You can relax now. I wouldn't let that in my fanfiction happen in my fanfiction. I love them too much ((and I know you all do too)). And don't worry too much about Bilbo. He'll recover in no time at all! It will all get better from here-for some time. If the battle scene sucked, I apologize. I'm also sorry for such a long wait. It was a tough chapter to write, and a very long one, as you can see. That's why I had to split it in half. I hope you enjoyed it overall. Until the next!

_Not long after sunrise_

Bilbo abruptly jerked awake with a frown hours later. He had been pulled out of his slumber, but he couldn't figure out why until the floor trembled softly.

Azog the Defiler's army. They were approaching Erebor.

He climbed out of bed immediately and was making a dash for his pile of clothes when something caught his eye.

A silver shirt was laying upright on his couch. He forgot his urgency and inspected it with awe. It was very light in his hands, and crafted from the finest jewels. He picked up the note that was on it, which had fluttered onto the cushion when he lifted the shirt.

_Bilbo, this vest is called Mithril. I want you to wear it should you decide to join us. It is made from the strongest steel. No blade can pierce it. It will protect you from harm, but it will only shield what it covers._

_Please find Gandalf before the battle. I have made an arrangement with him, and he will keep you as safe as he is able to. He is going to stay away from most of the fighting, but this vest will be useful if anything untoward happens. If you have chosen not to fight, you may keep this as a gift. If anyone deserves a rare piece of treasure such as this, it is you.  
_

_I know that you must still be unhappy about everything that has happened between us. But if nothing else, I hope that you remember how deeply I feel for you, and how deeply I hope you still do for me.  
_

_-Thorin_

Bilbo's eyes welled with tears. He knew that Thorin really meant what he said-and more-in that last sentence.

However, before he could do anything, the ground shook a bit more fiercely this time. He swayed and hastily put the Mithril vest on. When he was fully dressed, he grabbed Sting, thrust his magic ring in his pocket, and bolted out of his chambers.

There was slight confusion in the hallways as everybody rushed to the mountain's doors. Bilbo had to keep himself from being swept along the crowd or trampled underfoot.

Gandalf was relatively easy to find, him being so tall. It was an effort to make his way over to him, but the Wizard finally spotted him as he drew closer to his side.

"Bilbo! I'm glad you came to me right away. Thorin asked me to protect you last night," he remarked.

"I know. He told me to look for you," he panted.

Bard's and Thranduil's armies were already standing outside of Erebor. Bilbo had to thank Yavanna for this. He was sure that it would have been a disaster otherwise. They stood with the former group.

Meanwhile, the earth quaked again. This time, it did for several seconds.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes. "It is as I thought," he muttered.

"What?" Bilbo inquired.

He turned to him. "Were-worms."

And no sooner had Gandalf said this was there a BOOM and the sound of crumbling stone. In the northwest, giant worms had crashed through the ridge. Bilbo gaped at them in horror and dismay while holding Sting over his right shoulder.

Next, a harsh, cruel voice roared a command in Black Speech, and a horn was blown. Everyone looked to see Azog on one of Ravenhill's towers before a multitude of Orcs raced towards them at great speed.

Thorin and Dáin had their armies organized by this time. They and the Elven warriors charged in for a counter-attack.

" _The hordes of hell are upon us!_ " Dáin cried as he rode his pig.

" _Du bekâr!_ " Thorin shouted, and the others bellowed in response. Bilbo marveled over how courageous and gallant he looked.

In the middle of field, Dáin's group stopped. Those in the front row put their shields before them. The second row climbed on their shoulders and laid their shields on top.

Just as the Orcs had reached them, the Elves leapt over Dáin's warriors and attacked first. While they and the Orcs fought, Thorin, the Company, Dáin, and his warriors attacked them next.

"Er, Gandalf? Is this a...good place to stand?" Bilbo queried as the rest of Thranduil's troops made their way over to the battle.

Azog yelled something else then, and the earth rumbled a fourth time. Another band of Orcs marched towards Dale a minute later.

Bard, like Gandalf, realized that Azog was trying to cut them off. He ordered his warriors to fall back to the city as trolls with catapults stepped out of the wormholes.

"This way, Bilbo!" Gandalf said, and they followed Bard's group.

They eventually made it to Dale not long after. They found a secluded area where they were less likely to be seen. Bard and his warriors scattered as they fought to protect the city.

Everyone lost track of time as the chaos intensified. Trolls either attacked Dale or used their catapults to fling large stones at the city. There were battle cries, screams of horror or pain, and wails. Fires ignited. And the wounded and dead were falling all over the place.

Luckily, Bilbo and Gandalf did not have fight very often. Orcs rarely came to the place where they were hidden, but when they did, their lives were subsequently put to an end.

Bilbo's eyes were glued to the battlefield near Erebor for the most part. He wondered what was happening, and if their side had the upper hand or not.

Of course, he was also worried about Thorin and the others. He hoped beyond hope that they were being as careful as possible under the circumstances. That is, if they were still...alive. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that one of his friends or Thorin had been grievously injured or worse.

XXX

Little did he know that Thorin and his Company were still very much alive, and he would have been relieved if he did. A few of them had minor injuries, but were unharmed otherwise. Fortunately, Thorin was not one of them.

Dáin and Thranduil's armies took most of the brunt, however, though not too many had been wounded or killed. But enough were.

Thorin was cutting down an Orc at the moment. When he had succeeded, he looked towards Ravenhill. The battle had been underway for who-knew-how-long now, and Azog had not come down in all that time. Nor did he show any sign that he would. He was still on the western tower, watching everything that happened below.

 _Coward. If he wanted my head so much, he would have came down to get it already,_ Thorin thought to himself.

He decided that if Azog wanted to stay up there, then he would just have to go to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted four unmanned rams. Perfect. He would need Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin's help at Ravenhill, as they were the best fighters in the Company, and the rams would get them there quickly.

After he had managed to fight his way over to them, they each climbed on a ram. Dáin noticed and ran over to Thorin.

"Where're all o' ya going?" he yelled over the noise.

"To take on Azog and murder that piece of filth," he replied.

Dáin nodded. "I wish you luck then, cousin! Be careful!"

"Thank you. I'll try. Let's move!" Thorin bellowed to his nephews and Dwalin.

All four of them galloped towards Ravenhill, taking out every Orc they could on the way.

XXX

_Minutes before_

Bilbo felt more optimistic as he and Gandalf watched a dying troll collapse onto a horde of Orcs. The Wizard had also been watching the battle in the city and Erebor, and saw that the enemy's numbers were dwindling considerably.

"We may yet survive this," he murmured.

They heard the clop of hooves next before two Elves, a blonde male and redheaded female, appeared on a white horse.

"Gandalf!" the male riding it called to the Wizard. Bilbo recognized him as Thranduil's son and the female as Tauriel, captain of the guard in Mirkwood.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf claimed as he walked over to them.

"There is a second army," Legolas told him without preamble. "Bolg is leading a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad?" he repeated. "This was their plan from the start; for Azog to engage our forces and have Bolg sweep in from the-"

Suddenly, Bilbo ran over to a ledge. "Gandalf!" he yelled, interrupting him.

"What is it?" he demanded urgently.

Bilbo smiled in elation. "It's Thorin! He's still alive."

Even from where he stood, he knew that it was him by his figure. He and three others were riding rams up a nearby slope.

"And Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin," Gandalf clarified. "He's taking his best warriors."

"What for?"

He narrowed his eyes. "To cut the head off the snake. We must warn them that Bolg is coming in from the north. Immediately."

Bilbo turned on the spot. "The north? Where _is_ the north?"

Gandalf nodded at Thorin, his nephews, and Dwalin. "Ravenhill."

Dawning horror filled not only his (Bilbo's) expression, but Tauriel's also as they followed his gaze.

Thranduil appeared then, but he would not send his army to Ravenhill to meet Bolg and his troops when Gandalf suggested it. The Elven king added that he had lost enough of his soldiers.

Bilbo volunteered to warn Thorin instead. He suddenly had an idea.

Gandalf told him that he wouldn't make it.

"Why not?" he countered.

"Because you will be seen...and killed. No! I won't allow it."

"I'm not asking you to. And I won't be seen. I promise."

With that, Bilbo left him standing there. He hid behind a wall, slipped on his magic ring, and vanished. He rushed out of the city, moving aside or ducking every time a weapon came too close to him.

He was not as fast as those rams, but he prayed that he would still make it to Thorin in time.

XXX

The said Dwarf king, Fíli, Kíli, and Dwalin had reached the eastern tower at that moment. Another pack of Orcs were there, but they were quickly slaughtered.

When Thorin ran for the bridge that spanned the frozen river, he saw that it was not there any longer. It had to have been destroyed by Smaug when he attacked Erebor and Dale so many years ago.

He noticed that Azog was not on the other side either. Not that he could see anyhow.

Kíli frowned. "Where is he?" he inquired in bewilderment. "The place looks deserted. Perhaps Azog has fled."

Thorin pursed his lips. He had a feeling that Azog may be hiding in the shadows. "No...I don't think so," he whispered half to himself. A second later, he had an idea.

He turned to him and Fíli, but before he could say anything, Dwalin rushed over.

"We have company...Goblin mercenaries. No less than a hundred," he announced as they appeared on the side of the tower.

Fíli rose his sword with a grin. "A hundred is no match for us. You know that."

It took them several minutes longer to kill the Goblins than it took to wipe out the Orcs that had attacked them when they had finished climbing Ravenhill. However, they managed to without sustaining any injuries.

Azog still hadn't made an appearance by then. Thorin was wondering where in Durin's name "that Orc filth" was when he suddenly heard panting.

"Thorin!" a very familiar voice called to him.

He pivoted and saw the last person he ever expected to be there, of all places.

"Bilbo!" he exclaimed in amazement, relief, and joy. He had been hoping that he survived.

Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli were just as taken aback as he was.

The said Hobbit paused to catch his breath before walking up to them.

"Thorin...you and Dwalin and Kíli and Fíli must leave here right away! Azog has another army coming in from the north. It's being lead by Bolg. This tower will be surrounded when he arrives, and you won't have a chance of escaping if you don't go now."

Dwalin pointed to the other tower. "That scum is in there! I'm sure of it. We ought to push on..."

"No!" Thorin interrupted, holding him back as a revelation came to him. "That is exactly what Azog wants...to draw us in."

He gazed at the tower.

"This is a trap."

Realization lit up Dwalin's eyes as he also looked at it.

Narrowing his own, Thorin murmured, "If he believes that we will fall for that, then he is gravely mistaken. Fíli, Kíli, come with me. We will have to draw him out ourselves. Dwalin, join us after you have made sure that Bilbo has gotten down Ravenhill safely...if you can."

Bilbo felt a combination of rising fear and stubborn determination. He did not want to leave. What if something happened to them, and he didn't find out until it was much too late? If he joined them, he could at least try to prevent them from being harmed or worse.

"I would like to join you. You know that I have learned to fight almost as well as you can, and the more help you have, the better..."

Thorin shook his head. "No. I would feel happier knowing that you have returned to Gandalf. Thank you for warning us. Have him send an army here to take on Bolg's."

"He asked Thranduil to, but he refused. He may be looking for someone else to aid you instead."

"I pray that he is. Now leave before you won't be able to. Let's go," he added to his nephews.

"But...!" Bilbo protested.

Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Laddie, just do what he says. We're runnin' out of time as it is. Come on. Ya need to get away from here _now_."

Thorin clapped his back next. "Don't worry too much about us. We can handle this."

Bilbo would have argued more, but chose not to. Dwalin was right. There was little time to waste. "Fine. I'll try not to over-worry, but I can't make any promises."

He nodded once, and after Fíli and Kíli did too, they hurried off as Dwalin practically yanked Bilbo towards the stairway.

Before Thorin disappeared in a nearby tunnel, he peered at Bilbo for what may be the last time. He reached towards him with a loving look when his nephews and Dwalin weren't paying attention, and Bilbo lifted his hand too, adoration in his own eyes.

XXX

As it was, Bilbo never had a chance to over-worry after that moment. Not about Thorin, Fíli, or Kíli anyway. He did hope that they would be all right. If not...he may never see them again. Not alive that is. Thorin must have known this too; he wouldn't have sent him that gesture of affection otherwise.

Pain flared in his shoulder then as Dwalin continued to lead him down the stairs. He was gripping him more roughly than he probably intended to and his nails dug into his coat. He winced.

"You can let me go and help Thorin. Please. I can take it from here, and besides, you're hurting me," he remarked, clutching the magic ring in his pocket.

"I apologize, but I'm not leavin' ya. If he found out that I had let ya go by yerself and somethin' happened to you, he'd raise hell and fling me off the peak o' the mountain for disobeyin' him. At the very least, he'd never forgive me...Get down!" he suddenly ordered when they had reached the landing.

He made him duck as giant bats started fly over Ravenhill from the north. They swooped so low that Bilbo and Dwalin almost had to lie flat.

Neither of them had time to do anything more than stand up when a swarm of Orcs charged at them. Luckily, they were able to draw their swords before they could be impaled or run through.

The attack was fiercer than either of them expected it to be; not that they believed it would only be half as terrible. Dwalin was able to keep his feet firmly on the ground since he was clearly the stronger of the two. However, Bilbo was almost knocked over. Twice.

At first, they managed to stay close to each other as their weapons clashed with the enemy's. Then an Orc forced Bilbo to go walk back up the stairway and Dwalin chased a couple that attempted to escape after he wounded them. Most of the other Orcs followed them, but some remained to help their companion finish Bilbo.

Not that any of them could so easily. Ever since he had improved his fighting skills, he was more of a challenge than he used to be.

He fought as hard as he could, stabbing, parrying, dodging, and ducking. Being naturally quick on his feet also helped.

But it didn't for very long. One of the larger Orcs swung his sword hard enough to make Sting fly out of his hand. Bilbo moved away lest he was dismembered or killed. He took a huge stone and threw it with all of the strength he could muster. It cracked the Orc on the head and knocked him out.

He picked up more rocks and hurled them at the other Orcs. They (the rocks) landed squarely on their heads or in their faces. Many of them were dazed while the rest of them slumped to the ground.

What happened next he never saw coming.

He was continuing to throw stones when a very tall Orc, Bolg, darted out of the shadows. He (Bolg) noticed what he was doing, slammed the handle of his mace on his forehead to stop him, and jogged away.

Bilbo was immediately unconscious. If he wasn't, then he would have been after the right side of his head crashed onto the rocky wall as he fell backwards. Trails of blood slid into his hair and on his ear.

The other Orcs rushed off after seeing him collapse, leaving him for dead. They thought that he _must_ be after his head had received two harsh blows to it. Sting lay as ignored and forgotten as he.

XXX

After Bilbo and Dwalin were gone, Thorin led Fíli and Kíli down to the frozen river. He made them walk a few steps behind him, in case Azog attacked before they could even reach the tower.

He thanked Mahal that the Goblins came when they did for the first and last time in his life. Had they not, he would have instructed his nephews to search for Azog in the west tower. (This was his original plan.) If they had...they wouldn't have realized that it was a trap to lure them in until it was much too late.

And Fíli and Kíli...well, he'd rather not think about it. There was no need to since his plan never came to pass.

Thorin stopped near the western tower, but did not enter it. He beckoned his nephews over to him.

"I will have to provoke Azog if I am to draw him out. When he comes out, leave him to me. I am the one he truly wants. Deal with the other Orcs if there are any more. If anything happens to me, don't stop what you are doing. Continue to fight no matter what," he instructed.

Both of them looked as if they wanted to argue, but chose not to. They knew that he wouldn't budge.

"Yes, Uncle," Kíli murmured instead.

Fíli nodded.

Thorin turned and moved a bit closer to the tower's stairs. Then he paced back and forth as he gazed upwards.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU WITLESS, COWARDLY PIECE OF FILTH! WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME SO MUCH?! YOU WERE SO EAGER TO COME TO ME WHEN YOU WERE HUNTING ME DOWN, AND NOW YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK TO LURE US IN...LIKE A COWARD! YOU WERE EVEN TOO COWARDLY TO SEEK ME OUT WHILE YOUR ARMY WAS BATTLING MINE IN FRONT OF THE MOUNTAIN! COME OUT AND FIGHT IF YOU ARE THE ORC YOU PRIDE YOURSELF ON BEING! COME OUT, AND DO YOUR BEST TO FINISH ME...UNLESS YOU REALLY _ARE_ TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO, AND PLAN TO STAY IN THERE!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Everything he said was enough to infuriate Azog. Thorin had to raise his sword quickly as he and twenty other Orcs raced out of the tower.

Azog lunged at Thorin with fierce outrage. It was all the latter could do to dodge and block his mace or the blade in his arm as he swung at him violently. Meanwhile, Fíli and Kíli were able to draw the rest of the Orcs to them as they fought.

Their battle soon moved to the western tower. Thorin and Azog gravitated to a lower level. The former lost track of his nephews after they and the other Orcs went to the upper part.

Of course, he would not have been able to pay much attention when Azog was wildly stabbing at him in his fury. Thorin parried one blow and ducked to avoid another when he was kicked off of the stairs. He winced as he landed hard on his back while sliding on the icy ground.

He was on his feet before the pale Orc could reach him. Their duel resumed, and this time, he had the upper hand. He was more cool-headed than Azog was, who was nearly blind in his anger.

It was because of this that he made the mistake of leaving himself open. Thorin saw his chance and was able to shove Azog off of the hill. Unfortunately, the latter sent his a number of his minions to deal with him as he fell, so Thorin could not go after him for some time.

The Orcs that went to oppose the Dwarf king were less of a match for him, but they were a bit of a challenge nonetheless. His battle with them never seemed to end as they drove him from one part of the tower to the other. They eventually ended up on the frozen river again.

More Orcs appeared then at Azog's command. Thorin was just about to make his way over to them when arrows coming from an unknown location shot through their heads or faces. He easily took out the rest the Orcs, except for two, one of which pushed him down as they fought.

Thorin slid edge of the waterfall, nearly falling off. He heard the clash of swords below and saw a blonde Elf, who turned out to be Legolas, engage in his own battle with a Goblin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Orc who knocked him over just in time. He rolled over when he attempted to crush him with his spiked mace before stabbing him in neck. The Orc bent over and fell off of the waterfall, taking his sword with it before Thorin could yank it out. He landed on the bridge Legolas and the Goblin stood on, crushing a section of it before tumbling into the valley.

Thorin looked around to see the other Orc walk up and swing his own weapon over his head. Just as he was about move away, there was a flash, and the hilt of another sword was sticking out of his gut.

Thorin quickly pulled it out as he too went over the edge of the waterfall, and to his amazement, he realized that it was Orcrist...the Goblin Cleaver. It had been his weapon until Legolas had taken it in Mirkwood; the latter had clearly saw what was happening and chose to help him.

With a grunt, Thorin stood. Now there was just one more Orc waiting there on the ice for him. Azog. This time, he had a flail with a stone at the chained end for his weapon.

Thorin glared at him before making his way over to him at a slow, deliberate pace. A horn blew as he did, and the pale Orc grinned evilly. Far behind him was another Orc troop on a ridge. Thorin ignored it, having eyes for no one except him.

It was now or never. He would kill that scum and end this battle once and for all.

Azog was clearly tired of waiting because he dashed for him. His arm went back and he mustered enough strength to swing the flail. Thorin ducked once, then twice as it made a beeline for his head. He backed out of the way a third time and ducked a fourth before managing to slice Azog's hip. The pale Orc scowled and swung it at him once more, but he dodged it yet again.

The impacts of the flail soon made the ice crack into a jagged circle around them. It was more difficult for them to stand on the wobbly surface, much less move, but they were able to in spite of it. Azog continued to swing his weapon at him with exasperation and impatience. He wanted the blasted Dwarf dead right now! _Curse him!_

Thorin managed to avoid the flail for the most part, but was not so lucky after several times. He had wandered to the edge of the iceberg, lost his footing, and slipped. He didn't notice Azog's weapon coming for him until it was too late and it knocked his feet from underneath him. He cried out as he fell backwards.

Knowing that he had the advantage, Azog tried to crush him. Thorin was too fast for him and rolled away whenever he did. He was finally able to get to his feet a moment later. He ran to him and used Orcrist to slice his gut and left waist.

Azog's rage flared. He swung the flail at him one more time, but the stoned end landed in the ice and was cemented in it. He couldn't get it out no matter how hard he pulled it.

Both he and Thorin were glaring at each other hatefully when the former looked up and froze. The latter didn't understand why until he saw Eagles flying above them. Some headed for the ridge, the others for the mountain.

The pale Orc was watching them before he remembered Thorin. However, it was too late by then. The Dwarf king had put down his sword and wedged the stone out of the ice.

"Here. You forgot this," he remarked with a smirk. He tossed it into his arms, then stepped off of the iceberg.

Azog held it dumbly, as if he couldn't quite realize what had just happened. His eyes widened a second later as he began to slide through the cracks. He let go of the flail, but the chain wrapped around his leg and pulled him underwater.

Thorin gave a weary sigh. It was over. His enemy was done for. He would freeze in the cold river as he drowned. There would be no reason to worry about him ever again.

He was kneeling down to pick up Orcrist and was about to leave when something under the ice caught his eye.

It was Azog's body. Somehow, the chain had fallen off, and his corpse rose to drift near the surface. He followed after it when, suddenly, the pale Orc's eyes opened.

Thorin was briefly taken by surprise. Nevertheless, he recovered and backed away as Azog moved. He was just in time too; the tip of the Orc's bladed arm appeared in the spot his foot was just seconds before. The rest of him burst out of the ice afterwards, causing Thorin to fall to the ground as it vibrated.

Azog loomed over him then. He tried unsuccessfully to knock Orcrist out of his hands, though he nearly had. The force of his strength jerked his hand out of the way. But when he attempted to cleave his arm into his heart, Thorin put his sword in the gap of one of his blades.

No matter how hard he (Thorin) tried to push him away, he couldn't. He directed the tip of his blade away from his chest instead, but his strength gave out due to exhaustion and the blade pierced into his upper left arm.

Thorin yelled as the sharp, white-hot pain tore through it. A devilish smile spread across Azog's face as he went to lean down, pull his arm out, and slaughter him.

However, Thorin raised Orcrist before he could and plunged it into the middle of his chest. A guttural hiss erupted in Azog's throat as he shoved him onto his back. He straddled him before sinking Orcrist in deeper, and he heard the ice break underneath them. The pale Orc stared into his eyes as he gasped a few times, then slumped as his life drained away.

Thorin sighed when he was knew for certain that he was dead and climbed off of him. Another wave of pain erupted in his bleeding arm as he did, making him grimace. He thanked Aulë that a nerve hadn't been severed, nevertheless. He wouldn't have been able to use his limb at all otherwise. He was even more grateful that it wasn't his right arm.

His back, ankles, and feet ached too. His back from landing on it too roughly more than once, and his ankles and feet from the flail that Azog had smashed against them.

With a great deal of effort, Thorin ripped off scraps of one of his underclothes. He bandaged his arm as well as he could, using his teeth and right hand to tighten the knot. This caused him more pain, but the bandage would do until Óin looked it over.

After making sure that his wound was not bleeding too much, he glanced at Azog's corpse one last time before making his way down Ravenhill.

The Eagles kept flying overhead. However, he didn't think about them until he heard cheers and whoops coming from Erebor and Dale. He felt himself smile in spite of how badly he ached. Their side had won; the enemy had lost. Of course, they would have lost anyhow now that Azog was dead.

He was eager to join in the celebrations, although he preferred a more quieter atmosphere. But Fíli, Kíli, his cousins, family, and friends were down there somewhere, as well as Bilbo. They would make it worthwhile.

When he reached the bottom of the hill, he saw Fíli and Dwalin running towards him. They had gone back to the mountain just as the battle ended a short time ago. It was not long before they realized that Thorin never came down from Ravenhill, so they went to find him. However, it turned out that it wasn't necessary to.

He beamed as he walked over to them, relieved they were all right minus some bruises and cuts.

"Uncle!" Fíli exclaimed, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. He embraced him with one arm after he did. "Thank Mahal you're alive!"

"I take it that Azog isn't, then?" Dwalin inquired.

Thorin nodded while thumping his nephew's back. "He's not."

"Good. I knew you'd be able to get rid of him."

Fíli laid a hand on his wrist as he peered at his arm. "This looks kind of bad, Uncle."

"Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it seems. I will have Óin take care of it. Where's Kíli?" he queried, noticing that he wasn't there.

"Inside Erebor. He's fine, just getting patched up," he added before he could worry. "He said that Bolg had roughed him up pretty good before he, that red-haired she-Elf from Mirkwood, and Beorn killed him. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what injuries he has, though. He's too interested in telling his story to everyone who will listen."

Thorin couldn't help but feel a mixture of pride, joy, and amusement as he said this. "I bet he is. Where's Bilbo? Is he all right?"

Dwalin shrugged. "I don't know. We were forced to split up. But if he _had_ managed to escape the Orcs that attacked us, he's probably in Dale with Gandalf. The Wizard hasn't come back yet either."

He frowned as he turned to look at the nearby city. "I hope he did. If they aren't back when Óin has finished checking my injuries, then I'm going to look for him myself." It would be his fault if something had happened to Bilbo. He made the choice to go to Ravenhill; Bilbo wouldn't have needed to warn him about Bolg's army if he hadn't.

They made their way through cheering crowd when they reached Erebor, hugging their family and friends or pounding shoulders as they did. Thorin looked for Óin after entering the Mountain and saw that nearest empty bedrooms were being reserved for the wounded or dead.

It turned out that it wasn't necessary to find him after several minutes. Óin walked out of one of the rooms and spotted him immediately.

"Ah, there you are, Thorin! I was hoping that you had made it," he declared.

"Your hopes had been put to good use," Thorin returned. "Where is Kíli? How is he?"

"He'll be fit as a fiddle once he heals. He has a scar on his right cheek an' a smaller, shallow one on his left waist. There are some bruises here an' there too, but he'll be all right as long as his scars don't become infected. He's in the room I just came out of. You can talk to him while I look yer arm over. It's bleedin' down your sleeve! Get in there!"

Kíli was lying down on the bed when Thorin stepped in the room. The red-haired she-Elf that Fíli mentioned earlier was with him, sitting on a chair next to his bed. He was not happy to see her, but he nodded politely all the same. She inclined her head in return.

"Uncle, you're here! So Fee and Dwalin did find you!" Kíli remarked with a wide smile.

"We found each other to be exact, Kee," Fíli joked a little.

Everyone chuckled as Thorin lowered himself onto another bed. He couldn't help but wince as he stared at the cut on his younger nephew's face. It was still vividly red.

Óin assisted him in removing his coat and upper-body clothing. He grimaced when he uncovered the wound on his arm and looked it over. The others winced or pursed their lips.

"Yer a lucky one, Thorin. It's not as deep as I thought it was at first, but it's still deep enough. None of the nerves have been damaged, but there may be some scarrin' even when it does heal. Let's pray that it doesn't get infected, or else your arm might be rendered useless if the infection isn't caught quickly."

He tended to the wound immediately, as well as the bruises on his back, sides, and his right ankle. Thorin didn't make a noise when the ointment and salves stung, but he cringed internally.

After his injuries had been bandaged and cleaned properly, Fíli handed him some fresh garments and his royal-blue coat.

"Thank you," he said before getting dressed.

"I'll change the dressin' every few hours or so. Don't move yer arm too quickly or put too much pressure on it fer at least two or three weeks. It won't heal if you do." Óin advised as he helped him.

Thorin nodded. "I'll try not to. Did you see Bilbo or Gandalf when you left to bring my clothes?" he asked Fíli.

He shook his head. "No, they didn't come in. I looked outside, but I didn't see them in the crowd either."

"I'm going back out there then," he remarked.

"You oughta stay here and rest. Lay down for a bit, and then ya can look for them," Óin fussed. He tried to push him onto the bed.

Thorin stood anyway. "No. I need to go right now. I'll come back when I return. You have my word."

Óin followed after him as he left the room. No matter how much he argued and threatened, Thorin didn't listen to a word that he said. He finally gave up, muttering under his breath as he went to tend to other Dwarves and Men who needed him.

Thorin searched through the horde of people when he was outside, but Bilbo was nowhere to be found. He called his name as loudly as he could; there was no response.

"King Thorin!" a familiar voice shouted.

He turned to see the Wizard making his way over to him.

"Gandalf!" he yelled back. "I'm glad to see that you're still with us."

"As I am that you are."

He looked around. "Where is Bilbo? Is he with you? I sent him back to Dale after he told me about Bolg's army."

Gandalf frowned. "No...I thought if he was still with _you_. I haven't seen him since he left to warn you about him."

Thorin grew pale as he stared at Ravenhill with alarm and horror. "Damn it! He's still up there! I should have checked to see if he was before coming back. Damn it!"

He edged his way out of the throng and bolted for the rams that were nearby. He climbed on one that was lucky enough to be unharmed with some effort. He then turned to Gandalf, who had followed him.

"I'll be right back. Have Óin prepare the bed next to Kíli's in case Bilbo has been injured," he said.

The Wizard nodded before leaving to do as he requested. Thorin dug his heels into the ram's sides and it took off.

 _I'm coming, Bilbo. And **please** be alive when I find you. Please,_ he thought to himself as the ram galloped across the field.

XXX

_Several minutes previously  
_

The icy wind nipped at Bilbo as he slowly regained consciousness. He couldn't remember where he was, or why he was in such a place to begin with. It was cold, and the throbbing pain in his head did not make his situation any better.

He opened his eyes with a grimace. There were clouds in the sky, so he had no idea of what time it could be. He was fairly sure that it was close to early evening, however. The clouds were a dark gray color.

Even though it was quiet, he heard a multitude of voices cheering in the distance. He took in his surroundings. Dead and unconscious Orcs lay on the rocky ground; he was still at Ravenhill's east tower.

Bilbo knew that he had to leave here immediately. The Orcs that were alive may wake up soon. If they saw him, they would surely kill him.

He mustered his strength before standing up carefully. He felt lightheaded and woozy. Black spots started to enter his vision. He knew that he shouldn't move too much when he was in this condition, but it couldn't be helped. He might freeze to death if he remained here to wait for someone to find him. Either that, or he would be slaughtered by one of the Orcs.

Sting glowed nearby. He picked it up and slid it into his scabbard. His magic ring was in his pocket where he left it. Thank Yavanna for that. He would have lost it if it had fallen out.

Bilbo held onto the wall as he slowly made his way down the hill, pausing every time a wave of dizziness struck him.

He had just reached the courtyard when his head twirled yet again. He was not holding onto anything, so there was nothing to stop him as he swayed. He tripped over a jagged stone after that, cutting his right shin on it as he fell. He cried out in pain as blood oozed across his leg.

When he was certain that he was not too hurt, he stood a second time. The far-off voices were slightly louder, and now, he heard galloping hooves. Whether it was friends or foes riding their horses, he could not tell. Nor did he even care enough to worry about it. He just wanted to get to Erebor as soon as possible and find a nice bed to rest in.

Bilbo was nearly halfway down the trail leading to the Mountain when he could hear one of the horses drawing closer. He looked up, but after blinking once or twice, he saw that it wasn't a horse that was approaching him at all. It was a ram.

And a familiar Dwarf was on it. A very dear, familiar one.

"Th-Thorin," he whispered. "Thorin!" he repeated in a louder voice.

"Bilbo!" the said Dwarf called to him in relief and pure elation. He all but threw himself off of the ram. "Oh, I'm so glad that I found you!"

Bilbo grinned with equal delight. "Thorin."

Unfortunately, he had another attack of dizziness as they rushed over to each other. He collapsed as his strength left him. The black spots in his eyes grew larger and filled his sight.

Thorin caught him just in time. "Oh, no! Bilbo? Bilbo, are you awake? Can you hear me?" he queried in a jerky voice as he realized that his right temple and face were covered in dry, frozen blood.

Bilbo was too dazed to answer him. He just laid his head on his chest.

"Oh, no. Hold on, Ghivashel. Hold on. I'm taking you to Óin so that he can give you the help that you need. Just hang on for me. Please," he begged in a low, soft voice.

Thorin took off his coat and wrapped it securely around his quivering form. His love was freezing, for Durin's sake! He carefully lifted him up, ignoring the pain in his left arm as he gave him a brief, but deep kiss on the lips. Then he hoisted him onto the ram and climbed on after that.

He held Bilbo close to warm him as he guided it back down Ravenhill as quickly as he could. "We'll be there soon," he murmured. "I will stay by your side while Óin is taking care of you, Ghivashel. I won't leave you for a minute."

Bilbo smiled and exhaled deeply, permitting himself to relax. Their enemies had clearly been vanquished; Thorin and the others would be dead otherwise. He was safe. All of them were. At least, for now.

Faint joy and relief coursed through him. Not only because the battle was over, but also because Thorin still considered him his "treasure of all treasures". But how could he not when he was his One?

And it seemed as if it had been ages since the last time he had kissed him, even though he had just two days ago. He may have had the previous night too, but he wasn't sure if it was just a dream.

With another sigh, Bilbo slumped into Thorin as the darkness finally overcame him, and he knew no more for a time.


	9. Reconciliation and Declarations of Love

Thorin nearly panicked when Bilbo went limp against him. However, a quick check showed him that he was still breathing. He had only passed out.

"We're almost there," he murmured, even though he knew that Bilbo couldn't hear him. He nudged the ram to go faster.

In a couple of minutes, Thorin slowed it to a halt in front of Erebor's entrance. Fíli and Kíli were standing there waiting for him. Tauriel was standing with the latter, having been unsuccessful in her attempts to keep him in bed so that he could rest. Balin was there too.

Dismay, horror, and worry filled each of their expressions as their attention shifted to Bilbo. Thorin climbed off of the ram and carefully gathered him into his arms. They rushed over to them.

Kíli's eyes were bright with tears as he noticed how still and quiet Bilbo was. He choked back a sob seeing the dried blood on the right side of his head and face.

"Oh Mahal, no! It's too late. He's d..." he whispered in a cracking voice.

"No, he's not...just unconscious," Thorin soothed him.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Fíli moved to take Bilbo next. "Here. Let me carry him, Uncle. You don't want to strain your arm and tear your stitches out."

Thorin pulled him into his chest. He didn't want anyone to hold Bilbo except himself. "No! I don't need help. I can bring him to Óin without any trouble."

"Uncle, don't be ridiculous...!"

" _I said_ NO!"

All of them jumped and exchanged glances. Fíli and Tauriel were shocked as well as confused. Kíli and Balin had knowing looks in their eyes. However, they too were stunned. None of them had clearly expected this outburst.

Thorin didn't care about what they might have been thinking. He felt responsible for what happened to Bilbo. Therefore, he would look after him and make sure that he was properly taken care of.

He hurried inside while the others followed him. Gandalf met them in the hall as they made their way to the room both he (Thorin) and Kíli were in not ten minutes ago.

"Oh, thank goodness that you found him so quickly," the Wizard sighed before casting a spell on Bilbo. He was also relieved to see that he was alive. "Óin has the bed ready. We must make haste lest his injuries become more serious."

The said Dwarf healer was waiting for them. Other healers were now tending to the wounded, so he was able to go back to the room. He had been sulking until Thorin appeared, but his frown vanished when he noticed Bilbo.

"Bless me! Wha' happened to him?" he queried in alarm.

"I'm not sure. It's likely that an Orc hit him very hard on the side of the head. Either that, or something heavy landed on it. He collapsed when I found him walking on the path outside of the east tower and fainted on the way back. If I hadn't caught him when he fell, he would be in worse shape than he is now. I don't know _what_ he was thinking by going down Ravenhill in this condition. Not that I can honestly blame him that much. It's freezing out there! He needed to be in a warm place. Still, it was a rather foolish thing to do considering that I went to look for him," Thorin responded.

"But he didn't know that you were. You can't blame him for not staying put either. Not that it's a very wise idea to move around with a bloody head, of course," Gandalf remarked.

"No...I suppose I can't," he agreed after thinking over what he said.

Thorin laid Bilbo down, unwrapping him from his (Thorin's) coat that he used to keep him warm. He pulled the woolen blanket over him after that. Then he sat down in a chair that was next to the bed and gently took his hand.

Óin didn't notice (though everyone else did) as he set to work immediately. He cleaned the blood off of Bilbo's head and face to examine it.

"He has a gash under his temple. Thank Aulë it's not deep and not bleedin' anymore. He must've landed on it or bumped into somethin' really hard after he was hit on the forehead. There's a bump the size of a tree knot there. But we won't know wha' happened fer sure until he wakes up and tells us. _If_ he wasn't knocked out right off, that is," he observed.

"Is his condition very serious?" Thorin questioned, managing to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"It's serious enough if he fell over and passed out; he might have a concussion. We'll see after we wakes up. But don't worry too much. He'll recover in time."

He treated the cut and bruised lump with ointment, salves, and medicine that would bring down the swelling. After that, he wrapped a bandage around Bilbo's head, right under his curly hairline.

Thorin found himself blushing as he helped Óin undress him so that he could check for more injuries. Not that he had never seen him without clothes when they bathed on the journey. Well, he only saw his upper body anyway. Still, undressing Bilbo was something new in his experience.

Other than a long scratch on his right leg, there were no other injuries, thanks to the Mithril shirt that he was wearing under his coat. Everyone's eyes grew large when they saw it.

"Where did he get _that_ from?" Kíli breathed.

"Me. I let him have it as a gift because we didn't have armor his size," Thorin replied.

Fíli blinked. "Wasn't this yours?"

"Aye, but I'd rather that Bilbo had it. He needs it more than I ever will."

He rose an eyebrow, but said nothing else. He suspected that there was more to what his uncle had told him.

Óin finished wrapping up Bilbo's leg then. "I'm done here. Now, I want 'im to be on bed-rest for a week as a precaution. If he has a concussion, he can't be movin' around too much, or lettin' himself get stressed out. You can take 'im to his room now. Just don't jar his head or anything. I'll check on 'im later. Let me look at your arm and make sure that your stitches haven't loosened up."

It turned out that they hadn't, but he changed his dressings regardless. He left after that.

Thorin uncovered Bilbo and lifted him up. He used his right arm to carry most of his weight so as not to put pressure on the other, which was aching quite a lot now.

"I'm bringing him to one of the royal chambers. I want him to receive the best care possible while he heals. He wouldn't be injured if I hadn't gone to Ravenhill, so I will look after him when Óin isn't there. Either that, or I will have someone do it in my stead if I am busy," he stated.

"You know that that's not true, laddie. It's not as if you knew that he would get hurt. You would have been there to protect him if you did," Balin noted.

Thorin made no comment on that. He knew that he would always feel responsible for what happened to Bilbo. No amount of attempted convincing would make him believe otherwise.

"If anyone needs me, I will be sitting with Bilbo," was all he said.

"Do you want any help?" Gandalf queried.

"No, I have him."

He stood up regardless. "Well, you'll need someone to hold the doors open for you at least. I'll go with you."

Both of them left the others in the room. As the door closed, Thorin heard Fíli ask in a low voice, "Is there's something going on here that I've missed before?"

They went to Bilbo's bedroom to get his nightwear first, then headed to the royal chambers. Some members of the Company briefly spoke to them on the way, inquiring about Bilbo's state and their health with concern.

Eventually, Thorin led Gandalf to a bedchamber that was around the corner from his own. He thanked the latter when he opened the door for him.

Gandalf assisted him in changing Bilbo's clothes. Thorin kept his head as still as possible while they did. Finally, Bilbo was tucked in under the warm covers.

The Wizard placed a hand on his shoulder after the latter sat on a chair. "I will tell Óin and anyone else who needs to speak to you where you are. I know that you don't want to leave Bilbo's side. It is fortunate that nothing else happened to him, or your circumstances would be bleak. Thank Mahal that it isn't and that you still have the chance to make things right. Use it wisely and well," he murmured.

He left and shut the door after telling him this. Thorin was glad; he just wished to be alone with his Bilbo.

Relief coursed through him for the second time that day as he lifted Bilbo's hand and kissed it. Tears poured out of his eyes as he wept quietly and mulled over what Gandalf said.

He had been so close to losing his One. So close. If he had rested as Óin had ordered him to...if he had chosen to wait until later to find him...he may have been too late. He cried even harder-but still silently-as he imagined all of the gruesome things that could have happened to take his love away from him.

Bilbo might have never woken up when he did. He would have froze until he was no longer unconscious but...no. He couldn't bear to think of it.

Even if he did regain consciousness, he still would have passed out as he did when he made his down Ravenhill earlier. Thorin knew that he would not have been there to catch him that time. The impact of his head on the ground would have made his concussion more serious. He would have been more exposed to the wind there, and froze quicker than he had on the east tower.

Irreversible damage may or would have done to his brain even if he had lived. He might had lost some or all of his memory. Or he would have become a child once more-mentally, that is-and therefore need to grow up and learn things all over again. Worse of all, he may have ended up in a vegetable-like state.

No matter what would have happened, Thorin would never have had the chance to apologize to Bilbo. Not just about the whole Arkenstone issue, but also for quarreling with him when he (Bilbo) disagreed with his request to not partake in the battle. For not resolving matters with him sooner. For being irrational.

And he would never have had the chance to tell Bilbo that...that...

Thorin laid his face on his chest and sobbed into it with heightened despair. However, he did smile a little, knowing that none of this was to be. They could still put all of their troubles behind them. Add to that, Bilbo would recover soon. He would reveal his intentions to court and marry him after he did. They could plan the rest of their lives together. After all, they had the time and opportunity to, having survived the battle.

He managed to calm down eventually. He used the hand that wasn't clutching Bilbo's to wipe the tears off of his face. He didn't want anyone to notice that he had been crying. Nobody would take him seriously ever again if they did.

For how long he sat there, Thorin didn't know. Óin came in periodically to look them over and change their bandages. He also laid two pitchers of water on the table next to the bed, in case Thorin needed a drink. He knew that Bilbo might be thirsty after he woke up too.

Bombur offered Thorin supper soon after, but he was not hungry. He told him to save it for later or give it to someone else if he couldn't.

Dáin stopped by to give him a report on who was dead or wounded too. Less than half of his troop was, as well as Bard's. Thorin nearly smirked when he heard that Thranduil was shot in his right leg with two arrows. Luckily for him, neither were poisonous. He would live. Nevertheless, his army took most of the brunt.

He (Dáin) nodded to the unconscious Hobbit once he had finished telling him this. "You and Bilbo are very close, aren't ya?" he inquired.

Thorin inclined his head.

"Mmm. I knew ya had to be since ya haven't left the room in hours. I'm sorry that he got hurt, but I heard that he'll be fine. Well, I'm gonna go now. I know ya wanna be alone with him. But I wish the both of ya good luck."

It seemed as if more people were figuring out the true nature of their relationship.

"Thank you," Thorin muttered.

By the time Óin had finished giving him and Bilbo their last check-up, it was after midnight. The lamps stopped burning, but the room was dimly lit by the flames in the hearth. He didn't notice; he was practically dozing off. His head rested on the side of the bed.

Just as sleep was about to claim him, Bilbo's hand moved in his. He froze as he began to stir next, and then he groaned a little...

XXX

 _Mmmmm. This feels so good_ , Bilbo thought, shifting on what was a obviously a very soft, comfortable bed as he woke up. However, moving caused his head to ache. He groaned as he realized that a bandage was tied around it.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a semi-lit room that was not his. It was enormous, as was the bed that he laid on. A huge fireplace was on the opposite of it.

"Bilbo?" a gruff voice said.

He turned to see Thorin lean over him. He had been wondering who was holding his hand. Even in the darkness, Bilbo noticed that tears were on his face.

So what happened earlier wasn't a dream after all, them finding each other on Ravenhill.

"Thorin," he murmured. He reached up to wipe the tears away with his thumb. He had barely done so when he was abruptly embraced with fierceness.

"Oh, Bilbo," Thorin repeated into his neck. "You don't know how happy I am to know that you are going to be all right."

For a moment, Bilbo was startled, not expecting him to do this. Then he wrapped his arms around him tightly. It felt so good to hug him for the first time in days.

A tear rolled down his own cheek. "Me too. Thorin...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you about the Arkenstone. I didn't want to either. I'm sorry," he whispered in a broken voice.

"Shhh, shhh," Thorin hushed him, moving up to press his lips against his. Bilbo kissed him back. "You have no need to be. If anything, _I_ am the one who ought to be apologizing. I had hurt you and caused you sink into depression. I behaved irrationally towards you when you were only trying to help me keep my sanity. For that, _I_ am sorry. I am the idiot, and I would go back in time and fix everything if I could."

He looked down and began to sob. "You couldn't imagine how worried I was when you hadn't returned to the Mountain after the battle. And when you didn't come back with Gandalf...I was terrified. I wished that I had realized that you had never left Ravenhill sooner. If I hadn't found you when I did, I might have been too late, and...I...I would have lost you. I would never have been able to let you know that I am sorry. I would never had known if you had forgiven me. And I wouldn't have had the chance to tell you how much I love you."

Bilbo's vision grew blurry. "You love me?"

It wasn't as if he hadn't secretly known this, of course. But to hear him say so was an entirely different matter.

Thorin kissed him. "Yes, Ghivashel, I love you. More than life itself. More than my own. And if something had happened to you during or after the battle, I wouldn't have been able to go on. The guilt alone would have killed me because I wasn't there to save you. I would never have been able to live with myself, knowing that it was all my fault, just as I am responsible for the condition you are in now. I shouldn't have gone to Ravenhill."

"No, you are not at fault. _I_ was the one who made the choice to go there. I didn't have to. You needed to be warned about Bolg."

"I understand why you feel that way. Still, you wouldn't have needed to make that choice if I had decided not to go there in the first place."

Bilbo sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you. There's no point in it; you won't change your opinion. Nor do I want my head to hurt any more than it is now. But I don't want you to worry about me. You said that I'll be fine, and I will." He brushed the tears off of Thorin's face a second time. "Don't cry anymore. It pains me when you do."

He nodded with a tiny grin. "Fine, I won't, but I will still worry whether you like it or not. I love you too much to _not_ worry about you."

Returning his smile, Bilbo closed his eyes, then looked at him again. "Fair enough. I can't even begin to express how much it filled me with joy when you said that you love me. Before the battle, I wanted to let you know that I love you too, among other things. I couldn't live without you either."

"I'm glad to know that you love me. You are everything to me. Without you, I would have nothing because you are my One. Ruling my kingdom would not be important to me if I had lost you. I just wish that I had told you all of this sooner...two days ago, in fact. But it clearly wasn't to be.

"I also wanted to let you know that I had already forgiven you for lying about hiding the Arkenstone. I know that you didn't want to, as you are an honest Hobbit, but it was necessary to in this case. Everything may have fallen to ruin otherwise. Do you forgive me for the things I said that night, and for being ridiculous and stubborn, as well as not apologizing long before now?" Thorin queried.

Bilbo laid a hand on his cheek. "Of course I do. I already had that evening."

He grinned and placed his forehead on his. "Thank you. I would like to ask you one more thing if I may?"

"Yes?"

"...Can you please promise not to ever lie to me again, no matter what the circumstances may be? If it is necessary to, will you be truthful when it isn't anymore, as you had in the matter of the Arkenstone? I prefer that you don't lie at all, but I will try to be understanding and lenient if that happens."

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. I promise, Thorin."

"Good. Then we can finally put all of this behind us now. I'm sorry for being an ass."

He chuckled. "It's all right. Don't fret over it anymore. But I _will_ admit that you behaved like one."

Thorin snorted. "That's why I said it."

Both of them laughed for a good while. After they had settled down, Thorin traced a finger along his jawline.

"Kiss me," he breathed.

He didn't have to say it twice. Bilbo leaned up to do just that.

The kiss was more passionate and loving than the ones they had shared before. That is what they both thought as their lips moved against each other's.

When they moved apart for air, Thorin trailed kisses down his neck. Bilbo moaned and whimpered a little as he fisted his long, soft hair. Thorin had to prevent himself from going any further. It wouldn't be a wise idea to when Bilbo had a concussion. He didn't want to make it worse. They weren't even married, or courting yet besides. Nevertheless, he found himself wanting to do more than just kiss him.

They laid there in silence as he pulled himself together. Finally, Bilbo cleared his throat.

"What is my condition exactly? I know that I was hit on the head, and that I was knocked out right away. I tripped and scraped my leg going down Ravenhill before you came too. The last thing that I remember was you catching me and putting me on the ram before I passed out again," he stated.

"Óin thinks that you have a concussion, and he's likely right about that, since you blacked out while I brought you here. I am just relieved that you didn't lose some or all of your memory," Thorin grumbled.

"Mmm. I am too. But with you being my One, I wouldn't have minded getting to know you all over again."

"I would have been sure to give you a better impression of me if that was the case."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, Thorin. I'd want you to remain exactly the way you are now, even with your often irritating grumpiness and stubbornness. You wouldn't be _you_ otherwise."

Thorin couldn't help but smile. He was fortunate to have such a kind, thoughtful Hobbit as his One.

He ruffled his hair gently. "I'm happy to know that. And please be careful next time. I understand that you didn't want to stay on the tower at Ravenhill, since it was freezing cold out there, but it was not a very good idea to walk around if your head had been bleeding. Try not to ever do it again, please."

"I wasn't thinking straight. I just knew that I had to get inside where it was warm. I'm sorry if what I did upset you."

"Don't worry, Ghivashel. I told you that I understand why you did it. I was just glad to see that you were alive. You have more resilience and strength than I give you credit for at times."

"I was just as relieved to see you. Azog's dead, then?"

"Aye. I slaughtered that Orc-filth myself. Bolg is dead too. Kíli had rid us of him. Beorn and that red-haired she-Elf from Mirkwood helped."

"Good. I'm very proud of you all. Is everyone else all right? What about Gandalf and your cousin Dáin?"

"They are well. Everyone in the Company survived, as well as Gandalf and Dáin. Bard and that Elf-scum Thranduil are alive, but they lost many of their warriors. So did my cousin. Thranduil was shot in the leg with two arrows, but he is expected to live. The arrows weren't poisonous."

"Mmm. That's good, even though I pity Thranduil a little. We're lucky to have won the battle."

"Indeed we are."

Bilbo swallowed and pursed his lips. "I'm rather thirsty. Did anyone leave some water in here?" he asked.

Thorin poured a large cup of it for him. "I would have told someone off if nobody did. Let me help you sit up. Óin doesn't want you to overexert yourself or get too upset. The last thing you want is to re-trigger the dizziness. You are also on bed-rest for a week," he replied.

Bilbo was not contented on that. Just imagining himself having nothing to do except read made him feel bored already. However, he resigned himself to it.

"Very well."

After he had finished drinking two cups of water, his eyes began to droop. Thorin kissed him once he had managed to lay down carefully.

"I will let you go back to sleep now. You're tired," he whispered.

Bilbo inclined his head. "All right. You can stay here if you like, unless you don't want to."

"Only if you are not opposed to it. I just hope that you know everybody will talk if I am caught sleeping in here with you."

"Who cares? It's not as if you aren't planning to court me. Everyone will have plenty to gossip about when they find out about _that_."

Thorin let out a chuckle. "I have to agree with you there."

As a precaution, he locked the bedroom door. Then he undressed until he was wearing nothing but his underclothes, wincing as a shot of pain flared in his arm.

Bilbo noticed his expression, even in the partial darkness. "What is the matter?"

"My left arm hurt for a second. Azog stabbed me, but my injury isn't very serious. The nerves weren't damaged."

"I'm so sorry. I wish that I had been there to prevent him from doing that."

"No need to fret over it. It will heal in time."

Thorin sat down to pull off his boots. Bilbo moved over so that he could settle himself next to him. Thorin laid on his right side while he laid on his left. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a deep kiss.

"Good night, Ghivashel. Sweet dreams. Remember that I love you," Thorin murmured.

"I love you too, Âzyungâl. Good night."

There was a pause.

"W-What? Where did you learn that from?" Thorin demanded in absolute shock. What especially floored him was that he pronounced the Dwarvish word-meaning "beloved"-perfectly, as if he had been saying it all his life.

"It was in a book I read...from the library," he responded with a shy blush.

"Ah. You had obviously learned how to sound it out very well."

"Thank you. I did my best."

"Your effort has paid off. Let us sleep now. You need your rest."

Bilbo kissed his chin. "Good night," he repeated.

"Good night," Thorin breathed as he held him close.

They closed their eyes and dozed off soon after. And it must be said that they had _very_ sweet dreams.

XXX

It seemed to Thorin that he had only been asleep for several minutes, though it had been five hours, when he felt a hand shaking him gently. He woke up in an instant to find Balin standing next to the bed.

"Good morning, lad. I'm sorry to bother you this early-it's a little after six-but you will be needed after breakfast. Several people want to talk to you," he remarked.

Thorin nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and turned to see Bilbo lying next to him. It was then he remembered the conversation that they had earlier.

Balin smiled. He had noticed him too before waking Thorin up. He found the sight of them sleeping together very endearing.

"You're lucky I was the one who found you in bed with him. If Óin or your nephews did, all of Erebor would have known about this by eight o'clock."

"No doubt. Can you give me a moment to dress and talk to Bilbo please? I'll be ready after that."

"Certainly. Take your time so that you won't strain your arm." He left the room.

Thorin put on his clothes as quickly as he was able. After that, he tapped Bilbo, who opened his eyes.

"I have to leave now, Ghivashel. Balin says that I am needed, but I promise to come and see you when I have the chance. Just get as much rest as you can and listen to whatever Óin tells you," he whispered.

Bilbo rubbed his hand. "I will. Go on and do what you have to do. We can talk later," he mumbled.

He pecked him on the lips. "Of course. I shall return soon."

"Love you."

"I love _you_."

And with that, he left as Bilbo drifted off again. He had barely stepped out of the room when Balin clapped his shoulder with a grin.

"You are a lucky Dwarf, Thorin. I am very happy for you both," he declared.

Thorin laughed quietly as he headed to his own chambers to wash up before joining everyone in the dining hall for breakfast. He wouldn't have been even a little surprised if Balin had heard them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Plans, Arrangements, and Changes

The dining hall was more crowded than usual when Thorin stepped into it. He noticed right away that extra tables had been set up to accommodate everyone. Most of those present were Dwarves, but there were several Elves and Men among them. Everybody was relatively quiet.

He greeted the Company, Dáin, and Gandalf before sitting at the head of the table he usually occupied. He nodded to Tauriel politely, who was sitting next to Kíli. The latter said a quiet "Good morning" to him as she inclined her head in return.

Fíli gave him a knowing smirk and waggled his eyebrows. It was apparent that he had been told quite a few things last night when he asked, concerning him and Bilbo: _"Is there's something going on here that I've missed before?"_

Most of what had been confided to him were mere guesses or suspicions. Others were observations that were made, from before the argument to yesterday's events. **  
**

He had to admit that everything that he was told was very likely true, if not certainly true. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it all before.

After all, there was no other reason for why he was so adamant about looking for Bilbo when he didn't show up after the battle. Furthermore, Thorin wouldn't have acted so possessive when he offered to hold Bilbo the previous day if he felt nothing for him.

Speaking of which, Thorin normally would have put on his Mithril coat. To give it to Bilbo as a gift was a _very_ high honor. One never gave someone a Mithril coat unless that person was important to them, or if it was a token of thanks, or an heirloom. Sometimes it was even given out of love, affection, and concern for the other person's safety.

His uncle had obviously let Bilbo "have it as a gift" because he loved him...or had affections for him at the very least. Either way, he was extremely important to him.

He wouldn't have been so depressed after the fight if Bilbo wasn't. Nor would keep him by his side or look out for him so often either.

Thorin just rolled his eyes at his smirking. He was not in the mood to deal with any antics. It was only a little after seven!

He sighed with irritation and filled his plate with a hearty breakfast. It felt like he was practically starving since he hadn't eaten the previous day. Not that this was unexpected, what with the battle that lasted from after sunrise until early evening, and having no appetite besides.

Thorin had barely tucked into his meal when his younger nephew spoke.

"How is Bilbo? Did he wake up at all last night?" he queried in concern.

He cleared his throat. "Yes...but he fell asleep not long after he did. He was very tired and had a headache, but was all right otherwise. He had no trouble remembering anything," he stated loud enough for half of the table to hear. It wouldn't be prudent to tell the whole truth.

"Does he know wha' happened to him?" Óin piped up next.

"He said that he was knocked out immediately after being hit on the head. When he was going down Ravenhill, he tripped and scraped his leg. But I'm sure that he will also tell you this if you ask him."

"Ahh. Master Baggins is lucky. He could've been worse off than he is now."

Fíli grinned at Thorin mischievously. "Did you and Bilbo talk about _anything else_?" he inquired in a low voice so that only he and his brother could hear him.

"If we had, it is none of your business," he replied, ignoring the emphasis he put on the question.

Both he and Kíli traded amused looks.

"Excellent. It's about time that you two kissed and made up. Took you long enough," the latter whispered.

Thorin glared at him, secretly wondering how/if he had figured this out. His impish nephews chortled; his reaction only confirmed what Kíli had suspected.

"Aww, Uncle. That's just sweet," Fíli teased, though it was clear that he meant what he said for all that.

He made no comment, just rolled his eyes again.

They left him alone then and he was able to continue eating his breakfast in peace. Further down the table, he noticed that several members of the Company were looking outraged and/or sulky. Bofur, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, and Ori, to be exact. Balin, Bifur and Bombur seemed to be mildly annoyed too. He knew that he would find out why later. Everyone else except for Fíli and Gandalf were casting Tauriel distasteful or questioning glances.

When Thorin was done with his meal, he fixed a tray for Bilbo and handed it to Óin.

"Make sure that Bilbo gets this when you check on him. I know that he must be very hungry if he is awake," he remarked.

Óin nodded. "I will, and I'll have a look at yer arm after I do."

Fíli took the tray from him. "No, Óin. We'll take the food to him."

"We know that Uncle has a lot of things to do, so you can look at his arm before checking on Bilbo. We'll meet you there," Kíli added.

"Thank you," Thorin said to his nephews.

Both of them nodded and walked out of the dining hall. He (Thorin), Óin, and Tauriel followed after them and went their separate ways. Tauriel whispered something to Kíli, who nodded and waved as she left to go somewhere else. Thorin frowned. He would have to keep a close eye on those two if they kept seeking each other's company. He didn't like to see his nephew associating with Elves outside of business matters. Kíli knew how he felt about (most of) them.

Óin took him to an empty room and made him sit down. He helped Thorin remove the upper body clothing on his left side.

The latter remained quiet as Óin looked his wound over with approval.

"'M glad to see that ya followed my orders for once. Yer stitches aren't loose and there isn't any sign of an infection. I'll just treat yer arm and everything else, then let you go handle yer business," he murmured.

He put ointment and salves on his wound and covered it with a new bandage. He also tended to his other bruises.

Balin met them in the hall after Thorin had redressed.

"King Thranduil wants to speak to you first, laddie. It's important. Try not to upset him, though. He is _not_ in a good mood," the former warned him as Óin headed in the direction Fíli and Kíli went.

Thorin smirked inwardly. "When is he ever in a good mood?"

Balin led him to another room a few corridors away. One of the Elven guards standing outside of it poked his head in the door. After that, he nodded to them.

"You may enter, King Thorin. King Thranduil has been expecting you," he declared.

"I shall wait here in case you need me," Balin said.

When Thorin stepped inside, he noticed that Thranduil was sitting upright on his bed looking disgruntled. His scowl deepened as he glared at him.

"I will have you know now, King Thorin, that you will be fortunate if I _ever_ agree to help you with another battle. I wouldn't have yesterday if I had known that a little more than half of my army would be wiped out. It was bad enough that I was shot..."

 _Serves you right. It's about time you received your comeuppance_ , Thorin said to himself.

"...I was lucky that the arrows could be removed without much trouble. But Gandalf practically begged me to aid you, so I chose to against my better judgment," Thranduil sneered.

"Nevertheless, I thank you for helping me... _this time_ ," he added with a sarcastic undertone, paying no heed to his griping. "I offer you my condolences and sympathy regarding those in your army who have died last night."

He huffed. "I am not interested in your condolences or your sympathy. I will leave here before the afternoon is half over with the rest of my forces and we shall bury our fallen in Mirkwood. I do not wish to stay here anymore, wounded leg or not."

"Very well. Is there anything that you will need upon your departure?"

"No. I can get whatever I require from my own people, thank you. If you would like to discuss reestablishing the old trade routes as I had mentioned before, we may do so now. Otherwise, I will ask to be left alone, and you can go back to fretting over your consort."

Thorin frowned. "My consort?"

Thranduil rose an eyebrow. "Is Bilbo Baggins not your consort? There must be a reason why you make him stand in the queen's-or consort's-position on your throne," he pointed out.

"Wherever I ask him to stand is none of your business. This is not your kingdom. And no, he is not my consort." _Not yet_ , he added in his thoughts.

"You must be courting each other, then. How delightful," he stated, his voice dripping with feigned relish.

"No, we are not courting either." _Yet._

"Then you must be planning to."

"It wouldn't be your business if we were or not. Now, if we are to discuss the trade routes, I will have my Royal Advisor join us."

"Fine. You may ask him to come in. Tell the guard to find my son, _please_..."

XXX

_Meanwhile...several moments ago..._

Bilbo had been awake for about twenty minutes. Since he could do nothing but rest, he spent time looking over the room he was to stay in for the time being.

He could see everything now that it wasn't dark. Someone had obviously lit a number of candles and the fireplace after Thorin left.

The furniture and desk were of high quality. Even his blankets and pillows were sewn with the finest threads, fabrics, and materials. Small sculptures, trinkets, and paintings were here and there. The mantelpiece was also quite elaborate. A loveseat and armchair were near the fireplace.

Whoever slept in this bedroom before Erebor was attacked must have been royalty or of high status. Bilbo would have wondered why Thorin had put him here if he hadn't known that he was special to him. Still, it wasn't necessary for him to. He could have just taken him to the other room he used prior to the battle.

His thoughts were interrupted then as someone knocked on the door. He grunted as he sat up carefully.

"Come in!" he half-yelled.

Kíli opened the door and moved aside to let Fíli in, who was carrying a tray. The latter set it on the table while the former placed two chairs next to the bed. Then they both hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Auntie," Kíli murmured after Fíli greeted him.

Normally, Bilbo would have felt exasperated after being called that. It got on his nerves when he did. However, he found himself laughing instead. He might as well get used to it. They chuckled along with him.

"Good morning, Fíli, Kíli. It's wonderful to see you two. Your uncle told me that you made it out all right. That's a dreadful scar, though," he observed as he peered at his right cheek with a grimace.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Óin said that it will heal in time. Besides, our scars and bruises are nothing compared to Uncle's injuries...or yours. You gave us quite a scare when he brought you back. We thought we had lost you until he said that you were only unconscious. I don't know what Uncle would have done if we had," he remarked.

Bilbo pursed his lips, knowing the underlying meaning of his statement. All three of them did. "Well, you didn't, so you don't need to worry about it."

Fíli grinned. "So, you and Uncle Thorin, eh? I'm amazed that _I_ didn't see it before, what with everything that has happened between you, and some of the things that he has done."

"You had other matters to worry about, I'm sure. Besides, your uncle and I didn't want anyone to know yet. But that was easier said then done since you, your brother, and Balin know about us."

"We haven't revealed your secret to anyone. I know that you two will want to yourselves when you're ready."

"That's good. Thank you."

Kíli spoke next. "Are matters resolved between you and Uncle Thorin?" he queried.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. We talked everything over."

They sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to know that. We hated to see you both so depressed. Of course, that didn't stop me from being upset with Uncle Thorin. I would have slapped him if he wasn't my uncle. He needed to be. Everything was technically _his_ fault," Kíli grumbled.

Bilbo gazed at him sternly, feeling appalled by his statement. "Now, now. There's no need for that. You know better than to even _think_ of slapping your uncle. I won't deny that he _may_ have needed some sense knocked into him, however. But that isn't for you to decide."

He looked thoroughly taken aback. "Oh Mahal, Fee. He almost sounded like Mother!"

Fíli nodded in agreement with wide eyes.

There was silence before he handed the tray to Bilbo. "Well...here's your breakfast. I know that you must be hungry," he remarked. "Óin should be here in a few minutes to check on you."

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ hungry. I didn't eat at all yesterday. But I don't think that most of us did," he pointed out.

"No..."

He wasn't even halfway through his meal when there was another knock on his door. Kíli opened it.

"Speak of the Dwarf!" he declared as Óin entered the room.

The latter quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, you were talkin' about me, eh?" he inquired in amusement.

"Just that you were on your way here."

"Ah."

Óin waited until Bilbo had finished eating to look him over. He looked quite satisfied as he did.

He clapped his shoulder. "The lump on yer head is smaller, and yer scars aren't infected. Let's hope that they don't get infected while they heal. I will help ya walk to the bathroom so that you can wash, if ya like? Ya don't want to have a dizzy spell and fall."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I would appreciate that."

Fíli and Kíli stood.

"I guess we ought to leave, then. We hope that you recover soon, though, Bilbo. Do you need anything?" the former questioned.

"Just my clothes and my pipe from my bedchamber, please. Some books would be nice too. I'll have to have something to do while I'm on bed-rest, or I will go insane from boredom."

Everyone laughed.

"We know the feeling. It won't be a problem to get everything for you. We'll leave your clothes on the armchair and your pipe and some books on the table next to the bed."

"Thank you," Bilbo repeated.

By the time he had finished bathing, Fíli and Kíli had already returned and left. He dried off and put his clothes on before Óin came back to tend to his injuries. (He had stepped out to give him some privacy.)

He smiled after he was done. "I'll check on you in a few hours. Don't try to get out of bed unless ya really have to. I'm leavin' this walkin' stick here for ya. It'll help if you get dizzy."

Bilbo thanked him again and Óin walked out of the room. He sighed after he was gone. It was going to be a very long day.

XXX

Thorin and Thranduil eventually came to an agreement on the trade routes. Balin and Legolas were still present to make sure that nothing went wrong and that the documents that had been written were signed correctly.

Once they had stiffly bowed to each other, Thorin left to focus on his other duties. There were so many things that had to be done. Some were conferences that he planned to address matters regarding the outcome of yesterday's battle.

First, there were the repairs that still had to be taken care of in the mountain, as well as in Dale. Many of the buildings' walls, streets, or statues there had been broken or destroyed (again). Some of the houses had even been torn apart inside or ransacked. Thorin promised Bard that he would make sure that they received additional help.

Before the repairs were to begin, however, they would mourn those who had perished during or after the battle the next day. They would hold feasts and celebrations three days afterwards.

The Dwarves who had fallen would be taken to back to the Iron Hills to be buried. Dáin planned to return when the mourning and celebrations were over. The Men who had died would be buried outside of Dale.

Both Dáin and Thorin would maintain contact with each other and establish their own trade routes. Bard also desired to, but preferred to wait until everything had settled down.

It was not until after Thorin had seen Thranduil out of Erebor (good riddance) that he was able to have some free time. He _needed_ a break. Sitting through all of those conferences, talking to various people, and having his injuries checked every so often was physically and mentally draining.

He went to the room Bilbo was in to check on him. He hadn't had the chance to see him all day-since earlier that morning-and he missed him.

"Who is it?" he heard Bilbo call out when he knocked on the door.

"It's Thorin!" he replied.

"...Come in!"

When he entered the room, Bilbo looked up from the book that he was reading and smiled lovingly at him.

"Hello, there," he greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Hello," he returned.

Thorin grinned back as he sat down on the bed next to him with a tired sigh. After that, they kissed passionately.

Bilbo nuzzled him when he caught his breath after that. "You look completely exhausted, Âzyungâl. How is your arm?" he observed.

He also noticed that there was change about him then, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

Thorin chuckled. "Only because I am, Ghivashel. It has been a very long day so far. My arm aches the most when I move it, but not that much if I keep it still," he muttered. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty well now that the headache's gone. I haven't felt dizzy or lightheaded except for once, when I had to walk to the bathroom earlier. I'm happy that Óin gave me that walking stick there. Other than that, it's rather boring laying here all day."

"I know what you mean. And you can imagine that it can be equally boring and irritating sitting in conference after conference, no matter how important they are. But I will have to get used to it."

"Mmm."

Bilbo was quiet for a moment, then said, "Your nephews came to visit me this morning."

"Yes, I know. They volunteered to bring your breakfast to you so that Óin could look me over before I started my duties. Neither of them bothered you, I hope?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. They mostly just wanted to see how I was doing. They...they pretty much said that they know about us too." He didn't want to mention what Kíli said about slapping him.

Thorin laughed. "I know that they do. Both of them practically told me so as well. I'm quite certain that they are still keeping everything a secret; they know when it's best to sometimes. Only two others besides Balin indicated that they know."

"Good...and who are the other two?"

"Dáin and Gandalf. I wouldn't have been sure of how my cousin knows if he hadn't come to speak to me while I was in here last night. He may have figured it out before then, but if he did, I don't know how. He wished us luck when he was about to leave the room.

"Kíli or Balin must have revealed something to Gandalf when we were in the armory the day that he came. He didn't tell me who spoke to him or what was said, but he was very unhappy with me. I didn't know how much until he gave me a lump on the side of my head when he hit me with his staff..."

"He _what_?!" Bilbo exclaimed in outrage, interrupting him. He didn't like the idea of anyone hurting his Thorin.

The said Dwarf-king rolled his eyes. "Yes. I won't say that he did more harm than good, but that hit _did_ knock some sense into me, as well as the warning that he gave me."

Bilbo frowned. "What did he tell you?"

" _If you do not pull yourself together, and make some amends before the battle, you may suffer a great loss in the midst of it. By then, it will be too late!...Just heed my warning or you will be hit with something **far worse** than my staff! You will have no one to blame except yourself if that happens!_ " he responded.

His jaw dropped as he listened to him. Then he pursed his lips. "Is that the reason you came to speak to me that night?"

"Yes and no. I had already planned to before Gandalf confronted me. I honestly did not need his warning; I knew what may or may not have happened during the battle anyhow. I _will_ admit that the warning increased my desire to resolve everything between us, however."

"Ohhh. Too bad it ended in a shambles."

"Aye, but we made up for it last night. We don't have to concern ourselves about it so much now."

"That is true. Of course, I was afraid that I would have to tickle you if you _didn't_ straighten up," Bilbo joked.

Thorin's eyes widened in mock fear. "Please tell me you are kidding. You _know_ I hate being tickled!"

He smirked. "But you like it when _I_ do it for all you pretend not to."

"No, I do not."

"Sure..." Bilbo knew that he was faking a lie. He leaned into him. "I am glad that you came, though. I missed you."

 Thorin kissed his hair. "I missed you too. I wished that I could be with you all day."

"So did I. Oh, and I must say that this is a magnificent bedchamber. The furniture is more comfortable than the furniture in mine and everything else is just as grand."

He laughed once as he took in his surroundings. "Yes...but I suppose that it would be. This is my old room."

Bilbo gaped at him. "This was _your_ room?!" he demanded in shock.

He nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I decided to have my grandfather's chamber when we returned. He would have left it to me anyway, now that I am king."

"That makes perfect sense. But you didn't have to bring me here. I would have been just as comfortable in my own room."

"I understand that, but I did it so that you have the best care possible while you recover. You know how important you are to me, Ghivashel. I wanted to be certain that you are comfortable and well looked after if I'm not with you at the moment. Which reminds me. I wanted to discuss your sleeping arrangements with you."

"What about them?"

Thorin sighed once more. "Well, it would really be your decision in the end. You may continue sleep in here once you have healed or go back to your other room. Either way, this may or will be temporary."

Bilbo gestured for him to explain himself further.

"Now that the battle is behind us, and we have survived, we can still plan to court each other in the near future. I prefer to wait until after you have healed and everything settles down here. What do you think?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "That is agreeable. So, what does that have to do with where I sleep?" he pressed him.

"When we are courting, you may decide whether you would like to sleep in my chambers or not. I will understand if you don't, or if you would like to after some time has passed. But that choice will be yours," he remarked.

"Did sleeping with me last night make you feel uneasy?"

Thorin shook his head with a smile. "No...quite the contrary. It was one of the best nights in my life and I enjoyed being with you as much as I always do. I was a bit worried that we might get caught, but that was it. Well, Balin found me in here this morning. He just told me that I was fortunate that it was not Óin or either of my nephews who did, though."

Bilbo fervently agreed with him. "Does that mean that mean can still sleep together? Except if one of us are ill, and we can't?"

"I am not against it if you are not. I promise to keep my hands to myself if we do."

_Unless he didn't want him to._

_Wait, what?_

"Fair enough. And I promise to do the same. Would you rather I join you in your room?" Bilbo queried, interrupting his thoughts.

Thorin started. "Hmm...? Oh...that is up to you. I have no problem with sleeping here or in your bedchamber if you don't want to."

Bilbo inclined his head. "I will think it over more when I am off of bed-rest."

"Very well. There is no pressure or rush. I will be fine with whatever you decide. All I want is for you to do what feels right, what makes you happy, or what makes you feel comfortable."

He grinned appreciatively.

Thorin stayed for a while longer to tell him about what was discussed in the conferences. After that, he caressed Bilbo's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I have to leave now, Ghivashel. I know that someone is probably looking for me," he remarked.

With a morose sigh, Bilbo nodded.

He chuckled. "Now, now. Don't look so glum. I shall return after dinner or at before you go to sleep...whenever I am done for the day."

And on that note, they shared one more kiss, and Thorin left the room.

He all but ripped his hair out in exasperation when he saw the queue outside of the throne room. What now?

Bofur spotted him first. "Oh, there yeh are, King Thorin! We were lookin' for ya. We wanted to consult yeh about the festivities," he declared.

Fíli turned to him. "Were you visiting Bilbo?" he asked in a low voice.

Thorin nodded.

Kíli gave him a teasing smirk. "How is _Aunt_ Bilbo? I know that he must have felt better when you went to see him," he whispered.

" _Shut up_!" Thorin hissed, blushing fiercely. Fíli and Kíli just laughed at him.

Aunt Bilbo, hmph. What would he come up with next?

 XXX

Bilbo had more visits from the Company and Gandalf after he had supper. It was good to see all of his friends.

The room was full of chatter as they inquired after his health, explained how concerned they were about him the previous evening, told him about their injuries (if they had any), and what was happening inside and outside of the Mountain.

Gandalf mentioned Thorin while he and Bilbo had their own conversation. He wanted to know if he (Thorin) had apologized to him and if they had forgiven each other about the Arkenstone yet.

"Yes, we did. I told him that I was sorry too, for not being honest with him, but he understood why I hid it and didn't tell him so at first," Bilbo responded.

"Excellent. I prayed that he would take my advice. He cares about you a very great deal, Bilbo. I don't think I will ever forget his expression when I told him that you had not returned to me. That was one of the rare times I ever saw fear in it. His face was as pale as ice.

"I was relieved to see that you were alive after he brought you back from Ravenhill only minutes after going there to find you. I know that it all would have ended terribly otherwise, and not just for Thorin. You are very fortunate to be all in one piece," Gandalf remarked.

Bilbo nodded in agreement and understanding. "Thorin told me about the warning that you gave him four days ago."

"Ah, yes. I felt that he ought to be given one."

"Mmm. He didn't think that it was necessary, though."

"Oh? Why?"

"He was planning to apologize to me before you warned him. "

"Ah, I understand. That's good."

The said Wizard did not stay for long after that. Before he left, he clapped his shoulder. "I wish both you and Thorin the best of luck. If everything works out the way it should, I hope that you will tell him one of your most important secrets when you are ready to."

Bilbo frowned in bewilderment. "Secret? What secret?" he queried.

He shot him a pointed gaze. "The secret of the Took side of your family. About the males," he clarified when Bilbo continued to look perplexed.

Dawning comprehension filled his expression. "O-Oh! Right. I will be sure to do that. I would have anyway...eventually."

Gandalf beamed and walked out of the room.

The next few hours passed by slowly. Bilbo threw the novel he was reading aside during that time. He was tired of lying around! He wished that he could roam through Erebor. Still, he knew that he may end up having a dizzy spell, even with the walking stick. He wandered around his chamber for a bit to stretch his legs instead.

Once Óin had changed his bandages not long after, Bilbo decided to turn in for the night. He moved to the center of the bed and pulled back the covers on his left. He wasn't certain of when Thorin would come. If he was busy, it was possible that he wouldn't be able to go to bed until it was late. He concluded that it wouldn't hurt to stay up for a while. He didn't mind waiting.

Much to his delight, he only had to for a short time. He heard Thorin approaching the room before the door opened a little.

He smiled after peeking in. "Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't knock, Bilbo. I wasn't sure if you were still awake or not. You're not sleepy?" he inquired.

"Yes, but not very," he replied with a grin.

Thorin locked the door. "I would have been here sooner, but I needed to go to my bedchamber first. Óin wanted to check my arm and my other bruises."

"All well?"

"Yes, everything is just fine. You?"

"Same here."

It was when Thorin turned around that Bilbo noticed the change that he saw in him earlier. He still couldn't pinpoint what was so different until the light of the nearest candle shone on his face.

The dimness that had lingered on it because of the gold-sickness had faded entirely.

It was no more.

"What is the matter?" Thorin demanded worriedly as Bilbo stared at him with huge eyes, his mouth open in shock.

The latter shook his head as joy replaced his astonishment. "Nothing. I just realized that the shadow that was on your face when you were ill with the dragon-sickness isn't there anymore. It was barely visible after the day you had first kissed me, but now it's not. It's gone."

Beaming with equal happiness and relief, Thorin pecked him on the lips. "Splendid. Let's hope that it never comes back."

He was wearing his nightwear under his robes, so that was the only article of clothing that he needed to take off besides his boots.

After reminding Bilbo of tomorrow's events-the salute to the dead and the first day of mourning-they decided to get some rest. They kissed and exchanged "good-night"s and "I love you"s. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I apologize for the long update!


	11. Thráin Is Dead

_The next day_

"No. I think that it's best that you don't join us," Thorin said.

It was early in the morning, some time after breakfast. He had decided to give Bilbo his meal this time once Óin had checked on both of them.

Bilbo was halfway done when he expressed his wishes to attend the salute and procession, which would take place in a few hours. Thorin did not believe that it would be such a good idea for him to do so.

His aforementioned statement caused Bilbo to frown. "Why not?" the latter demanded.

"You know why, love. Óin would have my head if he knew that I let you walk around Erebor. Do you think either of us want you pass out again besides? He put you on bed-rest for a reason," he pointed out calmly.

"What do you think he gave me the walking stick for?" Bilbo countered. "It isn't there to just lean against my wall, you know."

"It's not for you to use other than for an emergency either."

Sighing with irritation, he looked away.

Thorin exhaled deeply as he held him close. "Listen, Ghivashel. I understand that you are bored laying here almost all day. But this will only last for five more, though I know it seems like an eternity from your perspective. But you will survive. I was going to come back here after the salute so that you won't be alone, if that comforts you."

Bilbo did not comment. Why bother? Arguing wasn't going to help him or his condition. Becoming stressed out would only make things worse. He certainly didn't need another headache either.

He finished eating his breakfast in a stony silence, even though he felt a little happier at the idea of his return.

Thorin set his tray on the table next to the bed when his plate was empty. "I won't be very long. You will hear the horns during the salute...you can do one of your own. It's not as if you are being completely excluded from it," he remarked, leaning over for a kiss.

Bilbo pecked him on the lips somewhat grudgingly, but still did not say a word.

Caressing his cheek, he whispered, "Don't be like this, Ghivashel. You know that I wish that you could be with us as much as you do. If I had my way, I'd let you, then make sure that you came back here safely."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. If I can't join you, then I can't. Nothing can be done about it. You ought to go...I know you have things to do before the salute."

"...Very well. Oh, and before I do, I want to you to have these."

Thorin placed two keys in his hand. "The smaller one is the key to this room, the other is to my chambers. It's around the corner here, the one that's cut off from the other four on the right. You can visit me whenever you want or need to."

Bilbo nodded. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

When he did not say anything else, Thorin kissed his hair and left, shaking his head as he did. He often had to wonder if his Bilbo was just as stubborn as he was, if not more so.

Bilbo felt rather guilty as he watched him shut the door. He knew that his curt responses (or lack thereof) hurt Thorin's feelings. He saw it in his eyes.

Sure, he was upset about not being able to go to the salute. Nevertheless, there was no need to take his anger out on him, no matter how much he disagreed with him. It wasn't _his_ fault that he had to stay in his room. He sighed resignedly as he laid back down. There was nothing that he could do except take up Thorin's suggestion later.

The next two hours passed quietly. He spent most of it listening to the voices and sounds nearby or in the distance.

He was just strolling around his chamber to exercise his legs when someone knocked on the door. He laid on his bed quickly and silently.

"You can come in!" he announced once his blankets were covering him.

Fíli and Kíli entered the room.

"Good morning, Auntie Bilbo," the former declared, taking a leaf out of his younger brother's book. "We wanted to see you before the salute started."

"Why do you look so miserable?" the latter queried in concern.

Bilbo gave a tiny smile. "I'm not miserable, Kíli...only a little disappointed that I cannot join all of you. I have to remain here since I am on bed-rest. And I can't use my walking stick unless I really need to. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine," he replied.

His expression changed to one of sympathy. "I understand, but it's not fair for you to be here all alone. What about Uncle? Did you mention this to him?"

"Yes, but he thought that it was best that I didn't. He was worried that I would pass out."

Both he and Fíli rolled their eyes.

"Nonsense. That won't happen if you simply don't walk. Uncle could have easily realized _that_ ," the latter scoffed with irony.

"Mmm. That is true." Bilbo lit up with newfound hope then. "I have an idea! Why don't we find a way to carry me there? That way I can attend the salute and relax at the same time. I won't even have to use my legs."

They brightened as well and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, perfect! We'll just need something to carry you in," Kíli stated.

He watched as they looked over the furniture in the room.

"Here. This armchair is lighter than it seems. You aren't heavy, Bilbo, so it will still be easy to lift," Fíli added.

"Good, good. Oh, but...I don't have a suitable coat. Not yet."

He waved his hand. "You can borrow one of mine and wear it over yours. It's very cold outside; we are going to be standing on the royal balcony with Uncle and our company. So are Gandalf and Dáin."

"Thank you. I just hope that Óin won't disapprove. He is bound to."

"Don't worry about him. He can't complain since you won't be exerting yourself."

Fíli went to get his coat as Kíli handed Bilbo his own. Then he picked him up as if he were nothing but a sack of feathers and set him gently in the armchair.

Óin suddenly entered the room as he did. He all but had a conniption when he saw what Kíli was doing.

"Are you out of yer blasted mind, lad?! Master Baggins needs ta be restin'! Take that coat off o' him!" he yelled as he rushed over to them.

The said Hobbit shot Kíli an "I knew it that this may happen" look.

"Oh, calm down. Fíli and I are just taking Bilbo to the salute. He wants to go. We're just carrying him in his chair so that he doesn't have to walk," the latter tried to soothe Óin in a cheery voice.

" _No_! _I forbid it_!"

"But he isn't exerting himself in the least. Look at him...he's just sitting there, comfy and warm and adorable and cute." He had to move away then as Bilbo tried to jab him playfully.

"Ya know what?! Fine! Do as ya like! But know that yer both going ta be responsible if ya drop him an' make 'is concussion worse. An' don't say I didn't warn ya if ya do!"

"If you're so worried, why don't you just help us out then? Six hands are better than four. Or you can spot one of us so that don't we don't fall and _actuall_ y drop Bilbo."

Óin groaned and buried his face in his hand.

"Look...just...just hold on, for Durin's sake," he grumbled after a minute. "I'll find two others ta help ya. I'll go with all o' ya to make sure that nothin' happens ta him. Master Baggins, are ya sure that yer all right with this?" he questioned next.

He inclined his head. "Yes, as long as they don't drop me. Besides, going to the salute is a little better than reading or staring at the ceiling when there is nothing else to do. This was my idea anyway."

"That's the spirit, A...Bilbo!" Kíli exclaimed. He nearly slipped up, but caught himself just him time. All the same, Bilbo gave him a warning stare.

Fíli returned a moment later, and Óin found Glóin and Dori in a nearby corridor. They exchanged greetings and pleasantries while Bilbo was looked over. After he was secured, and draped in Fíli's coat and extra blankets, they left the bedchamber. Óin made sure that Bilbo wasn't lifted too high.

It went without saying that their group drew a lot of attention. Many of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills laughed or waved to them as they headed for the royal balcony. Bilbo hardly noticed; he was trying to keep himself from getting too nervous.

Later, Kíli said to him in a teasing voice that he will have to get used to the attention. He would receive more than he would like in due time.

XXX

Meanwhile, Thorin was standing in the aforementioned balcony. Nearly everyone else was there save for Bombur (who volunteered to blow the horn), his nephews, Dori, Glóin, and Óin. He knew they (except Bombur) would arrive presently. There were still about ten minutes left before the salute would commence.

He wished that Bilbo could be there too. He felt sorry for him, having to remain in his bedchamber. He didn't blame him for being upset. He sighed as he watched the other balconies fill up and the Men assembling in Dale.

Thorin could see that Gandalf kept peering at him with rather somberly out of the corner of his eye; he had been since yesterday. Thorin decided to speak to him about it later. He was not in the mood to right then.

Five minutes passed. Dáin was telling him that he had considered prolonging his stay to help out with the repairs. He was just thanking him when he heard Bofur proclaim behind him, "Well, looks who's here!" Then there were cheers, applause, and laughter. Gandalf was chuckling.

 _ **What** in Aulë's name...?_ he demanded to himself with a frown.

That was when his eyes fell on Bilbo. He was being carried in the armchair from his (Thorin's) old bedroom by his nephews, Dori, and Glóin. He was wrapped in blankets and looked abashed from all of the attention, but quite pleased all the same.

Thorin's jaw dropped as Bilbo said a joyous "Good morning" to the others. Everyone moved so that the latter could be placed next to him on his right. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

"Be careful, now. Ya don't wanna jolt 'im," Óin warned his brother, Fíli, Kíli, and Dori. They inclined their heads.

It was not until Bilbo had thanked them after being safely put down did he beam at Thorin.

"Hello, there," he greeted as if he hadn't seen him more than two hours ago.

At first, Thorin was still too shocked to reply. He could only gape at him. Then a wide smile spread across his face as he shook his head lovingly. He desired nothing more than to kiss him silly right then and there. However, he knew that he couldn't yet. Not for some time.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bilbo," he remarked. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine...but I probably wouldn't have come up with it if Fíli and Kíli hadn't come to visit me. They told me that I wouldn't have to be concerned about passing out as long as I didn't walk. I figured it would be better to be carried here. Óin objected to it until he conceded to have his brother and Dori help your nephews bring me here. At least I am still resting, in a manner of speaking."

Everyone chortled.

Thorin laughed lowly too. "Yes, I see that, my clever Hobbit. I only wish now that I had carried you myself," he whispered so that only Bilbo could hear him. He ruffled his hair.

Bilbo grinned as his face turned pink. "It's all right. The last thing I'd want is for you to strain your arm, in any case."

Suddenly, the horns blasted across Erebor and Dale. Thorin leaned down to help Bilbo stand.

"Oh, thank you," the latter murmured.

"You are welcome."

A lull fell over both the mountain and the city as the salute and procession went underway. The air was tense with mute anguish.

Even though Thorin didn't have to mourn over Bilbo, his nephews, Dáin, or any of the members of his Company, he knew that one incident would have made everything much different. His heart clenched in pain at the idea of grieving over them, especially Bilbo and his nephews, as well as paying his respects to the others who had perished.

Of course, if he had lost his dear One, he wouldn't be standing there in the balcony. He would be among the dead who were being filed past on the grounds below.

Bilbo looked just as gloomy as he felt; it was obvious that he was having similar thoughts. When he shifted, Thorin noticed that tears were in his eyes.

He (Bilbo) eventually realized that he was peering at him and grinned morosely. Thorin returned it with an understanding one, which broadened as the former reached into his pocket. He took his hand and stroked it to comfort him, silently reminding him that he was still here.

Fíli and Kíli, who stood behind them, moved closer together to keep anyone else from seeing what was going on. However, that did not stop the latter from jokingly making vomit noises behind them. Even Thorin laughed quietly at his teasing in spite of himself. He'd never understand how he and Dís had managed to raise him and his brother at all. They were just like their father and Frerin.

"This is supposed to be a solemn event," he told his immature goofball of a nephew all the same. Kíli just chuckled.

After a while, the salute and procession drew to close with one last blow of the horns. Everybody went inside to have dinner and begin the first day of mourning, a good number stopping to hug a friend or pat their back in comfort.

Thorin had Bilbo taken to the dining hall with them, knowing that he wouldn't want to return to his temporary bedchamber yet. He, as well as Óin, made sure that his nephews, Dori, and Glóin were just as careful with him as they had been on their way to the royal balcony.

He all but threw a fit when Kíli pretended to nearly let go of his part of the armchair twice. Bilbo was not startled; he would have been if the latter hadn't forewarned him and the other three lugging his chair. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Thorin from having a few sharp words with him.

"If you do it again-and I don't care if it _is_ a joke-and actually drop him, you will be sorry," he concluded through gritted teeth.

Kíli nodded shamefacedly. "I apologize, Uncle."

Nothing else happened and they soon entered the aforementioned dining hall. Bilbo was placed on Thorin's immediate right at the table, his nephews having suggested it. They knew that their uncle wanted him to be.

"You didn't need to be so harsh with Kíli, you know. He was only in fun. It was meant to be a good laugh," Bilbo whispered as they ate their meal. They were having a private conversation.

"Be that as it may. There was nothing amusing about what he did. None of you would have thought so either if you had fallen. You could have gotten hurt; the chair could have easily slipped out of his hands. I will not tolerate him being so irresponsible...especially if the situation involves you," Thorin added.

"I understand how you feel all too well. But I mean what I said."

"I know you do. And I also meant what I said."

The rest of the hour passed by without much chatter. Almost everybody was rather subdued, but this was not unexpected given the current circumstances. Thorin spent half of that time sneaking food to Bilbo under the table when the others weren't looking. He was still too skinny. Bilbo would grin and thank him.

Gandalf continued to watch Thorin, who finally raised his eyebrow questioningly to acknowledge him. He knew that whatever he wanted must have been important if he had been trying to catch his eye.

The former confirmed this by indicating that he needed to speak to him. The latter bobbed his head to show him that he understood.

Half of the Dwarves went to the dimly lit Great Hall to mourn and share stories in small crowds once dinner was over. Thorin, Bilbo, the Company, and Dáin joined them. The other half gathered in a more private place to do so.

It was not until everything had settled down did Gandalf choose to speak to Thorin. He beckoned to him from the room's entrance to attract his attention. The said Dwarf king noticed and excused himself from his group. A sense of foreboding crept into him when he realized that the Wizard still looked rather dismal. He knew that whatever he had to tell him was not good.

"Yes? What is it?" Thorin inquired warily after standing in front of him.

Gandalf pursed his lips. "I have something very important to reveal to you. I would have sooner, but there was not much time to before the battle, and I did not think that it would be prudent to then. Nor did I think it would be immediately after. You had enough on your plate as it was. But it is about your father Thráin," he responded.

He became more alert. "What about my father? Did you find him?"

"Yes, when I had left you all at Mirkwood's entrance to attend to some personal business. He was at the place I needed to go to...an abandoned fortress. It was where Azog had created his army. If I had known that he was there, I would have gone there much sooner."

"...Oh. That's good. But where is he? Why did he not return here with you?" he queried with a frown. None of this was adding up.

Gandalf exhaled deeply. "I am so sorry to tell you this...but he is dead. He was killed before we could escape the fortress."

He didn't want to explain how Thráin was murdered. He would save that for another time, when it was crucial to.

Thorin turned pale as he gaped at him blankly. He couldn't quite believe his ears or process what he had been told.

His father had been killed. His father was...dead. So, that meant that he was right to suspect that he was still alive, but missing. Until recently, that is...

Sympathy filled the Wizard's expression as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Again, I am very sorry. He asked me to tell you that he loves you, your sister, and his grandsons for him before he was killed. That was the last thing that he said to me. I was certain that he would be able to tell you so himself...I truly believed he would escape with me. Unfortunately, it wasn't so."

Thorin slumped as he bowed his head and nodded. Every word Gandalf uttered had finally registered in his brain.

"Thank you for letting me know this," he mumbled.

He made his way to his bedchamber, picking up a few wine bottles as he did. He was not in the mood to stay in the Great Hall any longer; he just needed to be alone.

It was not until Thorin was there did he snap. Overwhelming grief and rage coursed through him as he flung one of the bottles across the room with a yell. It shattered into pieces as it hit the wall. Wine dripped onto the carpet underneath, staining it red.

He wished that _he_ had been the one to find his father. He had been meaning to continue searching for him after the battle. Now, it was too late. There was nothing that he could do. He couldn't even have a proper burial for him. All he could do was mourn for him while honoring him in another manner.

Of course, Thorin was not surprised that his father was dead. He suspected that he might have been. However, that didn't make it any less painful for him.

The only thing that comforted him slightly was knowing that his father loved him, as well as Dís and his nephews. That made everything a little easier to bear.

Sitting on his couch in defeat, he laid his face in his hand. His vision blurred with tears of sorrow.

"I love you too, Father," he whispered. He prayed that he arrived at the Halls of Mandos safely.

XXX

_Minutes previously  
_

Bilbo knew that something had to be wrong if Gandalf wouldn't speak to Thorin in front of them, especially when the said Wizard appeared incredibly forlorn as he waved to him.

Dwalin and Ori passed around drinks after Thorin left to see what he needed him for. Bilbo sipped his cup of wine steadily as he watched them, only half-listening to everybody in his group.

A few moments later, he saw Thorin droop, then nod before trudging out of the Great Hall. He took three bottles of wine with him as he did. Gandalf looked after him sadly.

He knew it; something _was_ wrong. He wondered what happened to cause that look of despair on Thorin's face.

Gandalf must have sensed Bilbo's curiosity because he strolled over to them.

Balin saw him approaching and frowned at his expression. "What is the matter?" he queried. He too realized that there may be a problem.

Everyone else turned to hear his answer.

Gandalf sighed. "I regret having to say this, but Thorin's father, Thráin, had been killed a short time ago. He was murdered as we attempted to escape the place where he had been taken prisoner."

Bilbo's jaw dropped. The others were either as horror-struck as he felt, numb, or grief-stricken over hearing this dreadful news. None of them could think of what to say.

He eventually closed his mouth as Gandalf whispered something to Fíli and Kíli. Neither of them gave a response, just inclined their heads. Then he came over to him.

"I know that I may not have to tell you this, my friend, but Thorin will prefer to be alone. He will want to take this all in at his own pace. After that, be there for him as much as you can. He needs you. Knowing Thorin, comfort and an outlet will be best for him. Otherwise, he will only bottle up his pain," he murmured in his ear.

Bilbo nodded. He really didn't need this advice; he wouldn't have bothered Thorin anyhow. He knew that he would need time by himself. And, of course, he would be there for him whenever he needed him.

"I understand, and I will," he said.

Gandalf clapped his back before taking the wine that Dwalin offered him. "Thank you."

"We ought to have a toast for Thorin's father and honor his memory," Balin declared matter-of-factly. He lifted his goblet. "To Thráin!"

"Thráin!" everybody chorused. They drank deeply from their cups afterwards.

It did not take long for word of Thráin's death to spread. Many more toasts were performed subsequently, and stories about him were told. Bilbo only listened to them with vague interest. He was more concerned about how Thorin must be handling everything.

He was not certain of how many hours had passed before he decided to leave the Great Hall too. He was tired of being there and wanted to check on Thorin. If he didn't want to talk, that was fine. But he wanted to be sure that he was as well as could be expected under the circumstances.

Bilbo asked to be carried to his temporary room. He would sneak into Thorin's after. He knew that he would have to answer prying questions if he asked to be taken there instead.

Soon, he was being laid on his bed. Fíli, Kíli, Bofur, and Óin said good-night to him after the latter had checked his injuries.

He waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before getting up. He took his walking stick with him just in case and left the room.

When he was in front of Thorin's door, he knocked on it. There was no answer or sign of movement.

Bilbo unlocked it after doing so two more times with the same results and closed it behind him.

"Thorin? It's me," he half-shouted.

Still no reply.

He wandered across what looked like a den and a small library combined. A sofa and an armchair stood in the middle of the room, as well as a desk and a bookshelf. He couldn't see very much because it was dark.

The bedroom was connected to it. Everything in it was larger and more impressive than the one he was sleeping in. He couldn't help but marvel over the fact that this would also be his room in the near future.

It was here that he found Thorin, who was sitting on the couch by the fireplace. He was clutching a wine bottle as he gazed into the hearth unseeingly. There was a red stain one of the walls. Broken glass littered the floor underneath it.

"Óin would have a fit if he knew that you were here, and not in your room," he suddenly grumbled.

Bilbo jumped, startled. Apparently, Thorin _had_ noticed him.

"I...I don't doubt it...but that matters little to me right now. I came to see you; I was beginning to feel concerned. Let me take this. You've had all you needed of it, I'm sure," he remarked as he perched next to him. He slid the bottle out of his hand with ease. It was obvious that he was too worn out from grief to argue. He placed it on the table. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was an extraordinary person. I know that you must miss him and I wish that I knew him personally," he added.

Thorin shot him an empty smile. Dried tears were on his face. "Thank you, Ghivashel. I _do_ miss him. Your compliment would have pleased him. I know that he would have liked you too. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Bilbo wrapped his arms around him. Thorin leaned into him as he stroked his back and hummed quietly.

"I'm glad that you came. Thank you," the latter repeated.

"You're welcome. It's no problem," the former said.

Neither of them realized how mentally exhausted they were. The long, gloomy day finally started to take its toll on them. They soon drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Later that evening, Bilbo awakened to Thorin kissing his cheek and lifting him up.

He frowned at him tiredly. "What's the matter?" he inquired.

"Nothing, love. I just want to take you back to your room. I don't want Óin to find you here if he comes to check on me," Thorin replied.

"I wish I could stay here with you."

"Don't fret over it. I will join you soon. You can sleep in here another time."

Bilbo did not have to wait long for his return. He was dozing peacefully when he felt the bed sink.

Thorin laid his head on his chest a moment after. "Still up?" he whispered.

"Hardly," Bilbo grunted.

He chuckled once. "Then I won't bother you. Let us go back to sleep. I love you. And thank you again, for being there for me."

Bilbo kissed him deeply. "I love you too, and know that I always will be there for you if I can manage it, Âzyungâl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked the chapter. And to those of you who don't know, I wrote an alternate story to this one called Only The Heart Remembers. Details of the plot are in the summary and author's note in its first chapter. I will be working on the second one next. After that, onto chapter twelve of this story! Until then, everyone!)


	12. Nightmares, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both parts of this chapter are rated E due to mentions of suicide and/or graphic injuries.

When Thorin woke up the next morning, the first thing he desired was go back to sleep. He honestly didn't feel like interacting with anybody. Nor was he in the mood to do much else. He had a headache and just wanted to remain in Bilbo's arms all day. He was still laying on his chest.

He knew that he had to get up for now, though. It wouldn't do to be seen here with Bilbo this early in the morning. He couldn't wait for the day when they could sleep together and not have to worry about anybody catching them.

Thorin eased out of his arms and kissed him. Bilbo grinned in his sleep, murmuring something incoherent as he adjusted the blanket. He smiled at him fondly before returning to his own bedchamber. This amazed him. In his current mindset, he thought that he wouldn't be able to for a long time.

He had just finished washing up and getting dressed when there was a knock on his door. He scowled in confusion; Óin never looked over his injuries before breakfast. Not since the evening after Azog attacked him near the Goblin tunnels, that is.

Instead of Óin, his nephews were standing outside of the room. They had melancholy expressions on their faces.

Thorin didn't even have a chance to open his mouth when they suddenly embraced him. He was slightly taken aback, not expecting this, but returned the hug warmly. They held him close as he placed his forehead on theirs. He realized then that it had been a while since they had shared a loving embrace.

"We're sorry about Grandfather, Uncle. We would have told you so last night, but we knew that you preferred to be alone," Kíli whispered after a few minutes.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you need anything?" Fíli queried next.

He patted their backs. "Yes, I'll be all right." he responded. "What about you two? Are you okay?"

"I suppose we'll be fine after a while, too. Oh, and we sent word to Mother about Grandfather."

"Thank you. I meant to after breakfast, but you've beaten me to it. Well...I'm going to the dining hall now if you are..."

Both of them inclined their heads, knowing that the discussion was over. They sensed that he wasn't in the mood to talk about his father-or anything else-for the time being.

They had barely entered the aforementioned room when all of the members of the Company and Dáin swarmed around Thorin to give their condolences. He thanked everyone quietly and assured them that he was fine. It was clear to the others that he wasn't at all, but they let it be.

Thorin did not have much of an appetite; he picked at his food more than he ate it. No one spoke to him much and he only answered in grunts when somebody did.

Breakfast passed by quietly. Almost all of the Dwarves left as soon as they had finished eating...that is, if they were hungry in the first place. Even Thorin gave up after a while and proceeded to fix a tray for Bilbo.

Óin took it to him after he had. He also told Thorin that he would look him over after he checked Bilbo's injuries.

When he had an hour later, and gave him medicine for his headache, Thorin made a few rounds through Erebor to check on everything and everyone. More people expressed their condolences while he did, and he thanked them kindly.

All was in order, and there were no complaints at the moment, so he went to spend time with Bilbo until dinner.

The latter eyed him glumly when he stepped into the bedchamber. He (Thorin) looked miserable in spite of the fact he was trying hard not to show it. Bilbo chose not to bring it up or ask questions about his well-being. He knew that he must have answered plenty all morning. Of course, he really didn't need to ask about it at all. It was clear that Thorin was very depressed.

"Morning, love," he greeted, moving over to let him sit and opening his arms.

"Hi," Thorin mumbled as he snuggled into him. He felt Bilbo kiss his forehead. "How are you? How are your cuts and lump healing?" It relieved him to ask how he was. He was sick of answering questions about himself.

"Pretty well, so Óin tells me. He says that he _might_ allow me to get off of bed-rest in two days...if the dizziness doesn't return. It hasn't since the morning after the battle, but we are cautiously hopeful that it won't. I still have to wear my bandages until my cuts are healed, though. How is your arm?"

He rubbed his back. "My arm isn't hurting as much as it was yesterday or the day before. And that's wonderful, Ghivashel, that the dizziness hasn't returned. I pray that it doesn't either. Even if it did, you would only have to wait four more days."

Bilbo chuckled once. "Yes, that's true, but it would seem like years before the week ended more than ever then. I would ask how you are, but it's obvious. I know that you must have answered that question plenty of times since breakfast anyway."

"I actually have before then, but you're right otherwise. I am getting tired of it."

"Can't say that I blame you. Still, everyone is just concerned. They mean well."

He exhaled deeply. "I know they do. Nevertheless, I wish they wouldn't keep asking the same thing over and over."

For a long while, neither of them spoke. His headache gradually dissipated as Bilbo, who sensed that he wanted peace and quiet, ran his fingers through his hair. Thorin hummed; his touch was soothing.

Normally, there was an unspoken rule that forbade most people from touching a Dwarf's hair. Only immediate or close family members could (usually if they were going to braid it), as well as a Dwarf's One, whether they were courting them or not.

Bilbo eventually cleared his throat. "What about everyone else? How are they? Is all well in the Mountain?" he inquired.

"Aye, it is. Not much is going on. Those who aren't grieving are all right, I suppose. My nephews and the Company are also fine. They might visit you later. I heard some of them planning to," Thorin replied.

"Excellent. I shall be waiting for them."

He glanced at the clock. "I will return soon. It's nearly time for dinner. I'll bring yours after I am finished with mine."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Thorin pecked Bilbo on the lips and trudged out the room.

The atmosphere surrounding him was tense while he forced down his meal. He looked up with a curious frown, suddenly remembering that it had also been this way the morning after the battle.

Nori was glaring daggers at Bofur, who was sitting next to Fíli. Bofur was ignoring the former pointedly as he and his nephew held a whispered conversation. They were also scowling.

Mild irritation clouded Bombur's expression. However, Bifur peered at Nori with odd sympathy, then at his older cousin with understanding.

Beside Nori, Dori kept a shrewd eye on Ori. Every time the latter glanced to his right, Dori nudged him, and he would shift his attention back to his meal with a faint, guilty smile.

Dwalin seemed torn between amusement and exasperation; he was watching them. Balin rolled his own eyes at his brother and shook his head. However, he didn't make any comments.

Like Thorin, Óin and Glóin knew that something was wrong. So did Gandalf. Still, none of them voiced their concerns. They felt that it was best not to for the time being.

Kíli was in his own world, oblivious to everyone around him. He appeared to be rather crestfallen; it looked as if he were missing somebody.

Thorin mentioned all of this to Bilbo when he brought his dinner to him.

"Hmm," the latter grunted, tucking into his pile of food. "It's quite unusual for there to be so much discord within the Company. Well, for more than a few days, that is. Did you ask them what was the matter?"

"Yes, I did, but none of them would give me an answer other than 'it's personal.'"

Bilbo inclined his head thoughtfully. "I'm sure that we'll find out about everything sooner or later."

"Perhaps. You seem to be more energetic this afternoon; your cheeks are flushed. What have you been up to?" Thorin inquired, looking him over.

A mischievous expression appeared his face. "I usually take a short walk around the room to exercise my legs twice a day. Óin doesn't know," he added.

"Clearly not. He would have said something. Does it make you lightheaded?"

"No. I would have told you if it did."

"Well, don't hesitate to if it ever happens. You'll have to inform Óin too."

"I know, but he would never let me hear the end of it if he knew the true reason why the dizziness returned."

"He wouldn't...and he'd probably tie you to the bed for the next four days."

Bilbo snickered at the idea of it and Thorin even chuckled.

The former laid his head on his chest when they had settled down. "It's wonderful to see you laugh, Âzyungâl," he murmured.

With another smile, Thorin held him close. "I have to say the same to you, Ghivashel."

Bilbo ate the rest of his dinner and gave the tray to him. Thorin told him that he would come back later.

He put the tray in the kitchen and went to do his afternoon rounds. Nearly everyone was in the Great Hall once more, including his friends, Dáin, and Gandalf. Dori, Nori, and Ori were sitting apart from them. They still looked rather sullen and furious.

Óin changed Thorin's dressings in private, then they joined the Company.

Dwalin looked up as they did. "Oh, there you are, Thorin. We wondered where you were."

"Would you care for some wine?" Bifur asked.

"...Yes. I suppose that it couldn't hurt. Thank you," Thorin muttered when he handed a goblet to him. He sat down.

He still didn't feel like socializing; he mostly listened to everyone else. At times, he would answer questions, but none of them asked very many.

Two goblets of wine eventually became five or six, enough to make him tipsy. He chose to have just one more at supper. The last thing he needed was to be stark-raving drunk.

Everyone visited Bilbo in turns as the hours passed. They noticed that he appeared to be somewhat unhappy, but looked much better health-wise.

"He is a little plump too, which is good to see," Balin remarked.

All of them nodded in agreement. Thorin smiled inwardly; he had told Bilbo this earlier.

It was during supper when he thought of adding another day of mourning in honor of his father. Perhaps he could even have a statue created as a tribute to him in the future. He shared his ideas with the Company and Dáin, who agreed with him. They had all wondered if he planned to do anything for his father.

XXX

Thorin stayed with them for a while until he left to do his evening tasks. Although he was slightly more drunk by this time, he didn't have trouble with anything.

Hours later, he asked Óin to check his injuries, then went to his bedchambers afterwards. It felt as if it had been a long day, and he was completely exhausted.

He changed into his nightwear before sitting down. He needed to rest a bit before going to Bilbo's room.

Thorin was not quite sure what happened afterwards. He had been staring at the fireplace one minute...

_...and the next thing he knew, he was on Ravenhill's east tower.  
_

_The cloudy sky above him was darkening. Eagles flew overhead. Cheers, laughter, and galloping hooves echoed around him. Orc carcasses lay here and there._

_However, as he took in his surroundings, something familiar drew his attention. He made his way over to it and jaw dropped in horror when he recognized what it was._

_And it wasn't a "what", but who._

_It was his brother-in-law Fíli. He was turned on his side with a sword protruded from his back._

_Frerin was also close by. Massive wounds covered parts of arms, chest, and stomach. His lifeless eyes gazed upwards.  
_

_His grandfather's crumpled form was next to him, his detached head face-down.  
_

_His father's body appeared to be shrouded, as if indicative of a mystery. All he could see was his form._

_What his reaction would have been, he did not know. He looked up with tears in his eyes when the blood drained out of his face.  
_

_There, lying on the path leading out of Ravenhill, was a figure in a dark-green coat._

_He rushed over to it, his family all but forgotten. No. No! It couldn't be._

_But it was._

_"No...not him. Please...not him, too!" he whispered as he knelt besides the figure. "Bilbo? Ghivashel? Can you hear me?" He turned him over and saw that his face was pale gray. Dry blood was on the right side of his head.  
_

_Bilbo did not open his eyes or answer him._

_He shook him. "Come on, love. Wake up. The battle is over. We are safe now."  
_

_When Bilbo didn't move, he checked his pulse._

_There was none...and in a panic, he realized that he hadn't been breathing either._

_"Oh Mahal, no! This can't happen! Ghivashel, please wake up," he murmured frantically, scooping him into his arms._

_No response._

_"Please...don't leave me. Don't leave me like this, Bilbo."_

_Nothing._

_"Come on, Bilbo, please. Wake up."_

_He remained still._

_"Please...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I should never have taken my anger out on you about the Arkenstone. You were only trying to help me. And I shouldn't have come here either. Otherwise, this would have never happened to you._ __I'm the idiot...I know I am._ I'll fix everything if you only let me. Please...wake up. Come back to me," he implored in a broken voice.  
_

_Silence._

_He sobbed. "No. Please don't go. Please don't leave me here to face this world all alone without you. I can't do it. I love you. I love you with that everything I am. I wanted to tell you this for days. Please come back. I love you. Please, please. I can't live without you or your love. Please, **please** come back to me," _ _he begged tearfully._

_He laid him on the ground and pumped his chest in vain. Bilbo still didn't wake up even after several minutes.  
_

_And he began to realize then...that he never would._

_That it was too late._

_That nothing he said or did would revive him.  
_

_He picked him back up and buried his face in his hair. "No-o-o," he wailed.  
_

_His One was gone. His Ghivashel was...no more._

_He wept for what seemed like days, rocking Bilbo as he did._

_He loved him. He loved him so much._

_And yet his love was not even enough to bring him back.  
_

_No. He would not go on without Bilbo. If he left him, then he would follow, wherever he happened to be. He prayed that his wish would be granted._

_He stood up and adjusted Bilbo in his arms. Then he made his way to the waterfall with resolute determination. He was standing at the edge of it minutes later._

_Leaning down, he kissed Bilbo's frozen lips. "I will be with you very soon, Ghivashel. I love you."_

_He turned and prepared to jump when he heard his nephews', the Company's, and Gandalf's voices. They were yelling: " **UNCLE, PLEASE STOP!** ", " **THORIN, NO!** ", _ __" **PLEASE DON'T DO IT!** ", and _" **YOUR KINGDOM NEEDS YOU!** "  
_

_He ignored them...he didn't care. They would all understand soon. Balin or K_ _íli would tell them all about his relationship with Bilbo. F_ _íli would rule Erebor, and everything would go back to normal once they healed from their grief._

_Besides, they wouldn't be in too much despair after everything was explained to them. At least, he hoped not. He would be joining Bilbo, his One, who he was meant to be with._

_With that in mind, he smiled a little. He kissed Bilbo once more and took the plunge, his eyes remaining on him the entire time. He wanted him to be the last person he saw in his final seconds._

_The ground below rapidly flew up to meet him. However, just as he was about to crash onto it, Bilbo's voice called out to him._

"Thorin!"

_How strange. He was still lifeless; his mouth didn't move at all.  
_

"Thorin, wake up!"

_Wake up?_

"Âzyungâl, wake up. Come on. It's a nightmare. What you're dreaming isn't real."

Bilbo was right; he jerked awake with a gasp as soon as he hit the ice. Cold sweat and tears were sliding down his face and neck. The covers underneath him were twisted and rumpled.

Thorin panted as he dazedly took in his surroundings. He was still in his bedchambers. Relief crept into him.

Bilbo stroked his back to calm him, using his handkerchief to dry him off. "Everything is all right, love. I'm here...I haven't left you," he mumbled comfortingly.

"Wha-? Was I...talking in my sleep?" Thorin grunted with a sleepy frown.

Bilbo nodded. "Yes. Not much, but enough for me to understand some of what was going on."

"...Have you been here for very long?"

"No...only a few minutes. When you didn't show up, I decided to see if you were okay. I had a feeling that something wasn't right."

His voice trailed off, and for a while, it was silent.

Then Bilbo queried, "Do...do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Thorin shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I have no desire to talk about it right now, or even think of it. Just...just let me hold you, please. I need you."

When he rested in his arms, he noticed that Thorin was practically trembling. He hugged him while caressing his hair.

"Relax. All is fine. I'm not going anywhere...I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

Pecking his lips, Thorin whispered, "I know." He looked away. "But you will return to the Shire after spring begins. I know you still desire to go home."

The idea of it caused him to shudder once more. He didn't want him to leave. He could never bear it if he did.

Bilbo sighed as well.

"Yes...that is true. I do plan to go back sometime," he agreed after a long silence. "But I am not staying there."

He blinked. "What do you mean?" he inquired, hope surging through him.

"Exactly what I said. Of course, I won't deny that I miss the Shire. But it is not my home any longer. I only want to return one day to set some affairs in order. Then I will come back.

"My home is here, with you. It has been ever since the night we met. Did you honestly think I would leave you for my old home? I could never do that. You are my One, and I love you. I don't want to be where you are not."

Thorin finally smiled. "I love you too, and I'm glad to hear it. I wouldn't have let you out of my sight anyhow."

"I don't expect you to. Nor would I have allowed you to let me. I certainly wouldn't have let you out of mine."

After sharing a chuckle, everything was quiet again.

Then Thorin said, "I will go to the Shire with you, whenever you decide to return. But are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to stay there?"

Bilbo grinned. "I would like that. And yes, I'm sure that I don't want to. There is no place for me in the Shire. Other than the Took side of my family, I don't fit in with most of the other Hobbits. It is because of my mother. She loved to have adventures, and that isn't considered respectable to anyone except the Tooks. Even though I am a Baggins, I have only just gained enough respectability in the last few years. But any I had vanished from the moment I signed the contract. I never regretted it, however, since you are my One.

"Besides, I have grown fond of your nephews and our friends. They are like family to me. I would miss them if I left."

He nodded pensively. "I understand, Ghivashel. I'm happy that you don't regret it. That is one of the last things that I'd want. And I know that everyone has grown just as fond of you. They'd miss you too. And it won't be very long before they will be not only my nephews, but yours too as well. The others will also be your family, not including Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur...though I hold them in the same regard.

"But listen. If you _do_ want to go back to stay, I can pass the throne to Fíli. You know that he is my heir."

"Yes, I remember. And while I doubt that I will ever live in the Shire again, I shall keep that in mind."

"Good. Let me have your coat now. We should get to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Once it was placed on a nearby chair, they shared another kiss and laid down.

Neither of them found it easy to go to sleep. Thorin was in no hurry for another nightmare. Bilbo was still curious as to what happened in it, but knew that it wasn't the right time to question him about it again.

Eventually, his eyes began to feel heavy. The heat radiating off of Thorin and the bed-which was more comfortable than he imagined-was soothing. He snuggled into him and he was out like a light in minutes. Thorin dozed off peacefully as well, knowing that he was alive and safe next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Part 2 will be up by next weekend! I just wanted to post this one because I know you have been waiting so long for an update, and I know how it feels to be impatient for one. Stay turned!


	13. Nightmares, Part Two

The next day was very much like the previous one; it went by quietly and serenely. Nothing out of place occurred.

A majority of the Company had not reconciled yet, however. Even though Thorin asked what their problem was a second time, they still didn't give him an answer. If it were not for the splitting headache he was recovering from, he would have demanded one.

He told Bilbo about his nightmare as promised. It was not easy to, and he regretted it somewhat. Óin _did_ explain to him that undergoing stress may be detrimental to his condition.

Bilbo was speechless with horror after he was done, not to mention sympathetic. Tears even filled his eyes. His poor Thorin. He couldn't blame him for being so shaken. He had lost so much of his family; no wonder he feared losing everybody else in it...and him.

Nevertheless, he also felt relieved that it was only a dream. The circumstances would have been devastating otherwise. He couldn't imagine Thorin...ending himself...whether it was to be with him or not. Nor did he want to. His heart ached at the thought of it. He remembered terrible stories of what happened when somebody lost their One. He wouldn't wish it on the most evil person in Middle Earth.

He embraced him after wiping away his (Thorin's) own tears. A good number slid down his cheeks after he had finished talking.

"You have a lot on your mind is all, what with the past few days' events. You won't have nightmares for very long," Bilbo remarked.

"I hope that you are right. I wish that I hadn't drunk so much wine last night. It was probably a contributing factor," Thorin muttered, displeased with himself.

"Probably. Still, you may have had the nightmare even if you hadn't."

"Maybe. But try not to get overly worried about me. It won't be helpful if you do."

"Yes, I know."

Bilbo changed the subject minutes later.

"Óin said that you are adding a day of mourning for your father," he declared.

Thorin let out a heavy sigh. "I am, yes. I wish that I could have a proper burial for him, though. Of course, I wish that he was still alive even more. I feel as if I had failed him. I wanted to be the one to find him, not Gandalf. I planned to search for him after everything was in order here...but it is too late. I never even had the chance to say good-bye and that I love him. Not in person, that is," he muttered.

He rubbed his back while nodding pensively. "I understand, and I know that you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. His death is not your fault. You are a good son and I know that he is quite proud of you. I'm sure he knows that you did everything you could to find him too, wherever he is. I know that he's delighted that you have finally reclaimed Erebor as well. Still, I wish he were alive too, so that you could be reunited with him. Nothing makes me happier than to see that you are happy. Besides, you have missed him for all of these years."

"And I will more than ever now."

"I understand. My mother passed away seven years ago, and my father eight years before then. I still miss them dearly even after all of this time."

Thorin cocked his head. "How did they die...if you don't mind my asking? You haven't told me that yet."

Bilbo exhaled deeply. "My father died in his sleep when he was eighty. I was never sure why; he wasn't sick beforehand. My mother woke up during the night, but she couldn't understand why until she realized that he had stopped breathing. I found her sitting beside him in a daze the next morning.

"Mother eventually died from the fever when she was eighty-two. I tried my best to help her recover, but nothing worked. She was already getting along in years, and when the fever struck, she became more frail than ever.

"It didn't help that she was never the same after Father passed away. She was quieter and stayed in the house often. That concerned me because she loved being outdoors. She rarely even smiled."

Then he stared into space. "I remember the last words Mother spoke to me. She asked me to take care of myself and the house. She also told me not to feel too sad about her dying; she had lived a happy, meaningful life. Above all else, she would be with Father again. But she understood that I would miss her. After that, she told me that when I healed, I would go on with my life. That I would meet my One someday, whoever that person might be, and that I too would be happy. Nothing gave her more joy knowing that I was. And she knew that I would be all right."

He chuckled once. "It's funny that my mother said 'that person' instead of 'she.' Perhaps she secretly knew that I was drawn to males after I chose bachelorhood, not that she ever seemed to mind. The women in the Shire-or anywhere else-never caught my interest...but the men didn't either, for that matter."

Thorin grinned a little. "Perhaps she had known. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Yes, but not until hours later. She looked at me one more time and said: 'I love you, my son. Never forget what I told you. Goodbye.' Then her eyes rose to the ceiling before she whispered 'Bungo' with a smile. She died within seconds.

"Honestly...I wasn't sure if I _would_ heal at first...as Mother said. I was very depressed for a long time. She was right when she told me that I would miss her. I did...terribly. It seemed as if I lost her the day after I lost my father.

"I eventually found myself becoming almost as happy and content as I used to be. Almost. Nothing was ever the same for me, after watching my mother die before my own eyes. I think I miss her just a little more than Father. She never cared when I went on my own little adventures. She was a Took after all. Father never approved of it, though he didn't try to put a stop to it until I became an adult. But I knew that he meant well.

"My heart doesn't ache as much as did before. I actually find more joy than pain in their memory now. I know that wherever my parents are, they are together. They loved each other devotedly and never liked to be away from each other for long. Father was her One. That is why it still amazes me that she was able to go on without him for eight years. That rarely ever happens for most people," Bilbo concluded.

"Well, in that case, I am more than certain that they are at peace now," Thorin remarked.

Bilbo nodded. "That is all I want for my parents. Both of them deserve it; they were wonderful people." Then he gave him a small smile. "I just want you to know all of this to say that I understand that you feel guilty. I had too, when Mother died. After time passed, I knew that she wouldn't want me to continue to feel that way. I would be surprised if she doesn't know that I did everything I could for her. But perhaps she chose to leave when she couldn't recover. If so, there was no stopping her at that point. She always went her own way when she wanted to."

"Now I can see who you get your stubbornness from."

"It cannot be denied."

Thorin kept what Bilbo said to him in mind as he performed his duties. He knew that it wouldn't take away his grief, but it helped that Bilbo completely understood his pain. He felt lighter now that he had gotten everything off of his chest too.

The rest of the day was marginally better for him than the last two as a result. Nearly everyone else appeared to be just a little happier and eager as well. He figured that this was due to the upcoming celebrations.

Speaking of which, the preparations for them were just about finished. Bombur informed him that most of the food, wine, ale, and other drinks were stored away.

"Good. I'm sure that with the assistance of the other cooks, you have all outdone yourselves," Thorin noted with a small grin.

"Aye. Bilbo told me that he wished that he could help, but I said that he was more than free to next time."

"He'll be glad of that. He enjoys cooking."

"Aye."

Thorin was not looking forward to going to bed that evening. He had no desire for another nightmare. He wished for a glass of wine, but changed his mind right off. It wouldn't do him any good.

His spirits rose some when he found Bilbo waiting for him in his chambers, however. He was sitting on the couch and looked up as he entered the room.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here," Thorin greeted with pleasant surprise. "Have you been here long?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, only a few minutes. I waited until Óin was far away enough for me to sneak out," he explained.

"You better hope that you don't get caught. You will if you aren't careful."

"I know...but you don't seem too upset about me being here for all that."

Thorin chuckled. "Not really, as long as you don't overexert yourself. I am always happy to see you."

He excused himself then so that he could change into his nightwear in his bathroom. Bilbo was already lying down in his bed, so he put his clothes away and joined him.

"Good night, Âzyungâl. Sleep well," the later mumbled.

"I hope I can, Ghivashel. Good night," Thorin sighed, holding him close.

(Later that evening)

 _He was on Ravenhill's east tower once more. The hooves still galloped in the distance, and there wa_ _s still cheering and laughter. The clouds overhead were murkier than they were before, though._

 _The bodies of Thrór, Thráin, Frerin, and his brother-in-law were also nearby, in the same states they were previously in. However, much to his dismay, F_ _íli, Kíli, and his sister D_ _ís were next to them. His nephews had grievous wounds, and D_ __ís' hair was a grayish-white, indicating old age. His vision blurred when his eyes landed on Bilbo, who was quiet and still in front of him._  
_

_All of them were gone. His One...his entire family...were gone._

_He slumped onto his knees as he broke down in tears. He took Bilbo in his arms and sobbed into his chest...  
_

"Shhh. Don't cry, love. It's another bad dream," Thorin heard the latter's voice whisper.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see at all. His face was still in his chest.

"Âzyungâl? Are you up?" Bilbo queried, rubbing his hair.

He nodded. "Yes. Thank you for waking me," he replied hoarsely.

"No problem."

The room fell silent as Thorin pulled himself together. Eventually, he dried his cheeks and sat up. There was something that he wanted to do.

Bilbo frowned in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. I'm just going for a little walk," he grunted, putting on his clothes. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Thorin left the room and went to Fíli's to check on him. He was all right; he was sleeping deeply. He sighed in relief before going to Kíli's chambers.

Its owner was stoking the fireplace, but looked up when he entered the room. "Good evening, Uncle. You're up late. Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"No. I was just having a stroll. What are you doing still awake?"

"Reading, but it was getting cold, so I was putting more wood on the fire."

"Oh. Well, if everything is fine here, then I will be leaving."

Thorin was making his way door when he called out to him.

"Uncle Thorin...wait."

He turned. "Yes?"

Kíli stood in front of him. "I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you have Bilbo, and that you love each other. Truly, I am. You deserve happiness after all you have suffered," he murmured.

He smiled and placed his forehead on his. "Thank you. That means a lot to me," he said. "You should try to sleep now. It's getting late," he added a moment later.

Kíli nodded. "I will."

Thorin clapped his back, then left to go back to his chambers.

Bilbo eyed him with concern as he laid down next to him. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

"Yes. I just...wanted to see how Fíli and Kíli are. That's all."

He lit up with dawning comprehension. "Your nightmare included them this time?" he queried with sympathy.

Thorin inclined his head. Bilbo could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, so he left it at that. Gentle lips pressed against his temple as he snuggled into him.

XXX

_The following day  
_

Óin allowed Bilbo to leave the room after breakfast on the final day of mourning. This was merely a precaution to see if he recovered enough to walk around without becoming lightheaded.

"But just to be safe, I want you to carry your walkin' stick. Don't do anythin' strenuous. Send word to me immediately if ya feel dizzy and rest if ya do," the former instructed.

"I will," he stated, though he knew that this was unlikely to happen.

"Eh?" Óin asked, not hearing him. He put his trumpet in his ear.

"I said I will," he repeated in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh, all right. Thank you."

Bilbo followed him out rather tiredly. He knew that he should be enthusiastic that he wouldn't have to spend another long day in bed. Nor did he have to sneak out of his chambers-with or without his magic ring-and worry about getting caught. Depending on where it was, mostly everyone in Erebor would be suspicious. For now, at least.

Óin must have noticed that he wasn't himself because he queried, "What's wrong, Master Baggins? Do you have a headache?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I didn't have much rest yesterday is all. I woke up during the night and had trouble going back to sleep," he responded.

Most of this was true. After Thorin had dozed off, he fretted over what he told him about both of his nightmares. It was hours before he too fell asleep. However, it only seemed as if moments had passed when Thorin woke him up early so that he could return to his temporary bedchamber.

"Ahhhhh. Are ya sure that you don't wanna rest, then?" Óin questioned next, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine other than that."

He nodded.

They went their separate ways afterwards; Óin needed to check on another person.

Bilbo decided to look for the others. As he made his way through the corridors, he realized that nearly all of them were empty. Only a few Dwarves strolled by him. They acknowledged him politely.

Candles were lit in various places, just as they had been on the first day of mourning. A multitude of voices could be heard in the distance.

They led him to the packed Great Hall. A number of Dwarves were singing gravely in Khuzdûl while others hummed along.

He tried not to disturb them as he walked over to where the Company sat. Well, most of them. Dori, Nori, and Ori were halfway across the room. Apparently, they have not settled their problems yet.

Bilbo chuckled at their reactions when they finally noticed him. Even Thorin was taken aback. They were clearly not expecting him to be there.

"Well, good morning! So, you're finally off of bed-rest?" the latter inquired.

"On a trial, yes, but I have to use my walking-stick. I can't do anything strenuous either. If I don't get lightheaded at all today, then I won't need it any longer," he replied.

"That's wonderful," Balin exclaimed this time. "And there is nothing going on that would be considered as strenuous. Come and sit with us."

"Would you like some ale?" Kíli asked him.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you."

Thorin placed a chair next to him. Bilbo sat down as he greeted the others. His nephews waggled their eyebrows teasingly, but they ignored them. Balin and Gandalf snickered as they watched them. Dáin rolled his eyes, but grinned to himself. Everybody else looked at them in confusion. The Ri brothers finally saw Bilbo and waved. He returned the gesture.

He listened to everyone else as they went on with their conversations. Other than being asked several questions, he didn't have anything interesting to talk about. Nothing that wasn't personal, that is. But he did voice his excitement about the celebrations.

"We can imagine. Ya did mention that Hobbits gen'rally love parties," Bofur pointed out from his spot next to Fíli.

"That I have," Bilbo agreed.

"Perhaps we will learn some more Hobbit songs and dances. I remember when you showed us a few that night at Beorn's house," Dori claimed next.

Indeed, this was true. They had been drinking quite a bit on the evening in question. Bilbo was enough at ease to perform a number of songs for them. Were it not for the mead, he would have refused to. He would have felt too apprehensive.

"Maybe."

The hours passed, and it was dinnertime before they knew it.

Bilbo was nervous and uncomfortable as he tucked into his meal. He could sense the underlying hostility permeating the air as he caught Nori scowling maliciously at Fíli and Bofur. Ori looked irritated. Bifur seemed to be depressed. Dwalin was stabbing at his food while Thorin was hardly eating at all.

He already knew what was bothering the latter, but he wondered what happened to make the others so upset. He understood what Thorin explained to him the previous day now.

Whatever their troubles were, he hoped that they would be able to fix them soon, for their sake. He hated to see them in discontent.

Almost everybody was livelier after they returned to the Great Hall. The rest appeared to be out of it due to their full stomachs. Bilbo was a little more sleepier, enough that he found himself dozing while the others chattered on.

Thorin grew concerned for him. "Are you sure that you're all right, love? You aren't feeling sick, are you?" he queried in a whisper.

"Mmm...? Oh, no...just tired. Besides, I would have told Óin if I were ill," he remarked.

"...Yes, that's true."

He perked up when Balin asked Thorin if he would like to give a speech about Thráin.

"It would only be fitting," he added.

Thorin pursed his lips. He honestly wasn't in the mood to stand in front of a crowd of people and talk. However, he knew that his father deserved to have words spoken to honor his memory.

As if he knew what he was thinking, Balin went on, "I'm certain that he would have wanted it. He'd hate to be forgotten."

He nodded. "Aye, he would."

The Company joined agreed with Balin.

"Go on, Thorin."

"I know that everyone will admire what you'd have to say."

"Balin's right. Yer father would like it."

Bilbo smiled at him encouragingly.

Thorin raised his hand. "Very well. It is about time I did anyhow. I should have done it sooner."

He grinned as several of them thumped his back. Bilbo managed to squeeze his hand without any of them noticing. This gave him more motivation, if nothing else. He left to stand in a part of the Great Hall that wasn't occupied by chairs and caught everybody's attention.

It was quite a moving speech. Thorin began from the lessons that his father taught him earlier in his life. Sword-fighting, riding chariots and rams, crafting jewelry, working with metals. Next, he explained what his father was most accomplished in (sword-fighting and a number of his duties as a prince).

"After we left Erebor when Smaug took over, his main concern was taking care of my mother, siblings, and I. Like me, he had to take work wherever he could find it. Sometimes there were none and we were fortunate if there was. However, there were times when we barely made enough to support all of us," he continued.

Thorin finally ended with the Battle of Moria, Thráin going missing for years, and the news of his death. There was a moment of silence followed by a toast, then he sat down.

A fair number of Dwarves who knew Thráin also went up to say a few things or tell stories about him. Everybody listened to them as reverently as they did Thorin. They laughed at certain points while sighing or groaning at others.

Bilbo decided to go to bed two hours after supper. Óin changed his dressings and looked him over before he did.

"I'll join you in a while," Thorin murmured to him once he bid most of the Company good night. Some of them had already went to bed themselves.

He nodded. "See you soon, then," he whispered back. "Oh, and that was a lovely speech. Your father would have been extremely pleased to hear it."

"Thank you."

Bilbo left and made his way to the part of the Mountain where the royal chambers were. He was nearly here, striding down a hall, when he heard two voices yelling. They were coming from a room to his left. As he drew closer, he realized that the people inside were having an explosive row in Khuzdûl. It turned out to be Bofur and Nori.

Footsteps approached the door and Nori burst out of it. He didn't even notice Bilbo as he slammed it and stormed down the corridor. The latter watched him blankly, then shook his head. It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to solve _their_ problem anytime soon.

Bilbo put his nightclothes on in his new chambers and went to Thorin's after. He planned to wait up for him, in case he wanted to talk. That is, if he felt like it. He knew that it was not easy for him to give that speech about his father. However, he fell asleep before his head even landed on the pillow.

_When he woke up, it was to a dark, empty room. It was the old bedchamber that he used to sleep in...  
_

_He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, it was morning. Balin is sitting next to his bed looking more heavyhearted than he had ever seen him.  
_

_"What is wrong?" he queried hoarsely._

_Balin didn't answer him right away, and that filled him with unease. Then he whispered, "I'm so sorry, laddie. But Thorin...he...he..." He sighed. "He is gone, laddie. We searched for him when he didn't return from Ravenhill. It was already too late to save him by the time we found him...yards away from Azog's corpse. He was as cold as ice. From what we could guess, it seemed as if they...finished each other off. I'm...I am extremely sorry, lad. I...I know how much Thorin meant to you."  
_

_Everything around him faded to black._

_Thorin appeared seconds afterwards. He was laying quietly on a raised stone platform in a tomb._

_He wept inconsolably as he buried his face in Thorin's robe. Hands rubbed his back, but he ignored them._

_The days that passed seemed to break into fragments. Each of them were the same, though. He stayed in his bed, never leaving his chamber for any reason. He just gazed numbly at the ceiling above him, but he didn't see it, or anything else for that matter. His eyes were dull and empty.  
_

_The only time they came into focus was if the Company visited him. They would speak to him and give him words of comfort. By now, all of them knew about the secret relationship that he and Thorin had. Still, he paid very little attention to them._

_But there came an evening that was unlike the others._

_Kíli had been sitting with him after giving him his supper, which he merely picked at. He hadn't really eaten since after Thorin had been taken away from him.  
_

_Just as Kíli was about to leave for the night, he_ (Bilbo) _did something unexpected. He reached out and hugged him tightly.  
_

_"Thank you. Thank you for everything," he murmured._

_He felt him return the embrace after a shocked silence. "Er...you're welcome, Bilbo. Good night."_

_"Good night."_

_After Kíli left, he walked over to his desk and wrote a letter to the Company. He explained to them that he was sorry, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't go on without Thorin anymore. He said that he knew that they would understand since they knew everything. He thanked them too, for such a wonderful journey._

_**I hope that you can forgive me one day. Again, I am sorry,** he added. _

_He folded the paper and laid it on his bed. After that, he slipped on his magic ring before going to Thorin's tomb. The stone he rested on was wide. Wide enough for both of them to rest on. He kept his ring on as he moved his left arm, so that he could lay inside of it. When he was comfortable, he eventually dozed off.  
_

_The scene changed to the next morning, when his letter was found. It was not long before everyone was searching for him. They looked inside of the Mountain and out, but because of his ring, no one could see him. Not even when they checked Thorin's tomb.  
_

_During that time, his life-force dissipated gradually as the week continued.  
_

_The scene changed to his final moments. He was just barely alive at this point. All of his strength was just about gone. However, as the end drew near, he took his ring off and flung it away. He wouldn't need it now. Snuggling into Thorin, he closed his eyes with a gentle smile._

_And they never opened again._

_In spirit, he stayed long enough to witness his own funeral. The Company did not allow his body to be moved. All of them knew that he would want to remain there at Thorin's side._

_He nearly regretted his decision as he watched everybody mourn for him. Balin and Kíli looked especially guilty, as if they wished that they had been there to put a stop to his plans. It would take a long time for all of them to heal, but they would. He knew it. They knew that he would be with the one he was meant to be with._

_He felt himself rising in a whirl of color as he reached this conclusion.  
_

_The next thing he knew, he was in a truly spectacular place. It looked like a combination of the Shire and Erebor. The Mountain was to his right with grasslands on the left._

_And there, sitting on a rock, was a much younger Thorin. He was wearing his Royal blue robes.  
_

_He_ (Bilbo) _gaped at him in awe as the latter's face broke into a dazzling smile._

_"I have been waiting for you, Ghivashel. It feels as if it has been an eternity since I was last with you," he remarked, standing up._

_He chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. It **has** been too long." _

_They embraced each other tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go._

_"Bilbo...I'm so sorry...concerning the Arkenstone, I mean. I have been wanting to tell you this since before the battle. I know that you only wanted to help me."_

_"It's okay, Thorin. I had forgiven you that night. I am sorry as well. I didn't mean to hurt you with my actions. Nor did I want to lie to you."_

_"Shhh. I have already forgiven you too, especially for...well..."_

_Thorin didn't finish his statement, but he didn't need to. He_ (Bilbo) _knew that he was referring to him ending his life. He simply nodded.  
_

_Thorin kissed him deeply. "Let's go. And before we do, I want to say that I have been meaning to tell you that I love you."_

_He nuzzled him. "I love you too. Always."_

_They walked up a path then, and soon vanished into the distance._

Bilbo heard the bedchamber's door open in his sleep. He arose with a start, then sighed when he realized that he had only been dreaming.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ghivashel. Did I wake you?" Thorin abruptly inquired.

He shrugged. "Yes, but don't worry. It's just as well you had," he responded.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was having an odd dream. It was a rather sad one until the end."

Thorin grunted as he settled himself next to him. "Mmm. Why don't you talk to me about it? I'll listen."

He remained quiet until Bilbo finished telling him about what happened in it. Afterwards, he held him close.

"I'm sorry. I know you have been worrying about me a good deal, what with my own nightmares. And I suppose that your parents have been in the back of your mind too."

"Yes, but I'm fine. The dream wasn't real, after all."

"Thank Mahal for that. I'm still sorry that you had it, though. I don't like see you feeling stressed out either."

"You know, I think that you actually worry more than I do," Bilbo teased him.

Thorin bopped him lightly with his pillow. "Of course. That's my job," he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Here's a Christmas present for you! (If you celebrate Christmas, that is.) Their nightmares, excluding Thorin's second one, are scenarios of what would have happened if either he or Bilbo had died in my story. Not that I would have ever let that happen. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	14. It All Comes Out, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply, deeply sorry for the extensive wait. I had no idea it would take this long to write and post these three chapters. I have also been looking for work, which hasn't been easy, but I now have a job as a Home Health Aide. I only work every other weekend (for the time being), so I am home most of the time.
> 
> As you can see, these are the chapters where everything is brought to light. Tauriel will not be banished in this story. At least, not for now. Whether she will be in the future is to be determined.
> 
> That is all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy all three chapters! Let me know what you think!

_The following day_

Erebor teemed with activity. Decorations lined the hallways that were cleaned and repaired. Music could be heard in various areas of the mountain. Some of the Dwarves were tuning their instruments and practicing for the celebrations. The scent of food was almost everywhere, the drinks were set out, and other final preparations were made.

Bilbo woke up at five o'clock that morning. It was the first time since before the battle that he had arose early enough to help Bombur cook breakfast. Now that he wasn't on bed-rest any longer, he was free to do this.

He smiled at the thought of it as he eventually decided to get up. However, Thorin's arm-which was curled around his waist-prevented him from getting anywhere. No amount of pulling and prying was successful in removing it. Thorin would grumble as he did and hold him more firmly against his chest.

"No," he muttered once.

When his attempts didn't work, Bilbo ran his fingers up and down his side instead. Thorin's grip loosened as he snickered. Knowing that he would feel him leave, he tickled him again. Thorin clutched his waist and Bilbo was finally able to escape with an affectionate laugh of his own. It wasn't as if he wouldn't like to spend the morning in his arms; he could go on forever doing that. But it was going to be a very preoccupying day, especially for Thorin.

The said Dwarf king was still sleeping when he left the bathroom fully dressed. (He had brought his clothes with him the previous evening.) Bilbo chose not to wake him up. He would be up at six, and it was now five thirty-two. He kissed him and left the bedchamber.

Bombur was quite happy to see him when he entered the kitchen moments later. He grinned widely and embraced him more tightly than necessary.

"It's good to see that you've recovered, laddie. We've missed ya. Feelin' alright?" he inquired.

"Yes, much better. Thank you. And you?" Bilbo wheezed after massaging his ribs.

"No complaints here."

"That's good."

"Aye. Well, let's get started then."

There were other cooks in the kitchen besides them, so they finished making the breakfast in no time. Bilbo was thankful for their help. It would have taken him and Bombur much more than an hour or so to fix everything otherwise, what with so many people in Erebor at the present time.

The latter didn't need help with setting out the food, so he told Bilbo that everything else would be taken care of and thanked him.

The Company, Gandalf, and Dáin greeted him just as merrily as Bombur had when he entered the dining hall. Thorin did well in pretending that they hadn't spend the night with each other, but he was still glad to see him, as usual. Bofur and Nori didn't appear to be upset as they said hello to him, but Bilbo could sense their underlying fury. After receiving many hugs and claps on the back or shoulder, he sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling?" Thorin asked while dishing out his food. "Any more nightmares?"

"I feel splendid, and no...I don't think I had any dreams the second time I went to sleep. Not that I recall, anyhow. Did you have any?"

He shake my head. "No, and it's a relief that I didn't. I needed a peaceful night's sleep."

"That's good."

Since it would be a hectic day, breakfast only lasted for half an hour. Thorin made sure that Bilbo ate plenty food, then left to take care of his duties.

Before he did, however, he pulled Bilbo to the side when they were in the corridor.

"You can help out with what needs to be done with the celebrations now that you are off of bed-rest, if you want. Just don't do anything too strenuous. The last thing you need is to have a setback," he admonished.

Bilbo nodded. "All right. That won't be a problem. Do you need help with anything?"

Thorin pursed his lips. "Not now, but I might later. I will find you and let you know if I do. Oh, and one more thing. If you want me to release you when I am holding you in the morning, just wake me up. It isn't necessary to tickle me."

"Sure," he remarked casually. "It still worked, nevertheless. You _did_ let me go."

"I'm not joking, love. You better hope that I don't tickle you back the next time you do it."

"Whatever you say, Âzyungâl. Whatever you say."

And Bilbo fled before Thorin could open his mouth.

The latter rolled his eyes in amusement. He didn't know what he was going to do with him.

 _Cheeky Hobbit_ , he said to himself with a fond smile.

A majority of his day was spent overseeing and managing the preparations when he wasn't doing his rounds or sitting in the throne room. Bilbo assisted a few members of the Company and other Dwarves with the decorations and sweeping the main hallways that hadn't been cleaned yet. He joined Thorin on a couple of his rounds if he wasn't doing anything else or eating his meals too. Thorin would find him and give him as questioning look as he passed by. Bilbo would either shake his head or nod slightly in response.

If he was able to join Thorin, he didn't do so right away, in case it made those around him suspicious. He waited a moment or to, then followed him. He didn't have to worry about this later in the afternoon. All that needed to be done was finished after tea, and nearly everybody rested.

"You look as if you need a break yourself," Bilbo observed when they were alone in a hallway. He noticed how tired he was. "You won't feel like doing anything, much less sitting through a party, if you don't soon."

Thorin had told him that wasn't in the mood for celebrating earlier. Bilbo understood why and couldn't blame him for it. He know that he wouldn't be feeling up to it either if he were him.

"Don't worry. I will soon. I haven't had one since dinner," Thorin muttered.

He blinked in shock. "That long ago?"

"Yes, but there is no need to worry. I have gone much longer without resting plenty of times before."

"I can't argue with you there."

Thorin turned to him with smile. "I know that you, on the other hand, are excited about tonight. At least one of us is."

Bilbo nodded with a chuckle. "That I am, even though I know that the party won't be much different than the one you held for my birthday."

"No, it won't be. The only differences are that this party will be louder since there are more Dwarves here, and it will last a few days, as they usually do. Celebrations like this one, I mean."

"Do you enjoy parties?"

"Sometimes, but they often get too noisy and crowded for me."

"Mmm. I know how you feel. I have to step out every once in a while so that I can have some alone time and clear my head."

"As do I, when I feel the need. So, if you don't see me, that may be why. Of course, it may be for different reason altogether."

"Yes..."

Thorin eventually finished his rounds-the last for that afternoon-and headed to the Royal chambers with Bilbo. The former to change his clothes for the party, and the latter to freshen up.

When they had reached Bilbo's chambers, Thorin squeezed his hand gently. "I shall escort you to the Great Hall at six. I will be ready by then. And yes, know that it isn't necessary, but I want to," he said.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'd like that, but I thought that you didn't want anyone to talk or find us out? I am not opposed to you escorting me, of course...just...are you sure?" he queried.

Chuckling once, Thorin remarked, "It's true. I still don't, but as you said earlier this week, everyone will have plenty to gossip about soon enough."

Bilbo had to laugh a little. "Yes," he agreed in a low voice. He mulled everything over before nodding again. "Well, as long as you don't think that it will cause too much of a fuss, I will see you then. But are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. If anything happens, we can deal with it."

"Okay. You know where to find me if you are ready early."

"Aye."

After giving him a loving kiss, Bilbo entered his room while Thorin headed to his own.

He decided to take a quick bath first, making sure that his injuries were cleaned as he washed up. Speaking of which, Óin told him that he was going remove his stitches the day after the celebrations were over. Nevertheless, he would keep checking his wound for infections until it healed. He looked forward to it; he was sick of it aching. However, it didn't as much as it used to now, especially when he moved his arm. And soon, he wouldn't need to worry about causing it pain if he slept on his left side. The bruises that he had were vanishing as well.

Bilbo and most of the Company were also recovering at a good pace. Their scars and bruises (that were visible) had either faded or disappeared, and those who had a limp walked with more ease.

Bifur was the only exception. He was receiving Óin's constant attention too. The axe that was embedded in his forehead had been yanked out at some point during the battle. He was just as prone to infection as he (Thorin) was, if not more so. However, However, something good did come out of it. Now that the axe was no longer there, he was able to speak in Westron again for the first time in many years. It caused a joyful stir when he, Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf, and the rest of the Company found out.

A number of the Iron Hills' Dwarves were not so lucky. Their health was poor due to fever caused by infection. It was clear that some of them would not make it, in spite of the fact that the healers were doing everything that they could for them. Fretting over leaving behind their spouses, children, and other family members only worsened their conditions. Others were fading due to losing their Ones. Dáin was troubled about the whole situation, and Thorin could not blame him.

"We can still pray for the best," the latter assured the former. "Don't give up hope."

"I'm tryin' not to, but it's not easy."

"I know what you mean. Still...don't give up hope."

With this in mind, Thorin climbed out of his pool-like bathtub and dried himself off.

The Royal blue garments that he wore for special occasions were laid out on the chair near his bed. He inspected them twice to see if they had any rips or tears that he hadn't noticed before, then got dressed. He also put on his crown, an ear cuff that matched his outfit, slid the rings that he wore every day on his fingers, and donned his best boots.

He was looking himself over when there was a knock on his door. Dori and Ori were standing outside of it.

"Yes?" Thorin inquired.

Dori presented him with a bundle. "Here are the clothes that we made for Bilbo so far. We fashioned them exactly how you told us to," he replied.

He took it with a nod. "Thank you. I will be sure to give these to him," he said.

"Er...Thorin?" Ori spoke up next. "About the other clothes that you asked us to make...are you still certain about the color you want us to use?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't."

Thorin received odd, suspicious gazes, and he couldn't say that he blamed them.

Neither Dori or Ori commented on his response. Instead, they told him that the rest of Bilbo's attire would be prepared in a few weeks.

"All right. Excellent. I shall let him know that when I give these to him. Next time, however, could you please bring his clothes directly to him instead of me?"

"Sure, no problem. And thank you. We will see you at the party, then."

"Yes. You're welcome."

Dori and Ori nodded and left.

Thorin went to Bilbo's room after they were gone and knocked on his door.

"Yes? Who is it?" the latter called.

"It's Thorin. Are you decent?"

"Mmm-hmm. Come on in."

Bilbo was sitting in his armchair, but stood when Thorin came in. His jaw dropped in rapture as he took in his appearance.

"Oh my...you...you look very elegant and handsome. I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but that shade of blue suits you well," he commented.

Thorin smiled as his cheeks reddened. His compliment flattered him and made him a bit shy (the latter of which he hadn't felt in a very long time). "Thank you, Ghivashel. I am pleased that you think so," he remarked in a low voice. He beckoned to him. "Can you come here, please? I have something for you."

Bilbo exclaimed in delighted surprise when he presented him with his new clothes.  He was so mesmerized with Thorin's appearance that he didn't notice him holding them at first.

They were tailored in the style and colors that he wore. There were two white cotton shirts, and a pair of brown breeches that were the same color of the ones he had on. There was also a heavy, woolen burgundy coat for him to wear during the winter and a cloak to go with it. A lavish ensemble (complete with a silk white shirt and light-brown cravat, cotton yellow vest, and a velvet, emerald-green coat and pants) was among them too. All were of high quality. New buttons were even sewn onto his other burgundy jacket.

He examined them in awe. "These are quite splendid. Who made them?" he questioned with great interest.

"Ori and Dori. I asked them to since you didn't have enough clothes, especially for the winter. I picked out the fabric as well," Thorin replied.

"It was kind of you to do this for me. I really did need more to wear. Thank you. I will thank Ori and Dori when I see them too."

"You are more than welcome, love. It was no trouble at all. Would you like to make sure that they fit? There is still plenty time to do so before the party starts."

Bilbo inclined his head. "Yes, I ought to. That way, I can let them know if they don't sooner rather than later."

"All right. Take your time. I will come back when you are finished. Oh, and before I leave, I want you to know that more clothes are being made for you. They said that they should be ready within a few weeks. I asked them to give them to you when they are."

"I shall keep a lookout for them, then. Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome, Ghivashel."

Thorin left.

A short while passed as Bilbo tried on the aforementioned garments. Bilbo locked the door and tried on the aforementioned clothes. He vaguely wondered if Dori and Ori had measured his other ones as he did because they all fit him perfectly. The coat was quite snug and it would definitely keep him warm if he went outside any time during the next three or four months.

He saved the ensemble for last; he would wear it for the party if it wasn't too big or small. It was neither, so he fastened the vest with two rather ornate golden buttons that had Dwarvish runes on them. The outfit was light in spite of it being made of velvet. This was good, as it would be easy to cool down if he became too hot. He also appreciated the fact that it wasn't too fancy while observing his reflection in the mirror, though it was still considerably grand.

It was Bilbo's turn to be flattered when Thorin returned, this time with a long box in his hand. He had opened his mouth to say something as the former let him in, but his words died on his lips as he gazed at him in wonderment.

"Look at you! If I didn't know you personally, I would have thought that you were a prince from an unknown land," he breathed, walking around him. He also gave him once-overs before nodding in high approval. "Of course, you did mention that you technically are one," he added.

He was referring to Bilbo's Took relatives, particularly those who were Thains of the Shire. It was originally a position of the Oldbuck family (this was before the became the Brandybucks), but it was passed on to them instead. They were considered royalty outside of Hobbiton.

Bilbo cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink as he inclined his head. "Thank you...no one has ever given me such a compliment as that before. And that is true, except we don't see ourselves as kings or princes."

"I remember you telling me that. Do your other clothes fit well?"

"Yes, they do."

"Good. Ori and Dori will be happy about that. Oh, and I have something of mine for you that matches your outfit. I didn't bring it right away because I wasn't sure if you would wear it or not."

Thorin opened the box to reveal a thin gold chain and pendant with an oval-shaped emerald at the end.

"I know that you do not care much for gold and jewelry, but I would like you to have it as a gift."

Bilbo peered at it closely as he traced a finger along the chain and emerald with twinkling eyes. He laughed gently. "It is magnificent, Âzyungâl. Thank you. I shall cherish it," he whispered, feeling touched. "Is it from the...?"

He didn't finish his question, but Thorin didn't need him to. "No, it is from my personal chest,"  he replied earnestly. "And you are welcome, Ghivashel. May I?" Thorin queried.

Understanding what he meant, Bilbo nodded. Thorin stood behind him and carefully put the pendant on. As he did, he had to ask Bilbo to move his hair away from the nape of his neck.

"It is longer than it was before," he observed. He also noticed that it was combed to the side in the front to keep it from getting in his eyes, and it completely hid his ears.

"Yes. I would usually have it cut, but I'm letting it grow this time," he remarked in a significant tone.

"Oh? Hmm. That is good, as long as it doesn't become an inconvenience," Thorin murmured.

"Don't worry. It isn't."

"Good."

He turned Bilbo so that he was facing the mirror. "There. You look perfect," the former stated.

Bilbo shook his head with a grin. "No, that's you. I look well enough."

"Nonsense."

They bantered playfully for a while, then Thorin gave him another kiss.

"We ought to go now. It's almost six o'clock."

"All right. Hold on."

Bilbo checked his appearance one last time and followed him out of the room.

They made their way to the Great Hall, walking close to each other as they did. If either of them were nervous about being seen together, they didn't show it.

Not that there was no reason for them to be. They noticed that several others were being escorted too as they strolled through the halls. None of the Company were seen, and they were grateful for that. Thorin and Bilbo wouldn't have minded it if Fíli, Kíli, or Balin saw them, as _they_ wouldn't ask prying questions or give them strange looks. More than likely, they would have teased them, but that would be it.

Of course, they still attracted attention. Some of the Dwarves grinned while others eyed them curiously (and/or bewilderment) or nudged their friends or spouses.

Thorin actually caught an Iron Hills' Dwarf gazing at Bilbo in a manner that infuriated him. Bilbo noticed this and was slightly discomfited. Still, he had to prevent himself from laughing when Thorin moved closer to him with fierce scowl, as if to shield him from view. He had to admit that he rather liked this side of him, even if he was being somewhat possessive.

The Iron Hills' Dwarf seemed to take the hint because he looked away.

When they eventually reached the Great Hall, those standing at the entrance bowed and moved aside to let them pass.

"Your Majesty," they whispered respectfully. "Er..." they added, directing their attention to Bilbo next. Although they had seen him before, they did not know if he was Thorin's husband or his escort, so they were unsure of how to acknowledge him...or if they ought to.

"This is Prince Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, a very dear friend of mine who joined me and my companions on our quest," Thorin declared significantly. He understood their confusion and hesitation.

Bilbo made to protest, but stopped himself. He wasn't wrong, after all. Nevertheless, he still felt awkward (yet wasn't offended) when the group bowed to him.

"Oh! We beg your pardon," one of the Dwarves murmured.

"Esteemed," another added to Bilbo.

The said Hobbit smiled a little as he nodded in return.

Delicious aromas wafted through the air when they entered the Great Hall. A hot, bountiful supper was laid out on numerous platters to their right. Tables were in the upper left-hand section. The remaining space was cleared for dancing. People were either sitting, milling around, and/or conversing with others. They all looked eager or impatient.

Thorin turned to Bilbo. "I will have the party started. In the meantime, enjoy yourself. Eat, drink, be merry. I will be sitting in the area I reserved for us-as well as the rest of the Company and Dáin-soon," He gestured to the upper left hand corner of the room. "If you need anything, you'll know where to find me."

He chuckled. "Very well. I want to sit down first, so that I can have supper. I'd like to eat before I do anything else."

"Okay."

After Thorin clapped his shoulder, Bilbo made his way over to the platters of food. Music began to play as he dished out what he had a taste for, being careful not to jar someone's arm or get in their way.

He mostly watched everyone as he ate his supper. Now that there was music, a good number of Dwarves were either singing or dancing. Others were eating like he was. Some were calling out to friends or family. Raucous laughter was heard throughout Great Hall.

"Master Baggins!" a voice shouted over the noise.

He looked up to see Dori, who was being followed by a restless Nori and a disgruntled Ori.

"Good evening!" Bilbo half-yelled, standing up. "I wondered when you and Ori would show up. I wanted to thank you both for the clothes. It was kind of you to make them for me."

Dori grinned. "You're welcome. It was no trouble."

"We were happy to do it. Did Thorin tell you that we will bring you more in a couple of weeks?" Ori questioned next.

"Yes, he did. I will be sure to keep a lookout for you."

"Mmm. Are any of your clothes too big or too small, not including the outfit you are wearing now? It looks very becoming, by the way," Dori noted.

Nori and Ori inclined their heads in agreement.

"Thank you. And no, they all fit me quite well."

"Good. Well, if there aren't any problems, we will let you finish your meal. Enjoy the celebration."

"You too. Is there something the matter, Ori? You look upset," Bilbo observed.

He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm...I'm just hungry."

"Oh. All right."

Bilbo could see that he preferred not to discuss what was really bothering him and chose not to pry. Instead, he thanked them again and they sat down at the table next to his.

It was not long before most of the Company, Dáin, and Gandalf appeared. Half of them joined Bilbo at his table while everyone else sat with the Ri brothers. All of them complimented Bilbo on his new outfit before they ate and he thanked them.

Fíli and Bofur came minutes later. Bilbo was astounded when he noticed them. They were walking as close to each other as he and Thorin had been when the latter was escorting him. In his peripheral vision, he saw Nori scowl at them and clench his fist in rage. However, he seemed to be the only one besides him who was paying attention to them.

Meanwhile, Thorin was making sure that everything was going as planned. It was so far. Nothing was wrong or out of place, and it was not too rowdy yet. He knew that it would be soon enough, though. He may even need help with sending a few Dwarves out of the Great Hall, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He thought of his family as he made his way back to where supper was laid out, especially Frerin. He loved parties and was often the life of them, singing loudly and dancing, mingling with everyone. So was his father at times. His mother, grandparents, and Dís liked them well enough. It depended on their moods. Remembering this made him feel wistful.

However, as Bilbo would say, none of them would want him to be unhappy. There was much for him to celebrate, after all. Erebor had been reclaimed and a good amount of people, including him, Bilbo, the Company, Dáin, and Gandalf managed to survive the battle. They may have gained a few serious injuries, but they weren't permanent. When all of the repairs were finished, those who lived in Erebor prior to Smaug's attack-including Dís-would return, and everything would go back to the way it used to be. Perhaps it would even be better than it was before.

Thorin eventually joined Bilbo and the others after fixing a plate of food. They waved and nodded to him as he sat down in the last remaining chair between Kíli and the aforementioned Hobbit. Both he (Kíli) and Fíli were speaking to him. Bofur was in a deep conversation with Bifur.

"Your clothes look spectacular. Did Ori and Dori make them?" his older nephew was inquiring.

"Thank you, and yes, they did," Bilbo responded.

"Ohhh. And who gave you the pendant? Uncle?" Kíli whispered so that nobody else would hear him.

"Yes."

Kíli smirked. "That was sweet of him. Oh, and while we are on the subject of clothes, you ought to have some dresses made-"

Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"-After all, you will be our auntie soon."

"Will you leave him alone and stop being ridiculous?" Thorin grumbled. Dresses, indeed!

"I was only joking, Uncle."

It become livelier when supper was over. There was more singing and laughter, and people were now getting up to dance.

Bilbo watched everything with high interest at first. It wasn't as if he had never been to a party thrown by Dwarves, but it was his first time attending one with so many. Not that it wasn't how he expected it be. It was much wilder and louder, more than any festivity ever initiated by Hobbits, even when _they_ had had several drinks in their systems. He knew that was only a matter of time before it would get noisier and more disorderly. Nevertheless, there were a good number of Dwarves who were taking it easy, mostly because they had to.

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Thorin said to him after a while. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Fíli nodded. "Yes, Auntie. Come on. You did tell us that you wanted to learn our dances. Would you still like to?"

"Sure. That sounds good," Bilbo said. After all, it would come in handy later.

Thorin squeezed his hand under the table. "I can teach you myself sometime too, if you like?" he murmured in his ear.

His cheeks tingled. "I would, yes. Thank you."

"Let's go!" Kíli urged.

"Patience. I'm coming."

"Bofur? Do you want to come with us, or are you not in the mood?" Fíli queried.

He stood. "I wouldn't mind it. Yeh know me."

"I can't deny that."

Bilbo waved to Thorin and they made their way over to where countless others were dancing.

Fíli led them over to one side. "Okay, Bilbo. We'll start with some fairly easy dances. Watch us first, and then we will teach you."

"Very well."

"And don't worry, Auntie. We won't teach you any of the courtship dances. We'll leave that to Uncle," he explained in a quiet, playful voice.

"Oh, shut up," Bilbo muttered, his face tingling.

He chuckled.

Bilbo spent the next hour or so learning what they taught him. He would carefully watch their steps and movements before attempting to do them himself. They were very encouraging and patient with him, even if he made a mistake or floundered a little. However, Bilbo was a fast learner. He was dancing along with them in what seemed liked no time at all.

Eventually, he decided to sit down and rest for a bit. The others left for drinks, telling him that he did a excellent job beforehand. Thorin wasn't at the table; he was likely checking on everybody and everything.

Kíli joined him (Bilbo) shortly after, looking quite bewildered.

"What is all this "Prince Bilbo" talk that's going on? I heard a group standing near the food mentioning it as I was getting us some wine," he inquired, offering him his.

Bilbo chuckled once. "Thank you, and that "Prince Bilbo talk" is your uncle's doing," he responded matter-of-factly.

He frowned. "But why...?"

"Did he say that I am a prince? Sit on this chair next to me instead, and I will explain everything."

Kíli did as he requested. Bilbo told him about the Thains of the Shire and what happened earlier.

The former nodded in understanding afterwards. "Well, that makes sense. I suppose that I don't blame Uncle for that. And were they serious when they said that he escorted you, or is that just a rumor?"

He pursed his lips. "I would be lying if I said that it is. I knew that people might gossip about us, though. Thorin did too."

"Don't feel too upset, Aunt Bilbo. It would have happened eventually."

"I won't argue with you there. I will just have to resign myself to it."

"Mmm. I'm going to get another pint of wine. Do you want more too?"

Bilbo shook his head. "No, thank you. I've had enough for now. It's quite strong, and though I _do_ like it, I'd rather not have more than two half-pints of it. But perhaps I will take you up your offer later."

"Very well."

He was right in saying that the wine was "quite strong". Within a half hour, Kíli was hiccuping a great deal and mumbling to himself in his inebriation. Thorin did not return, but Bilbo noticed that he was still occupied with matters concerning the festivities.

Kíli saw that he was looking at him and patted his hand. "Don't worry, he'll be... _hic_...back soon. And isn't this party turning out to be an exciting one? Of course, it won't... _hic_... _hic_...be as good as the one Uncle will have when... _hic_...you two announce your courtship-"

Bilbo smiled to himself at the thought of this.

"- _Hic_...Auntie Boggins," the former remarked in a slurred voice.

The said Hobbit eyed him pointedly. "It's Baggins, Kíli," he corrected.

He giggled. " _Hic_...Beggins."

"Baggins."

"Biggins."

" _Baggins_."

 _"_ Hahahaha... _hic._..Buggins."

" _Baggins_."

"Baoggins."

Bilbo gave up trying to correct him, but that didn't stop Kíli. He was enjoying this too much.

"Beaggins...Bauggins...Buaggins...Boaggins...Baegins... _hic_... _hic_...Booggins...Prince Booggins...hahaha..."

"Can you stop, please?" the said Hobbit demanded.

"...Boobooggins..."

Bilbo sighed with annoyance and left the table. He would go mental if he stayed with him any longer.

"Wait, don't go! _Hic..._ I have more!" Kíli yelled after him. He hiccuped twice, then groaned, "Ughhh, I'm drunk." He laid his head on the table.

He paid no heed to him as he continued to walk away.

Thorin noticed his expression as he approached him. "What is the matter?" he queried.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing. Kíli was just botching up my surname again; he has been drinking," he replied.

Chuckling, the said Dwarf pointed out, "You know that he's only teasing you. He means no harm by it."

"Yes, I know. Still, it doesn't mean that it isn't irritating, though I try not to let it bother me."

"I understand the feeling. Well, I suppose that I'll have to take him back to his room later, unless Fíli volunteers do it."

"You might want to do it sooner. He has had five or six pints of wine in the past half hour."

Thorin scowled. "I told him about not drinking so much in a short space of time," he muttered.

Bilbo pursed his lips. "Well, don't be too hard on him. I'm sure he didn't mean to disobey you or forget," he said.

"No...I won't presume that he meant to either, but I shall remind him about it, in any case. Are you all right, though, excluding that?"

"Oh, yes. Are you? Has anything troublesome has happened?"

"I'm okay, and everything is fine at the moment. But there is not telling what might occur in the next few hours."

Bilbo noticed that he didn't seem to be entirely "okay", but chose to ask him what was wrong in private later on.

"That's true, but we must hope for the best," he pointed out.

"Aye," Thorin agreed.

Bilbo smiled. "I will leave you to it, then. I know that you are busy."

He nodded. "I won't be long, though. After I'm done, I'm going to have a break."

"Okay."

Dori came up to them at that moment. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but have either of you seen Ori?" he asked breathlessly.

They shook their heads.

"No...not since we ate supper," Bilbo responded.

"He was getting some ale the last time I saw him, but that was about twenty minutes ago," Thorin added. "Why?"

Dori stood on his tiptoes to peer over the crowd. "No particular reason," he replied. However, they could tell that he wasn't being truthful. "I just wanted to know where he is because I haven't seen him. If you do, tell him to find me."

Bilbo inclined his head again. "I will. But if he isn't here, he may have went to the bathroom," he remarked.

"Maybe. But let me know if you find him."

"We will," Thorin assured him.

He nodded and left. Bilbo could have sworn that he gazed at them curiously as he did.

Thorin rose his eyebrows, wondering why Dori was looking for his brother, but decided not to ask him. It wasn't any of his business.

"I'm going to finish what I'm doing and have a word with Kíli once I have. Don't worry-I won't be hard on him," he assured Bilbo as the latter gave him a look.

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it, then. Oh! Gandalf is waving at me...I'll see what he wants."

And with that, they went their separate ways.

Bilbo and Gandalf had a pleasant chat. They watched everybody as they stood near the wall and smoked their pipes.

The aforementioned Wizard inquired if he would be returning to the Shire at one point during their conversation. He also said to Bilbo that he knew that he had likely chosen to stay in Erebor, so that he would be with Thorin. Of course, he may be wrong, for all that.

"I will be living here, yes. However, I do plan to go back, but that won't be for several months yet. I'm only staying there for a short time. I want to be sure that Bag End will be taken care of properly before I return here. Goodness knows what state it is in at the moment," Bilbo sighed.

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. "I know that you will miss your old home and your family and friends," he remarked.

"Of course, but I would miss Erebor and everyone that I know here more if I went back. I would like to visit Hobbiton from time to time...if I can manage it. I daresay that I shall be very occupied in the future."

"You can always take it up with Thorin. Will he go with you when you do return to the Shire?"

"Yes. He told me that he will."

"That's good. I know he will want to be sure that you are safe."

Gandalf stroked his beard. "I shall be leaving Erebor myself after the celebrations are over. It may be quite some time before you see me again."

"I assume that you have important matters to attend to?"

"Yes. Please look after and take care of yourself...and Thorin. That is all I ask of you. And send word if you ever need me for anything. I will be here-or wherever you happen to be-as soon as possible."

"Duly noted."

Bilbo eventually felt the need for some alone time and decided to go for a walk. All of the noise was beginning to seem as if it were clamoring in his head. He excused himself and left the Great Hall.

The corridors were nearly empty. It was much quieter too, although the music and voices were echoing through them. The few people that he saw either nodded or waved at him.

One of them was the Iron Hills' Dwarf who had stared at him while Thorin escorted him to the party. He grinned at him, and Bilbo inclined his head out of politeness. Inwardly, he felt relieved that he didn't say anything to him.

He noticed boots sticking out of a number of tapestries as well. However, he pretended as if nothing was happening. Of course, he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

The clamoring in his head eventually silenced and made his way back to the party. He had just reentered the Hall of Tapestries when he saw Dori narrowing his eyes at one of them before charging at it. He yanked it aside, revealing Dwalin and Ori, who were kissing each other passionately.

Dori roughly pulled his brother away from him. " _What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you to stay away from_ _him?!_ " the former demanded, shaking him vigorously. " _And **you**!_ " he added, facing Dwalin. " _Stay away from my brother! Don't touch him or go anywhere **near** him!"  
_

"Ya don't have to grab 'im like that!" the latter yelled as he towered over him.

Dori glared at him unflinchingly.

Ori tried to stand in between them, but the former continued to restrain him. "Let me go, Dori! And whatever you do, don't hurt him!" he growled. "If you do, I will _never_ -!"

"What is going on here?" a deep voice questioned sternly.

Bilbo turned to see Thorin and Fíli coming down the hall and sighed in relief. He had debating on whether he ought to help, but knew that he would likely have been told not to interfere. This was really none of his business in the first place. He should have just walked past them.

Dori, Ori, and Dwalin pivoted, but didn't answer Thorin.

"...Well?" the said Dwarf king prodded when it was clear that they wouldn't. "Don't tell me that it's nothing either. It's obvious that it's something."

"It's...It's a personal matter," Dori eventually replied.

Thorin rose an eyebrow. "It doesn't appear to be...since you are confronting Dwalin out in the open for anyone to see and hear you," he noted.

He did not comment on this, knowing that he was right. "I'm sorry for causing a disturbance," he muttered.

Ori didn't have much of a chance to before Dori practically dragged him back to the Great Hall. The former snatched his arm out of his brother's grip and stormed away. Dwalin did not follow them; he headed in the direction of the bedchambers.

Bilbo, Thorin, and Fíli exchanged shock glances after they were out of sight. They couldn't believe what had just transpired in front of them. Although the latter two had been farther up the corridor at the time, they still saw everything.

They chose not to discuss the matter and returned to the party. Instead, Bilbo asked if they had left it to take Kíli back to his room.

"Yeah," Fíli replied with a smirk. "He was falling asleep at our table, and we practically had to drag him to his bedchamber. He dozed off after we laid him down and removed his boots."

He gave a chuckle.

Dori and Ori were on opposites sides of the Great Hall when they stepped into it. The former was speaking to Balin heatedly. The latter was sipping his drink and glowering at nothing in particular.

Fíli left them at the entrance and Bilbo asked Thorin if he talked to Kíli.

"No. I decided to wait until tomorrow to. He wasn't in the right state of mind to have a discussion of any kind-as you already know," he added.

"Yes, I have to agree with you there," Bilbo remarked.

Thorin waved his hand. "I'm going to sit down for a while. Did you enjoy your walk? I presume that you left the Great Hall to have some alone time?"

He nodded. "Yes, that is why, and I did enjoy it."

"Good..."

They went back to their table. Several of their friends and Gandalf were also there, and they invited Bilbo and Thorin to join them.

All of them enjoyed themselves as they told stories, recounted memories, or sang songs. Bilbo listened to the others quietly, sharing a few of his own every now and then. Some of them-like Thorin-did not volunteer any at all. There was a great deal of laughter, as none of the tales were sad ones. The only time any of them left the table was to get dessert after it was laid out. Thorin also had to kick a handful of people out who were quarreling; their arguments very nearly turned into fights. The Ri brothers didn't sit with them, and Dwalin did not return to the party. Only Bilbo, Thorin, Fíli, and Balin knew why.

It was late when Bilbo finally decided to go to bed. He was exhausted and had had enough partying for one night. He said good night to Thorin and the others and left the Great Hall.

After changing into his nightclothes, he put on his old green coat and went to Thorin's chambers.

Bilbo knew that he would not be joining him for an hour or two, so he chose not to wait up for him.

He fell asleep quickly, but it only seemed as if minutes had passed when the bed felt like it was dropping out underneath him. He gave a low, startled yelp as he abruptly woke up.

Thorin, who was settling himself next to him, laughed quietly. "It's just me, Ghivashel," he assured him.

Bilbo nodded, then moved over to lay on his chest.

Thorin wrapped an arm around his back and kissed him. "How did you enjoy the party?" he questioned in a whisper.

"Immensely. It was everything you said it would be, but I don't mind it. I still had a splendid time. Did you?"

"Yes, on the whole. I don't know when I will get over the surprise of seeing Dori catching his brother and Dwalin having at it under that tapestry, however." Thorin facepalmed. "I still cannot believe that that happened."

"Nor can I."

Both of them shared a chuckle, then grew silent.

He ran his fingers through Bilbo's curls moments later. "I will let you go back to sleep. I know you want to, and frankly, I'm tired as well. This day has been a long one."

"Quite so."

They kissed each other good night, and Thorin continued to stroke Bilbo's hair as the latter dozed off again.


	15. It All Comes Out, Part 2

Since Thorin had intended to make sure that all would be in order for the celebrations to continue, he arose at the same time Bilbo did the next morning. Neither of them got up right away, however. They just laid there for some time, chatting about what was planned for the day ahead. Eventually, they climbed out of bed and made it up.

Bilbo was about to leave when something in the next room caught his eye that he hadn't noticed before. He turned to Thorin. "Is that your harp, love?" he questioned with interest. Thorin had mentioned to him that he played it once or twice during their journey.

The said Dwarf king bobbed his head. "Yes, that is one of them. I had made another harp when I lived in the Blue Mountains. I can play it for you one evening, if you want," he replied with a grin.

"I'd like that. And now that I think about it, why not play your harp tonight? Or do you normally choose not to when there is party?"

"I usually don't, but I have on rare occasions...and that was only if Father or Grandfather asked me to. I never liked to play it in front of a large of group of people."

Bilbo nodded. "I understand. You can do it just for me in here, then. I've always wanted to hear you play music ever since you told me you do."

Thorin blushed in pleasure. "Certainly. Well, I am going to get ready, so I will see you at breakfast. We will discuss this more at another time."

With a smile, Bilbo kissed his cheek and left.

At breakfast, he noticed that many of the Iron Hills' Dwarves were not present. Kíli, Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, and Glóin weren't either. Some arrived late-like Kíli, Nori, and Glóin did-but it was obvious that most of them would be sleeping in until mid-morning or even the afternoon. Either that, or they were having terrible headaches, and refused to leave their beds. Kíli had one too, but by the time he had finished his meal, it was almost gone.

Thorin spoke to him in private afterwards. He wasn't too hard on him-as he promised not to be-but he was firm and made himself clear for all that.

Unlike the previous morning, there was very little to do. The Great Hall needed to be cleaned, and because the festivities were to resume at dinnertime, the food had to be warmed up.

As Bilbo chose to help out with everything, he was quite occupied until after eleven o'clock.

He went straight to the kitchen after the Great Hall was taken care of. Bombur chuckled when he offered to look after the food in his section so that the latter could rest.

"You look like you ought to yourself, Bilbo. I heard you were a part of the group that was sprucin' up the Great Hall," he remarked.

"I was, but I sat down for a while before I came here."

"Very well, then."

Thorin did his rounds and oversaw everything, as usual. He also kept an eye on Bilbo to make sure that he wasn't working too hard.

The Iron Hills' Dwarves who were introduced to the aforementioned Hobbit had watched him with bewilderment all morning. They were curious as to why he would help with organizing the Great Hall and heating up dinner. He _was_ a prince, after all. However, if they had thought to ask him this, they would have been told that he was doing it because he wanted to.

Forty-five minutes before the party was due to start, Bilbo went to his room to tidy himself up and change his clothes.

He had just straightened out his jacket when Thorin came to escort him again. He paused to admire the latter's garments as he left his room; Thorin was wearing another special occasions outfit. This one was similar to the one he wore the previous evening, except it was midnight-blue.

The Great Hall was a bit more crowded today than it was the night before. Some of the Dwarves who had been ill or recovering from their injuries were now allowed to take part in the festivities.

Once dinner was over, the music and revelry began. It became especially lively after everybody's food had settled. For those who didn't have to take it easy, that is.

However, there were some who looked as if they were in quite a bad mood, and others who seemed as if they did not want to be there at all.

It was apparent that Ori was still angry about happened the night before. He was rather sullen and would hardly speak to anyone. Dwalin wouldn't show up until dinner was halfway through.

Thorin sat beside the latter after he (Dwalin) had finished his meal and asked him what the entire situation was about.

"I remember that you, Ori, and Dori were upset the day after the battle and on the second day of mourning," he added. "I don't mean to pry, but I am curious as to whether it has anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

Dwalin nodded after a long moment. "Aye. He...er...he caught me and Ori kissin' shortly after the battle, like 'e did last night. It wasn't pretty...you should've seen his reaction _then._ He pitched a fit 'n' threw things at me for 'sneakin' around with his brother.' We would have been fightin' if Balin and Nori hadn't gotten involved. I didn't appreciate 'im throwin' things or yellin' at me. They got in between us and was able to get 'im to calm down. Nori was too shocked to say anythin' when 'e found out what happened afterwards. At least, he was at first. I don't know how he feels about it now. He hasn't mentioned it for some reason," he stated.

Thorin was thoroughly taken aback. "Ah...I see. Well, that explains everything. I hope that all of you will be able to resolve this some way or another, my friend," he remarked when he could find his voice.

He grunted. "I hope so too. I would never mean Ori any harm."

"I know that you wouldn't."

"Mmm. I just hope that Dori does, or that he will know that soon."

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he will. I take it that everyone else knows about this? Nearly all of the Company were unhappy since after the battle."

Shrugging, Dwalin grumbled, "I'd be surprised if they don't by now, but I wouldn't know if they do. No one else has talked about it...that I know of. They don't mention it when I'm around if they do. If nearly everybody is unhappy, it may be because of that, or because of troubles of their own."

Thorin inclined his head. "I agree, and I understand what you mean." He clapped his shoulder. "Well, I will leave you to it, then. And I wish the three of you luck in finding a solution."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Bilbo had walked over to the other table to ask Dori if he was feeling all right. The latter offered him the chair next to him before giving his response.

"I can't say that I'm not...but I could be better," Dori admitted with a sigh.

He idly ran a finger along the table's edge for a moment. After that, he revealed to Bilbo the same story that Dwalin (unbeknownst to him) told Thorin.

"Now, don't get me wrong," he continued. "Dwalin is rough around the edges, but he would never intentionally hurt Ori or anyone else he cares about. I know that. Nevertheless, I wish that he had spoken to me instead of hiding how he feels about Dwalin. I don't want him to think that he can't be honest with me. That was why I was so harsh with him yesterday, though I didn't mean to be. He's my brother, and I have his best interests at heart.

"I told Ori all of this last night, and I also said that I never meant it when I demanded that he stay away from him. I just don't want him sneaking around. Dwalin knows how protective I am of Ori-all of you do-and I also understand why he didn't want to talk to me too. But I would have been more lenient and appreciative if he had."

Bilbo nodded pensively. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I understand that you want what is best for Ori, and that you expect him to be truthful. Same with Nori."

"Yes," he agreed. Then he sighed once more. "All I can hope now is that Ori will forgive me."

"Don't worry. He just needs time to sort through this. He'll come around soon."

"I pray to Mahal that he does. I don't want there to be a rift between us."

"I know how you feel."

Dori grew quiet then; there was nothing more to be said about the situation.

After a while, the former left do something, and Bilbo decided to get some fresh air. He put on his new coat-which he brought with him just in case-and went to the nearest balcony. He smoked his pipe as he surveyed the grounds below him.

Most of the remnants from the battle were cleared away by this time. The frost-covered earth still looked scarred and trampled upon, however, as it did on the morning of the salute and procession. Faint voices and laughter from Dale echoed through the air. Other than that, and the noise from the party, it was silent.

He had been thinking over what Dori had told him for quite some time when he heard familiar footsteps approaching the balcony. Thorin was standing next to him a moment later.

"Hi. You all right?" the latter queried.

"Mmm-hmm. I just wanted a bit of fresh air. Are you okay?" Bilbo returned.

"I know what you mean, and yes, I'm fine."

Thorin took out his own pipe and stuffed it with herbs. He reached for his tinderbox, but couldn't seem to find it in any of his pockets.

Bilbo noticed and struck a match. "Here you are, love."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Thorin shielded the match from the wind so that the flame could light the herbs. Once it did, they shared a kiss before he turned to peer at the scenery too, holding Bilbo close.

Neither of them knew that someone had been watching them.

_Minutes previously_

Ori glanced around him to make sure that Dori wasn't nearby as he stepped out of the Great Hall. He wasn't sure if Dwalin was among those in the crowd, and if he wasn't, he knew that his brother would come after him. When he realized the neither of them were present, that is. He would likely be wondering if they were sneaking off again.

However, he didn't have to worry. Dwalin was the other end of the room, pushing a laughing Glóin away from him while shaking his head in amusement. Glóin must have been teasing him or telling jokes.

Sighing in relief, Ori made his way down the corridor. He wanted to be alone so that he could hear himself think. It was impossible to with the loud music and people singing and shouting all around him.

He had intended to leave the party early anyhow. He did not feel like staying; the excitement and joy mocked his mood. He would just return at supper before going back to his room. All he hoped was that Dori wouldn't bother him.

Of course, Ori knew that his brother meant well, and wasn't trying to be cruel or unfair. Still, he didn't want him to be practically breathing down his neck either. He understood that he was vexed that he kept his relationship with Dwalin a secret, and couldn't blame him for it. It was not his intention to, though. He had planned to tell him about it after the celebrations.

All he could hope for now was for Dori to forgive him so that they could reconcile. He didn't want this to come between them. But it would be impossible for it not to if he kept trying to prevent him from talking to Dwalin.

Ori rounded a corner when a voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he noticed that he was close to the door leading to one of the balconies. Thorin and Bilbo were standing outside. He was about to say hello to them, but the former continued to speak.

"...You all right?" he was asking Bilbo, who glanced at him as he smoked his pipe.

"Mmm-hmm. I just wanted a bit of fresh air," he responded. "Are you okay?"

"I know what you mean, and yes, I'm fine."

Thorin took out his own pipe then and filled it with herbs. He rummaged in his coat for something else, but it must have became apparent that he wasn't going to find it because Bilbo lit a match for him. Thorin must have forgotten to put his tinderbox in his pocket.

"Here you are, love," Bilbo said.

Ori's eyes widened. He could not believe his ears.

Did...Did he just call Thorin " _love_ "?!

"Oh, thank you," the latter murmured gratefully.

"You're welcome."

He bent down to light his pipe. Then-adding to Ori's shock-they _kissed_ each other...on the lips, at that! Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's back afterwards.

Now speechless, he gaped at them with his mouth half-open. He turned away after a long moment, then rushed back to the Great Hall. Once he was there, he sat down to process what he just saw.

Ori began to see that it should have been obvious that Thorin and Bilbo were drawn to each other. Quite obvious. After all, they had been spending a great deal of time together ever since Bilbo had saved his life. And, as Bofur had said once, Thorin appeared to be "keepin' him by his side a lot lately."

This was certainly true. He included Bilbo in his duties and allowed him to join his conferences with Fíli, Kíli, and Balin. Of course, neither he (Ori) nor the others knew why. Even in the dining hall, Bilbo sat closer to him than his nephews did when they had their meals. In spite of all this, they only appeared to be nothing more than very good friends. At least, they did at first.

Their companionship seemed to have ended when the Arkenstone ordeal occurred. However, Ori realized that Bilbo's depression-and presumed illness-which followed the week after should have made him suspicious. Even Thorin had begun to look as if he were under the weather. He had shadows under his eyes and his face was rather drawn.

The argument would never have had this effect on them if they were only friends. Not likely, anyway.

After the battle, it was clear that they had made amends. Both of them were happier than they had been since Thorin had recovered from the dragon sickness.

It wasn't until Thorin asked him and Dori if they could make new clothes for Bilbo did he have an inkling that there may be something more than friendship between them. Even his brother grew curious. Not only did he pick out the high-quality fabrics for the said Hobbit's attire, one of the colors he suggested caused them to raise their eyebrows.

"Er...Are you sure?" Dori had inquired, rather taken aback.

Thorin nodded. "I understand why you ask...but yes, I am," he responded.

Both he and Ori exchanged glances, but chose to drop the subject. They knew that he had his reasons for choosing that particular color; he didn't have to share them.

On the day of the procession and salute to the dead, Thorin mumbled something that caused Bilbo's face to turn pink after the former's nephews, Dori, and Glóin carried him into the Royal balcony. He also could have sworn that he saw Thorin caress Bilbo's hand during the procession, before his view was shielded by Fíli and Kíli.

Next, there were the rumors Ori heard during the festivities the previous evening. Ori had been walking by a group of Dwarves when one of them said something about Thorin escorting Bilbo to the Great Hall. Another claimed that Bilbo was a prince "from a place called the Shire." Frankly, Ori had no idea what he meant. Bilbo was not a prince at all...as far as he knew, anyway.

And now, he had heard Bilbo call Thorin "love," and seen them kiss each other.

Everything was adding up now, not including Bilbo being a prince. He wondered-again-how he did not see it all before. Of course, both Bilbo and Thorin liked to keep their personal matters to themselves, not that he could blame them. It was likely for this reason that they decided to keep what was going on between them a secret. He knew for a fact that they were not courting yet, however. Thorin would have said something if they were.

"What's the matter, Ori?" he heard Kíli query, interrupting his thoughts.

He jumped. "Huh? Oh, er...nothing," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? You seem upset, and your face is a bit red."

Fíli pursed his lips in sympathy. "Is it Dori again?"

Ori had told them about his situation.

"No, not this time. I'm all right."

"Mmm. That's good."

Kíli smirked. "Well, if it's not Dori, then he must have caught someone snogging by accident, eh, Fee? He wouldn't be the first one who did and certainly not the last, either."

It was funny that he should say that.

Ori looked sheepish. "Well...uh..."

Kíli thumped his back. "Don't be too embarrassed, mate. It happens."

Fíli nudged him. "So, who was it? Anybody that we know?" he inquired with a grin.

"Er...y-yes..."

"Ohhh! That makes it even more interesting!" Kíli exclaimed. "Let's hear it."

Both he and Fíli sat next to him with eager smiles.

"Well...I wouldn't call it snogging. It was only a brief kiss. Did...did you know about your uncle and Bilbo?" Ori inquired in a whisper after taking a quick glance around them.

They blinked, but they didn't look too surprised.

Kíli finally nodded a moment later. "Yes, we know. I did longer than Fíli, actually. A few others do too, but that's it. Please don't say anything to Uncle or Bilbo, though, or tell anyone else about them. They want to keep their relationship private for now."

His admission caught Ori off guard. Then again, the latter knew that Fíli and Kíli _would_ know about them. They were Thorin's nephews, after all. What he didn't expect was to hear that they were not the only ones who did.

"O-Oh...all right. I won't say anything, then," he finally promised. "But I will say that everything adds up now."

"What do you mean?" Kíli inquired.

Ori explained what he noticed, the rumors, and his reasons for suspecting that Bilbo and Thorin were drawn to each other.

The only thing that Fíli and Kíli didn't know about were the clothes that were being made at present, more specifically their color. However, they didn't find it odd or questionable. There was no need for them to when they knew all about their uncle and Bilbo.

"Ahhh. Yes. That pretty much sums it up. Well, it does if you didn't know everything beforehand, that is," Fíli remarked.

"I won't," Ori repeated.

They exchanged a few more words, and he went on his way, his mind buzzing like crazy.

 XXX

Bilbo and Thorin quickly finished smoking their pipes-as they had started to feel cold-and headed back inside.

"I could certainly do with a nice, hot cup of tea," the former declared.

"Mmm. That sounds like a good idea. It would warm us right up."

"Yes."

They reentered the Great Hall and had just poured their drinks when Fíli and Kíli approached them. Thorin frowned a little as they did; both of them were looking quite serious.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned urgently.

Fíli shook his head. "No, but Kíli and I need to have a word with you two," he responded. "Do you mind if we go somewhere so that we can speak in private? We won't be long."

"No, no."

"Of course not," Bilbo added.

He and Kíli led them to the nearest empty room before closing and locking the door. Then they faced them.

"Uncle, Auntie, you need to be more careful. Ori saw you two kissing earlier," Fíli explained when they were about to interrupt.

Kíli gave them a reassuring smile. "You have no need to worry, though. He only told us about it, and it's a good thing he did. Others would know about it too, otherwise. But he promised not to say anything, and knowing Ori, he will keep his word," he stated.

Bilbo and Thorin had tense expressions on their faces, but relaxed once they knew that their secret would not be revealed...yet.

"Oh, that's good," the former sighed in relief.

"Thank you for warning us," the latter said.

Fíli waved his hand. "No problem. Just be careful and more aware of your surroundings."

After exchanging a few more words, they returned to the Great Hall.

The rest of the afternoon passed by without any trouble or incidents. It was mostly a whirl of dancing and music, especially for Bilbo, who was given more lessons. Thorin watched with interest if he wasn't performing his duties, but did not join in when Bilbo invited him to. The latter figured that he was uncomfortable with dancing in front of people-just as he was with his harp playing-and let him be.

Kíli appeared to be jumpy for inexplicable reasons and was even more so at suppertime. He also kept glancing at the clock.

"Are you all right?" Bilbo queried in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kíli assured him. "The music is just making me feel excited, I suppose."

He nodded in understanding.

Thorin looked unhappy too. He picked at his food and was not in the mood for any conversations. Bilbo had an idea of why in _this_ case, but chose not to mention it right then. He just squeezed his hand under the table. Thorin gave him a half-hearted smile.

"We shall talk about it later, at bedtime," the said Dwarf king murmured. He had seen the question in his eyes.

"All right."

The festivities picked up again after the meal. Bilbo sat with Thorin while the others left the table. Neither of them did much except watch the crowd as they talked over lighthearted matters, laughing when someone did anything humorous. But what really cheered Bilbo up was seeing him smile.

A few Dwarves occasionally approached Bilbo and asked if he would like to dance. Not feeling up to it, he politely declined, but thanked them all the same. Thorin was a little displeased about them making advances on him. However, he said nothing about it.

Bilbo decided to stretch his legs an hour afterwards. He stood up and put his coat and cloak on.

"I'm going for another stroll," he remarked. "I'll be back soon."

Thorin nodded. "All right. Be careful," he admonished.

"I will."

Bilbo knew that the Hall of Tapestries might be filled with people as it was the evening before, so he steered clear of it. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of another scene, not that it was likely to happen again. Still, one could never be too sure that they wouldn't be.

He was glad that he was wearing his coat and cloak. Frigid, drafty air was breezing through the corridors, nearly all of which were quiet and empty, and understandably so. It was just as well he would be returning to the Great Hall soon, he thought with a slight shiver.

Bilbo was walking by a number of exits that led east out of the Mountain when he heard Kíli's voice coming from an open door. He stopped and frowned in bewilderment. What was he doing outside on a night like this? It was freezing out there!

However, it was apparent that Kíli didn't notice this. He was focused on something else that Bilbo knew nothing about...for the moment.

"Psssssst...Hello? Are you here?" he was whispering.

A woman's voice-which sounded familiar to Bilbo-answered him. "Yes, Kíli, I'm here."

"Where? I can't see you. The moon isn't on this side of the Mountain yet."

"I'll come to you. Just stand by the wall and I will find you."

There was a pause before Kíli spoke again.

"Ah! Here you are. I was almost afraid that you didn't receive my letter until you sent back your response. I am glad that you came, Tauriel."

So that was who he was speaking to.

She chuckled softly. "As am I, Kíli. And I will be able to if I have the chance. But you already know why since I explained the reason in my letter."

"Yes."

"...No one followed you, did they? We do not want to be seen."

"Don't worry. No one has. I made sure of it. Does anyone know you are here?"

"No, and I would have known if I were being followed."

"Good."

Bilbo heard what sounded like kissing next, then Kíli sighed.

"How I have missed you, Tauriel."

"And I you..."

What Tauriel was going to say next, Bilbo never found out. He heard footsteps nearing the corridor he was in. Knowing that Kíli might peek in to see who it was, he hurried away quietly.

Kíli did not return to the Great Hall for a long time. And when he eventually did, his eyes were twinkling, and his cheeks were pink. Only Bilbo seemed to notice this, however; everybody else was focused on other things. It was likely that no one had even realized that he was gone.

Having thought over Kíli's conversation with Tauriel, Bilbo knew that he (or somebody) would need to caution him about his going on his secret trysts before it was too late. Thorin would be horribly upset if he found out that his nephew was meeting Tauriel-or any other Elf-in private. Kíli was lucky that _he_ wasn't the one who heard them, but he might not be so fortunate later, if or when he got caught.

When Bilbo had the chance to pull Kíli to the side, he told him this.

The latter paled as he learned that Bilbo knew his secret. He also thought of how ironic it was that _he_ was now being warned to keep an eye on his surroundings.

"...Thorin _will_ find out about this at some point. You can't keep this from him forever," Bilbo concluded.

Kíli drooped. "I know, Auntie. But you know how Uncle feels about Elves. He would never approve of us being together," he claimed.

"I'm not denying that he hates most or all Elves. However, I know that he would appreciate it more if you speak to him about her when you are ready. He may not like what he hears, but he would be even angrier if he found out by other means, or if he caught you sneaking around."

"You're right," Kíli sighed morosely. "But telling him won't be easy. Durin knows what he'll say when I do."

Bilbo rubbed his back. "It will be all right in the end. Just give him the time to wrap his head around it when you do."

"I just hope that Uncle forgives me and will be open-minded about it. At least you don't believe that there is something wrong with me loving Tauriel. I know that she is my One. I can feel it."

"Well, in that case, it isn't going to do any good to keep you two separated. Besides, I would be a hypocrite if I thought something was the matter with it. I'm not saying that your Uncle is one, though. But you love who you love."

Kíli finally smiled. "That's certainly true."

Bilbo grinned. "So, what were you and Tauriel doing? And how is she? You were out there for quite a long while."

"She's fine. And we were just catching up and keeping a lookout. We haven't seen each other since she returned to Mirkwood the day after the battle. I know that was only several days ago, but it feels like it's been forever."

"I know what you mean. It's good to hear that she is all right. But weren't you freezing?"

He shook his head. "No...but then again, I didn't even notice the cold. We were having such a splendid time. Plus, I was wearing my heaviest coat."

"Ohhh. Well, that makes sense."

The music grew louder then, and the voices of Fíli and Bofur did as well. Bilbo and Kíli glanced up to see them climbing onto a table before dancing and belting out a Dwarvish song at the top of their lungs.

Those nearest to them moved away so that their drinks wouldn't spill on them; they were waving their pints this way and that. Others had to duck or lean to the side as they kicked things off of the table. In spite of that, almost everybody began to laugh and sing along. Kíli, most of the Company, Gandalf, and Dáin did too. Even Bilbo found himself chuckling. Not far from him, he noticed that Thorin was watching them with amusement. This surprised him; he would have expected Thorin to be angry, embarrassed, or both.

Nori was one of the few who weren't enjoying this. But unlike the others-who were only irritated by all of the commotion-he was giving them looks that could have boiled water in January. He was also cracking his knuckles.

Bilbo sensed that there was going to be trouble. Bifur, who also noticed his (Nori's) murderous expression, did too. He made his way over to him, to stop it before it could potentially start.

Unfortunately, Bifur was unable to get to him in time. Nori stormed over to them as the song came to an end. Resounding cheers, applause, and laughter followed as it did. Fíli and Bofur bowed low and jumped off of the table. 

At that moment, Nori drew his hand back and punched Fíli on the side of the head. The latter swayed, caught off guard.

"OY!" Bofur yelled in surprise and outrage.

Fíli glared at Nori as he recovered his balance. Tossing his drink aside, he pounced on him, knocking the former into another table. To everyone's amazement, Bofur joined in, wanting to help Fíli.

Kíli exclaimed something in Khuzdûl before running over to them. Bilbo trailed after him, but the former shook his head.

"No. Stay back. You might get hurt," he admonished.

There was a great rush as Thorin, Gandalf, and several others went to break up the fight too. It was difficult to at first. Everyone was trying not get hit; Fíli's, Bofur's, and Nori's fists were flying wildly. They yelled for them to "Stop!" and "Knock it off!" as they tried to get a hold of them.

Gandalf finally aimed his staff at the three and cast a spell to separate them. Nori attempted to have at them again, but was pinned down by Dori, Ori, and Dwalin. Thorin and Kíli managed to get Fíli under control, and Bifur and Bombur were restraining Bofur. They were dragged out of the Great Hall while Thorin shouted himself hoarse at them. His voice could still be heard even when they were all in different room shortly after.

Meanwhile, everybody else was trying to determine what brought about this confrontation. Although Nori had been sulking for the past several nights, Fíli and Bofur had been quite merry. However, the latter pair had seemed to be irritated about something on the days of mourning. No one had known why, and they never gave a reason when asked.

All in all, the party came to a rather early, dismal end. Everyone except those who were staying behind to clean up left, including Bilbo. He waved to his friends and Dáin before going to Thorin's chambers. Once he was there, he put on his nightclothes and waited for the said Dwarf king. He was far too agitated to go to sleep.

Thorin appeared after what seemed like ages, practically slamming the door as he entered the room. One glance told Bilbo that he was still furious, though not as much as he had been earlier. It looked as if he had tried to calm down some.

"Hi," he grumbled, turning to him. "We'll talk in a minute. I'm going to go and change."

"Okay," Bilbo said.

After Thorin came out of the bathroom, he tended to the fireplace before laying next to him with a heavy sigh. Then he told him about what happened after Fíli, Bofur, and Nori were taken out of the Great Hall.

"I had them sent to different rooms because the last thing that we needed was for them to start another brawl. I dealt with Fíli, then spoke to Bofur and Nori. None of them had much to say, and Nori refused to tell me why he punched Fíli in the first place. Fíli and Bofur wouldn't give an answer as to why they think he did either, not even when I demanded one."

He massaged his temples. "I don't know what has gotten into those three. I still can't believe that they had done that. It was out in the open for everybody in the Great Hall to see. I'm not as upset with Fíli than I am with Bofur and Nori. _He_ was only defending himself, and I don't blame him for that. But the fact that he was a part of with this incident at all embarrassed and humiliated me."

Bilbo frowned. "It's rather odd that they wouldn't explain why they were fighting. I'm surprised that Fíli, at least, didn't tell you. Nori has been angry with them for days, and I am sure that he knows why he is."

"So am I, but unless one of them decides to say anything, we won't know the reason."

"Perhaps they will later. They just need time to settle down first. Some people don't like to talk about why they are upset. It just makes them angrier, depending on the reason."

"I can agree with that. All I hope now is that the matter will be resolved soon."

"Yes. Otherwise, there will be even more trouble, and that is the last thing that we want or need."

"Aye."

They grew quiet for a while as they mulled over all of this. Then Bilbo frowned, abruptly remembering something.

"Âzyungâl? You never did tell me why you were feeling so down earlier. You seemed to be last night as well."

With another sigh, Thorin drooped. "No...but only because I forgot that I was, what with that altercation."

"I don't blame you for that. But what was wrong?"

There was silence before he murmured, "Nothing was wrong. I was just thinking about my family and how much I miss them. I wish that they could be here. Minus the fight, they would have enjoyed these first two parties. Frerin would have especially. He always loved celebrations."

Bilbo nodded gloomily in understanding. "I know how you feel."

Thorin held him close. "Of course, I tried not to be miserable. They wouldn't want me to be, as you would have said."

"No, they wouldn't, but you did look as if you were having a good time for the most part."

"Oh, I was. The festivities have been quite entertaining. Besides, we have much to celebrate and be thankful for."

"Yes. That we do," Bilbo agreed with a smile.

Thorin kissed him as he pulled the covers over them. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

"I'll try to. But it won't be easy. I'm still a bit jumpy from earlier."

He rubbed his back soothingly. "Don't fret anymore. Everything will be all right. This will all blow over soon."

 Bilbo exhaled deeply as he snuggled into him. "I know," he whispered. "Good night, Thorin. I love you."

"And I love _you,_ Ghivashel. Sweet dreams."

"You too."


	16. It All Comes Out, Part 3

The dining hall was almost completely silent at breakfast the next morning. Nearly everyone was too exhausted to talk much. In addition to that, a good number of them were looking mildly stunned. It was highly possible that they were thinking about last night's altercation.

Thorin was still quite displeased about it. He had told Bilbo this earlier, not long after they had woke up. Most of the Company, Gandalf, and Dáin were just as indignant as he was, Bombur and Dori especially.

Fíli and Bofur arrived twenty minutes late. Bilbo noticed that the former had a small lump on the side of his head where Nori had punched him, as well as a split lip. Bofur's right eye was surrounded by a purple-black bruise. They greeted everybody with a terse "Good morning" as they sat down. Other than that, they ate quietly.

Bifur appeared minutes afterwards, looking disappointed for some reason. Nori didn't show up at all.

Bilbo was relieved when breakfast was over. The tense atmosphere was driving him mad. The furtive glances that he saw Ori giving him and Thorin out of the corner of his eye did nothing to improve his mood either.

It wasn't very busy that morning since the Great Hall was already in order. Only the food needed to be attended to, and Thorin did his rounds, as usual. Bilbo joined him, then assisted Bombur and the others in the kitchen for a few hours.

Thorin had a talk with Fíli and Bofur and warned them (again) not to cause any more problems. He also spoke to Nori, but couldn't do so face-to-face. (Nori had locked himself in his chambers yesterday and refused to come out for the time being.) He felt exasperated and somewhat foolish, talking through a door, but at least Nori responded to him. After that, he went to escort Bilbo to the Great Hall.

Just about everybody was more cheerful at dinner. Perhaps it was because they sensed that there wouldn't be trouble. They knew that Thorin would have made sure that none would occur beforehand.

Dori, Ori, and Dwalin stayed long enough to eat, but left at the same time after they were finished. Bilbo noticed and hoped that all went well; it looked as if they going to try to resolve matters between them. He was certain that they may have done so the previous evening had there not been a fight.

"I almost can't believe that it is the last day of the celebrations," Glóin remarked. He, Bilbo, and a group of others were making their way over to drinks' table as the party started.

"Me neither," Kíli sighed. "I wish that they could go on for a few more days."

Bilbo chuckled once as he filled up his half-pint with ale. "I think we would eventually get tired of it after a while. Of course, I'm not saying that the last two parties haven't been enjoyable overall. But you can only endure certain things for so long before they become dull."

"Well, yes, but that depends on those things are."

"That's true."

After Kíli poured his own drink, he and Bilbo went to chat with Fíli and Bofur, who were standing at the edge of the crowd. They looked marginally happier than they did at breakfast.

"Hello," Bilbo greeted them. "Does your head and lip hurt, Fíli? How is your eye, Bofur?" he queried in concern next.

"It's fine now. Óin was able to bring down the swellin'," Bofur responded. "It was achin' like mad las' night, though."

"Same with this lump," Fíli added. "And he gave me ointment for my lip, so it isn't bothering me."

Bilbo grinned. "That's wonderful. Er...what was Nori angry at you two for?"

His expression darkened. "I'll tell you later. It's a private matter for now, and I don't want to talk about it here..."

He turned to Bofur with a questioning gaze. The latter nodded after a moment.

"Aye, I don't mind if Bilbo or Kíli knows. They'll find out soon anyhow, to be sure, even if we don't tell 'em. But as you said, we won't here."

Fíli inclined his head.

Kíli decided to change the subject. "I meant to tell you last night that your performance was excellent. I think all who have seen it will remember it for a long time..."

They proceeded to talk and laugh over their little show, watching the crowd as they did.

Dori, Ori, and Dwalin came back after a while. They appeared to have come to an agreement and understanding because all three of them were smiling a little. Ori looked especially jubilant; Dori must have forgiven him.

Nori finally showed up an hour later-by which time the party was in full swing-much to the surprise of those who noticed him. As promised, he did not start any more trouble. He just fixed himself a plate of food before sitting down at an unoccupied table. Dori and Ori spoke to him briefly, then left him alone.

Fíli and Bofur glared at him, not knowing that he wouldn't bother them.

"I swear to Aulë that I will crush him to a pulp if he so much as..." the former hissed.

"You will _not,"_ Bilbo interrupted him. "The last thing we need to be dealing with is another fight _or_ an argument, and you know that your uncle simply _will not_ have it either."

Bofur was more taken aback than Fíli and Kíli were, as he had been stern with them before, yet neither of them expected this statement any more than he did.

Knowing that it would be wise, Fíli dropped the matter, and nothing else was said about it.

Thorin passed by them minutes later, right after Bofur had left to get another drink. Bilbo nodded to him with a small smile and he winked back, causing him to blush heavily. Fíli and Kíli roared with laughter, and Thorin chortled as well.

"Shut up," Bilbo muttered, his face turning redder.

However, they just laughed even more.

"Is everything all right over there?" Thorin queried, pretending as if he hadn't done anything.

Bilbo shot him a mock glare. "Yes. Everything is fine," he replied sarcastically.

He smirked. "Good!"

And with that, he let him be.

 _Cheeky, confounded Dwarf,_ Bilbo grumbled to himself. _And **he** says that his nephews get it from his brother and their father. Pish posh._

"What's so funny?" Bofur asked when he returned seconds later.

He just shook his head, and Fíli and Kíli were too breathless to say anything. Bofur rolled his eyes and decided to find out what the joke was later. Or course, knowing the latter two, it was probably something that he didn't want to know anyway.

Bilbo eventually went to have his usual stroll through Erebor. When he came back to the Great Hall, he rested for a bit, then agreed to have his lessons.

He had a splendid time as he, Fíli, Kíli, and Bofur reviewed what he already been taught before adding to one of the dances. They taught him another one afterwards.

"I can't believe how quickly you've learned all of this so far, Bilbo," Kíli exclaimed in amazement.

"You weren't lyin' when yeh said that Hobbits love to dance," Bofur added.

"No. But it was never hard for me to learn to how to most of the time, and besides, we are enjoying ourselves. It always seems easier to learn when you are," Bilbo declared.

"I couldn't agree more!"

"Fíli!" Dori yelled several feet away. "Can you come here, please?"

"All right!" He turned to the others. "I will be back. This shouldn't take long."

They nodded as he left to see what Dori wanted.

Bilbo was in the middle of learning a new step when a hand tapped his shoulder. Kíli and Bofur frowned a little.

He looked around to see the Iron Hills' Dwarf who had stared at him while Thorin escorted him to the Great Hall two nights ago and given him a smile later that same evening during his walk. Up close, he could see that he had long brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a plum-colored outfit with black trimming.

"Good afternoon," the latter greeted.

"Hello. Er...is there something that I can help you with?" Bilbo questioned politely.

The said Dwarf grinned. "Well, no. There isn't any help that I need, but I would like to have a word with yeh. You don't mind if I borrow 'im fer a bit, do yeh?" he asked Kíli and Bofur.

Kíli narrowed his eyes at him, and even Bofur seemed leery of him, but they inclined their heads.

"Don't hesitate to let us know if you need any help. We will be there immediately," Kíli whispered to him all the same.

"Very well, and I shall inform you if I do," Bilbo promised.

The Iron Hills' Dwarf led him over to the wall then, and he followed him warily.

"Fer starters," the former began after clearing his throat. "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Anjubbrak. An' I heard tha' yer name is Bilbo Baggins, an' tha' yer a Hobbit from a place called the Shire. Is tha' correct?"

Bilbo was taken aback, not expecting an almost complete stranger to know this. Then again, Anjubbrak could have learned about him from somebody else...or the rumors.

"Y-Yes, I am. So, er...what did you want to talk about?"

He cleared his throat again. "Well, Mister Baggins, I want to tell yeh tha' I have been watchin' yeh from time to time over the las' two days. You caught my eye on the firs' night of the celebration and I've taken an interest to yeh ever since. No, no, let me finish..."

Bilbo had opened his mouth to interrupt him; he knew where this conversation was going.

"As I was sayin', I took an interest to yeh. I find yeh to be very comely an' respectable, and yeh look like you have a good head on yer shoulders...Wait a minute, 'm not done yet. So, I thought all o' this over and decided that I would speak to yeh about this before the celebrations were over 'cause there wouldn't be much time afterwards.

"Mister Baggins, I would like us have the chance to get acquainted with each other. After that, I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of allowin' me to court yeh. How does that sound? Will you accept my offer?"

Bilbo cheeks tingled; he felt awkward and horribly uncomfortable.

_Meanwhile_

Fíli had just finished speaking to Dori when he noticed that Bilbo was making his way across the Great Hall. Kíli and Bofur were trailing after him with suspicion on their faces. However, it wasn't until he saw Bilbo having what looked like a private talk with an Iron Hills' Dwarf did he understand why.

"Who's that?" he inquired as he stood next to his brother.

Kíli frowned and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm. Well, what does he want with Bilbo?"

"I'm not sure...but if it is what I think it _may_ be..."

"What do you mean?"

He gave him a pointed stare, then nodded to where Bilbo and the Iron Hills' Dwarf were.

Fíli understood what he meant after seeing the aforementioned Hobbit turn pink and look ill at ease. He shook his head, said what was clearly a "no", as well as something else they couldn't hear. However, the Iron Hills' Dwarf seemed to try to convince him about something that they had no idea about, which caused Bilbo to look even more annoyed and perturbed.

"Oh, Aulë..." Fíli groaned.

He searched for Thorin over the heads of the crowd and found him speaking to Dáin near the tables. He rushed over to him as quickly as he could.

Thorin saw him approaching and held up a finger. "Excuse me for a moment, please, Dáin," he requested. "Yes, Fíli? What is it?"

Fíli pulled him to the side. "You need to act fast, Uncle. One of the Dwarves from the Iron Hills is giving Auntie some trouble," he remarked in a low voice.

He scowled so vehemently that the former was utterly glad that _he_ wasn't the one causing Bilbo problems. "What do you mean by 'trouble'?" Thorin demanded.

"I'm not sure...I couldn't hear what they were talking about. But if I am right, I believe that he...the Dwarf, I mean...may be intending to make a move on him."

"And how can you be certain of this?"

"Because whatever the Dwarf asked or said to him made his face turn red. Auntie said no, but the Dwarf won't leave him alone."

"Where are they now?"

He would give that Dwarf "some trouble." Nobody was going to have Bilbo except _him_. He was _his_ One _._

Fíli must have known what he was thinking because he said, "Now, Uncle, don't hurt him or anything. He hasn't laid a hand on Auntie..."

"And if he does, I will break it!" Thorin growled. " _Where are they_? Answer me!"

"Er...by the wall, on the other side of the crowd. But Uncle, please don't..."

Thorin ignored him and stormed through the horde of people. He had a plan.

Fíli gulped as he went after him, just in case. It would be his fault if something dreadful happened.

_Returning to Bilbo's conversation, going back a few minutes_

When the aforementioned Hobbit was able to find his voice, he shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid that I cannot accept it," he responded on no uncertain terms.

Anjubbrak, however, refused to take that for an answer. "Oh, come on, Mister Baggins. There's no need to be that way. It's not as if I asked yeh to court me right off."

"Yes, I noticed that. But as I said, I cannot accept your offer. I am simply not interested..."

"Yeh haven't even given me a chance, so how can you say you aren't? One chance, Mister Baggins. That's all I'm askin'."

Bilbo grew more exasperated and flustered. He was beginning to feel slightly nervous too, but he didn't show it. He could see that Anjubbrak wouldn't leave him alone until he said yes, which he definitely would not do.

He gazed at him intently. "I appreciate that, but my answer remains the same. I am not interested, and you are not helping matters by being overly insistent," he stated in a firm voice.

"If I made you feel pressured or distressed, then I apologize. That was not my intention. But I would still like for you to consider my offer."

Well, really! Was he not listening to him?

"I think you misunderstood me. I am not interested _at all_. I think it would be best if you ask someone else who will be more than happy to accept it," Bilbo suggested.

"If there _was_ someone else that I wanted to ask, I wouldn't be standin' here talkin' to yeh..." Anjubbrak pointed out.

And to add to Bilbo's irritation, he started to explain why he should change his decision.

He opened his mouth to cut Anjubbrak off when the crowd behind him parted rapidly. Thorin appeared then, looking so formidable that it was no wonder that it did.

Those who were in the vicinity watched and/or nudged the others around them as he towered over Anjubbrak. The latter was too focused on getting his point across to notice him, or the fact that that Bilbo was peering over his shoulder.

"...So, yeh see, yeh really oughta..." Anjubbrak continued.

"Is there a problem here, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, interrupting him. His expression was no longer menacing; he looked concerned and resolute.

Startled, Anjubbrak jumped as he turned to face him. That was also when he realized that just about everybody was staring at the three of them now. The music had stopped playing too.

Bilbo gave an inaudible sigh of relief. "No, there isn't one." _Not anymore,_ he added to himself. "Everything is fine."

Thorin smiled and stepped over to him. As he did, he pushed Anjubbrak out of his way with the back of his hand.

Then, much to everyone's _very_ great surprise (including Bilbo's), he bent down to kiss him on the lips.

Gasps of shock could be heard, as well as a smattering of chuckles. Anjubbrak stared at them with his mouth open, as did numerous others and the members of the Company who had no idea of their not-so-secret relationship.

Thorin backed away after a long minute. "Good. And _you,"_ he snarled, glaring at Anjubbrak. "Do _not_ come near Bilbo ever again. He is my One, and I am his-"

There were more gasps and mutters at at this.

"-so he has no interest in you or anybody else. Understand?"

It was obvious that Anjubbrak did _this_ time; he raised his hands in surrender and trudged away. He knew better than to challenge Thorin or make a scene and embarrass himself further.

Dáin howled with laughter, breaking the silence. He found the whole situation extremely funny, and he wasn't the only one.

Fíli and Kíli were snickering, the former more so out of relief, and so was Gandalf. Balin's eyes were twinkling, and Ori was grinning. Bofur, Bombur, and Dori had "How did I not see this _before?"_ expressions on their faces. Bifur, Dwalin, Óin, Glóin, and Nori were still dumbstruck.

Bilbo shook his head at Thorin in mild amusement. "You didn't have to do that, you know. It wasn't necessary to show off," he remarked.

"No," the latter agreed. "But I wanted to anyway. Besides, you don't have to worry about him pestering you anymore."

"That's true. I can't argue with with that. Well, all I hope now is that we aren't asked too many questions. Now that everyone here knows about us, we are bound to be," he whispered.

"We will deal with it," Thorin murmured, pecking his forehead. "The questions would have been asked sooner or later, in any case."

"Don't I know it."

The music resumed playing then, and everybody went about their business as the festivities continued.

Fíli, Kíli, the rest of the Company, Gandalf, and Dáin walked over to them. They were all beaming as they clapped Bilbo's and Thorin's backs.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"We're so happy for you. We really are."

"You should have told us this before, but I understand why you didn't."

"It should've been obvious, though. They do spend a good deal of time with and around each other."

"That they have, an' remember when I said that Thorin has been keepin' Bilbo by his side a lot lately?"

Almost everyone except Gandalf and Dáin nodded.

"Well, this explains it all," Óin said. "But how come some of you don't look as surprised as the rest of us?"

He directed this question at Fíli, Kíli, Balin, Ori, Gandalf, and Dáin.

"We have figured out was what going on between them at some point," was all Kíli would tell him. The other five inclined their heads.

"Ah."

Dwalin spoke up next. "So, when will you two be courtin'?" he inquired.

Thorin grinned a little. "Once everything settles down here, and that won't be for a few weeks."

"We think it will be best to then," Bilbo added.

All of them either cheered or smiled at this. Bilbo and Thorin couldn't help but laugh with joy. They were pleased that they approved of their relationship.

After exchanging several more words, they dispersed.

Bilbo sighed. "Well...that's that."

"Yes. I'm glad none of them mind."

"So am I. I think that I will sit down now. I need to rest."

"Me too. I haven't since dinnertime."

Once they were relaxing peacefully, Bilbo smirked. "Not to be off-topic, but I do want to say this. Even though it wasn't necessary for you do that in front of everybody, the look on Anjubbrak's face when you kissed me and told him that I am your One was hilarious."

Thorin chuckled. "So, that's his name, then?"

He nodded.

"Mmm. Well, now that I think about it, it was," he snickered. "But if you had known what I wanted to do first, you would be glad that I changed my mind."

"Oh?"

"Aye. I wanted to hurt him for even thinking of trying to make a move on you, but Fíli talked me out of it. It's just as well; it would have made the situation worse."

"Indubitably. Not to mention that you would have been the one hauled out this time. But how did he know what was going on?"

"He came and told me that he saw Anjubbrak speaking to you, and that whatever he was saying made your face turn red."

"Ohhh. Well, I'll be sure to thank him for it later. I didn't know how I was going to get rid of him. He was much too pushy for my liking. I wouldn't have had any desire to court him even if you weren't my One."

"I believe you there. Not many other would either."

"No..."

They were still chatting when Thorin gestured at Fíli, Bofur, and Nori. "It's good to see that none of them have caused another fight. Did any of them tell you why they were last night? They haven't told me yet."

Bilbo said no. "I haven't spoken to Nori today; he doesn't seem to be in the mood for conversation. I asked Fíli and Bofur, but they said that they preferred to explain everything in private, so I suppose we will find out why later. Neither of them wanted to do it here."

"Ahh. That's understandable."

"What about Dori? Does he know?"

"He didn't mention it at all when I had a word with him earlier, so I am not sure."

"Well, if he does know, he probably didn't want to talk about it either, in case he thought that you knew. He wouldn't have believed that it was necessary to. But I won't be too surprised if Nori hadn't told him anything. He refused to speak to _you_ about it, after all."

Thorin bobbed his head. "That's true. I would say that Dori ought to know, since he is his brother, but even my own nephew won't discuss the matter with me. Whatever their secret is, it must be a big one."

Bilbo agreed with him. "Yes. But as I said before, they will likely talk about it after they settle down. Well...settle down some more."

"Aye."

XXX

For the last day of the celebrations, Bombur and the other cooks prepared a tremendous feast for supper. Exclaims of delighted surprise resounded in the Great Hall as a large number of platters were brought in, along with gallons of various drinks.

Unlike the previous two suppers, this one lasted for well over an hour. The food was so delicious that everybody wanted seconds. A good number had thirds-or even fourths-as well. The desserts were served afterwards.

Bilbo was so full and drowsy by the time the party resumed that he was not in the mood to do anything more than lay his head in his arms and watch the crowd.

Thorin stroked his back, eyeing his rosy cheeks with approval. He looked much healthier than he did after the battle. He had gained about five more pounds too.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked when he caught him staring.

"Just noticing how much better you look. You are starting to look like a plump little bunny again," he replied teasingly.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Don't start that. It's bad enough that Beorn did."

Thorin laughed quietly and dropped the subject, even though it was clear that he didn't mind his teasing. He knew how sensitive Bilbo usually was about it. "You don't have to stay here if you're tired, you know."

"I'm all right. I'll be more awake after my food settles. I just need to rest for a bit."

He nodded. "Suit yourself, love. Perhaps we can go for a stroll together once you feel more energized?"

"I would like that."

When they eventually did leave the Great Hall, a fair amount of whistling could be heard. There were also drunken shouts of "Don't get lost, if you know what I mean!" and "We'll know that yer tumblin' around the sheets if ya don't come back!"

Howls of laughter followed them out.

Bilbo shook his head in disbelief. "Well, really! People can be so tactless!" he fumed.

"Just ignore them. No need to pay attention to such idiocy," Thorin huffed, reddening.

Of course, it wasn't as if either of them were opposed to the idea of...well. They would have plenty of time to think about that in the near future.

Thorin shivered a little. "It's time to have the furnaces running. It's getting too cold them not to be. I don't know why I didn't make sure that they were before," he muttered.

Bilbo agreed with him as he held his jacket close. Thorin noticed; he took his robe off and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Oh, thank you. But won't you be cold?"

"No, not very. And if I may so, you look appealing in Royal blue. It suits you magnificently."

A pleased grin spread across Bilbo's face as he looked over his reflection on a suit of armor nearby. "Well...I suppose I can't argue with that," he admitted. "Thank you. If I were to wear this particular shade of blue more often, I don't think it would take long for me to get used to it."

Thorin found it funny that he would say that. However, he did not comment on it, just beamed at him. Bilbo adjusted the robe so that it would not drag along the floor or get in his way.

They continued their walk hand-in-hand, enjoying their time alone. Most of it was spent discussing the reformation of Erebor. It would be quite a busy time with all of the hard work that was going to be done, excluding the weekends. Everyone who could participate with the cleaning and repairs would need to have time to rest occasionally. Thorin also pointed out a number of statues and explained how they came to be as Bilbo listened with high interest. After a long while, they returned to party.

Slow, lilting music could be heard as they neared the Great Hall. Bilbo was just about to give Thorin his robe when he found himself being led in another direction.

"Where are we going?" he queried in curiosity.

"You will see," Thorin replied.

A minute later, they were in a secluded hallway where the music was still audible. He turned Bilbo around and kissed him. "May I have this dance, Ghivashel? I wanted to dance with you earlier, but I preferred to do so in private."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "I understand, and of course you may, Âzyungâl. I won't be able to dance with your robe on, however. It doesn't make me very graceful."

He snickered as he put his robe back on. After bowing to each other, he slid his arm around Bilbo's waist and took his hand. The latter placed his other hand on his shoulder, and they began to sway to the rhythm of the music, Thorin being careful not to step on his feet.

Their pace quickened once they were feeling more at ease, as they had been somewhat nervous initially. Bilbo chuckled when Thorin lifted him up and spun around, and Thorin laughed with him.

"You are quite good at dancing," Bilbo noted soon after, looking impressed and marveling at how gently Thorin held him. "Have you been practicing in secret?"

"Aye, and thank you. When I was much, much younger, Dís and Frerin and I would dance for fun. That was mostly in private, though. And you are pretty good dancer yourself. However, I'm not surprised, seeing how quickly you learn."

"Why, thank you."

Thorin grinned and laid his forehead on Bilbo's. "What about you, love? Have you ever danced with anyone like this? For fun, I mean?"

"Yes, when I was a child. I would dance with my cousins at parties sometimes."

"Mmm. I can imagine that you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, though not as much as I am right now," Bilbo said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I can say the same."

They danced to a couple more songs, recounting memories and laughing as they did. Bilbo taught him a Hobbit dance as well. After growing a bit exhausted, they returned to the Great Hall to have a few drinks, as they were also thirsty by that time. Someone yelled, "Oh, good! We didn't have to pull you out of the nearest closet," but they ignored him.

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when the party finally ended. Thorin stayed behind to make sure that everyone left safely (as many of them had been drinking quite a lot) before going to his chambers. Bilbo joined him, stumbling occasionally as they made their way there. He had had more than a few drinks. Thorin chuckled and kept an arm around him so that he wouldn't fall over.

"You seem disappointed," the latter observed after they had changed their clothes.

Bilbo laid next to him. "Just a bit. I had such a good time these last three days. I almost can't believe that the celebrations are over already. Time flew by so quickly," he sighed.

Thorin nodded. "Yes, it did. I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you?"

"Yes, on the whole. In fact, I actually enjoyed myself more than I thought I would."

"I'm glad, especially considering that you don't like parties as much as I do. Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'm just too tired to stay up any longer and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"So am I. Too tired to stay up, I mean."

Thorin kissed him deeply. "Sweet dreams, Ghivashel. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Âzyungâl."

They closed their eyes then, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It could not be denied that the weeks following the celebrations were busy ones. Even those who were still in convalescence thought so when their family members or friends gave accounts of the day's activities.

The areas of the Mountain that were in dire need of rebuilding or repairing were taken care of first. After one area was completed and tidied up, they moved on to another.

Not everyone participated with the rebuilding and repairs, however. Some tended to the furnaces and supervised them so that they would not cause a fire or an explosion. There was work that had to be done in the forges and the mines too. And, of course, Bombur and the other cooks took care of the meals.

Bilbo, Thorin, his nephews, and Balin were just as occupied, if not more. In addition to helping out with everything, they were attending conferences as well. They were also present when Thorin met with Dáin and King Bard to reestablish their trade routes. Then, days after they had come to an agreement, the routes between Erebor and Mirkwood opened. All of the goods that were now entering or leaving the Mountain had to be sorted through and checked over carefully.

All and all, it was a hectic time for the most part. There was little time to think of much else what with everything that was going on. Everybody was grateful not to have anything to do on the weekends. It was a relief to have the chance to rest and unwind. Those who watched the furnaces were able to have someone else take their place.

Erebor slowly began to look as it had before Smaug's attack. In fact, when the majority of the rebuilding and repairs were finished a nearly two months later, it was even grander than ever. The trades were doing well so far too. Thorin, who kept an eye on how the progress was going in his spare time, was pleased about it. He was feeling more at home every day.

Things gradually started to settled down, and everyone had more time to focus on other important matters.

Now that Thorin's upper arm had completely healed, he was often seen in the forges. Those who noticed or knew about this had a good idea as to why, especially Bilbo. However, they kept it to themselves.

Thorin also taught Bilbo how to read, write, and speak Khuzdûl as he had promised to the week after they had arrived in Erebor. He usually did this at night, if he wasn't too exhausted from the day's activities. Bilbo absorbed everything he learned like a sponge, but this was not a surprise to Thorin. The former was highly interested in what he was being taught, so it was not much of a wonder.

Dori and Ori finished making Bilbo's next set of attire, which happened to be Royal blue this time. Some of them were everyday outfits, and the others were fashioned similar to the way Thorin's garments were. Bilbo remembered the compliment that Thorin gave him-and understood it more clearly-as he accepted the clothes with delighted surprise. Of course, it wasn't as if he would have forgotten it in a hurry.

Fíli and Bofur eventually revealed why Nori had been furious with them. It turned out that they were secretly in a relationship, but like Bilbo and Thorin, they were not courting yet. Nori found out about it and was jealous because he had feelings for Bofur, even though he knew that he wasn't his One. Bofur was understanding when Nori spoke to him about this, but as he did not feel the same way, he was unable to reciprocate them. Nori grudgingly came to accept that there would be never be anything between them other than friendship (if that was agreeable to him) after the celebrations, and left him and Fíli alone since then.

Bilbo did not know if Kíli was still meeting with Tauriel on the sly. And if he was, Thorin hadn't learned of it. Not yet, anyhow.

Dwalin and Ori were no longer keeping their own relationship private after Dori's approval of it. They were often seen with each other in their spare time during Erebor's reformation. Bilbo, Thorin, his nephews, and the rest of the Company were happy for them. Some could not believe that Ori was Dwalin's One, given their differences in personality and all. Nevertheless, it had to be said that opposites do attract sometimes.

No one heard from Gandalf since the day after the celebrations, but knowing him, this was to be expected. He asked Bilbo to stay in touch and to contact him if he needed his help (again). He also made him and Thorin promise to look after one another, and wished Thorin luck with ruling his kingdom. After that, he said good-bye to them, the rest of the Company, and Dáin before leaving. They stood by the Mountain's entrance to see him off and headed back inside once he was gone.

* * *

Bilbo arose one morning not long after the majority of the repairs were done to find himself alone in his and Thorin's bedchamber. This was not a surprise to him. Not anymore, that is. Thorin had been waking up earlier than he usually did over the past seven weeks. It was not much of a wonder with all of the duties he had, and using his spare time to do who-knew-what in the forges. Still, Bilbo now understood how Thorin felt when he wasn't there in the mornings.

He got out of bed with a yawn before washing up and getting dressed. Then he went to help Bombur in the kitchen and setting out the food for breakfast.

When he sat down to eat, he was taken aback to see that Thorin was also at the table. He normally ate before everyone else did since he was up earlier. He must have forgotten to eat again; there were days when he had unintentionally skipped dinner or supper.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile.

Thorin beamed. "Good morning. Feeling all right?" he questioned.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good."

Thorin turned his attention back to his food and said nothing else for the rest of the meal. He seemed preoccupied...well, more than he had been of late.

Bilbo noticed this, and for reasons he couldn't explain, had an inkling that something was going to happen. Nothing terrible, of course...but something.

He shook himself mentally and brushed away his thoughts. He would have to worry about it at another time. He knew by experience that Thorin discussed things when he was ready to. He could just be tired from waking up so early, though, and not in the mood for conversation as a result.

After Thorin had finished his breakfast, he kissed Bilbo on the cheek rather vaguely and left the Great Hall. The latter stared after him wonderingly for a moment before shrugging.

"Is anything the matter, Auntie?" Fíli queried. He had watched him go too.

Bilbo grinned at him reassuringly. "Nothing as far as I know. In any case, I would be able to tell if there were. He would be upset."

"Knowing him, that is only too true. But we ought to go as well. The rubble in that corridor on the north end needs to be disposed of before it's cleaned."

"Right you are."

They, half of the Company, and a large group of Iron Hills Dwarves went to the aforementioned location after they had also eaten their food and set to work. Bilbo was soon so engaged in what his was doing that he (temporarily) forgot about Thorin's behavior at breakfast, but the feeling that something was about to happen remained.

However, nothing did that morning and part of the afternoon, other than the large stones being put in wheelbarrows and hauled away. Nor were there any incidents at dinner, which Thorin was late for. Bilbo noticed that he appeared to be excited as well as distracted now. It was as if he was looking forward to something.

"Are you sure that you are all right, Thorin? You seem anxious," he observed in a low voice.

"I'm fine, Ghivashel, don't worry. Besides, you know that I would tell you if there was something wrong," Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo inclined his head. "I can't argue with that," he remarked. "So...what did you do this morning? I thought I saw you pass by the north end an hour ago."

"You may have, yes. I was doing my rounds at the time. Before that, I was helping out in the east end, and I was also in the throne room."

"Reading another one of your documents?" he inquired with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at his teasing. "Yes. I also checked to see if anything came in from the trades, but nothing has yet."

"Perhaps something will later."

"If so, Fíli or Kíli shall have to let me know. I will be in the forge."

Bilbo quirked an eyebrow. "You have been spending a good deal of time there in the past few weeks."

Thorin pursed his lips. "Some of the work that I have to do needs to be done in there," he grunted, his tone slightly mysterious. His eyes even looked as if they were gleaming.

Sensing that he wouldn't elaborate on this, Bilbo just nodded again and changed the subject.

"Will there be a conference later?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow or the day after."

"Mmm. I know you're happy about that, if nothing else."

Thorin chuckled. "Yes. Well...I have to go," he added, standing up. "Fíli, Kíli, I don't know if you heard me or not, but I would like for you to tell me if anything comes in from Mirkwood or Dale. I will be in the forge. If I am finish the work that I will be doing beforehand, I shall look into it myself."

"All right, Uncle," Kíli said. "But what kind of work are you doing in there?"

He did not receive an answer; Thorin was already halfway out of the dining hall.

Fíli shook his head. "He's been acting very peculiar today. And when he's in the forge, he won't let anyone go near the area he works in...and I mean anyone. He normally does as long as you aren't a small child or a young teenager."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll find out what he's doing when he's ready to tell us," Bilbo murmured. "And that is if he chooses to. Pestering him won't do any good if he doesn't."

"You're right, but I _am_ curious as to what it is."

"You and me both."

When he and others returned to the corridor on the north end to clean it, they split into groups. One would sweep away the smaller bits of rubble and the second group would wash the floor down after the third group brought the water.

An hour passed before they were done. They actually would have been done sooner if some of the Iron Hills' Dwarves hadn't been roughhousing, but they quickly stopped after noticing the pointed looks that they were getting.

Bilbo went to his and Thorin's room to change his clothes. Plus, he was exhausted, and needed to have some downtime before he went to help Bombur cook supper.

However, it was impossible for him to relax. The funny feeling that he was having had increased and was making him edgy. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but unfortunately, that didn't work.

He grew confused and irritated. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way.

Bilbo was still restless when he entered the kitchen two hours later. The walk to the aforementioned location did not help to settle him down any more than his previous attempts did.

Bombur must have noticed that something was off too because he queried as they seasoned the food, "You look absentminded, lad. Are you well?"

"Yes, I am, thank you. I wouldn't be in here if I weren't," he remarked.

"I know. Just feeling concerned for ya-"

"Mister Bilbo!"

He turned to see Ori standing just outside of the doorway. He excused himself and made his way over to him.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Thorin asked me to give this to you," Ori stated. He laid a scroll in his hand.

Bilbo thanked him and went to a secluded corner to read Thorin's message with a puzzled frown. It said:

_Ghivashel, if it is possible, I would like for you to meet me in the hall where we had our first dance together as soon as you receive this. If you cannot, send a response with Ori and we can go there after supper instead._

Curiosity replaced his bewilderment as he decided on what to do. The rest of the food had to be seasoned, and there were a number of other things that had to be attended to. However, none of that would not take long. He could meet him after that since everything else had been done. Bombur usually did not need his assistance beyond that point and would understand if he had to leave the kitchen for any reason.

"Er...Ori, do you have a paper and a pen? I would like for you to give Thorin my response, if you please."

"Certainly, and of course it wouldn't be, Mister Bilbo...Here you are."

"Thank you."

Bilbo swiftly jotted down a note:

_I cannot come right away, _Âzyung_ _âl,_ but I will be able to in about fifteen minutes _. I am helping Bombur prepare supper, but I am almost finished with that._ I will meet you there once I am.  
_

He rolled the paper up then and handed it to Ori, who waved as he left. He inclined his head in return and went back into the kitchen.

Bombur had already prepared the remainder of the food in his absence, so they only had to put it on the stove before cleaning up their area. They put away the utensils and ingredients that he wouldn't need too. Bilbo told him that he had to go afterwards, if he didn't mind, explaining that he had something else to look into.

"No, no. I don't mind at all, lad. Go ahead. I can take care of everything from here on out," the former assured him.

"All right, but are you sure?"

"Quite so. Go on."

Bilbo nodded and left.

The hallways near the secluded corridor were empty, which he took to be an ominous sign. They were usually full of people milling around and going to and fro.

He eventually found Thorin waiting for him in the aforementioned location. The latter was sitting on a bench, but looked up as he approached. He smiled widely and beckoned to him.

Bilbo kissed his cheek as he perched on the spot next to him."Hi love," he greeted.

"Hello there, Ghivashel. I hope that I am not keeping you from anything," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, you aren't. Is there something important that you want to talk about? I know you wouldn't have asked everyone to steer clear of this place if you didn't want us to have privacy otherwise. Does it have anything to do with why you have been so preoccupied lately?"

Thorin bobbed his head as he smiled again. "Aye."

He opened his other hand before another word could be said, and Bilbo's jaw dropped as his eyes fell on a pair of Royal-blue beads. Thorin took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring embedded with a sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought of these three chapters. Oh, and Anjubbrak's name is a combination of two Dwarvish words. You may PM me if you want to know the meaning of them. I apologize-again-for the long delay. Happy Holidays!


	17. Love and Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Rated E for lemons!)

They held each other close as the pain gradually faded away. As Bilbo continued to gape at the ring and beads, Thorin got off of the bench to kneel in front of him. The former's breath caught in his lungs.

"Ghivashel," he murmured. "You know that from the moment I laid eyes on you, I was drawn to you, and you to me. When I was preparing for our journey, the last thing I expected was to meet my One.

"I will admit that it scared me at first, what I feel for you, since I never felt this way for anyone else. I especially did not expect a Hobbit to be my One. I believed that nothing may come of it; you and I did not seem to have anything in common at the time. Nor did I know if you were even drawn to men. So, I tried to put you at arm's length by choosing not to be responsible for your safety or fate.

"We both know that that had failed, and I am more than happy that it did. Otherwise, neither of us would be here. When I saved your life, I knew then that I could not bear to lose you. Nor could I bear to keep you away any longer. I wished to tell you that I was fond of you then, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that desire increased after you saved my life.

"We have had wonderful times, and I know that we will continue to. Of course, everything has not always been perfect, nor will it be. But a small part of my life _will_ be with you by my side.

"Ghivashel, I know that I do not have to ask you this, but you accept my hand in courtship? And will you give me the honor of being my husband? You know that I cannot imagine going through life and ruling Erebor without you," he concluded.

Bilbo's vision blurred as he nodded. "Yes, Thorin. There is nothing I want more than to court you and to be your husband. And the honor certainly will not only be yours, but mine too," he remarked in a soft voice.

Thorin smiled, and they kissed each other passionately and deeply, tears of joy running down their faces.

A moment later, Thorin slid the ring on his finger. Then he put one on that looked similar to his before gently braiding his (now shoulder-length) hair and adding the beads. Bilbo did the same, using the beads that Thorin gave him, and they shared another kiss.

Thorin placed his forehead on his after that. " _Men lananabukhs menu_ ," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They remained in each other's arms for a long while. Neither of them spoke, but it wasn't necessary to. Just basking happily in the other's embrace was enough.

Almost all too soon, it was nearly time for supper. They were somewhat reluctant to leave the secluded hallway, and likely would have stayed there if their stomachs weren't grumbling so much.

No one noticed anything different about Bilbo and Thorin when they entered the dining hall hand in hand. They were too occupied with dishing out their food.

Dori, Glóin, and Óin were the first ones to see their new braids and beads as they walked along the table, however. All of them looked taken aback before Glóin's face broke into a wide smile.

"Congratulations! I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked him, Thorin. And you proposed!" he exclaimed, spying the rings on their fingers.

Fíli, Kíli, Dáin, and the others glanced up to see what he was talking about. Those who were sitting at nearby tables did also. There was a brief, shocked silence, then everyone cheered loudly. Fíli and Kíli rushed forward to embrace Bilbo and Thorin tightly.

"It's about time!" Fíli told them with a grin.

"Took you long enough," Kíli added.

Thorin shoved his head playfully. "Oh, be quiet, you."

He chuckled.

Everyone else stood to hug them or clap their backs as they too congratulated them. Bilbo and Thorin thanked them and sat down.

Balin cleared his throat after they all poured their drinks. "Before we eat, I would like to propose a toast," he announced. "To Bilbo and Thorin! May their courtship and future marriage be prosperous, peaceful, and full of joy and love."

He and the others raised their mugs. So did the people at the surrounding tables. "To Bilbo and Thorin!" they declared.

The said Hobbit and Dwarf bobbed their heads, looking greatly pleased.

"So, when is the wedding and coronation going to be, Uncle?" Fíli queried as they tucked into their meal. "Are you going to have a long courtship?"

Óin leaned forward. "Will you have a party to celebrate it? Your courtship, I mean?"

"We will see about the wedding and coronation," Thorin responded. "There are plenty of things that need to be done before all is ready. And a small party wouldn't hurt. We can have it tomorrow night, unless you'd prefer to have it another day?"

"Tomorrow night is fine. I can have the food prepared by then," Bombur stated.

No one else had any objections either, and they agreed that the celebration would start at six o'clock the next evening.

Kíli sighed. "It's too bad that Mother won't be here to see the wedding and coronation. I know that she would be happy to, and she told me that she couldn't wait to meet Bilbo."

"Aye. She told me so herself," Thorin said. (He had written to Dís a few times since after he recovered from the gold sickness.) "But don't worry. We will tell her everything."

"Yes. She would want that."

Bilbo grinned. "I would like to meet Dís, too. I hope we'll get along."

Thorin laughed softly. "You will. I can see you two being the best of friends. Just be careful not to get on her bad side."

He did not have to be warned twice. He had been told a good number of stories about Dís' ferocious temper. He prayed that he would never be on the receiving in of it, if they ever met. The things she had done when she was upset with Thorin or haggling would never be forgotten.

Balin spoke up then, interrupting his thoughts. "I am just glad that you are marrying your One, Thorin, and not someone else because others expect you to, so that you could have an heir. The last thing I would want anybody to do is marry somebody other than their One."

Everyone else inclined their heads in agreement.

Thorin harrumphed. "If that was the case, I would simply have chosen not to marry at all," he pointed out, making Bilbo feel secretly relieved. "As for heirs, you already know that Fíli is mine."

And with that, the subject was closed.

"Did you check to see if anything has come on from the trades?" he asked Fíli and Kíli a moment later.

"We did. King Bard sent us food, and wrote that he will give us more if we need it. But with the amount of food that he and Thranduil provided already, we should be fine for the winter," the former replied.

"Good, good."

Bilbo joined Thorin on his rounds after supper. Now that the rebuilding and repairs were nearly finished, there were many interesting things to marvel over. The aforementioned Hobbit had already begun to see why Thorin loved his home so much, and couldn't help but adore it himself. Erebor was quite different from the Shire, of course, but it was just as glorious in its own way.

They had a chance to see Fíli, Kíli, and the others doing their individual tasks on their rounds as well. Thorin's nephews were often found working on the repairs and rebuilding. Dwalin was too, unless he was on guard duty. Balin and Ori were usually in the library. Bifur and Bofur labored in the mines when not crafting toys. Dori sold and traded fine wines and teas. Nori had been given various jobs that would keep him out of trouble. Glóin did his duties as the Royal Treasurer. And-as always-Bombur worked in the kitchen and Óin tended to the sick.

Once Thorin made sure that everything was running smoothly (and correcting whatever wasn't), he checked on how the statue of his father was progressing. He himself assisted those building it when he had time, and Bilbo even helped out where he could.

At the moment, it was nearly halfway done, but it would not be completed for several more weeks.

They spent the rest of the evening having a pleasant talk in their room, then went to bed early. All of the hard work and excitement had tired them out.

XXX

Bilbo was still nestled in Thorin's arms when he woke up the next day. This was a nice surprise; it had been weeks since he arose before Thorin did.

He snuggled into him with a smile. He missed being with him in the mornings. And in any case, it wouldn't hurt to remain there for a bit. It was too early to prepare breakfast.

Thorin began to stir a moment later. Bilbo did not pay much attention to this, thinking that he was simply moving in his sleep. However, he felt him lean over and peck him on the cheek.

"Good morning, my dear husband-to-be," he whispered.

Bilbo chuckled and reddened. "Good morning, Âzyungâl. I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Did I wake you?" he queried.

"Yes, but it's all right. Let us just lay here for a while. We haven't spent a morning in bed together in what seems like ages."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing after I woke up."

Bilbo turned over to kiss him full on the lips. Thorin gave a low moan and held him close.

The latter smiled after catching his breath. "Looking forward to the party? I know that you must be."

"Indeed, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, considering that it will be a small one. It will be over before ten thirty. By then, I'll be ready for it to be."

Bilbo inclined his head, knowing how he felt about parties. "All I hope is that there won't be any trouble and that everyone has a good time. I'll never forget that fight between Fíli, Bofur, and Nori."

"I doubt that anybody who saw it would. And I only hope that no one else bothers you..."

"Or you."

"...or makes a spectacle of themselves either."

"I agree with you there. That would be just as bad as a fight."

At five o'clock, Bilbo reluctantly pulled himself out of Thorin's arms so that he could wash up and dress. When he left the bathroom soon after, the latter was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"May I comb and braid your hair before you go?" he inquired.

"Of course. You know that you are more than welcome to. Just be careful not to touch my ears," Bilbo responded.

"I will."

He had told him once that a Hobbit's ears were extremely sensitive. Furthermore, a person was forbidden to touch them unless they were their One.

He never explained why, however.

The truth was that Hobbits became quite...aroused...if their ears were touched. Bilbo still didn't want to tell Thorin this. Not yet, anyway.

He sat between his legs, and Thorin began to run the comb through his hair, styling it the way he (Bilbo) did after it grew longer.

Bilbo combed and braided his hair afterwards, then put on his engagement ring before kissing him again. "I will see you in the dining hall."

"Aye."

Bombur and the other cooks were already seasoning the food when he entered the kitchen. He apologized for being late as he quickly got to work.

"No worries, lad. It isn't unusual for that to happen when yer One braids yer hair on the first morning of yer courtship. I oughta know," Bombur remarked.

With a nod, Bilbo agreed. He knew that he was married.

Breakfast was ready in what seemed like no time, and he went to the dining hall. However, as he drew near his place at the table, he noticed that his chair was missing.

"Over here, Bilbo," Thorin announced, gesturing to the spot next to him. His chair was on his (Thorin's) right.

"Ah!" he exclaimed before sitting down. "I wasn't expecting this until we were married."

Thorin chuckled. "Nor was I, to be honest. But after I came in here a moment ago, I felt that I couldn't wait to sit next to you any longer."

Fíli rolled his eyes at this statement. "Guh! Your mushiness is going to make me ill before I eat."

"Shut up. You don't see me complaining when you and Bofur are carrying on."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure that you do in your thoughts."

Thorin didn't comment on that.

Those who noticed Bilbo sitting at the head of the table with him were just as surprised as the former was. They also thought that he would only be allowed to sit there after they were married.

When breakfast was over, nearly everybody got to work. Others cooked food and decorated the Great Hall for the party. Unlike the past several weeks, however, they would finish their duties before tea-times that they could get ready for the festivities.

Bilbo and Thorin spent the morning-which passed by rather quickly-helping those who were working on the repairs and going on rounds.

After dinner, the former went to cook a meal for Thorin, as was a courting tradition of the Hobbits. Thorin was going to give him a wrist cuff that belonged to his mother and grandmother. (He had a cuff that belonged to his father and grandfather.) He made a few modifications to it that were similar to his. He also planned to give him an ear cuff with his symbol on it. They would present their gifts at the party.

While having their tea, they looked over what they planned to wear that evening. Dori and Ori had made them new garments for this occasion. They were almost identical; Royal blue robes with black trimming and gold runes on the edges. The only difference was that Bilbo's pants were fashioned the same way his trousers were.

They were soon finished and quickly took turns washing up before getting dressed. It was the first time that Bilbo would be attired in Dwarven robes, but Thorin had taught him how to put them on weeks ago.

The latter gazed at him with awe and pride when he stepped out of the bathroom. "You look marvelous, Ghivashel. Robes suit you well," he murmured, kissing him.

Bilbo smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, love. And you look perfect, as always."

"Not as perfect as you do."

He chuckled as he looked at the clock. It was five twenty. "Oh! We ought to be going. Everyone will be ready for the party to start by the time we get there."

"Don't I know it."

They had a nice conversation as Thorin escorted him to the Great Hall. A small number if people were already sitting at various tables when they arrived there, but they knew that it would be crowded soon enough.

All of the food was being set out by the cooks. Bilbo noticed that the covered dishes that contained Thorin's supper was set aside from the platters. A note written in Khuzdûl lay before them (the dishes), saying that they were "reserved for the king", and not to be touched. A cook remained behind the table, just in case.

Minutes later, the Great Hall was full, and the cooks were ready to serve everyone their meals. Bombur caught Bilbo's eye and nodded.

"I'll be right back," the latter said to Thorin.

"Will you be long? You don't want your food to be cold when you return."

"No, I'm just going to be a moment."

"All right."

Bilbo retrieved the dishes before he carefully made his way back to their table.

Thorin, who was expecting Bombur or one of the other cooks to serve him, was pleasantly surprised when he laid his favorite supper in front of him.

"It looks quite delicious! Thank you. I have some things for you too," he added, knowing that his supper was a courting gift.

Balin stood and proposed another toast to him and Bilbo once the meals had been given out, and everybody in the Great Hall raised their glasses. After that, they tucked into their suppers.

Thorin enjoyed his food. To him, it tasted better than it had when others had cooked it. He said this to Bilbo, who looked quite pleased.

When dishes were cleared away forty-five minutes later, Thorin turned to him.

"Ghivashel, I would like you to have these," he announced, presenting him with his gifts. "The wrist cuff belonged to my mother and grandmother, and I made the ear cuff. The symbols on them signify that you are-well, that you will soon be-my husband and Consort of Erebor."

Bilbo felt honored, and was also grateful, when he (Thorin) only put the wrist cuff on. His nephews, the rest of the Company, and Dáin smiled, especially when Bilbo kissed and thanked him. Thorin kissed him back.

Not long after the music had started playing, it was time for them to have their courtship dance. Thorin had been reluctant to do it at first, having rarely danced in public, but he decided that it couldn't hurt in the end.

A slow, lilting melody resonated through the Great Hall as he and Bilbo started to dance. The crowd stood around them to watch, many of astounded over how well Bilbo had learned to do so. (Thorin had taught him how to do it.) They also agreed that he looked as if he was one of them in Dwarven robes, even if he didn't have a mustache and a beard.

Others were glaring at them with disdain, however. A good number did not approve of their relationship at all. Some wished to be Thorin's husband or wife themselves, for selfish and no-good reasons of their own. Others thought that he should have chosen to be engaged to a Dwarf. They did not care that Bilbo was his One. A few, like Anjubbrak, looked miserable. They found the said Hobbit to be quite an interesting person. Add to that, he was a prince!

Bilbo and Thorin didn't notice the stares-admiring or otherwise. They were enjoying themselves too much to. The room could have been empty for all they cared.

Other couples soon joined them, including Fíli and Bofur, and Dwalin and Ori.

Bifur and Nori also did, which surprised Bilbo and Thorin to no end when they saw them. The former thought that it was kind of Bifur to ask Nori to dance, as the latter had been lonely. They actually looked quite nice dancing with each other.

The song ended minutes later. Just about the entire crowd applauded Bilbo and Thorin, who smiled and nodded before sitting down. Others did as well, but many stayed where they were to continue dancing.

The rest of the party went by without any trouble, even though there was a sense of underlying anger. Finally, at ten o'clock, it was over. Bilbo and Thorin stood at the Great Hall's doors to make sure that all left safely and thanked them for coming.

However, one of the Iron Hills' Dwarves lingered. They let him be at first, thinking that he was looking for something that he forgot. Yet he was the last to remain besides them and Dwalin once the Great Hall was empty.

Looking concerned, Thorin walked over to him. "Are you all right? Did you lose something?" he queried.

The Iron Hills' Dwarf glared at him with baleful eyes. He moved away from him, then spat at his feet.

Dwalin suddenly spun him around and punched him in the mouth. He crashed to the ground, blood running down to his chin. In spite of that, he continued to look at Thorin hatefully.

"It's a shame that you are to marry a Hobbit instead of someone of our own kind!" the Dwarf growled in a low voice. "Shame! How _Eru_ and _Mahal_ chose for _him_ to be your One is anyone's guess!"

"Curse _you_ for spitting at our king and questioning Mahal and Eru! _Yer_ the one who oughta be ashamed!" Dwalin hissed through gritted teeth as he towered over him.

"If you don't like the fact that I am marrying Bilbo, you don't have to stay here! You can go back home where you will have nothing to do with us! You're lucky that you only received a punch in the mouth! Worse would have happened if I were anyone else!" Thorin added with a sneer.

"Oh, I _will_ return to my home! I have no desire to be here and witness something _I_ don't believe is right!" the Iron Hills' Dwarf retorted.

And before anything else could be said or done, he got up and stormed away.

Bilbo, Thorin, and Dwalin were fuming as they headed to their bedchambers. A perfectly good evening had been spoiled. Bilbo felt particularly hurt, not to mention infuriated and disgusted. There were also a few choice things that he would have told the Iron Hills' Dwarf in he had the chance. He had no right to say what he did or spit at Thorin.

Of course, he knew that some would not like or approve of his relationship with him, even if it was meant to be. Still, he didn't expect a confrontation of that nature to happen.

It was quiet while he and Thorin got ready for bed moments later. However, the latter spoke after they had laid down and made themselves comfortable.

"Will you be all right, love?" he inquired in a soft voice.

Bilbo snorted. "I'll be fine, but that is a question I should be asking you. You were the one he spit at."

"I know, but try not to take it to heart. I certainly won't, so I will be all right. It's his problem if he doesn't like the fact that you are my One."

"Yes. I just wish that I said what I wanted to say to him."

Thorin nodded in understanding. "If Dwalin hadn't punched him when he did, I certainly would have. In fact, I was about to."

"I was honestly surprised that you didn't myself."

He gave a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes wearily. "All I hope now is that he doesn't bother me or you any longer, and if he does..."

Thorin didn't finish his statement, but he didn't need to.

Bilbo leaned up to kiss him. "Well, as long as he doesn't, we won't worry about him."

He kissed him back. "Exactly."

* * *

Fortunately, the Iron Hills' Dwarf left them alone from there on out. In fact, no one else bothered them either, which was a relief to Bilbo and Thorin. It was still apparent that not everyone liked seeing them together, but they didn't mind that.

Thus, their courtship went by smoothly. They had their ups and downs, of course, and didn't always agree on everything. It was still a busy time for them as well. The last of the rebuilding and repairs had to be done, not to mention their other duties.

However, their relationship strengthened in spite of-or perhaps, because of-that.

They continued to exchange gifts, and Thorin had more clothes made for him. They would also cook for each other. Bilbo was highly impressed with the food that Thorin prepared for him; everything was incredibly delicious! He never put a pot to fire during their journey, so he wondered if Bombur had helped him, not that it mattered. It was the thought that counted to him.

Both of them spent what free time they had alone in the privacy of their room. But they still did a good number of their duties together, so they were almost always in each other's presence.

As a result, their affection for one another heightened and started to border on lust. They grew more comfortable with each other as the days passed too.

For instance, it became less and less unusual for them to see one another only partially clothed. Bilbo always found himself staring if Thorin wasn't wearing a shirt his presence. He loved how chiseled and muscular his form was. It seemed as if Mahal had taken extra care in creating him. He longed for the day when he could run his hands along his arms, chest, and abdomen.

Thorin caught him looking while they were finishing getting dressed one morning. He smirked and flexed his arms, causing his muscles to bulge.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and smiled. "Show-off," he muttered.

Thorin had to laugh.

It was obvious that he admired how Bilbo looked too. His own arms had begun to grow muscles that hadn't been there before; the result of a good deal of hard work. His stomach was also a bit firmer, though still noticeably round from what he called "good eating." He couldn't wait to feel them underneath his fingers either.

Unfortunately, Bilbo did not think that he was as much to look at as him, but didn't say so (at the time).

Consequently, it started to become more difficult to keep their hands off of each other. Or so it seemed.

Matters weren't helped-for Bilbo, at least-when Thorin accidentally grazed his ear while braiding his hair on another morning not long after that. He had just started to do so when Bilbo made a sound between a yelp and a moan.

"What's wrong, love?" Thorin demanded in concern, especially when he noticed that his cheeks and neck were flushed.

Bilbo swallowed thickly, unable to respond. He still did not want to tell him that it aroused a Hobbit when their ears were touched.

"Ghivashel? Are you okay?" the said Dwarf king queried when he stayed silent. He looked even more nervous. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No, you didn't. I'm fine," he assured him. He crossed his legs to hide the growing tent in his pants, hoping beyond hope that Thorin had not seen it. "Er...just be careful with my ear next time. You grazed it."

"Oh! I'm sorry," he exclaimed. This time, he looked extremely guilty.

Bilbo managed a smile. "It's all right, Âzyungâl. You didn't do it on purpose."

More time went by, and something was brought to his attention that initially made him feel worried.

He didn't even notice it at first because it only happened when he was asleep. Nevertheless, he gradually became aware that Thorin was spending an extended amount of time in the bathroom a few nights a week.

What made him highly concerned was that he heard low gasping or groaning occasionally. It was as if he were in pain. However, something told him not to bother Thorin at that moment, so he chose to wait until he came out.

"Love, are you okay?" he queried one evening as Thorin laid next to him. "You've been in the bathroom a lot lately. Did you get hurt or something? You sound like you're in pain when you're in there."

Thorin didn't respond; he looked as if he couldn't think of what to say for once. His cheeks darkened as well.

"...No," he finally said. "I'm not hurt. You know that I wouldn't keep it from you if I were."

"Yes, I know. Do you want to tell me about...whatever is going on?"

Again, Thorin wouldn't answer right away. Then he mumbled, "Perhaps I will soon, but not right now. And don't worry...it isn't something to worry about."

Bilbo sighed. "Very well, but let me know when you're ready to talk about it."

"I will, Ghivashel." He kissed him and smiled reassuringly.

Bilbo grinned back and stroked his hair. Thorin closed his eyes and hummed.

The former began to think it was just as well that he was often in the bathroom shortly after that night, though. Ever since the morning he had accidentally touched his ear, he would secretly masturbate whenever he was alone in their room. He would hide under the covers and be as quiet as possible while he did, in case Thorin happened to walk in. It would give him just enough time to get himself together.

On one hand, Bilbo didn't want to Thorin to catch him, but a part of him wished that he would. Imagining what he would do if he did, among other things he liked to fantasize about Thorin, aroused him even more.

Unbeknownst to him (for the time being), Thorin desired the exact same thing-as well as fantasized about him-in the privacy of the bathroom. He would also confine his "activities" to their bedchambers when Bilbo wasn't around during the day. He only used the bathroom at night so that he wouldn't wake him up, but it was all for naught one evening.

Both of them longed for more, but didn't say so or make any indication of it. Neither thought that the other was ready, for one. Secondly, they didn't know when to bring it up (what with everything going on), or how. Neither of them could stand the idea of being rejected.

However, they would soon find out that they had nothing to worry about.

XXX

_One night in January_

It was late, and long after Bilbo should have been sleeping, he was finding himself quite awake.

It wasn't because he was too cold or too warm. Nor was it because of any noises. It was actually silent, save for the gentle sound of Thorin's snoring. Bilbo was glad that his wasn't loud like Dwalin's or Glóin's, though he doubted that it would have bothered him anyway.

But no. It wasn't the snoring that was keeping him up either. It was something that had to do with himself.

He was feeling aroused yet again, and had been since after Thorin kissed him good-night and went to sleep.

If he wasn't so exhausted, he would have gotten up and locked himself in the bathroom. He had had a busy day. He helped with cleaning the last of the hallway and repairing two statues. Plus, he had his other duties and Khuzdûl lessons before bedtime.

Bilbo was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't stand up for long; he was too tired. Nor did he want to be in the bathroom, in case Thorin needed to use it. If he stayed in bed, he would get caught...unless he was quiet and didn't move too much.

He decided that that would work, since Thorin wasn't holding him. Every now and then, rolled over to the other side before taking him back into his arms at some point.

This being the case, he made sure that Thorin was still sleeping deeply. Then he carefully pulled down his nightpants and small clothes, stopping occasionally so that Thorin wouldn't feel his movements. He also buried his face into his pillow to keep himself from making any noises.

After being certain (again) that he wouldn't wake up, Bilbo reached underneath the covers and proceeded to stroke his erection. He whimpered into his pillow as he envisioned Thorin pressing his bare body into his and wrapping his muscular arms around him.

" _Bilbo...Ghivashel..._ " he imagined Thorin whispering in his ear.

" _Yes_ ," he hissed, quickening his pace.

Next-in his mind-Thorin placed hot kisses on his lips and the erotgenic zones on his neck. He choked back a moan and arched into his hand. He also undid a few buttons on his shirt; he was starting to sweat.

The minutes ticked by. As his fantasies continued to play out in his head, he grew more aroused, and it became more difficult for him to stay silent. He also had to keep the bed and covers from shaking as he stroked himself faster.

Pretty soon, he was close to reaching his peak. Before he could, however, Thorin abruptly slid an arm around his waist. Bilbo didn't think much of it; he believed that he was still asleep. Not to mention that being held by him made him harder. He simply just switched to his left hand so as to finish himself off.

And then he felt a tongue running along his ear.

He yelped, then froze. In fact, it seemed as if everything had stopped. Everything except Thorin, who pulled him close. Something dug into his lower back.

Bilbo slowly peered over his shoulder. Thorin smiled at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

He made to apologize for waking him up-even though he clearly wasn't angry-but Thorin placed a finger on his mouth before he could. Then he kissed him with passion, turning him over as he did. Bilbo kissed him back hard. When he felt Thorin swipe his tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to give him access. They shared a groan as their tongues danced, enjoying each other's taste.

The next thing Bilbo knew, Thorin was undoing the rest of the buttons on his nightshirt. He didn't object; he sat up a bit so he could take it off completely. Thorin straddled him next before unbuttoning and pulling off his own shirt.

Bilbo hardly breathed as he ran his hands along his chest, back, and the muscles on his arms. Thorin shuddered, especially when his thumb grazed his nipple. The bulge in his pants grew larger. He swallowed thickly when he noticed it.

He started to explore him after that, though Bilbo didn't agree with it at first. He crossed his arms in front of him, looking highly self-conscious. Thorin gently took his hands and kissed the palms.

"Don't. You are perfect," he murmured lovingly.

"As you are to me," Bilbo whispered, reddening under his intense gaze.

Thorin grinned before leaning down to kiss him again. Then, as he did in his fantasies, he moved down to place kisses on his jaw and neck. He sucked on his pulse point, causing him to moan. He reached down to stroke himself once more and gave a low whine when Thorin moved his hand to the side.

He chuckled. "Patience, love. I will take care of you myself in good time."

Bilbo opened his mouth to say, "Patience, my foot!" However, the only thing that came out was a broken whimper as Thorin's tongue swirled around his left nipple. Thorin snickered again as he arched into him.

He laid kisses up and down his arms and stomach a few moments after giving attention to his other nipple. "My beautiful Hobbit," he breathed, staring at him with worshipping eyes. Bilbo smiled softly and cupped his cheek. Thorin leaned into his touch before kissing his hand a second time. He gave him a questioning look, and Bilbo nodded.

He removed his nightpants and smallclothes, then paused in astonishment. For a Hobbit, he was quite well-endowed. More endowed than he ever imagined him to be.

With a groan, he went to take his own pajamas pants off. He would rip them if he didn't. Bilbo raised his hand to stop him and pulled them down himself. Now, it was _his_ turn to be in awe. If he was well-endowed, it was nothing compared to how huge Thorin was! He wondered if he would even fit inside him.

Reaching down, Bilbo jerked him a few times. To feel his weight. To feel how hard, and yet how smooth he was. Thorin gasped as a bead of pre-cum appeared at the tip of his head.

They laid on their sides a moment later, and Bilbo resumed stroking him. Thorin took his hobbithood in his hands as well, causing him to moan as he began to rub it steadily.

He smirked and kissed him. "Mmmmm. You like that, don't you?" he inquired in a husky timbre.

"Yes," Bilbo replied breathlessly, arching towards him.

Thorin chuckled, then gave a small cry when he briefly sped up his movements. "Cheeky Hobbit," he huffed.

This time, Bilbo was doing the smirking.

Their voices echoed through the bedchamber as they continued to pleasure each other. Thorin grunted, and Bilbo suddenly realized what he had been doing in the bathroom. Thinking of it turned him on more than ever. He drew closer to him, and Thorin wrapped his hand around both of them. They shared another moan, especially as Bilbo started to grind against him. The feeling of Bilbo's cock on his was so _good._

Just as they were getting close to the edge not long after, Bilbo pulled away from him. Thorin whined lowly, but threw back his head and groaned when his mouth closed around his dwarfhood. He watched with hooded eyes as Bilbo circled his tongue around his head and licked away a now streaming trail of pre-cum. He hummed in satisfaction of the taste before taking more of him in.

When Bilbo unknowingly ran his tongue along part of the vein on the underside of his shaft, he shivered and clutched his hair. He thrust upwards several times, and in response, Bilbo tightened his mouth. He also swirled his tongue along his member.

Thorin cried out in pleasure. "Ohhhh yes, Ghivashel."

Seeing how much he liked that, Bilbo kept doing it. Thorin redoubled his grip on his hair-but not enough to hurt-and allowed him to take back his control.

It wasn't until he felt his stomach tighten did he catch his attention. He wasn't ready to cum yet; there was something else that he desired to do.

"Stop, love," he murmured when Bilbo looked at him. He nodded and got up.

After another earth-shattering tongue kiss, Thorin made him lay down. Then he reached in his bedside drawer for a vial of scented oils before crawling over to open Bilbo's legs.

The latter was nervous, so Thorin rubbed his hand to soothe him. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," he pointed out in a soft voice.

"N-No, I do, I just..." He grew silent.

He nodded in understanding. "I will be gentle. But let me know if the pain becomes too much. All right?"

Bilbo inclined his head as well. "Okay."

Thorin kissed his inner thigh and poured a bit of the oil on his fingers. Then, after a second nod from Bilbo, he carefully slid one into his entrance.

It hurt a little at first, but only for a minute or two. Pretty soon, he was gripping the sheets as Thorin continued to thrust his finger inside of him. The latter slowed down a while later, then added another. Bilbo bit his lip in pleasure. He also tried to give himself some relief again; his hobbithood was so hard that it ached. But Thorin wouldn't let him. Bilbo was about to complain when he felt Thorin take him in his mouth. He slid a third finger into him as well. All three brushed against his sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly.

By the time he was certain that Bilbo was well prepared, the latter was a keening, writhing mess. He smirked and coated his erection with the remainder of the oil. After that, he opened his legs wider and hovered over him.

Bilbo was even more anxious this time, but tried to relax. He knew that this would hurt more- but only initially-than his fingers did because he was so big. Thorin noticed and reassured him before kissing his cheek and neck a second time. 

"Remember what I said, and tell me if you would like to stop. We can always wait until our wedding night, if that's what you prefer."

"It's all right, love. I...I know I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Thorin nodded once and caressed his face. Then he gingerly pushed his head into his warmth, shuddering as he did. Bilbo, on the other hand, winced and clutched his back. He was glad he did because the pain only worsened as Thorin continued to enter him.

By the time he was all the way inside him, Bilbo was sobbing quietly. However, he still said no when Thorin asked if he would like to do this at another time.

"Just...give me time to adjust to you. It shouldn't take long. The pain isn't...unendurable," he whimpered truthfully. He managed a small smile.

Thorin sighed in relief and kissed his tears away before nuzzling him. He was afraid that he had really hurt him.

They laid there as the pain gradually faded away. When it was gone, Bilbo looked up and indicated that it was all right for him to move.

Thorin pecked him on the lips. Then he slid back until he was almost completely out before thrusting into him gently.

"Mmmm," Bilbo moaned as the pleasure returned. He fisted his hair.

Thorin smirked and slowly kept going, making sure not to cause him any more pain. It felt so good to be inside of him; it was even better than he dreamed or imagined it would be.

Bilbo only experienced some (pain) in the beginning, but the pleasure soon overtook it. He held him even closer as the bed creaked underneath them.

 _"_ Âzyungâl... _ngh_...faster, _"_ he breathed not long after. 

Thorin raised himself up a bit and quickened his pace. Both of them groaned, especially when he noticed that something wasn't quite right and hitched one of Bilbo's legs over his hip. The aforementioned Hobbit swore under his breath.

Time went by, and Thorin started to pound into him. Still, he restrained himself so that he wouldn't hurt him. Bilbo met his thrusts as he sought more pleasure and flicked one of his nipples with his tongue.

" _Mahal!_ " Thorin cried out as he threw back his head again. He tilted Bilbo and slammed into him, finally losing control. Bilbo yelled (but not in pain) to the high heavens as his sweet spot was repeatedly battered.

By now, they were already sweating. Their voices filled the room once more, and the bed thumped into the wall over and over. The drawers on the sides of it must have been moving too because they heard something wobble, then crash on the floor. However, they ignored it for the time being; they were too lost in their pleasure.

It wasn't long after that when Bilbo drew close to the edge for the fourth time that evening. Thorin clearly did also; he began to grunt in Khuzdûl as he felt Bilbo clench around him.

"Âzyungâl, I... _ohhh-h!_...I can't hold on any longer!" Bilbo declared.

"Me neither, Ghivashel. Me neither," he panted. Then he jerked Bilbo with quick, sharp strokes. " _Mmm_...Come with me, my love."

He pounded into him few more times, and Bilbo's eyes rolled back as he arched upwards. His scream of pleasure and the feeling of his warm seed on his stomach caused his movements to become erratic. Then, after one last thrust, he groaned loudly as he came inside of him. He also bit into the side his neck, marking him as his. He knew that others would see it, but he didn't care.

They caught their breaths as he laid on his side to keep from crushing him. Bilbo wrapped an arm around him, suddenly exhausted. Thorin pulled the blanket over their waists before holding him close.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing him.

Bilbo grinned drowsily. "I love you too," he murmured.

And they both fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

If waking up in each other's embrace had been paradise before, it felt like heaven when they did early the next morning.

Thorin was already up when Bilbo opened his eyes. He smiled at him, and Thorin returned it with a slow one of his own. He also raised his hand to caress his face. After that, Bilbo hugged him tightly. Thorin chuckled softly and rubbed his back.

"Feeling all right?" the latter inquired in a low voice.

Bilbo shifted. "Well...I'm rather sore, but I am okay otherwise."

"Good."

"What about you? Are you all right?"

"Never felt better."

Bilbo laughed and nodded with agreement.

They stayed in bed for a while before eventually taking a hot bath. The warm water was soothing to Bilbo, as his thighs were aching, along with other parts of his body. He and Thorin took turns washing one another for the very first time, then dried off before putting their clothes on.

However, what really made their day were the glares that Fíli, Kíli, and Bofur shot at them during breakfast. They also looked incredibly sleepy. Bilbo and Thorin caught their eyes, then exchanged glances and roared with laughter. All three of their scowls deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! Again, sorry for the extremely long wait. I had been practically working five and six day weeks since November up until two, three weeks ago, and barely had time to write. Otherwise, I would have had this done much sooner. (I actually thought it would be done by September or October, but sadly, it wasn't.) Let me know what you think! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I did try to make it a little more longer.


	18. Author's Note

A/N: Hello, everyone. I am sorry that I am not writing and posting much, but the store I work at has been very understaffed lately, and I haven't really had time. I don't know when I will write or post any more chapters or new stories (I'm planning on two new fanfics and trying to work on one), but I will when I can. I apologize for any inconveniences. I am also unhappy about this. Thank you for understanding.

~Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield~


	19. Author's Note

A/N: Hello, everyone. I am sorry that I am not writing and posting much, but the store I work at has been very understaffed lately, and I haven't really had time. I don't know when I will write or post any more chapters or new stories (I'm planning on two new fanfics and trying to work on one), but I will when I can. I apologize for any inconveniences. I am also unhappy about this. Thank you for understanding.

~Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield~


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello, everyone. I am sorry that I am not writing and posting much, but the store I work at has been very understaffed lately, and I haven't really had time. I don't know when I will write or post any more chapters or new stories (I'm planning on two new fanfics and trying to work on one), but I will when I can. I apologize for any inconveniences. I am also unhappy about this. Thank you for understanding.

~Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield~

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry if this first chapter wasn't all that great. If it isn't, I will make sure that the next one is.


End file.
